Woods of Winterfell
by Mrs. Hudson Took My Skull
Summary: One rainy night after a raid Ned Stark returns with a young Wildling girl in his arms, intent on raising her as a ward of Winterfell. How will Gwynyth Woods fit into this Game of Thrones?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ned grimaced against the wind and freezing rain as he drove his steed hard, leading his men through the trees. He could hear the sounds of battle up ahead. As they broke into the clearing they were confronted with the sight of Northern men fighting a mass of Wildlings. News had reached Winterfell that a small hoard of Wildlings had been raiding the local villages. Earlier that day a scout came to Winterfell saying they had found the Wildling camp. Ned immediately dispatched a group of men to dispose of them; he followed quickly after with another group.

They entered the fray, cutting through as many wildlings as they could. Ned jumped from his horse, running his blade through a fierce wild man. Before the body met the ground, Ned had turned and swept his blade across the throat of a wildling with a large black mane. The blood sprayed across him, splattering his face and armor. He didn't stop to wipe it away. Eventually the last few wildlings ran, leaving the carnage in their wake.

"Follow them." Ned commanded. A few of his man dashed into the trees, bloody footprints burned deep into the snow. The rest of his men started looking around the clearing, looking for surviving Northerners. Ned whipped around when he heard a shuffling in the bushes behind him. He crept towards the foliage, whimpering combining with the shuffling. He quietly parted the leaves to see a small wildling girl curled at the base of a tree. He stepped closer, a stick cracking under his foot. Her head snapped up to look at him. She was young, maybe as old as his sons. She had wavy black hair, strange honey colored eyes, and pale white skin that was currently splattered with blood.

"Come." He said to her, holding out a gentle hand. She stared at it for a moment before moving. She shuffled towards him, staying hunched over and close to the ground. She got very close to his hand, her nose a hair's breadth from his longest finger. Her eyes had almost gone cross-eyed staring at his hand. Slowly she looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He held her gaze, offering her a small smile. She slipped her hand into his, her fingers cold as death. Slowly she stood from the ground, unfurling her small body. He glanced down to see her entire front drenched in blood. There was a long cut going width-wise across her collarbones, reaching from shoulder to shoulder.

He picked her up and placed her on his hip. Her body curled into his, one of her small hands curling into his hair. He turned back to the clearing and walked forward with her cuddled in his arms. The few men in the clearing turned and stared at him. One of his younger squires stepped closer.

"Shall I take care of it my lord?" He asked. Ned raised his brow.

"_It _is a little girl, and you will _not _take care of her." He said lowly. Suddenly she jumped from his arms and dashed towards a prone body laying bloody on the ground. It was the second wildling Ned had killed upon entering the clearing, the one with the long black mane. She leaned over him, her little hands struggling to hold his neck together as she cried out.

"Papa!" She yelled, one hand on his throat, the other shaking his shoulder. "Papa!" She cried again. Ned felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight. Of all the battle aftermaths he had seen, he had never seen one such as this. A battlefield wasn't a place children weren't usually found. At that moment the rest of Ned's men entered the clearing, bearing up three wildlings. Two men, and one woman. Her red hair was a nest. It was hard to see where her hair began and the blood ended. An arrow stuck out of her chest. The little girl tried to dash towards the woman, but Ned was quick to grab her.

"Un'and ma daughter." The woman growled out, her speech garbled as blood bubbled from her lips. Ned stared at her, as the girl slipped from his hands and dashed towards her. She jumped over the bodies of her dead kinsmen to reach her mother. The woman fell to her knees and pulled the girl into her arms. She brushed her dark hair away from her face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She reached into her shirt and pulled a necklace out. She pulled it from around her neck and put it around her daughter's.

"Ah'way child." She said, pushing her back towards Ned. The girl whimpered as she slowly backed away from her mother. She tripped over the body of another woman. Ned stepped forward and swooped her up into his arms. He made eye contact with the woman, and she nodded at him. He nodded back, an understanding passing between them.

"Tay' care o' her." She said. Ned nodded, not sure why he was agreeing. He turned the girl's head into his chest as one of his men raised his sword behind her mother. He covered the little girls eyes as the sword was run across the woman's throat. Ned turned and carried the girl to his horse and mounted, placing her in the saddle in front of him. He looked down to see a perfect blood kiss mark on her forehead.

"What is your name?" He asked her as the horse started forward. She looked up at him, her honey eyes wide and trusting. His heart clenched. He did not deserve her trust, not after he had killed her father, and ordered the death of her mother.

"Gwynyth." She whispered. Her voice was like the wind whispering through dried leaves on the forest floor. He nodded and she turned her head into him, hiding her face from the wind. He gently picked up the necklace her mother had put around her throat, much too long for her small body. It was a bone, a couple inches long, shaped to look like a spear head. It was tied to a thin leather string. A small hand reached up and took it from his hand.

"Your mother is a spearwife?" He asked. She nodded quietly. "How old are you, Gwynyth?" He asked. She raised seven fingers. "You're the same age as my sons." She silently lowered her hands and buried them in her sleeves. He glanced down at her. She sat stoic in his lap.

"Does your chest hurt?" He asked. She shook her head. "Will you not speak again?" He asked. She did not respond. He sighed as he spurred his horse on, his men galloping behind him. He wasn't sure why he agreed to take care of the girl. She was a wildling, a savage. Or at least she should be. Her outer appearance, with her torn clothes and bloody visage, was that of a little monster. But her disposition was the exact opposite. She was like a little broken pup. Perhaps that is why he agreed. His heart ached for her.

Gwynyth cuddled into him, her little hands slipping under his cloak to clutch tightly to him. He wrapped an arm tightly around her, trying to shield her from the cold of the night. Ned led his men through the trees and back to Winterfell. As they approached the stronghold the rain died away leaving them with only the wind to contend with. They slogged through the mud to the main courtyard. As Ned dismounted the main doors opened, a great yellow light casting shadows all around. A dark shadow passed over the entryway. He looked up to see his pregnant wife Catelyn staring at him. He held her gaze as he adjusted Gwynyth in his arms.

Ned steeled himself for the argument he was sure would ensue when he saw Cat's frown. He mounted the steps, holding Gwynyth close. He stepped up beside his wife and stopped. She looked down at the girl in his arms, both brows raised.

"Have you not brought enough urchins into our house?" She asked coldly. She glanced over her shoulder. Ned looked over to see his bastard Jon Snow standing closely with Robb, Theon standing behind them his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He looked back to Catelyn and gave her a small smile.

"This is not an urchin. This is a little girl." He said ruefully. He turned and carried Gwynyth inside. He carried her down the halls, not looking back. He could hear his wife's quick footsteps not far behind him, mingling with his boy's running ones. He could hear Robb and Jon whispering to one another. He brought her into his study where a warm fire was blazing waiting for him. He carried her over to a chair and sat down in it, not even bothering to take off his cloak. Instead he wrapped it more firmly around himself and the child.

"Ned." Catelyn intoned from the doorway. Robb and Jon slipped past her and started inching closer to Ned.

"Where are the girls?" He asked, trying to deter her. She sighed.

"I had Septa Mordane put them to bed." She said stepping into the room, and around the boys. She walked up to the seat opposite him and sat down, her posture stiff. Robb walked to his father's side, Jon right behind him, Theon stayed closer to the door. Gwynyth covered her face with her hands, slowly peaking out between her fingers.

"Well, let's see her." Catelyn said sternly. Gwynyth immediately covered her face again. Ned slowly unwrapped his cloak revealing that Gwynyth had scrunched her body into a ball.

"Gwynyth, child." Ned said quietly, trying to pull her knees down from her chest.

"Is that her name?" Catelyn asked. Ned looked up to see that his wife's visage was slowly thawing, pity swimming in her eyes at the site of the frightened girl. Ned nodded as he finally pulled her legs down. Catelyn gasped when she saw that the whole front of the girl was covered in blood. Gwynyth jumped at the sound and pulled her knees back up. Ned turned to where Jon, Robb, and Theon stood.

"Theon, fetch the Maester. She will need to be looked over." He said. Then pushed off from where he was leaning on the door frame and left leaving Ned with his children, wife, and Gwynyth.

"What was she doing there?" She asked. Ned shook his head.

"I do not know. I don't see the point in asking her, she has barely spoken since I found her." He said. Catelyn leaned forward, trying to get a better look at her. Slowly Gwynyth raised her head from where she had hid it in her knees. She looked into Catelyn' eyes and Ned could see his wifes resolve drip away. Catelyn held her hand out to the girl, beckoning for her to come to her. Gwynyth looked up at Ned, who nodded in encouragement. She gingerly slipped from his lap, and reached out a hand to Catelyn. She slipped her small bloodstained hand into Cat's, gripping it tightly.

Suddenly the girl was rushing forward and climbing up into Cat's lap. She wrapped her little arms and legs around her and held tight. She buried her face into Cat's neck, one of Gwynyth's hands coming up to play with her long red hair. Catelyn looked startled and confused for a moment before smiling slightly and wrapping her arms around the little girl. She looked up at Ned who had a slight smile on his face.

"She didn't act like that when I held my hand out to her. I thought for a moment she was going to bite my hand. Practically sniffed it like a dog." He said. Gwynyth shifted slightly in Cat's hold. Ned and Cat jumped as Gwynyth made a high pitched yipping sound like a newborn puppy. Ned and the boys burst into laughter as Cat smiled and gently rocked the girl. Ned had to marvel at the child. She had melted his wife's heart in a matter of minutes. He could tell already if she stayed with them, which she most likely would, she would endear herself to everyone in Winterfell. She had already endeared herself to him, and she had barely done anything. He couldn't help to feel like she was a pup he needed to protect.

"Are you a dog?" Cat said sweetly, running a hand down the girl's tangled hair. Gwynyth picked up her head and smiled for the first time. Ned thought the effect was eerily beautiful. It probably wouldn't be so unnerving when her face wasn't covered in dried and flaking blood. Cat tucked a lock of matted hair behind her ear, revealing the bloody kiss print on her forehead. She furrowed her brows. She looked to her husband for an answer.

"Her mother." He said quietly. Gwynyth's smile melted away. She sat back slightly and took some of Catelyn's hair into her hands. She slowly started to part it into three pieces and braid it together.

"Her mother was there?" Catelyn asked, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"And her father." Ned said. He was silent for a moment, studying the two female's. Catelyn was looking pityingly down at the girl who was refusing to lift her eyes from her task. "Her mother had red hair." Ned said quietly. Catelyn looked up at him.

"Is that why," She started. Ned nodded, that was probably why Gwynyth had gone more easily to Cat then she had to Ned. That and, Ned realized, she may have seen him kill her father. He surely hoped that was not the case.

"My lord." A deep croaky voice called. Ned looked up to see Maester Luwin standing in the doorway, one of his hands resting on Theon's shoulder. "You called for me?" He asked. Ned nodded.

"I need you to take a look at Gwynyth. She was injured in the raid." He said gesturing towards Cat and Gwynyth. He raised his brows before schooling his features and scuffling forward. Gwynyth didn't look up as he approached, choosing instead to finish off Cat's braid. She was about to start another one when Cat took her hands in one of hers. Her other hand tipped Gwynyth's head up by the chin.

"Gwynyth, Maester Luwin is going to take care of you now." Cat said. Gwynyth stared at her for a moment before turning her stoic gaze on Luwin. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Boys, grab a chair for Maester Luwin." Ned said. Robb and Jon dashed over to a couple of chairs by the door and grabbed one, dragging it across the stone floor to the elderly maester. Luwin sat down and gestured for Gwynyth to come to him. Cat started to lower her to the floor, but suddenly Gwynyth started writhing around, trying to grab onto her.

"What's wrong with her?" Theon whispered. Robb turned and hushed him, earning a glare from the older boy.

"Come now." Catelyn admonished her. At her stern look Gwynyth calmed herself and allowed Catelyn to put her down. She stood in between Catelyn and Luwin, facing the Maester, her little hands behind her back. Maester Luwin leaned forward and pulled the shredded scraps of clothing away from the cut on her chest.

"Why, it reaches shoulder to shoulder. What happened child?" Maester Luwin asked. Gwynyth was still for a moment before shrugging. Maester Luwin raised a sceptical brow. "You don't remember?" She shook her head. "What do you remember?" He asked her. She shrugged again. "Nothing?" She nodded. "Why is that?" He asked her. She whipped her hands from behind her back and covered her eyes, crouching into a ball. Maester Luwin nodded.

"She hid?" Catelyn asked.

"She was hiding in some shrubbery when I found her." Ned said. Maester Luwin reached out for her, pulling her up to stand. He took a closer look at the cut.

"It looks as if she was cut by an arrow. She was very lucky. A centimeter off and it would have pierced her." He said.

"Is there anything you can do for her Maester?" Catelyn asked. He sat back as he stared at Gwynyth.

"She doesn't appear to be in any pain, so I will not give her milk of the poppy. She should be bathed, and then the cut must be bandaged." He said. Catelyn nodded.

"I will have the Septa take care of her." Catelyn said. Maester Luwin nodded and stood.

"I shall fetch her my lady." He said as he exited the study. Gwynyth slowly rotated on the spot and climbed back into Catelyn's lap. Ned smiled as he looked on the site. His gaze shifted as he noticed Robb and Jon inching closer to the girl. Gwynyth had noticed too and curled into Catelyn, turning her face away from the boys. Slowly Robb reached out to place a hand on Gwynyth's knee, Jon looked over his shoulder. She flinched under his touch but he did not remove his hand. Catelyn shot Ned a smile over the children's heads.

"Don't be frightened. You're safe." Robb said seriously. Gwynyth peeked out at him. Both Robb and Jon smiled at her. She turned her head back into Catelyn, but her hand reached out and touched Robb's. Ned looked on in amazement as a genuine smile broke over his son's usually serious face. At that moment Septa Mordane came in tutting and clucking like the mother hen that she was. Ned watched as she swept Gwynyth up in her arms, Catelyn following close behind. As they left the room Robb looked to him.

"Is Gwyn going to live with us?" He asked. Ned raised his brow at the nickname.

"Yes, I believe she is." He answered. Robb nodded before turning and heading for the door.

"Come on Jon, Theon." Robb ordered. Theon rolled his eyes but followed, and Jon waved before taking off after his half brother, leaving Ned chuckling.

* * *

Gwyn held perfectly still, her eyes closed. She had just woken up and she was unsure where she was. She blindly ran a hand over the surface she was laying on. It was soft and warm, nothing like the hard ground and scratchy blanket she normally had to deal with. Slowly her honey eyes blinked open. She was in an unfamiliar stone walled room. She sat up and looked all around for any indication of where she was, but there was none. She looked down at herself and saw she was in a white sleeping gown. Just underneath it she could see a white bandage that banded her chest. She blinked quickly and repeatedly when she saw the spots of blood showing through the bandage. She gasped as memories of the previous night smashed into her.

Gwyn was breathing hard as the memory faded. She had watched as her father and the rest of their camp was cut down. She had seen her mother run off into the trees. The same southern man, Ned, who had killed her father had found her hiding in the tree roots. He had kept one of his men from killing her, and he had let her hug her mother. She knew her mother must be dead now as well. She had told the old man last night that she didn't remember anything. But truly she remembered it all. She was afraid what they would do if they knew.

She fingered the necklace that was still hanging around her neck. It was the last thing she had of her family. The thought made her eyes burn with unshed tears. She jumped as a knock sounded at the door. It opened revealing the nice red headed lady who she remembered told her to call her Cat. She smiled when she saw that Gwyn was awake.

"Gwynyth, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked as she closed the door and sat down on Gwyn's bed.

"Fine." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Ah, so you do speak." Cat said. Gwyn nodded. She hadn't spoken at all once Ned brought her to this place. She was pretty sure somebody had called it Winterfell.

"You must be starving. Why don't we get you dressed and we can go to breakfast?" Cat asked.

"Okay." Gwyn said. Cat stood and walked over to a vanity where a dress sat. She held it up for Gwyn's inspection. Gwyn wrinkled her nose.

"You don't like it?" Cat asked.

"Could I have my clothes back please?" Gwyn asked quietly. Cat sighed.

"Your clothes were much too dirty dear. We had to get rid of them. But let me go see if I can find you something similar." Cat said. She left the room for a few minutes, the door sitting wide open. Gwyn looked out into the hallway. It was brightly lit, a window directly across from her. She slowly got off the bed and walked out into the hall. She grabbed the ledge of the window and pulled herself up. The window overlooked what appeared to be the main yard. The yard was a flurry of activity as people went about their business. Gwyn thought she was up very high. She looked straight down out of the window and saw a roof not far below her window. Looking back out the window, past the yard and some buildings she could see a forested area within the walls of Winterfell. She thought she might see the familiar red leaves of a heart tree.

She bit her lip as she looked both ways down the hall. No one was coming. She hoisted herself through the window. She slowly climbed down to the roof and crouched there. The roof was wet, and it was chilly out. She wiggled her toes as she felt the cold seep into them. Slowly she slinked across the roof, practically on her belly. She felt slightly bad that she was getting the nice white night gown dirty. She found her way across the many buildings separating her from what she was sure had to be a godswood. She froze as she heard yelling down in the yard. She cautiously looked over the edge of the building she was on and saw Cat with Ned and the boys she remembered seeing briefly the night before.

"She is missing! I only left her alone for a few minutes. What if she's lost, what if she gets hurt?" Cat was saying. Ned placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wasn't yelling so Gwyn couldn't hear what he was saying. She saw the auburn haired boy looking around the yard, while the other two watched Ned and Cat talk. His eyes ghosted over where she was and she pressed herself down hard into the roof, hoping he hadn't seen her. She carefully continued on her way. Eventually she left the yard behind. She stood and dashed across wide expanses of roof until she reached the edge of the building that bordered the woods. Slowly she climbed her way down the side of the building, being careful not to slip on the slick rock.

When Gwyn's feet hit the damp grass she let out a sigh of relief before taking off into the trees. Heading, in what she hoped, was the direction of the heart tree. Finally she broke into a clearing where a heart tree shadowed a small pond. She breathed out a sigh as she dashed over to the tree and took a seat under its protective boughs. She bowed her head and silently started to pray. She prayed for her dead parents, she prayed that the people she was with would not harm her, she prayed for courage and strength. Gwyn froze as she heard something rustling behind her.

"Mew." She whipped around to see Daemon sitting across the pond watching her. He blinked his yellow eyes at her, cocking his head to the side.

"Daemon, how did you get here?" She cried, standing up. He mewed again and ambled around the water's edge to her. She bent down and swept the shadowcat up into her arms, hugging him as tightly as he would allow. "I thought I had lost you. I thought I lost everyone." She said. She sat down with him in her lap and buried her face in his soft fur. She felt her eyes prick with hot tears, and since no one but Daemon was around to see her she allowed them to fall. Daemon didn't seem to mind she was wetting his fur, he just turned his head and bumped it against her own.

"Are you alright?" A quiet voice asked from beside her. She whipped her head up, honey eyes meeting bright blue. It was the auburn haired boy. "Gwyn?" He asked, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. He jerked his hand away as Daemon growled and swiped his claws at him.

"Is that a shadowcat?" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes. Why did you call me Gwyn? Only my family calls me that." She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He said slowly sitting down beside her, his eyes on Daemon. "I just thought it fit." He said. She smiled as he continued his staring contest with Daemon. She reached out and pet the kittens head.

"Be nice Daemon." She whispered to him. The animal seemed to roll his eyes before closing them and snuggling into her lap.

"His name is Daemon?" He asked. "That's fitting." He mumbled.

"You know our names. What is yours?" She asked.

"I'm Robb Stark, heir to the north, next lord of Winterfell." He said as he proudly puffed his chest.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She asked. Robb's mouth dropped open, his shoulders slumping. He stared at me for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose not. You are a wildling." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Free folk." She corrected,

"What?" He asked confused.

"I am of the free folk. I'm not a wildling." She said. "Stupid southerner." She mumbled.

"I'm not a southerner." He insisted, scowling at her.

"You live south of the wall don't you?" She asked.

"Well, yes." He said confused.

"So you're a southerner. You're not from the true north." She said in a tone of finality. Robb raised his brows at her before laughing loudly.

"If you say so." He said.

"How did you find me?" She asked as she watches him slowly hold a hand out for Daemon to sniff. The shadowcat held still, breathin in Robb scent for a moment, before rubbing his head against the hand. Robb smiled as he scratched behind Daemon's ears.

"Everyone is out looking for you. My mother is very worried. But I wasn't. I saw you on the roof. I watched you head this way." He said. "Why did you climb like that? Why didn't you just walk out the normal way?" He asked.

"I didn't want to get lost. It just seemed like the most direct route at the time." Gwyn said blushing. Robb laughed loudly again. Gwyn found she enjoyed the sound immensely.

"Why did you want to come here so badly?"

"To pray. Isn't that what you do here?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." He said.

"There you are!" A deep voice exclaimed from behind them. They turned to see Ned walking towards them. "You had us all worried Gwynyth." He said as he crouched down in front of the two. "Who's this?" He asked looking at her shadowcat.

"Daemon." She said simply. He raised a brow and nodded.

"Alright. Come you two." He said standing to lead them from the godswood. Robb helped her up and guided her with a hand on her back. She could feel another blush starting to burn her face. As they exited the clearing she looked over her shoulder at the face of the heart tree, knowing she would end up here again and again.

Six Years Later

Gwyn ran across the roof, carefully balancing on her beam. Below her the court yard was busy with servants doing chores, Lord Stark's men sparring, and the Stark children playing. Gwyn jumped a gap in her beam and landed skillfully on the other side.

"Gwynyth Woods you come down here this instant!" Catelyn Stark's voice echoed up to her. Gwyn tripped forward, her concentration broken. She tumbled down the slope of the roof. She could hear Catelyn and the children yelling her name as she rolled. Seeing the edge coming up to meet her she readied herself. As she flew off the edge she twisted her body and grabbed one of the eaves. She swung in mid-air as she listened to someone running up to her. Hands reached up and gripped her around the waist. Luckily she was only one level off the ground.

"Tell me child, do you enjoy giving everyone a heart attack?" Asked Ned as he cuddled her to his chest. She looked up at him for a moment before a cheeky grin broke across her face. "Why do I even bother to ask?" He chuckled as he sat her down. In the next second she was banded in Catelyn's tight embrace.

"What have I told you? No climbing!" She insisted. "Bran has been trying to climb now because he see's you doing it." She said as she pulled away and placed her hands on Gwyn's shoulders. "He could get hurt. Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not." Gwyn said, rolling her eyes. Catelyn shook her a little.

"Then set a better example for him. Listen to me when I tell you no climbing." She said. Gwyn looked Catelyn dead in the eye.

"Yes m'lady." She said seriously. Catelyn stood up to her full height and looked down her nose at Gwyn.

"You always look people in the eye when you lie to them." She said. Gwyn bit her lip as she tried not to smile and looked down.

"I'm sorry m'lady." Gwyn said, giving her a wide smile. Catelyn raised a brow, the corners of her lips twitching.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." She said disbelievingly.

"Come love." Ned said to Catelyn, leading her inside. Her best friend Jon walked up to her and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, rolling her eyes at him. Jon reached out and gave her a hard pinch on the arm. She jumped, and batted his hand away.

"Seven hells Jon." She cried.

"You deserve it." He said. She jumped again as someone smacked her across the back of the head.

"Watch your language Wildling." Theon said as he came to stand beside her, arms crossed. She glared at the young man.

"You cursed at my age." She said indignantly.

"I'm a man." He sneered. Gwyn rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"She said hardly, as in you're hardly a man. And I have to say I agree. You shouldn't strike a lady." Robb said coming to stand on her other side. His hand came up to gently rub the back of her head, before letting it rest on her shoulder.

"She's no lady." Theon said. Gwyn snorted, she had to agree with him on this one. "She's a crossdresser." Theon said smugly, gesturing at the pants and tunic she was wearing. Gwyn glared at him.

"Let her alone Theon, she can wear what she wants." Jon said.

"Not according to Lady Catelyn. She wants her to start wearing dresses." Theon said. Gwyn rolled her eyes. "And maybe you should, then guys would actually be interested in you." Theon stared at her before shifting his eyes to Robb and then back to her. He smirked at her, making her shift uncomfortably. She regretted ever telling him. She moved away from Robb, his hand falling from her shoulder.

"I don't care if guys like me." She said.

"Oh really? Didn't you tell me," He started. Gwyn dashed forward and punched him in the stomach. Theon bent over, the air knocked out of him. Jon and Robb laughed as she took off towards the nearest wall and started to climb. She didn't stop until she was at least two levels above the boys. She looked down to see Theon on his knees and Robb and Jon still laughing. Robb looked up at her and shook his head. She smiled at him before continuing to climb.

She didn't stop until she reached the top of the battlements. There were some guards up there walking around the perimeter of the inner ward. She smiled at them and waved as she skipped past them. They chuckled and waved back, used to her doing this by now. She dashed forward as she saw a turn coming up. She could either turn or make a jump for the roof that was a couple feet away. Recklessly she picked up speed and vaulted herself off the battlement. She heard people yelling below her but she ignored it. No doubt that would get back to Lady Stark.

She skipped across the roof and climbed through a window of a back hallway near the great hall. She made her way through the building ending up in the great hall where all of the children were eating. Robb, Jon, and Theon having beat her there.

"How was the scenic route?" Jon asked her.

"Scenic." She said smartly making him roll his eyes. She sat down and grabbed a piece of bread, tearing into it.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Robb?" Theon asked, thumping Robb on the back just as he was swallowing his bacon. Robb coughed horribly making Jon and Theon laugh. Gwyn quickly poured him a cup of water and pushed it into his hands across the table. He gulped it down quickly, breathing hard when his throat cleared. He gave her a beatific smile before turning hard eyes on Theon.

"What is there to be ready for, it is only my fourteenth name day?" He asked, his voice attempting a growl but coming out weak and raspy. Theon raised his brow.

"It is not just your fourteenth name day. It is the day you become a man. If I have anything to say about it, that is." Theon said proudly. Jon snorted and Gwyn rolled her eyes.

"What? You gonna take him on a date Greyjoy?" Jon snarked. Gwyn burst out laughing as she tried to take a sip from her goblet, the water spraying across the table all over Robb.

"Oh, Gods, sorry Robb." She said through her laughter as she tossed him her cloth napkin. He rolled his eyes at her.

"No it's fine. Now I don't have to bathe for tomorrow." He said smirking. Gwyn laughed. Theon stood and looked unimpressed down at the three.

"Just wait for tomorrow, my present to you will be one you remember for the rest of your life." He said patting Robb's shoulder before walking off.

"Will you be borrowing one of Gwyn's dresses for your date tomorrow?" Jon asked Robb seriously. Robb threw a half of a loaf of bread at him, hitting him squarely in the face. Jon stood up and made to dash around the table at Robb, but Robb stood and ran from the great hall. Gwyn laughed as she took in the mess they left behind. She sobered slightly as she picked at her plate. She wondered what Theon had planned, and if she could get it out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gwyn pulled at the fabric uncomfortably. The dark red velvet dress she wore was clinging to her body, her growing curves put on display. She pulled at the scoop neck of the dress, trying to make sure it covered the old scar that spanned her chest.

"Gwynyth, stop twitching." Catelyn said as she pulled Gwyn's unruly black mane back into a long braid that reached the middle of her back. Her hair was almost always a mess, and the only way to tame it was to braid it. Gwyn winced as Catelyn twisted the braid up and into a bun at the back of her head. She felt Daemon rub up against her. Her hand threaded through his soft dark fur, holding tight. Daemon was no longer a little kitten, but a full grown shadow cat. On four legs he reached her hips, on two he was as tall as she was.

"Are you done yet?" Gwyn asked. Catelyn sighed and lifted her hands away from the girls head.

"Yes, I am done. Now let me look at you." Gwyn turned on the spot and faced Catelyn. Catelyn smiled. "Absolutely lovely. A real lady." Gwyn scrunched up her nose making Catelyn chuckle. "Yes, I know. Not something you aspire to be." She said, shooting Gwyn's discarded tunic and pants a look where they had been thrown across the bed earlier.

"How am I supposed to spar with Jon and Robb, shoot with Theon, or throw a spear on a hunt in this?" Gwyn asked, pulling at the skirt of her dress. Catelyn leaned forward and took her hands up in her own.

"You're not. I know you like to think of yourself as some warrior girl like Queen Nymeria, but you are not. I did not raise you to be a warrior I raised you to be a lady."

"But that is not who I am. I'm of the free folk." Gwyn said, ripping her hands away. "My mother was a spearwife, and her mother before her, and her mother before her." Gwyn said, clutching the spear head necklace she wore around her neck. "I hear what they say as I walk around Winterfell. They call me the wild girl. There goes that wild girl. I hear she wrestles wildcats for fun and eats the brains of young babes. Nice girl though." Gwyn quipped, making Catelyn's lips twitch, threatening a smile. "Oh yes, they like me well enough, but wouldn't want me near their children. They marvel why you let me near yours." Gwyn cried. Catelyn reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Calm Gwynyth. How many times must I tell you to pay them no mind." Gwyn sighed, hugging her back.

"At least once more." Gwyn answered. Daemon nosed his way in between them, rubbing his large head up against their stomachs. Both laughed, rubbing behind his ears and his neck, making the giant cat purr. Catelyn chuckled as a knock sounded at the door. It opened revealing Robb, his hair shining auburn in the light, his blue eyes smiling. Gwyn blushed. She still couldn't believe he had offered to escort her to _his_ name day banquet.

"Gwyn your escort awaits! Are you ready?" He asked. Catelyn released Gwyn and stepped towards the door.

"She is. I will see you both in the great hall." She said as she left the room, smiling at both of them. Gwyn fidgeted uncomfortably under Robb's probing gaze.

"Stay here Daemon." She said, looking to her cat. Daemon groaned as he glided over to a large stack of cushions in the corner and flopped onto them.

"You look lovely." Robb said softly, as he stepped fully into the room.

"So do you." She said, looking him up and down. He was dressed in new clothes, his hair had been trimmed, and the few wisps of facial hair he had had been shaved off. He cocked a brow at her.

"I look lovely?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I just meant you look nice." She said, putting her hands on her hips. He chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. I take it back. You look like a toad after it's been stepped on." She said. She pushed her hands together, making a squishing sound with her mouth. Robb laughed, his shoulders shaking. He stepped forward and took her hand. He placed it in the crook of his elbow and led her into the hallway.

"I was only joking." He said as they walked.

"I wasn't." She sniffed, turning her nose up. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"Must you be so mean to me? It's my name day." He exclaimed.

"All the more reason to be." She quipped, making him laugh again. Gwyn felt warm all over as she listened to him. Robb's laugh was one of her favorite sounds.

"So," He started, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "Did you manage to get Theon to tell you what my present is?" He asked. "I know you cornered him this morning." Gwyn sighed and shook her head.

"I was unable to get it out of him." She said.

"Did you try beating him?" He asked seriously.

"Of course." She cried. "It was my first method of interrogation." She said. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Will you two ever get along?" He asked.

"I hope not." She muttered. He laughed loudly as they entered the great hall. Loud cheers greeted them, the Starks and their men, and visitors yelling out to Robb. Robb led Gwyn over to where Jon and Theon were sitting. Gwyn released Robb's arm to take her normal seat beside Jon.

"You clean up nice." Jon said, giving Gwyn a wide smile.

"So do you." She said. She turned and took in Theon, wrinkling her nose. "Not you though." She said. Robb and Jon laughed as Theon scowled at her.

"If you polish a piece of shit, it's still a piece of shit." Theon said looking at her pointedly. She leaned forward as she glared at him.

"I completely agree." She said.

"Alright you two, enough. It's my name day. Could you at least get along for tonight?" Robb asked, laying a hand on Theon's shoulder. He looked to Gwyn, giving her a small smile. Gwyn swallowed heavily, her stomach doing an odd little flip.

"Oh, fine." She grumbled, looking away from him and crossing her arms.

"I guess." Theon muttered. He picked up his goblet and downed all of the ale inside. "I'm going to need a lot of this tonight." He sniped, glancing at Gwyn. Gwyn rolled her eyes as she started piling food onto her plate.

"Ignore him." Jon whispered to her.

"I intend to." She whispered back. The rest of the meal, surprisingly, went on without a hitch, with Gwyn and Theon mostly ignoring each other. As they were finishing eating Catelyn arrived at their end of the table.

"Robb, perhaps now you should walk around and greet your guests." She said, a slight smile on her face.

"But mother," He started.

"Don't you but mother me." She said. He sighed and stood.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He said. He turned to Gwyn, his gaze intense as he looked at her. "Save a dance for me?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. He smiled crookedly at her as his mother ushered him away. Theon rolled his eyes at Gwyn.

"Well, now that he is gone, have you two given him your presents yet?" Theon asked, leaning forward, his elbows on the table.

"I gave it to him this morning, a new sword." Jon said.

"Not yet." Gwyn replied.

"What did you get him?" Theon asked as he picked up his goblet.

"You first." Gwyn said with a sly smile. Theon shot her a devious look over the rim of his goblet as he took a deep draught.

"None of your business." He said.

"Right back at you then." Gwyn said rolling her eyes. Jon snorted as he stood.

"Come on Gwyn, come dance with me." He said.

"You two are just going to leave me here by my lonesome?" Theon asked in a faux scandalized voice.

"You'll live." Jon said as Gwyn stood.

"Gods, I hope not." Gwyn said sweetly, giving Theon an innocent smile. He shook his head and waved them away. Jon chuckled as he led her away from the table to a cleared area where couples were dancing. Gwyn smiled widely up at him as he took her hand and waist and began to guide her around the floor. After a moment he spoke.

"What _did_ you get Robb?" He asked making her laugh.

"I commissioned a signet ring." She said.

"That sounds perfect. He's been wanting one of those." Jon said. Gwyn nodded.

"I know."

"Well where is it? Can I see it?" He asked. She smiled and took her hand from his shoulder, and held her thumb in front of his face. A silver ring with a round face sat on her thumb, the Stark's sigil stamped into it. Jon laughed loudly as she placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"It barely fits my thumb." She said.

"That's because you have baby hands." He said with a sly grin.

"These aren't baby hands! These are deadly weapons." She insisted. Jon snorted.

"We'll talk when you have killed more than deer." He said. She rolled her eyes at him. He quickly spun her away from him, and then back, making her laugh.

For the rest of the night Gwyn could only catch glimpses of Robb. If he wasn't talking with one of his father's men, he was dancing with one of their daughters, or greeting one of their wives. Every time he tried to make his way over to her so they could have that dance she promised to save him, he was pulled away. Jon had danced with her for a time, only stopping when a slightly drunk Theon asked to cut in. She had allowed it because she found him a good deal more tolerable when he was inebriated. Currently Theon was twirling her in quick succession in the middle of the dance floor

"Theon stop, you're making me dizzy." She giggled. He stopped her abruptly and held her tight as he led her around in a lively jig. Onlookers were laughing and cheering them on.

"Pick up those feet Gwyn!" He cried, a wide smile on his face. She laughed but made sure to keep up with him. It was rare for them to get along, might as well enjoy it while it lasted. As the song ended Theon stepped away from her with a mock serious face and bowed deeply. She curtsied, a smile playing around her lips.

"Thank you for the dance my lord." She said demurely.

"No thank you." Theon said airily. Gwyn guffawed making Theon break character. He smiled widely at her, a snorting snicker escaping him. He took her hand, lifting it high in front of them, as he led her from the floor.

"Perhaps you should drink more often. I find you much more agreeable." Gwyn said teasingly.

"Perhaps I should." He said as they stopped at their former seats, Theon picking up his goblet and downed a good bit of ale. "Now, if you'll excuse me, oh-wild-one, I must go find Robb and give him my present." He said smartly, leaning in and tapping her nose. She jerked her head back as his breath washed across her face, smelling overwhelmingly of ale.

"You do that." She said seriously. He nodded as he turned to leave. She watched him stumble slightly as he tried to weave through the crowd to find Robb. Gwyn looked around the room, hoping to spot Jon. When she spotted him speaking to Ned she rushed over to him. As she reached him she grabbed his hand and started to pull him away.

"Mind if I borrow him? Thanks!" She called to Ned, not waiting for him to answer. Ned waved them away, a smile on his face.

"What's this about?" Jon asked as Gwyn looked around the hall, finally spotting Theon leading Robb into the hallway.

"Theon is going to present Robb with his gift." She said shooting him a sly look as she pointed to where they had disappeared. Jon picked up his pace to match hers.

"We'd better follow them then." He said. They quickly made their way out into the quiet hallway in time to see Theon and Robb round the corner. They ran as quietly as possible, trying to catch up. They followed them all the way up to Robb's room. They slid into a nook hidden by a tapestry just down the hall from his room as both boys entered. Theon was in there for only a few moments before exiting and heading back the way they came. As he passed he was humming tunelessly, a pleased look on his face. They waited a few minutes for Robb to resurface, but he didn't.

"Should we go in after him?" Jon asked.

"No. I'm sure he will come out eventually, and then we shall ambush him." She said with a smirk.

"Right." Jon said smirking back. They waited for what felt like an eternity. Just as Gwyn turned to Jon to tell him they should abandon their vigil Robb's door opened. He stepped out, the backlighting from his room casting him in shadow. Gwyn and Jon were just about to step out from their hiding spot when another person exited the room. It was a voluptuous red headed woman. Her dress was low cut, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. As she passed Robb she caressed his shoulder, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't say anything as she turned to leave. As she passed by their spot Jon gasped quietly, his eyes fixed on her face. Gwyn gave him a confused look but returned her attention to the hallway. When the woman disappeared Robb sighed. He closed his bedroom door and slowly followed. When he too disappeared Jon pulled Gwyn out of their nook.

"Who was that?" She hissed, rounding on Jon. He bit his lip as he looked away from her. "I know you know." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"That was Ros." He said.

"Who?" She asked, crossing her arms. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Ros. You know who she is. Theon talks about her all the time." Jon said. Gwyn froze as it finally clicked. Ros was Theon's favorite prostitute at the brothel he frequented.

"So, when Theon said yesterday that his present would make Robb a man," She said, drifting off. Jon nodded, staring at the ground, no doubt thinking of his time with Ros.

"Well, now all three of you have been with her. Shall I employ her talents as well so we may all gossip together?" She asked dryly.

"You know I did nothing with her." Jon said icily. She sighed as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I know." They both stood quietly for a moment.

"Why don't you head back to the party." She said as she started to turn away.

"Where are you going? Not actually going to," he stopped and mimed thinking for a moment, "employ Ros's talents, was it?" He asked with a slight smile. She shook her head, trying to force a smile.

"Of course not. Any person Theon Greyjoy has had sex with is not one I want to have it with." She said, making him laugh loudly. "I'm going to head back to my room. Theon's dancing tired me out, and I'm sure the boys will want to discuss Theon's present with you." She said quietly. As she turned away from him he grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Of course." She said, offering him a small smile.

"You seem upset." He said unconvinced. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Go." She said shooing him away. He slowly turned, giving her a searching look. Gwyn watched him go, only moving once he too had rounded the corner.

She headed in the opposite direction of the great hall. She followed the hall as it twisted and turned, finally coming to a dead end. This dead end hallway was where the wards and bastards of Winterfell had been relegated a room. Theon, Jon, and Gwyn were the only people on this dead end hallway, a far cry from the Stark children's room's. Gwyn stopped in front of the last door and sighed as she leaned her forehead against the cool wood.

She appreciated Jon's concern, but if he knew why she was upset he would likely punch Robb in the face. She still marveled at the fact that she had told Theon Greyjoy of all people that she had a crush on Robb; but not Jon, who was her best friend. She hadn't even wanted to tell him, but he had somehow figured it out and forced a confirmation out of her. She would never admit it out loud, but Theon was much cleverer than she gave him credit for.

Gwyn soundlessly opened her door and walked in. When the door was closed behind her she leaned against it, letting her head fall against it with an audible thump. Her eyes fell on the tunic and leggings she had left on her bed. Theon's words from the previous day echoed through her head. He had said she wasn't a lady, she was a cross dresser. He had said she should start wearing dresses, maybe then men would take an interest in her. Maybe he was right. She felt her sadness suddenly morph into anger.

Gwyn pushed off the door and walked over to her bed, angrily swiping her clothes up and throwing them. They landed on top of a sleeping Daemon. He didn't even move as the tunic landed on his head, hiding it from view. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she ripped her boots from her feet, dropping them unceremoniously on the ground by her bed. She pulled the dress up over her head and dropped it by her boots, leaving her in her underclothes. She stomped over to her armoire and yanked out a long sleeved, plain white, sleeping gown. She roughly pulled it on before crossing back to her bed and climbing in, slamming her body down into the mattress. By now she was breathing hard, both from exertion and emotion. She swiped angrily at her cheeks as her tears began to fall.

She was angry at Theon for gifting Robb Ros when he knew she liked him. She was angry at Robb for accepting the gift. She was unreasonably angry at Ros for existing, for she knew if it was not Ros it would have been someone else. And most importantly, she was angry at herself. She was angry that even now her pulse quickened at the very idea of Robb. Slowly her small gasps for air turned to sobs. She turned on her side, wrapping her arms around a pillow. She pushed her face into it, hoping it would stifle the sounds of her cries.

She wished she could just turn off her feelings, but she knew that was impossible. She had never been good at hiding or ignoring her emotions. Catelyn often said that Gwyn wore her heart on her sleeve for all the world to see. Well no more. At that moment Gwyn resolved to become better at schooling her emotions. She would not let them effect her as they had in the past. Once she figured out how to do that, things like this would never effect her again. Or at least that is what she hoped. Gwyn bit her lip as she felt more tears cloud her vision. Perhaps she would start this new way tomorrow. For tonight she would wallow.

She jumped as the bed dipped. She looked up to see Daemon settling down beside her. She pushed away the pillow she had been holding and wrapped her arms around him. He turned his head to push his nose against her forehead, a gentle purr ringing from his throat. Gwyn clutched him tightly as she cried, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gwyn woke to Daemon licking the dried tear trails from her face. She pushed his head away as she blinked in the grey early morning light. Everything felt muted. Her head was groggy and heavy from her crying. She shakily stood from the bed and crossed to the basin of water that sat beside her window. She splashed her face, the water icy. It instantly cleared her head, everything becoming much clearer. She sighed as she turned back towards the bed to see Daemon watching her every move. She wondered if she could see concern in his eyes or if she was just humanizing the animal as she so often found herself doing. It was hard not to when he had been one of her best friends for so long.

She turned to her wardrobe and opened it. Half of it was full of tunics, leggings, and trousers. The other half was full of barely worn dresses. She sighed again as her hand gripped the skirt of a dark blue dress that was the same fabric and design as the one she wore the night before. She yanked it out of the wardrobe and slammed the door shut. She stripped her sleeping gown off and pulled the dress on over her head. She walked over to her vanity and picked up a rarely used braided gold belt. She threaded it about her hips, the tails of the belt hanging down the front of her dress.

She looked in the mirror of her vanity. The braided style Catelyn had put her hair in the night before was starting to fall. She reached up and undid it, her hair falling in waves down to mid back. Normally she would leave it down, possibly mess it up some more as she preferred a more unkempt tousled look. Instead she pulled it up into a high tail, pulling stray strands out to curl elegantly around her face and neck. She turned from the mirror, half smug half disgusted with herself as she searched for a pair of boots. She knew she had a pair of heeled boots she never wore, but she was unsure where they were.

"Do you know where the devil shoes are Daemon?" She asked him, hands on hips. Daemon jumped off the bed and started trying to climb under the bed. She laughed humorlessly as she walked over and pushed him out of the way. She leaned down to look under the bed. The shoes were underneath, carelessly abandoned there months ago. She dragged them out and sat on the bed to put them on. When she stood again she winced. She had forgotten what a pain walking in heels could be as she didn't often wear them. She walked back over to her vanity, her heels clicking on the flagstones.

She bit her lip as she surveyed her image. Her eyes zeroed in on the necklace she constantly wore. Her mother had given her the bone spear head necklace the last time she had seen her. She clutched it as she steeled herself. She had not removed this necklace in six years. Slowly she lifted it from her neck and set it on her vanity. She felt naked without it. She turned and started to walk away, but stopped to look back it. She crossed back to the vanity and scooped it up, placing it back around her neck. It may not look very ladylike, but she would allow herself this one thing.

"Come Daemon." She called as she walked to the door. Daemon rounded the bed to follow her. She placed her hand on the door handle. Her hand was shaking. She took a deep breath. "You can do this." She said. Slowly she pulled open the door and stepped out into the hall, her shadow cat close on her heels. She closed the door behind him before turning away. She clicked down the hallway, Daemon leading her. His head was held high. She felt like he was almost proud of her. She tried to keep herself from smiling as she watched his high pointed ears and stubby bobtail twitch as he heard sounds coming from the rooms they were passing.

As she neared Robb's room she felt her stomach clench . It normally did this, but she was sure that it was not out of excitement this time. She passed his room, silent except for her heels on the stones. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she finally rounded the corner. Her shoulders relaxed a little as she walked.

"Gwyn." A voice called from behind her. She froze, her posture stiff as she turned to face Theon Greyjoy. He grimaced as he walked up to her, shading his eyes from the light that was coming through the window nearby.

"Does your head hurt as much as mine does?" He asked as he gave her a suffering sort of smile. She bit her lip, keeping the biting retort that wanted to come out in. Instead she opted for a much simpler answer.

"No." She said.

"Lucky." He grumbled.

"Perhaps you should not drink so much next time." She suggested. He gave her an odd look. He had definitely noticed that her normal smugness in this situation was missing.

"I do believe you said last night you found me much more bearable when I did drink a lot." He said as he raised a brow at her. She was about to shrug but she stopped herself.

"Sorry." She said. He scowled at her. He placed a hand on her forehead. As she went to jerk away he wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck to hold her in place. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking for fever." He said seriously.

"Why?" She asked, scrunching her face.

"Because it is the only explanation I can think of for why you are acting so weird." He said as he dropped his hands.

"I am not acting weird." She insisted, clutching her hands in front of her.

"Yes you are." He said crossing his arms. "You apologized to me. You would never apologize to me. And you haven't yet made fun of my hangover. _And_," he stressed as he looked her up and down, "you are wearing a dress." He leaned over and gripped the skirt of her dress, and lifted it slightly. "And heeled shoes!" He cried in amazement. She slapped his hand away. She smoothed out her skirt as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"A man does not lift a lady's skirt in such a way." She said stonily. He narrowed his eyes back at her.

"You're no lady." He said. She stared him down in a very Catelyn-esque manner before turning and walking away. Daemon fell into step beside her, his body sometimes brushing her dress. She placed a hand on his back as she walked, drawing strength from him. Theon jogged to catch up with them, walking on the other side of Daemon. As they neared the great hall Gwyn bit her lip, looking down at her cat.

"Away Daemon. Go find your breakfast." She said stiffly. The great cat looked up at her, his yellow eyes flashing in the light. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he loped off.

"Never thought I'd see the day you didn't allow him in the great hall." Theon said as he opened the door for her. She raised her brows at the action.

"Thank you." She said as she entered. "You know Lady Catelyn does not like him in the great hall." She said. When she looked back at him he was staring at her.

"First you say sorry and now you say thank you? And you're actually listening to Lady Stark? Should I get the maester?" He joked. She shook her head.

"I am in perfect health, I assure you Theon." She said as she led him to their usual spots at the table.

"Yeah right." He said, his tone disbelieving. As she approached the table she could see Robb and Jon sitting and laughing with one another. Jon caught sight of her over Robb's shoulder and his mouth fell open. Robb, still laughing, looked over his shoulder. Their eyes met, Robb instantly sobering as his mouth fell open too. They both stared as she rounded the table and took her seat beside Jon. Theon had a smirk on his face as he sat as well.

"You know the party was last night, right?" Jon asked.

"Of course I know that." Gwyn said before taking a sip from her goblet.

"Then what's with the dress?" He asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

"I think she looks beautiful." Robb said, staring intensely at her. "That color looks lovely on you." He said. She gave him a demure half smile, holding his gaze.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"But seriously, what's with the dress?" Jon asked, breaking them both out of their little staring contest. Robb cleared his throat and grabbed his goblet, taking a large gulp.

"Don't forget the heels." Theon said, waving a piece of bacon at her. Jon's and Robb's eyes widened comically.

"Heels?" Jon exclaimed.

"Heels." Theon affirmed seriously.

"What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" Jon asked her.

"I asked if I should fetch the maester." Theon said.

"You said it yourself the other day Theon. Lady Stark wishes me to start wearing dresses. And you had a point when you said no man would be interested in me if I continued to act like a cross dresser." She said as she cut into a sausage. She speared it on her fork and put it in her mouth when she looked up at them and stopped. All three were staring at her.

"Theon had a point?" Robb asked incredulously.

"Perhaps you _should _get the maester Theon." Jon said. Theon was already half out of his chair.

"I'll be right back." He said. Gwyn calmly put her fork down with a sigh.

"Theon, sit down. There is nothing wrong with me." She insisted.

"Like hell there isn't." He said.

"Theon Greyjoy, language." Catelyn Stark said as she approached the table. She took in the scene with a raised brow. "Why are you all staring at Gwynyth like that?" She asked.

"We think she is ill mother." Robb said, making Gwyn sigh.

"Are you not well child?" Catelyn asked her, a worried expression coming on her face.

"I am perfectly well my lady. The boys just think it odd I am doing as you have told me." Gwyn said. At Catelyn's questioning stare Gwyn stood and gestured at herself. Catelyn's face lit up.

"Oh my sweet girl. You look absolutely lovely." Catelyn exclaimed. She turned to the boys, her expression stern. "I believe Gwynyth is trying to take her duties a little more seriously. Perhaps you all could learn something from her." Catelyn said. "Make sure you are not late for lessons." Catelyn said to Gwynyth, giving her a warm smile before leaving. Gwynyth pushed in her chair and stepped away from the table.

"I should go. Sewing lessons will start soon." She said.

"You hate sewing." Theon exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"I will see you all later." She said, ignoring his comment. She didn't give any of them a chance to say goodbye. She walked as quickly as she could out of the great hall without appearing too un-ladylike. When she reached the hallway she leaned against the wall for a moment, taking deep calming breaths. After a few seconds she pushed off the stone, her head held high. She had an inner mantra going that she could do this. She knew the more she practiced this new found attitude and style the easier it would get.

* * *

Gwyn sat quietly beside Arya in the room they used for lessons, her cross stitch hoop in her hands. She calmly threaded a blue string through the fabric under the watchful eye of Septa Mordane who was hovering over her shoulder.

"Your stitching is come out much better today Gwynyth dear." The Septa said in a pleased tone. "This pattern you have done here," she said pointing to a series of interlinking knots around the edge of the hoop, "is quite nice." Gwyn couldn't help but to feel slightly proud. Having her stitching called nice by Septa Mordane felt like the highest of compliments.

"Thank you Septa." She said quietly.

"And your attitude today is quite nice as well." Septa Mordane said, giving her an approving look as she walked over to Sansa. Arya looked up at her, a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered. Gwyn gave her a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong with me Arya. Don't worry." She said. Arya frowned at her, a thinly veiled look of disappointment in her young blue eyes. Gwyn felt her heart clench painfully as Arya turned back to her messy stitching. She knew Arya looked up to her; she felt like she was letting her down. Something her mother had told her many years ago echoed from the recesses of her memory.

_Don't make people heroes, they will inevitably disappoint you._

Gwyn couldn't help but to feel this was true of everyone, not just heroes. Her mind conjured up an image of Robb as Ros kissed his cheek the night before. She sniffed and shook her head before turning back to her own stitching. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arya look up at her worriedly. Gwyn glanced at her before quickly look back to her work. She didn't want to disappoint the younger girl, but it was inevitable. Her mother had been right.

She glanced at the ring on her thumb, the silver direwolf glinting in the light. She had never gotten the chance to give it to Robb. She wondered if she still wanted to.

Gwyn jumped as a knock sounded at the door, pricking her finger. She lifted the abused appendage to her mouth and sucked on it, the coppery taste of blood overtaking her taste buds. She grimaced as Arya handed her a small swatch of white cloth to wrap around her finger.

"Thank you Arya." She whispered as the door opened revealing Robb. Gwyn steadfastly ignored his gaze as she tied the cloth around her finger.

"Young Master, what a surprise." Septa Mordane said as she curtsied. "What can we do for you today?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I might borrow Gwyn." He said. Gwyn bit her lip as she pushed her needle through the fabric stretched across her hoop.

"What is it you need Robb? Can it wait until after lessons?" She asked, still not looking up at him. She could feel his gaze burning into her.

"No, it cannot." He inisted. She sighed as she placed aside her sewing, looking to the Septa.

"May I be excused Septa Mordane?" She asked stoically.

"Of course child." Septa said kindly. Gwyn stood stiffly, her backside screaming. She had been sitting on that hard bench for much too long. She smoothed out her dress before turning towards Robb, keeping her eyes on the ground. Her shoulder brushed his chest as she passed him in the doorway. She could feel his heat radiate through her sleeve, making her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he shut the door. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to dance last night." He said.

"That's alright." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. She nodded.

"If that's all you asked me out here for," She started, reaching for the door handle.

"Look at me." He demanded seriously, making her freeze. She instantly lifted her eyes to his face. His worried expression did not match his stern tone.

"What? You turn a year older and you think you can order me around?" She said jokingly.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Of course." She lied, looking him straight in the eye.

"You have never lied to me before." He said with a frown.

"I'm not." She said.

"You are. I know your tell." He said looking pointedly into her eyes. She lowered her eyes to the ground. She forgot she looked straight in people's eyes when she lied. Yet another thing she would have to remedy. Robb sighed heavily.

"We were hoping you would join us out in the yard for some target practice." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened under his touch. He quickly pulled his hand away. When she looked up he had a hurt expression on his face. She felt her heart clench painfully for the second time that morning. The more people she made proud, it seemed, the more people she disappointed She wanted hug him and kiss his hurt expression away. But at the same time she felt a little vindictive. Perhaps he should feel a little of the hurt she felt last night.

"I don't think so." She said turning to the door. "A lady does not shoot arrows in the yard." She said as she grasped the handle. He grabbed her wrist and stepped closer to her.

"You are not a lady. You are Gwyn." He said. She looked up at him, their noses a hairs breadth apart. Her lips parted as she stared at him. His eyes were intense as they drank her in. She swallowed audibly.

"Why should those two things oppose one another?" She asked, taking a step back. His hand gripped her wrist a little more tightly. "You all keep asking me if I'm well. Are _you_ feeling well Robb?" She said glancing down at where he gripped her. He let her go and took a quick step back. He looked uncomfortably down at the floor.

"Of course." He muttered.

"Well then I must get back to my lesson. I will see you later." She said. His head jerked up to stare at her in surprise.

"You're really not coming out to the yard?" He asked.

"No." She said with finality. She opened the door and stepped back into the room, leaving Robb alone and confused in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gwynyth sighed as she sat in front of her vanity mindlessly brushing her hair. It had been nearly a week since she left Robb standing in the hall. She had barely spoken to him, or any of the boys for that matter. They all sat together at meals, but made very little conversation. And what conversation there was she barely contributed to. They were always talking about weapons training, or hunting, or girls in the village. Things a lady shouldn't speak of.

Every time Theon said something stupid he would look to her for comment. When she stayed silent he would look away in disappointment. Robb could barely look at her. But every time he did she could see the hurt in his eyes. Jon would often try to drag her into whatever they were talking about. Specifically asking her what she thought about the subject. But she would always respond with a measured, short response. He had cornered her several times about what was wrong with her, but she always insisted it was nothing.

"I'm just trying to be the lady I am supposed to be." She would say. The last time she had said this he had sighed heavily.

"Is being a lady really worth stifling yourself?" He had asked, unable to meet her eyes. He had left her standing outside of her room. That had been yesterday. She had avoided the boys all day, choosing to hide away in her room. It was nearing mid-morning now. She placed her brush down and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Daemon's empty corner. He had left early that morning and hadn't been back since. At first she had thought him proud of her. She had been so strong the day after Robb's name day feast. But now she felt she was letting Daemon down, in addition to the boys and Arya.

She knew she wasn't being herself, but this is what she needed to do. If she didn't she thought she might break. Acting like a lady, acting like her emotions didn't matter, was giving her something to cling to. She would drown otherwise. There was a loud banging on her door making her jump. The door burst open revealing Arya astride Daemon's back. She raised her brows.

"Is that where you have been all morning Daemon." He chirped at her happily, dancing under Arya. She couldn't help but smile as Arya giggled.

"Come on Gwyn, we're going to music lessons." Arya ordered. Gwyn slowly stood and followed them out of the room.

"What has you so excited for music lessons?" Gwyn asked her suspiciously. Arya smirked at her.

"I like music lessons." Arya exclaimed. She seemed scandalized, but Gwyn knew her better than that. She always knew when she was hiding something. Although it was true that Arya enjoyed music. Sansa was the better player when it came to instruments, her instrument of choice being the harp. But Arya had a better singing voice. It was the only lesson that Septa Mordane ever praised her in. Gwyn followed Arya and Daemon silently as they neared the lesson room. When they entered Sansa and Septa Mordane were already there. The Septa shot Daemon a disapproving look as she sat down.

"Gwynyth dear, you know the rules." She said giving Gwyn a disappointed look. Gwyn sighed as she helped Arya off the cat's back. If there was one person that she had been making happy over the last week it was the Septa. She was constantly commenting on how nice it was that Gwyn was taking her lesson's more seriously, and how lovely her new attitude was. And now in one moment she had smashed all that hard work. Could she make no one happy? She wondered.

"I apologize Septa. It won't happen again." Gwyn promised quietly. Not meeting the Septa's eyes. If she had then she would have seen the concerned look on the older woman's face.

"Away Daemon." Gwyn said, shooing him away. He groaned at her but did as he was told. As his little bobtail drifted out of sight Theon, Jon, and Robb all stepped into the lesson room.

"What are you three doing here?" Gwyn asked, her brows furrowed.

"We overheard Arya practicing her singing earlier. We thought we would join you all to hear the full thing." Theon said.

"Really?" The Septa asked, shooting Arya a skeptical look.

"Really. It was lovely." Jon said with a soft smile. Gwyn knew instantly that he was lying. It was hard not to know when your best friend was lying. She stared at him as the Septa turned away. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked to Theon. He smirked and winked at her. When she looked to Robb she found he was staring at the floor. Gwyn sighed as she took a seat in the small semi circle that they had set up for lessons. The boys stayed standing behind her by the back wall. Arya stood in the middle waiting for everyone to quiet. When they did she took a deep breath, a smile coming across her face.

"Roome for a lusty lively lad, dery dery downe. That will shew himselfe blyth be he ne're so sad, dery dery downe." Gwyn could hear the boys chuckling behind her as Arya sang her tavern song and danced a little jig. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her smile and laugh as the girl pranced around the half circle.

"That cryes a fig for poverty and takes all troubles patiently. Will spend what he gets, and drink more then eates. That never means to vary." Arya practically yelled.

"Arya that is enough." The Septa exclaimed. Arya continued to sing and dance, making the boys laugh loudly.

"From good fellowship free, if thou such a one be. Ile drinke to thee kinde Harry." Arya yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Catelyn's voice boomed through the room. All went silent. Gwyn turned to see Catelyn standing in the doorway, shooting the boys and Arya a stern look. Arya froze mid-jig, her face shocked.

"Is that really an appropriate song for a young girl to sing Arya?" Catelyn quipped, her mouth pursed.

"No mother." She said sullenly, looking down at her feet.

"Why did you not listen when Septa Mordane told you to stop?" She asked.

"I don't know mother." Arya said.

"Oh, I think you do know." Catelyn said as she shot the boys a disapproving look. Gwyn knew, like Catelyn knew, that the boys had more than likely taught Arya the song. She hadn't stopped because they had been laughing.

"I'm sorry Septa." Arya mumbled as she sat down next to Gwyn.

"That is quite alright child." Septa Mordane said loftily.

"Gwynyth." Gwyn looked up at Catelyn. She wore a disapproving look on her face as she looked at the younger girl. "Why did you not try to stop Arya? She listens to you." Catelyn demanded. Gwyn felt her stomach sink as she looked at her lap, her hands clutching the fabric of her skirt tightly.

"It's not Gwyn's fault." Arya said loudly. "I was just trying to cheer her up!" She cried. Gwyn gasped softly. She placed a hand on Arya's shoulder and pulled her into her side.

"I'm sorry my lady. I should have said something." Gwyn said. Catelyn gave her an odd look. Gwyn had been getting them from her all week. At first Catelyn had been extremely pleased with her changes. But now it seemed she was just as unhappy as everyone else.

"I should like to hear a nicer song now." Catelyn said as she took a seat beside Sansa, who had stayed silent through all of this. You could always count on Sansa to be the proper little lady. She had not smiled once through all of Arya's performance.

"Of course my lady. Gwynyth, Arya, Sansa please perform Noble Maiden Fair for Lady Stark." Septa Mordane said. Sansa moved to sit with her harp, pulling the instrument to her chest. Septa Mordane picked up her Viola da Gamba and placed it between her legs, her bow at the ready. Gwyn tightened her arm around Arya as Sansa began plucking at her harp, Septa Mordane joining in soon after. Gwyn stood, taking Arya with her, and moved to stand in the middle of the semi circle.

She could feel all eyes on them, even Robb's. She refused to look up from the floor. Following a minute of instrumental introduction Gwyn opened her mouth and began to sing. The song Noble Maiden Fair was in another language, a language mostly lost to the seven kingdoms.

"A naoidhean bhig, duinn moghuth. Mise ri d'thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan. Ar righinn oig, fas as faic. Do thir, dileas fhein. A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn. Gu uair as cliu s ar gloire. Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og. Mghaighdean uashaill bhan."

After singing the song once through Arya joined in, their voices harmonizing with one another. As they sang together she turned her eyes to Arya, making sure to look nowhere else. When the song ended she hugged the little girl to her.

"Now that was lovely girls. Well done." Septa Mordane said happily, setting aside her Viola da Gamba.

"Yes, very well done." Catelyn said proudly. Gwyn couldn't help the happiness that was starting to swell in her chest, but then Theon snorted.

"Something you would like to add Theon?" Gwyn asked icily. He raised his brow at her, a smirk coming across his face.

"You always were good with music. Do you remember that nonsense tune you used to whistle. You used to make us all dance with you. How did it go?" He asked as he pushed away from the wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gwyn said uncomfortably.

"Yes you do." He insisted. He stepped around the chairs and started whistling. He grabbed her hands and began dancing with her. She looked around the room to see everyone's amused faces looking back at her. Even Catelyn had a small smile on her face.

"That's enough Theon." Gwyn said uncomfortably as she tried to pull away. But he didn't stop. He just held her tighter and continued to whistle.

"Theon." Gwyn warned. Theon ignored her, choosing to twirl her. She ripped her hand away from his.

"I said that's enough Theon." She yelled. Theon's smile dropped, the tune dying on his lips. "Gods, why do you never listen to me when I tell you something?" She cried. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Well excuse me for trying to cheer you up. You've been acting so odd lately. At first I thought you were sick, but now I'm starting to think it's that time of the month. Is that it?" He spat. Without even stopping to think Gwyn raised her hand and slapped Theon across the face. Everyone froze. Gwyn recovered first.

"You all have been telling me for years that I should try to act more like a lady and less like a wildling. And when I finally do as I am asked you all act like it's the end of the world. Can I do nothing right? Will nothing please you? I don't know what any of you want from me anymore." She yelled. She felt like she would break apart at any moment. She could feel the tears swimming in her eyes. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be able to control her emotions; that is what a good lady does. And if she was a good lady, then maybe Robb would want her.

Gwyn whipped around to leave the room. Catelyn tried to stop her, tried to place her hands on Gwyn's shoulders, but she recoiled.

"Don't touch me. Don't anybody touch me." She bit out as she dodged around Catelyn. She felt slightly guilty as she saw the hurt on Catelyn's face but she did not stop. She glanced up to see Robb staring at her, pity in his eyes. She practically ran from the room then. As she raced down the halls she heard different people call out to her as she passed, but she stopped for none. She ran outside, and made for the godswood.

Only once she was in the godswood sitting under the weirwood did she allow herself to break down. She started sobbing, her hands covering her face. Her shoulders shook as her cries racked her body. She had thought this was what they wanted. Why could they not be happy? She didn't know how long she sat there and cried. After a while her cries quieted, and then completely stopped. She sat under the branches of the weirwood staring at its face. She twitched as she heard a branch break behind her. She could feel someone getting closer to her.

"Go away Robb." She said. For she was sure it was him. Over the years she would often come here when she was upset, and he would always come to her eventually. He stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I said go away." She mumbled as she pulled away from him, his hand slipping away.

"I would have if I was Robb. But I'm not." Ned said as he sat down beside her. Gwyn looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Catelyn told me what happened. She has been very worried about you as of late. She says you've not been yourself, and I have to say I agree." He said quietly. Gwyn snorted and shook her head.

"I'm just trying to be the lady she's always telling me to be." Gwyn said.

"And at what price?" He asked. Gwyn sat quietly. Jon's words from the day before floated through her head. _Is being a lady really worth stifling yourself?_ She heard Ned sigh as she shifted next to him.

"I know we have never been very close. But I would hope you would take my advice should I offer it." He said. She looked up at him then. He had a soft but worried expression. She nodded.

"Everyone has been telling me all week about your change in attitude. I admire you for wanting to better yourself, I really do. We should all always strive to be the best we can be. But in doing this you have taken a step back, not forward. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a lady. But there is nothing wrong with wanting to be yourself as well Gwynyth." He said, giving her a pointed look. She sighed, looking away.

"Robb told me of a conversation you two had. He said you're not a lady, you're Gwyn. Is that right?" He asked. She nodded. "And what did you say to him?" He asked. She sighed.

"I asked him why those two things should oppose one another." She said.

"Exactly." Ned said. She looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Think about what you just said. Why should those two things oppose one another?" He asked. "Why can those two things not be synonymous?" He asked. She gaped at him for a moment.

"Can they be?" She asked weakly.

"I believe they can. You just need to figure out how to do it. I believe you can figure out how to be yourself and a lady. If that means being Nymeria the warrior Queen then so be it." He said chuckling.

"But Lady Catelyn," She started. He hushed her.

"She sees what this has done to you. At this point she just wants you to be happy. We both believe you can combine the two sides of yourself. It will take time, but you can do it." He said encouragingly. She felt herself smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him suspiciously.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked, making him chuckle.

"It is just something that comes with age." He said. "Now come back inside." He said standing and offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. As they walked he threaded her arm through his, resting his hand over hers.

"You said earlier that we are not very close." She stated softly. He nodded, keeping his gaze fixed in front of them. "I'd like it if we were." She said. He smiled as he turned to look at her.

"I would like that as well." He said. She nodded, holding tighter to his arm. As they entered the yard she stopped walking. Robb, Jon, and Theon were training at archery. Usually they were all laughing and goading each other, but now all three of them were quiet and grim faced.

"Go to them." Ned said as a squire approached them.

"My Lord." The squire said bowing and holding out a raven message. Ned opened it and began to read, his eyes widening. He nodded to the squire, who quickly left. He turned to Gwyn, who was looking at him worriedly.

"What does it say?" She asked. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Never mind that now. Go to the boys." He said as he dropped a kiss on top of her head. He turned and walked towards the keep, purpose in his stride. She sighed as she watched him go. As she turned towards the boys she saw it was Jon's turn to shoot. Robb had his back to her, but Theon was staring at her. As their eyes met he rubbed his cheek, scowling at her. She stared at him for a second before smirking at him. He raised his brows at her. She slowly walked over to them and sat down on one of the benches. Theon soon joined her.

"Did you really have to slap me so hard?" He asked her. Robb and Jon both turned to see her sitting there, confused looks on their faces. She hadn't come out to the yard all week.

"You deserved it." She said loftily, turning her nose up.

"No I didn't." Theon insisted.

"Yes you did." Jon said, a small smile on his face. Gwyn snorted and bit her lip.

"Well, I take it you're feeling better." Theon said moodily as he stood to take his shot on target.

"Yes." She said simply.

"What did my father say?" Robb asked as he sat down next to her. He sat closer than Theon did, his arm brushing her own. She looked him in the eyes, and he looked back. Something neither of them had done for a while.

"He reminded of me of something I said to you last week." She said.

"What was that?" Robb asked, a faint smile on his lips.

"When you told me I was Gwyn, not a lady. I asked why the two things should oppose one another."

"Yes." Robb said, prompting her to continue.

"And why should they? Your father asked me why the two things couldn't be synonymous. And I don't so any reason why they can't be." She said smiling up at him.

"So are you telling us that you're going to change what it is to be a lady?" Theon asked as he loosed an arrow.

"Yes, I am. If anyone can do it it's me." She said proudly. Theon turned to look at her. He was giving her a rare true smile, something he ever only bestowed on her while drunk.

"Of course you can." He said as he stepped away, lowering his bow.

"Robb's turn." Jon said, a smile on his face as well. Robb stood, and looked down at her. He looked at his bow for a moment before holding it out to her.

"Do you want a go?" He asked her. She stood and took the bow from him. She reached around his back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He smiled as he watched her step up to shoot. She couldn't help but to smile as well as she lined up her shot, pulling the string back. She breathed in, and as she breathed out she loosed her arrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gwyn smiled as she pulled her second heeled boot on and stood from her chair, her dress swishing around her legs. The last couple of weeks had been good for her. She hadn't completely gone back to the way things were, but certain things had. She had stopped shutting the boys out. She still trained with them. But she also took her lessons more seriously. She wore dresses and heels, unless she was training. She was making an effort to do what Ned said she could, be herself and a lady. She hadn't completely figured it out yet, but she was trying.

Daemon fell into step with her as she crossed her room and opened the door. She placed a hand on his head as they walked side by side down the hall. As they passed windows overlooking the main gates she saw a man on a horse come galloping into the yard. She recognized him to be one of Winterfell's guards. He jumped off his horse and dashed into the keep. She knew he must be bringing Ned word of another attack.

Over the last two weeks word had reached Winterfell that there was a band of wildlings wreaking havoc on the local villages. Ned first received word the day of her melt down. Gwyn sighed, pushing thoughts of that day away. She just wanted to forget it even happened. After leaving the godswood that day she had joined the boys in archery practice. After that Theon and Jon had started sparring with swords, leaving Robb and Gwyn to sit on the benches watching. As they had watched he had turned to her with a question she had hoped none of them would ask.

"So, what brought it all on? You just woke up one day and decided to be a lady?" He had asked.

"Yes." She said simply, refusing to meet his eyes. He had looked like he wanted to say more, but he hadn't. As they sat side by side she profusely thanked the Gods, hoping she would never have to tell what had ultimately made her act like that. She never wanted to tell him what she saw the night of his name day feast.

Daemon sauntered off to the yard as Gwyn walked into the great hall to see the guard speaking with Ned, leaning in close to whisper in his ear as he sat at the high table. Catelyn, who was sitting next to him, had a frown on her face as she read the missive the guard had brought with him. More bad news. Ned would more than likely go out with the patrol as he did every time there was a sighting. He had been taking the boys out with him one at a time. The last time they rode out it had been Robb's turn to go with him, and she hadn't been able to relax until they rode back through the gates.

Gwyn's relationship with Robb over the last couple weeks had changed. Something in him changed. He was much more liberal with his touches, and what he said. If she was anywhere near him he almost always had a hand on her back, or hovering near her elbow. If they were walking somewhere together he would offer her his arm. He would stand closer to her, make more eye contact, give her more smiles. She loved it when he smiled because he was always such a serious boy. He was a lot less guarded when speaking to her. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way, but she liked it. Theon had whispered to her one day that he thought her melt down had scared Robb. She wondered if that had something to do with it.

As she approached the table she saw all three of the boys leaning towards one another, whispering. As she sat down they barely glanced at her, too wrapped up in what they were talking about.

"What do you think has happened now?" Theon asked.

"I hope they didn't burn another house down." Robb said.

"Who do you think he will take with him this time?" Jon asked. Gwyn sighed as she filled her goblet.

"I hope none of you." She cut in. They all looked at her.

"Why?" Theon snapped. "We can handle ourselves." He said.

"I have no doubt that you can." She said as she slathered some fruit preserves on a piece of bread. "But I don't want anything happening to any of you." She said. She looked up at Theon to see his expression had softened slightly.

"Aw you do care." He cooed at her. She rolled her eyes, keeping in her snappy retort. She had been working on being kinder to him, and he was surprisingly doing the same for her.

"We haven't even seen them. We only know it's wildling's because of the reports from villagers." Jon said. Gwyn's jaw clenched at the term, wildling. She had said the term at times, using it in a derogatory manner towards herself. But on the whole she didn't like the term.

"Free folk." She corrected. Jon sighed and nodded.

"Sorry." He said. She patted his hand as she took a sip from her goblet.

"Being a little too free if you ask me." Theon said.

"Good thing I didn't." She said, looking up at him with a stern expression. Theon was about to retort but Robb cut in.

"Drop it." He said, a small smile playing about his lips. She smiled when he looked at her, his blue eyes bright. Theon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You two sicken me." He grumbled.

"What was that?" Robb asked, raising one of his brows.

"Nothing." Theon said, shaking his head.

"Gwynyth." They all looked up to see Ned coming towards them. He stopped behind Theon and Robb.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Go get changed." He said.

"What for?" She asked confused.

"It's your turn, you're riding out with me today." He said. Her mouth fell open. The boys all started talking at once, making Ned grimace.

"She can't go." Robb insisted.

"What if she got hurt?" Jon asked.

"It's too dangerous." Theon said. Gwyn felt pleased that they all worried about her so much, but at the same time she was a little insulted. She had just told them she knew they could handle themselves, did they not believe the same of her?

"When do we leave?" She asked, silencing them.

"As soon as you're ready." Ned said. She nodded. Ned left the great hall then, leaving the boys staring at her. She stood, their eyes following her.

"You can't be serious." Theon said.

"Of course I am." She said stoically. She pushed in her chair and turned to leave. Jon grabbed her arm, making her turn back.

"Gwyn," he started. She shook of his hand, and crossed her arms.

"Don't." She said, her eyes narrowing. "I can do this. And it's like you all said, every time you ride out you don't see them. I'll be fine. We'll probably ride around for a while, look for signs of them, and then come back." She said. Jon sighed, nodding as he looked away. As she turned to leave Robb caught her eye. His face was grim as he looked at her. She jerked her head, telling him to follow her. He stood and left the hall with her, ignoring the others calls. When they reached the hallway his hand found his way to her elbow. He gripped it lightly as they walked.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go." He said softly.

"Of course I do." She said. He pulled her to a stop by one of the windows overlooking the yard. They both looked down to see the patrol readying itself.

"No, you don't. Father would understand."

"I'm going Robb. I've been waiting for him to ask me. I think he waited so long, hoping he wouldn't have to ask me." She said as she started down the hall again.

"Why would he do that?" Robb asked.

"I think he's afraid what my reaction will be if we do find them." She said quietly. She had thought about it quite a bit. If they found the free folk would they recognize her as one of them? Would she be unable to hurt them if she needed to? Would she know any of them? That last thought made her shudder. She hoped that wasn't the case. Robb's hand left her arm, coming to rest on the small of her back.

"If you do find them, what do you think will happen?" He asked as they rounded the corner to the dead end hallway her room was in. They stopped in front of her door. She looked down at her feet as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't know." She said honestly. She looked up at him, her expression conflicted. He sighed as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's like we've all said. We haven't been able to find them. You probably don't have anything to worry about." He said. She nodded, a small smile on her face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, what few whiskers he had tickling her skin. She bit her lip as she felt her stomach summersault. As he pulled away he was smiling a true smile at her.

"Go get ready, and I will see you after you get back from the patrol." He said. She nodded as he turned to walk away. She watched him go, waiting until he had rounded the corner to enter her room. When she was in and had closed the door she leaned back against it, taking a deep grounding breath.

"You can do this." She said. She pushed off the door and walked over to her armoire, pulling out a tunic and leggings. She stripped her clothes off and changed, switching her heeled boots out for a flat pair. She walked over to a trunk that sat at the end of her bed and opened it. She felt her nerves spike as she did. Inside was her armor, both leather and metal. She opted for the leather, she wouldn't need the extra protection the metal would give her.

She pulled out the vest and pulled it on. It was something she and the boys wore often when they were training. Slowly she pulled on her pauldron next, going on autopilot. She had only ever put all of it on once before, and that was when it was first made. She had tried it on just to make sure it all fit. Once all of her armor was on she strapped her sword to her hip. It had been a present from the boys on her last name day. She strapped a dagger to her opposite thigh, a gift from Ned. Finally she grabbed her bow and arrows, strapping them to her back. She walked over to her mirror surveying her reflection. She un-tucked her mother's necklace, letting it rest over the top of her armor. She was ready.

By the time Gwyn reached the yard the patrol was ready to leave, her horse Avalon was already saddled and waiting for her. She noticed Daemon sitting obediently next to Avalon, waiting for her. She walked over to Avalon and pulled herself up, situating herself in the saddle. Ned looked to her, silently asking if she was ready. She nodded. Ned smiled reassuringly at her.

"Move out." He called to his men. Gwyn glanced around the yard for a second seeing Robb, Theon, and Jon over by the archery targets. She waved to them, before kicking Avalon into motion. Daemon kept pace with her, careful not to get trampled by any of the horses. She pushed Avalon forward so she was level with Ned. He glanced over at her as she did.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Of course." She scoffed. She felt her stomach betray her confident words as it twisted and writhed like a nest of snakes. She hoped it didn't show on her face.

They rode out to the village where the latest attack had happened. Gwyn watched as Ned spoke with the farmers. Quite a lot of their livestock had been stolen, as well as their food stores. One of their barns had been lit on fire. Ned promised them that he would send them food to try and tide them over until the next harvest. Gwyn smiled as she watched him interact with his people. She had never seen him in action before. Robb sometimes sat in the great hall with him when he heard and answered complaints from the people. But Gwyn, Theon, and Jon usually made themselves scarce about that time. Ned seemed comfortable with his people. The way he spoke with them was understanding and respectful, but also was strong and commanded their attention.

Gwyn jumped as she felt a tug at the bottom of her tunic. She looked down to see a little boy, who couldn't be more than six years, staring up at her. While his one hand gripped her tunic his other was in his mouth. She knelt down so she was on eye level with him.

"Are you gonna get the bad men?" He asked around his fingers. She smiled as she reached up and pulled his hand from his mouth. She used the bottom of her tunic to wipe the saliva away, the cloth pulling off the dirt on his fingers as well.

"We're going to try." She said. He nodded seriously.

"They burnt our barn." He said, his bottom lip sticking out.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It'll be okay though, you'll see. Lord Stark is going to send men to help your family rebuild the barn." She said softly, clasping his hand tightly. He startled her as he launched himself into her arms, crying heavily. She stood carefully, holding the boy tightly in her arms.

"He saw them burn it down." A woman said, coming over to her. She looked quite a bit like the boy.

"Are you his mother?" She asked, prompting the woman to nod.

"I am. I'm Sari and this is Jakob." She said, running a hand over her sons hair. He picked up his head to look at her. He held his arms out to her. Gwyn let him fall into his mother's embrace.

"I'm Gwyn." She said.

"Well Gwyn, I hope you and our Lord are successful in finding the wildlings that did this." Sari said. The way she practically snarled wildling made Gwyn slightly uncomfortable. This woman probably wouldn't let her son anywhere near her if she knew Gwyn was also a wildling.

"We will do our best." Gwyn said, a weak smile on her face. Sari smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

"Mama, look!" Jakob said, pointing at something over Gwyn's shoulder. Sari recoiled, holding her son closer to her. Gwyn whipped around, expecting an attack. But it was just Daemon. He sauntered over to Gwyn, rubbing up against her side.

"Is that a shadow cat?" Sari asked, stepping farther away.

"Oh, don't be afraid." Gwyn said, holding a hand out towards her as the other rested on Daemon's head. "He won't hurt you." She said. "This is Daemon." Sari's eyes narrowed on her.

"He is your pet?" She asked. Gwyn shrugged.

"I wouldn't call him my pet. More of a companion." She said, looking fondly down at Daemon. He preened next to her.

"I know who you are." Sari said angrily. Gwyn looked up at her to see a venomous look on her face. "We've heard tales of you when we travel to the village outside of the castle walls. Wildling scum." Sari growled, spitting at Gwyn's feet. Gwyn was frozen where she stood, shocked at how quickly this woman's attitude towards her had changed. Sari stalked off with Jakob in her arms. The little boy waved at Gwyn over his mother's shoulder, his smile wide. She couldn't bring herself to wave back.

"Are you alright?" Ned asked, coming up beside her. She schooled her features, pasting a smile on her face.

"Of course. Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes. We are going to try and track the path they took away from the village." He said. She nodded.

"Come Daemon." She said as she walked over to Avalon, and pulled herself up. As she looked around from atop her horse she saw Sari whispering to a couple other women. They were all shooting her dirty looks, one even throwing a rude hand gesture her way. Gwyn sighed as she looked away and down at Daemon. He was glaring at them, growling lowly in his throat.

"Daemon. No." She said. He looked up at her for a second before quickly looking away, still growling. "Lose the attitude." She said. He didn't look at her, but he did stop growling. After another minute's wait they were off again, going in the direction the villagers had seen the wildlings leave. Gwyn stayed towards the back of the group while Ned took the lead. She didn't feel much like helping these people anymore.

They followed the trail for a time. It seemed to be heading east towards Winterfell. But after a while they lost the trail completely. She sighed as they came to a stop on a heavily warn path. It was hard to tell what prints belonged to the wildlings and what belonged to others. Ned sighed as his horse danced a little underneath him.

"My Lord, perhaps we should head back now?" One of the guards asked.

"Perhaps you are right." He said. Gwyn felt the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand up. She looked around at the trees, feeling like someone was watching her. She glanced down at Daemon to see him looking into the foliage as well, his entire body tense. She heard a twig snap, and she instantly pulled out her bow and an arrow. She aimed it into the trees, towards where she thought the sound had come from.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked, all of the men going silent.

"Something's not right." She said quietly. Daemon's head whipped up to look at a branch right above Ned's head. Gwyn looked up as well, she thought she saw movement.

"Lord Stark, move." She cried as she loosed her arrow. He got his horse out of the way just in time. A body fell from the tree to the ground, making a sickening crunching noise as it hit the ground. Gwyn felt her stomach twist. She had never killed a man before. All was silent for a moment.

"Wildlings." Ned whispered. The forest seemed to explode with sound as they were set upon. Wildlings seemed to melt out of the forest. Gwyn shot as many down as she could, no time to second guess herself. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, Avalon sent scampering away. Her breath was knocked out of her, her back aching horribly. As she tried to pull herself together she felt Daemon hovering in front of her. He was roaring menacingly at her attacker. She looked up to see a woman with blazing red hair. Gwyn gasped as her mind showed her flashes of memory, her mother's image dancing through her mind. Gwyn blinked quickly, clearing her mind. This wasn't her mother, she was dead. She knew that for sure.

Gwyn took a closer look at the woman. She wasn't old enough to be her mother. But she still looked familiar to her. The woman was currently jabbing at Daemon with a spear. Gwyn noticed a spear wife necklace bouncing off of the woman's neck as she moved about. Her focus was pulled back to Daemon when she heard him cry out in pain. She had caught him in the side. Daemon fell to the ground, half growling half crying. Gwyn quickly pushed herself off the ground and vaulted over his back to land in front of him. The woman jumped back slightly in surprise. Gwyn unsheathed her sword. The woman stabbed at her with her spear. Gwyn knocked it away. The woman stabbed at her again, aiming for her chest. This time she was too close for Gwyn to properly deflect her. She tried to side step the stab, but the spear tip hit her arm, piercing her leather armor.

As the woman tried to pull her spear back, it became lodged in Gwyn's armor. She kicked Gwyn in the chest to pull the weapon free. Gwyn toppled over Daemon's prone form. He groaned and wriggled underneath her. She managed to kick the woman's legs out from underneath her. Gwyn climbed on top of her, tossing her spear away. The woman tried to punch her but she blocked it. Gwyn punched her in the face, dazing her. Gwyn raised her sword, about to plunge it into the woman's chest, when she managed to buck Gwyn off.. Gwyn rolled across the ground as the woman got up.

Gwyn scrambled to her feet, seeing the woman looking around for her spear. Without even thinking Gwyn raised her sword and charged the woman. As the woman was turning back to look her way Gwyn ran her through, her sword coming out the woman's back. Gwyn stopped moving forward when their faces were mere inches apart. The woman gasped, blood starting to drip from her mouth. She shakily raised a hand towards Gwyn's face, shock and recognition coming across her own.

"Gwynyth?" She said. Gwyn's eyes widened.

"You know me?" Gwyn asked. She didn't get a response. The woman collapsed forward into her arms, dead. Gwyn gasped as she held the woman. Slowly she lowered her to the ground, withdrawing her sword. She was breathing heavily as she looked down at the woman's face. She knew she looked familiar, but she still couldn't place her. Gwyn shook her head, forcing herself to focus. She looked around to see most of their attackers were dead. Ned seemed to be the only one still fighting. His men were slowly circling the pair, unsure how to help him. Gwyn ran over to them.

Ned's opponent had his back to her. He had a mane of black hair. He was broad and muscular. He fought with a large broadsword. As the pair rotated she caught a look at his face and gasped. He heard her, somehow, over the clanging of steel. He glanced at her over Ned's shoulder, and then did a double take, his honey colored eyes meeting hers. This momentary lapse of attention allowed Ned to slice him across his torso. The man gasped, backing away, falling to his knees.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Gwyn cried running towards Ned. Ned turned quickly catching her as she tried to run past him.

"No, stay back." He yelled. She broke away from him and dashed to the man, She fell to her knees in front of him. His breathing was labored as he stared at her. She swallowed hard.

"Do you know me?" She asked him. His eyes searched her face for a moment.

"Gwynyth?" He said, loud enough for all to hear. Gwyn nodded, tears coming to her eyes. The man cupped her cheeks with his hands, rubbing away her tears with his thumbs.

"Waskar." She said. He nodded, laughing slightly as tears came to his eyes as well. Her hands came up to wrap around his wrists. Their moment was broken when Ned stepped forward.

"Gwynyth, who is this man?" He asked. Gwyn sniffed, removing Waskar's hands from her face, holding onto them as she stood.

"This is my brother." She said, not taking her eyes off of her brother's face. All was silent. No one moved.

"Brother?" Ned asked softly.

"Yes." She said just as softly.

"You never mentioned a brother." He said. Finally she looked away from Waskar to look at Ned.

"I never mentioned a lot of things." She said stiffly. She jumped as she heard a loud growl come from behind her. She could see some of Ned's men circling Daemon, trying to calm him. Daemon swiped at them.

"Leave him be." She called to them. "He was wounded by the redhead. I will handle him later." She called to them. She felt Waskar's hands tighten on her own as the men backed off and Daemon settled down under a tree.

"The redhead?" He asked. Gwyn nodded, dropping one of his hands to point at where the redhead was laying. Waskar moaned, clutching her hand tightly. He placed his other hand on the ground, hanging his head.

"What's wrong? Waskar?" Gwyn said worriedly, thinking his chest wound was hurting him.

"How did she die?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow.

"I ran her through with my sword." Gwyn said quietly. "Who was she?"

"My wife." Waskar said looking up at her, tears making tracks through the dirt on his face. Gwyn gasped. "Anna." He said. Gwyn felt her eyes watering.

"I didn't recognize her." Gwyn said quickly.

"How could you? The last time you saw her you were just a child. You only met her twice." He said.

"She recognized me. But by the time she did it was too late. I'm sorry Waskar. I'm so sorry." Gwyn cried as he wrapped his arms around her hips, his face buried in her stomach. She hugged him to her the best she could. She could feel Ned and his men's eyes on her. She felt a little uncomfortable with them watching, but she ignored them. After a few minutes of silence Ned stepped forward, placing a hand on Gwyn's shoulder.

"Gwynyth, we should get back to Winterfell. If we don't leave soon night will fall before we reach home." He said. Waskar slowly released her, looking up at her.

"What about my brother?" She asked. Ned looked uneasily between the siblings.

"You can't just let me go." Waskar said, eyeing Ned. Ned shook his head. "And I will not be your prisoner, Southerner." Waskar bit out with a glare. Ned let his hand slip from Gwyn's shoulders. He backed away a little, letting Gwyn handle him.

"Waskar please. Come back with us." Gwyn begged, placing her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. He turned his eyes away from Ned to her, his gaze softening. He pulled her into a hug again. She held his head to her stomach, shaking a little. He slowly stood, pulling her back into his embrace. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"If I go with you, I will be a prisoner. The villagers we attacked will call for my death." He whispered.

"But," She started. He shushed her.

"I will not go out like that." He insisted. He pulled away from her slightly so she could see his face. "Will you help me?" He whispered. For a second she just stared at him, not understanding what he was saying. Her eyes widened as it slowly dawned on her what he was asking.

"Waskar." She gasped. He pulled her tightly to him.

"Please sister. The sooner I am back with Anna the better. I'd rather it happened like this then being executed at this Winterfell, so when I see my children again in the afterlife," Gwyn cut him off.

"You have children?" She whispered. He ran his hand over her hair.

"Twins. A girl and a boy, Gala and Burn." He said. She sniffled, trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Mother and Father." She said. She felt him nod. She sighed. "I love you Waskar." She said, her voice resigned.

"I love you too." He said softly. She could hear the relief in his voice.

"Gwynyth." Ned said. "We need to go." He said softly. Slowly Gwyn pulled away from Waskar, her eyes on the ground. She wasn't sure if Ned had heard their whispered conversation.

"I know." She said. Her hand came up to rest on her brother's shoulder. "I have missed you these many years." She said to Waskar, looking up at him.

"I have missed you too." He said, his hands coming up to hold onto her arm.

"Rest well." She said. Her other hand flew to the dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Gwynyth!" Ned cried as she whipped her hand up, and slashed her brother's throat. She cut him deep, the initial blood spurt spraying across her face and upper body. She felt hot tears start to drip down her face as Ned helped her lower Waskar to the ground. Waskar was gasping, his eyes on her face. She let out a sob as she pressed a hand over his neck. For a second Waskar's face became her father's. She had pressed a hand to his bleeding neck that night. Gwyn watched as the light faded from Waskar's eyes. She sniffled, wiping at her face. She knew she had only smeared more blood on her cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Gwyn stood, her legs shaky. Ned reached a hand out to her but she pulled back. She forced her tears to stop and reigned in her expression. She bit her lip as she wiped her bloody dagger on her shirt sleeve before putting it back in its sheath.

"We will take Waskar and Anna back to Winterfell. I would like to burn them." She said quietly.

"Whatever you want." Ned said. She nodded.

"I need to take care of Daemon." She said. She turned away quickly, not giving Ned the chance to respond. She saw Daemon cowering under a tree, not far from Anna's body. She slowly approached him, her knees bent, one of her hand's reaching out to him. He growled at her, baring his teeth.

"Shh, Daemon. It's just me. Calm." She cooed. He was still growling as she neared him, her hand a foot away from his head. Suddenly he lashed out at her, scratching her left arm from shoulder to wrist. She cried out as she stumbled back. She could hear the others calling her name worriedly.

"I'm fine. Stay back." She called as she stood her ground. Her arm felt like it was on fire as her blood pulsed painfully. "Daemon." She called again, trying to sooth him. Daemon roared loudly. He stood, the pain evident, and launched himself at her. She dodged, rolling in the dirt to avoid his teeth and claws.

"Gwynyth!" Ned cried. She could see him advancing on Daemon, sword drawn.

"No, don't! He's just wounded and scared! He doesn't understand we're trying to help him." She cried. She dashed in between Ned and Daemon.

"No!" Ned cried as Daemon pounced on her, her left arm caught in his mighty jaws. Gwyn was screaming as she tried to fight Daemon off.

"Daemon, stop! It's me!" She yelled. She could see the realization in his eyes. His jaw was starting to loosen when he roared out in pain, his head whipping to the side. He cried out again before falling off of her. She sat up, looking over to see Ned standing over them, his sword dripping with Daemon's blood.

"Why did you do that? He was letting me go!" She cried.

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I was not going to let him kill you." He said as he bent down beside her. Daemon groaned, his body twitching.

"He's still alive." She said laying down beside Daemon, her face level with his.

"I'm afraid not for long. Gwynyth, I'm so sorry." Ned said softly, sitting down behind her. He placed a hand on her head as tears started to drip down her cheeks. He ran his fingers through her hair as he gave orders to his men to make haste to Winterfell and bring back some carts. Gwyn ignored them, keeping her eyes on Daemon's. He groaned as she placed a hand on his neck, turning his head to lick her damaged arm. He couldn't keep his head up for long, dropping it to the ground. She didn't know how long she lay there with him but eventually his breathing became labored, before stopping all together.

"Daemon." She said, shaking him. "Daemon."

"Gwynyth, he is gone. I'm so sorry." Ned said He pulled her from her laying position into his lap, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He said as she clutched him. He stood with her in his arms. She could hear movement all around her. The carts were here. She could hear the men loading Waskar and Anna onto one, while Daemon was put on another.

"May I ride with him?" She asked Ned softly. He nodded. Ned carried her over to Daemon's cart, laying her next to his body. She turned her head away to stare at her friend.

"My Lord, we should bandage her arm before we leave. The skin of her left arm is shredded." One of the guards said. She could feel someone working on her arm, but she didn't react. Eventually they stopped touching her and the cart began to move. The whole journey she lay on her back staring at Daemon, drinking him in. As they reached Winterfell she closed her eyes. She heard yelling, all of it muddled to her tired brain. One voice rose above the others.

"Gwyn, no, Gwyn!" It was Robb. She felt someone grab her face, turning it away from Daemon. Her eyes blinked open to see him hovering above her, his face pained. "Gods, Gwyn. When I saw you laying there I thought you were dead." He said. She blinked slowly at him. "Gwyn?" He asked. Her tears started again as she looked up at him. He rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks, trying to sooth her.

"Robb?" She heard Jon call.

"She's alright, only wounded." Robb called. Jon and Theon's faces appeared over Robb's shoulders. She felt Jon's hand brush over her forehead and hair, Theon's hand gripped one of her own.

"What happened?" Theon asked. Gwyn gasped as her cries became sobs.

"Boys." She heard Ned say warningly. She felt someone pick her up and start to carry her away. She blocked out what everyone was saying as whoever it was carried her inside the castle. She clutched their shirt, burying her face in their neck. She heard them walking, and then a door opening, and then she was being laid on a bed. She opened her eyes to see she was in her room and Robb was sitting on the bed's edge beside her.

"Robb." She mumbled, clutching his hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back.

"It's going to be alright Gwyn. The Maester will be here shortly to take care of your arm." She nodded, her eyes closing. "Gwyn?" He called worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm just so tired."

"Then rest." He said. She could feel him starting to pull away.

"No. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She cried, holding tightly to his hand, her eyes flying open.

"Alright, alright. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her.

"Lay with me." She demanded. He smiled at her, running a hand over her cheek.

"Of course." He said. He climbed over her so he could lay behind her. She felt him press his chest to her back, and wrap an arm around her waist. His other arm came up under heard, acting as a pillow. She held tight to his arms as she closed her eyes again, drifting to sleep. Before the darkness completely took her she felt him place a kiss on her cheek and whisper to her.

"It's going to be okay Gwyn. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gwyn woke to a horrible pinching sensation on her left arm. She opened her eyes to see Maester Luwin mostly done with sewing up her wounds. She felt someone behind her. She turned her head to see Robb sitting cross legged.

"Are you in pain Gwynyth?" Maester Luwin asked as he worked.

"No." She mumbled, lying through her teeth.

"Give her milk of the poppy." Robb said.

"No. I don't need it." She grumbled. She wanted this, she needed to feel this pain. It let her know she was still alive, even if everyone else seemed to be dying. Maester Luwin and Robb shared a look over her head.

"I'll leave a vile here for you." The maester said as he tied off his last stitch and set a vile on her bedside table. "I will check on you tomorrow." He said. As the maester left a couple of servants brought in a big wooden tub and buckets of hot water. She looked to Robb confused. He gave her a soft smile.

"I thought you might want to bathe." He said. She nodded, sitting up slowly. Robb reached out and helped her sit up.

"Would you like us to help you wash Gwynyth?" One of the maidservants asked. She shook her head.

"No. You can go." She said, gritting her teeth as she shifted. Robb stood as the servants left. "Not you." She said as the servants closed the door behind them. Robb stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't leave me." She said. He looked at her seriously.

"Never." He said.

Robb set up the screen that normally sat folded up in the corner of the room. He dragged the tub behind it, huffing and puffing with the effort.

"Thank you." Gwyn mumbled timidly

"Of course." He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment. He turned and walked over to her bed and sat down on it, folding his legs. He was facing the screen. He leaned back against her head board as she walked behind the barrier. She started to undress, hissing as she pulled at her stitches.

"Are you alright?" He called.

"I'm fine." She called back, her voice higher than normal. She managed to get herself undressed and into the tub. She hissed again as the water hit her arm. She picked up the rag that was hanging over the side of the tub and started to scrub at the blood that covered her skin.

"Gwyn." Robb said softly. So softly, in fact, she almost didn't hear it.

"Yes?" She said.

"What happened?" He asked. She was silent for a time before answering.

"We found them." She said.

"Well I sort of figured that." He said, she could hear the teasing in his voice. No doubt if she could see him he would be giving her a look to match.

"I," She started, unsure how to proceed. "I killed them Robb." He was quiet as her breathing picked up. She was trying not to cry again. "I knew some of them, my brother and his wife. And I killed them." She said. She heard him gasp.

"And then Daemon attacked me. He had been wounded and was scared. Your father killed him as he was on top of me with my arm in his mouth." She whimpered. She heard rustling and suddenly Robb was rounding the screen. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as he knelt beside the tub, trying to respect her modesty. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "You never said you had a brother." He said.

"There was a lot I never said. There was a lot I didn't know too."

"Like what?" He asked.

"My brother has children out there somewhere. And I have made them orphans." She said, clutching his hand."

"I'm sorry Gwyn. I'm sorry you have to go through this. But," He drifted off.

"But?" She asked.

"I meant, what else have you not said?" He asked. He lifted his eyes from the ground to meet hers, making sure not to let them wander. She bit her lip, looking away from him. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me now. But maybe one day?" He asked hopefully. She nodded.

"One day." She murmured. He nodded, his eye searching her face. He reached for the rag she was holding limply in her hand. She allowed him to take it and dip into the red tinged water. He rung it out a little before lifting it to her face and gently starting to wipe at her skin. She closed her eyes as he did this, and sighed heavily. She felt sick to her stomach, and a little numb. She jumped as Robb started to hum. She opened her eyes to see that he had a gentle look on his usually serious face. She kept her eyes trained on his face. His eyes were following the progress of his cleaning. The tune he hummed sounded familiar. For a second she couldn't place it, but then it came to her.

"Noble maiden fair." She mumbled. It was the song she had sang with Arya the day she had broke down in lessons. He nodded as he hummed. She closed her eyes again allowing the song to wash over her. When Robb finished the song there was a pause in his humming and his wiping. She heard him shift beside her. It sounded like he was grabbing something. He gently tipped her head back. She heard something dip into the water and suddenly water was being dumped on her hair. He was washing her hair for her. As he poured some more water over her hair, he began to sing the song in the common tongue. His volume was barely above a whisper, his voice raspy as he sang the lullaby.

"Little baby, hear my voice. I'm beside you, O maiden fair. Our young lady, grow and see. Your land, your own faithful land. Sun and moon, guide us. To the hour of our glory and honor. Little baby, our young lady. Noble maiden fair."

Gwyn could feel tears dripping down her damp cheeks. She was shaking as she tried to control her breathing. She tried to concentrate on Robb's sure fingers combing through her hair, removing the signs of the days tragedies. He was humming the tune again now. He kept up his humming all through the rest of her bath. When he had finished washing her hair he stood, still humming, and grabbed a large fluffy towel and held it open for her. He made sure his head was turned away. She shakily stood from the water. He wrapped the towel around her, his face still turned. His arms stilled when he was done wrapping her up. He pulled her closer and hugged her. She sighed as she hugged him back, and placed her head on his chest. She could feel the vibrations of his humming against her ear.

Robb gently held her in the hug as he lifted her over the tub's edge. When she was standing firmly on the stone floor he pulled away. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked down at her face.

"What would you like to wear?" He asked, his humming finally coming to a stop. Gwyn found she missed it. She shrugged. She couldn't be bothered how unladylike a motion it was, nor how unladylike this whole situation was.

"I just want to go back to sleep." She murmured. She sounded exhausted even to her own ears.

"Okay." Robb said. He walked away from her, rounding the screen. Gwyn shuffled after him. He walked over to her armoire and pulled out a sleep dress. He walked back over and offered it to her. She took it, holding it loosely as she looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning his back on her. She bit her lip as she stepped back behind the screen and dropped her towel. She pulled the dress over her head as quickly as she could. It was difficult with her arm being in the state it was in but she managed, and with quite a bit of discomfort. Finally she stepped back out. His back was still to her. She stepped up behind him and place a hand on his arm. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Come over here and sit." He said gesturing at the chair in front of her vanity. She did as she was told, mechanically moving to the chair. As she sat she caught sight of her reflection. She couldn't help but to marvel at what she saw.

"How is that possible?" She mumbled. She watched in the mirror as Robb stepped up behind her.

"How is what possible?" He asked softly. He leaned around her and picked up her brush from the table top. He slowly began to brush out her hair.

"I look the same." She said. He glanced up at her in surprise.

"Did you expect to look different?" He asked.

"Well, yes." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I feel different." She said seriously. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror. He sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure what to say." He said softly. She dropped his gaze as he gently dragged the brush through her hair over and over. "I expect you will feel different for quite some time." He practically whispered. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She wasn't sure what to say either. She had been so sure she would look different. That what she had been through would have changed her in some way, other than the injuries to her left arm. But her face was still her face. Her expression was definitely sad, but it was still her. How could that be? She felt like she had aged years, the weight of what she had done pressing down on her. Killing was not something young girls did. It was something old warriors did. She felt slightly bitter as she looked up at Robb's reflection. This wasn't something he could understand, not really.

There was a knock at her door. She didn't react, still preoccupied with the bitterness that was starting to nest in her stomach. Robb turned towards the door, completely ignorant to what she was feeling.

"Come in." He called. The door creaked open revealing Catelyn and Ned. Robb offered them a small smile as he turned back to Gwyn's hair. Gwyn's eyes drifted up to look at them in the mirror. She could see Catelyn eyeing Robb with an odd expression. She watched it morph into a sad smile. She walked over to them and touched his shoulder.

"I will take over this my son." She said as she gently took the brush from him. Robb bit his lip as he stepped aside for his mother.

"Robb, why don't you go find your little siblings. Theon and Jon are keeping them occupied." Ned said as he held the door open for him. Robb glanced at Gwyn in the mirror. She quickly looked down at her lap. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If you need me, send someone for me. Alright?" He asked her. She nodded, glancing up at him. He squeezed her shoulder before walking away. When he exited the room Ned shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He called as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door. Gwyn shrugged. Catelyn began plaiting her hair back. Gwyn fiddled with her fingers, starting to feel awkward in the silence. She heard Ned coming closer. He knelt beside her chair and placed a hand on her arm, prompting her to look at him.

"The pyre has been built." He told her quietly.

"You haven't burned them yet?" She asked. She could feel her throat getting tighter.

"No. We thought you would want to be there." He said. She nodded. "What do you want to do with Daemon?" He asked. She blanched at the mention of her beloved companion.

"Burn him as well." She murmured, looking over Ned's shoulder at the window. It was dark out. "Will we do it tonight?" She asked.

"I think we should." Ned said softly. She nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the sky. She heard him sigh as Catelyn finished her braid and placed her hands on Gwyn's shoulders. "Gwynyth, I know how you must be feeling right now." Ned started. Gwyn felt the bitterness that had started stirring in her when Robb was there flare up.

"No you don't." She said, standing up. Catelyn's hands slipped from her shoulders. Her whole body was tense, her fists clenched tightly. Ned stood from his crouch slowly, his height looming over her. "You don't understand." She insisted.

"Gwynyth, I have killed people before. I know," she cut him off.

"So what? So what you have killed people before. You haven't killed your family. Your brother." She growled as she walked away from him.

"Gwynyth." She heard Catelyn say softly as her body started to shake. She felt like her whole being was going to combust, with the effort to hold it all in. She wanted to start screaming. She wanted to cry like a child. She wanted to throw things. She whipped around, leveling a glare at the Stark matriarch.

"Don't. Don't Gwynyth me. You don't understand either." She said, her tone accusing. She felt guilt tug at her a little as she saw Catelyn's hurt expression. But her bitterness overshadowed it.

"Why did you take me with you today?" Gwyn cried, turning her burning gaze on Ned. He stood stoically beside his wife, watching Gwyn. "If you hadn't, if you had just taken one of the boys, I wouldn't have," she dropped off. "I wouldn't have known any better. I wouldn't have known Waskar and Anna were," she dropped off again. "I wouldn't have," she found yet again she was incapable of finishing a sentence.

"I'm so sorry Gwynyth." Ned said quietly.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Her volume was rising, her voice becoming hysterical. "What good are your apologies, _my lord_?" She sneered. She saw him flinch, and she felt pleased by it. "What good are they? What will they do? Nothing will change it. Nothing will change what happened?" She cried. "I'm a murderer. A killer. I killed my family." She cried. She turned and with a loud scream pushed the screen that Robb had set up for her. It fell over with a loud bang, falling on the bathtub. Red water sopped over the sides and gushed over Gwyn's feet. She was breathing hard as she stared down at the puddle she stood in. She wiggled her toes in the bloody water, a morbid fascination coming over her.

"This is my brother's blood. Anna's. Daemon's." She said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "This is their blood in my bath water. It was on me. I did this." She gasped out. She fell to her knees in the puddle as she finally let her tears overtake her. She felt Catelyn and Ned move to her, one on each side. She fought them a little as they tried to wrap their arms around her. She was gasping, sobbing, hyperventilating. She was shaking immensely. She felt like a loud buzz was taking over her ears, over her brain. Their voices were muffled and distorted as they tried to calm her. Her eyes were wide, yet she felt like she couldn't properly see. Everything went silent except for a loud piercing ringing in her ears. She could feel her jaw working as she screamed out, but she didn't hear it. She stopped flailing and fighting, finally allowing Ned and Catelyn to wrap themselves around her.

She didn't know how long she cried and screamed for. She didn't know how long this panic attack lasted. The next thing she knew she was breathing heavily, staring at the carnage in front of her. The screen had broken, the tub had broken. There were splinters everywhere, mixing with the water. All three of them were sopping wet, and yet Ned and Catelyn held her. They were all on their knees. Her back was leaned against Ned's chest. His arms wrapped around her middle, reaching past her to clutch Catelyn as well. One of Catelyn's arm was wrapped around the back of Gwyn's neck, the other stretching farther to wrap around Ned's. They had her firmly sandwiched between them.

Gwyn's face was resting on Catelyn's shoulder as she looked at the broken screen and tub. Shakily she picked up her head to look up into the woman's face. Silent tears were streaming down Catelyn's cheeks. Gwyn felt unsettled at the sight. She had never seen the lady of Winterfell look this way before.

"You're crying." Gwyn stated. Her voice was quite and tired.

"Of course I'm crying." Catelyn said.

"Why?" Gwyn asked.

"Oh my sweet child." Catelyn said, her hand coming up to brush some stray hair out of Gwyn's face. "When one of my children is hurt, I am hurt. When they are in pain, I feel their pain." Gwyn felt her throat tightening again, tears pricking her eyes. She blinked rapidly to push them away. She felt Ned tighten his hold on both of them.

"I'm not your child." Gwyn said, her voice breaking.

"But you are." Ned said softly, leaning his head over her shoulder. "You _are_ our child. Just as Theon has become our child." Gwyn couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

"Don't tell him that. He will only get a bigger head." She said. She saw the relief on Catelyn's face as Gwyn joked. Gwyn felt guilty as she saw hope in the woman's eyes were there had previously been despair. Gwyn wondered if they thought she had been lost to them. That this would rip her away from them.

"It'll be our little secret then." Catelyn jested. Gwyn sighed as she let her head lean back against Ned's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for. For yelling at them? For throwing a tantrum and breaking things? For having a panic attack?

"No Gwynyth. Do not apologize." Ned insisted. Catelyn placed her hand on Gwyn's cheek, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into the girl's skin. Gwyn closed her eyes as she swallowed thickly, an audible gulp sounding through the quiet room.

"I'm so," Gwyn started, unsure how to formulate what she was feeling.

"We know." Catelyn said reassuringly.

"I'm," she tried again. They waited patiently for her to speak. "Sad. I'm sad about what happened. And I'm angry. At myself, and you." She said as she turned her head to look at Ned. "And I'm angry at Robb." She said.

"Why Robb?" Catelyn asked.

"He wants to understand. He wants to help me. But how can he?" She asked.

"How can any of us truly?" Catelyn asked.

"You were right before Gwynyth." Ned said softy. She looked at him with surprise. "I have killed. But I have not killed family. Not many will understand what you are going through. But you must try to let us help you. You are angry at us for not understanding. You are angry at me for taking you out today. But don't let that stop us from lifting you up." He said, staring into her eyes. "Don't let anger and bitterness consume you. " He paused as he glanced between his wife and Gwyn.

"If there is one thing I understand about taking a life, is that it never leaves you. It leaves permanent scars on your soul. You are never the same. And yet," he hesitated for a moment. "And yet you must not let it rule you. I know that is easier said than done. It will take a long time until you feel better again. But it will happen. And you must let us help you. You do not want to handle this on your own. Please trust me when I sat that my girl." He said. Gwyn looked between Catelyn and Ned. She could feel the bitter pit in her stomach slip away for the moment, an odd mixture of melancholy and thankfulness sweeping over her.

"Can you try Gwynyth? Can you try to let us help you?" Catelyn asked. Gwyn swallowed hard.

"I can't promise this won't happen again." She started, gesturing at her partially destroyed room.

"We're not asking you to promise that sweet heart. We understand your anger with us. We understand this will not be easy. All we ask is that you do not push us away." Catelyn said. Gwyn closed her eyes as she let her head fall back against Ned once more.

"I will try." She said. She felt the man place a kiss on her temple, his beard lightly scratching her skin.

"That is all we ask." He said. She felt them slowly start to stand with her, their arms still wrapped around her.

"I saw it all you know." Gwyn said She felt them freeze.

"Saw what dear?" Catelyn asked. Gwyn's eyes flickered open to stare at the ceiling.

"The night I was brought here. I saw everything. I lied to you." She said. It was quiet for an uncomfortable moment. Ned cleared his throat.

"Why are you telling us this now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess meeting my family again," she drifted off.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Catelyn asked her. Gwyn shook her head.

"I was scared. I thought if I said anything," she started.

"You thought we would harm you if we knew what you saw." Ned finished for her. Gwyn nodded.

"We wouldn't have hurt you Gwynyth." Catelyn said.

"How was I to know that?" Gwyn asked.

"You weren't. I'm sorry sweet heart. I'm sorry you've had to live with that, and deal with it all on your own." Catelyn said. Gwyn sighed as she picked her head up. She felt like she should say something to sooth the worry from the woman's face but she found she couldn't. She was at a loss for words. She was quickly becoming exhausted, and wanted to leave this conversation behind her for now.

"We are all wet." Gwynyth said before she could stop herself. She felt Ned's body shake as he chuckled. Slowly he pulled away from her, his arms dropping to his sides. She turned a little in Catelyn's arms to look at him. Catelyn's arms only tightened around her. Gwyn, without any forethought, raised her arms and wrapped them around the woman's middle.

"Perhaps I should leave you to change?" He asked. His expression fell as he looked between them. "I think it best we do the burning once you have dressed." He said. Gwyn nodded, her eyes falling to stare at the floor. Ned stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of her head. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Silently he pulled away from her and exited the room. Gwyn watched him go, a prominent frown on her face.

"Well, let's get you changed." Catelyn said softly. She pulled Gwyn over to the armoire. She released Gwyn to open it and start rifling through the clothes inside. Eventually she pulled out a plain tunic and leggings. She held them up for Gwyn's inspection. Gwyn grimaced and looked away from them, and into the armoire. Her eyes fell on a plain black dress. Her hand came up to grab at its skirt. She looked up at Catelyn for approval. The woman gave her an encouraging smile.

"You really are getting used to dresses aren't you?" Catelyn asked with a small laugh. Gwyn couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the sound. Catelyn's laugh was warm and inviting. It wasn't a sound Gwyn heard often, but when she did she reveled in it. Especially if she was the one who caused it.

"I suppose." Gwyn said. Catelyn nodded as she put back the tunic and leggings and pulled down the dress. She helped Gwynyth out of her wet sleep dress and into the black dress. Gwyn ran her hands over it as Catelyn laced up the back. It was soft under her hands, the material heavy but not overbearingly so. Once finished with the lacing Catelyn pulled Gwyn over to her chair and sat her down. Catelyn picked up Gwyn's heeled boots and handed them to her. Gwyn pulled one on. These boots were shorter in the shaft then her flat ones, and had laces. Gwyn's fingers fumbled with the laces, unable to tie them as they started to shake. Without comment Catelyn kneeled down in front of her to tie the boot. She took the other boot and pushed it onto Gwyn's other foot, and tied that one as well. Finally Catelyn finished and looked up at her.

"Ready?" She asked. Gwyn raised a shaking hand to grasp her mother's ever present spear wife necklace, the bone spear head poking uncomfortably at her skin.

"No." Gwyn whispered as she stood, prompting Catelyn to stand as well. "I don't think I'll ever be." She said as she lead Catelyn towards the door. She paused in front of it, her hand resting on the handle. She took a deep breath before pulling it open. She stepped out into the much cooler hallway, Catelyn stepping out behind her and closing the door.

"You can do this." Catelyn reassured her. Gwyn nodded.

"I know." She didn't say it nearly as confidently as she wanted to. Catelyn gripped her elbow lightly and started to lead her down the hallway. Gwyn could feel a sense of dread start to build in her chest. She bit her lip as she tried to force the feeling away. She felt Catelyn give her arm a small squeeze. She glanced over to see the woman giving her a reassuring look. Gwyn felt herself bolstered up slightly by her support. She turned her head back to look ahead of them.

No. She would never be ready to put to rest her family. But who would be? It wouldn't be easy for anyone, regardless of how their kin died. She could do this. She could make it through. But, she knew, only if she kept to her promise to Catelyn and Ned. She had to let them help her. She had to let them lift her up and comfort her. Otherwise she would surely drown in her emotions. She gently took Catelyn's hand off her elbow, choosing to hold the woman's hand instead. She squeezed it lightly, receiving a squeeze back from the lady.

She would have to try. She couldn't let herself slip away. She knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew there would be times that her anger and bitterness would take her over. She would scream. She would cry. She would probably break things as she did today. But she would calm down. She would come out the other side of her tantrums and panic attacks as she did earlier. And her family, the Starks, would be there waiting for her. They would still love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Four Years Later

Gwyn jerked awake, her heart beating a painful tattoo against her chest. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She ran her hand over her right arm. The skin completely smooth. She ran her hand over her left arm, ugly raised scars littering her skin. She hadn't dreamt of that day in a long time. The day she lost her brother, sister-in-law, and Daemon. She rubbed at her eyes. She felt the familiar hot prick of tears. She forced them away, taking a deep calming breath.

Her dreams of that day were always so vivid, like it was happening all over again. Sometimes she saw Anna, her face a few inches from her own as she gasped out Gwyn's name. Sometimes she saw Waskar, the light disappearing from his honey colored eyes. Sometimes she saw Daemon, vicious and feral as he bit into her arm.

It had been Waskar this time. She often wondered what would have happened if she had managed to convince him to come with them. Would he have stayed a prisoner? Would Ned have had him killed? Could he have lived in Winterfell with them? She sighed as she rolled onto her side, hugging a pillow to her chest.

Ned had been right when he said killing left permanent scars on your soul. For the longest time she felt like she could feel them there, like the scars on arm. For the longest time it felt like there was open raw wounds on her heart, on her brain. Putting pressure there. Sometimes it was bearable, to the point where she barely noticed. Those were the times she spent with Robb and the boys. But sometimes it felt like the very weight of them would crush her. To this day she still struggled with anxiety attacks. More often than not they occurred when she was alone, and had too much time to think.

Gwyn shifted uncomfortably, placing a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes. She was breathing deeply, trying to control her emotions. She had gotten so much better at it in the last couple of years. But there was always one thought that over powered all others when she got like this, that always sent her over the edge. She was a killer, and it had been easy. What does that say about her? Gwyn tried her damndest not to delve deeper, to not figure out the answer to that question.

She jumped as there was a loud banging at her door. It burst open, Jon, Theon, and Robb pouring in. She sat up, glaring at the three. She wasn't angry at them for bursting in, she was angry at them almost catching her having a meltdown. It wouldn't be the first time. When they first walked in on her having a panic attack Jon had been the only one to approach her. Theon and Robb too stunned to try and help. Now, four years on, all three of them were rather adept at seeing the signs of an oncoming attack and helping her calm herself. Not that the attacks happened as often as they once did.

"What are you three doing?" She grumbled.

"Get up and get dressed!" Theon said, crossing to her armoire and opening it.

"Why?" She asked.

"We're going on a hunt." Jon said as he sat down beside her.

"What for?" She asked, flopping onto her back. Robb laughed as he bounced her bed a little, moving her up and down. She swatted at him, but he dodged it. She could feel her prior anxiety slipping away as his laughter continued, the sound a balm to her mental wounds.

"It's your name day Gwyn! Remember, you asked Lord Stark if you could go on a hunt today." Theon called as he walked over and tossed some clothes over her face. "A name day hunt. Not very ladylike if you ask me." He said teased. She sputtered as she pulled the clothes off her face, sitting up on her elbows. She bit her lip as she looked at the boys.

"You forgot today was your name day, didn't you?" Jon asked. She nodded. "How do you do that? Every year!" He cried as he stood. He crossed to the door, Theon behind him.

"Get dressed, and meet us in the yard Gwyn." Theon called as they both exited. Gwyn sat up fully and looked over at Robb. He was leaning on her windowsill, his arms crossed, a soft smile on his face as he looked at her.

"What?" She grumbled as she shakily stood from her bed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. His eyes slowly looked her up and down, taking in her disheveled plain sleep dress and matted hair. He pushed off from the windowsill and walked over to her, taking her hands.

"You look lovely." He teased. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, swiping up the clothes Theon had thrown at her.

"I need to get dressed." She grumbled at him. Robb flopped onto her bed, making himself comfortable on her pillows as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Go on then." He said as he closed his eyes.

"No peaking." She warned. He chuckled and grabbed one of her pillows, placing it over his face.

"Happy now?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"No." She said, smirking at the sight of him.

"You never are." He sighed out dramatically. She giggled as she stripped her sleep dress off, and began to dress in the clothes Theon had thrown at her. Her smile fell as she thought Robb might not need to cover his eyes with a pillow if she had a dressing screen. She bit her lip as she remembered the screen, and bathtub, she had demolished all those years ago. She hadn't felt comfortable asking for a new screen. She felt her occasional discomfort was a small price to pay for her tantrum. She glanced at Robb to see he hadn't moved at all since he placed the pillow on his face. She cleared her throat.

"Are you still alive under there, or have you suffocated yourself?" She called as she pulled her leggings on. She smoothed her tunic over it as she watched him. He didn't move or speak. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, picking up the pillow. His eyes were still closed but he had a slight smile on his face. She scoffed at him as she dropped the pillow back on his face, making him jump at the sudden impact. She snickered as she walked over to her vanity chair and sat down. He tossed the pillow away, his eyes still closed. He placed his hands behind his head, wriggling slightly to get comfortable.

She took in the familiar sight of Robb laid out on her bed as she pulled on her boots. When they were together, just the two of them, they often sat in these positions. Talking for hours. These were their positions when she finally told Robb all that she had hidden from the Starks. She had told him nearly six months after she had gone out with the patrol. She had seen the whole attack the night she was first brought to Winterfell. She had seen Ned kill her father. She had seen the rest slaughtered. She knew her mother was dying when she last saw her. She had been terrified if they knew she had seen it all, they would kill her too. She told Robb then of her family. Her mother, father, and brother. She wasn't able to tell him much of Anna, having only met her twice before. And then she told him of the twins, her niece and nephew, who she had orphaned. That, despite the fact she had killed their parents, she hoped to find them one day.

"What are you thinking about?" Robb called. She hadn't noticed that he had opened his eyes and was staring at her with a serious look. She shook her head, returning to pulling on her boots.

"Nothing. Just remembering." She said as she stood. She crossed to the bed to stand over him.

"Remembering what?" He asked, a slight smile on his face as he reached for her hand. She sat down by his hip, threading her fingers through his.

"All the times you have laid here like this. All of our talks." She said with a sweet smile. He grinned broadly at her as he sat up and placed his other hand on her cheek. He wetted his lips as he leaned closer to her.

"Some of my favorite memories." He whispered.

"Mine too." She answered. He was still smiling as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Gwyn couldn't help but smile as she walked side by side with Robb, their hands brushing against one another. As they neared the exit of the keep Robb gripped her hand in his. He glanced around, making sure no one was around before placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She bit her lip as his eyes smoldered. He was forced to let go as they exited. The yard was a mess of noise and activity. There were men everywhere preparing for Gwyn's name day hunt. She laughed as she saw Bran race by them, Arya hot on his trail. Both called out to her.

"Happy name day Gwyn."

"Thanks." She called to them as they disappeared into the crowd. As Gwyn and Robb dodged their way through the mass of people others called out to Gwyn as well. She smiled and thanked everyone. Finally they reached the spot where Ned, Jon, and Theon were waiting for them.

"Happy name day my girl." Ned said as he hugged her tight. She hugged him back

"Thank you." She said, her smile wide.

"Are you ready to go?" Ned asked as a few stable hands led over their already saddled horses. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. We are just missing a couple more people." He said.

"Who?" She asked. He glanced over her shoulder. She turned to see what he was looking at only to be swept up into a strong embrace, held very high off the ground. She smiled as she heard the familiar booming laugh of the Greatjon Umber. She threw her arms around his neck, her laugh matching his own.

"What are you doing here?" She cried as he placed her on the ground and ruffled her hair.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" He asked her, pretending to be affronted.

"No, of course I am." She said, trying to fix her hair. She had met the Greatjon as a small child shortly after she arrived in Winterfell. At first she had been terrified of him, having never seen a man of his size. But when he opened his mouth to introduce himself to her she found he was friendly and warm. In her mind she had equated him to an oversized puppy. Over the years the Umbers had visited and he always treated her with familiarity and kindness.

"I have business to attend to with Ned. I thought, rather than send a raven, we would talk in person. That way we could enjoy your name day festivities as well." The Greatjon laughed. She nodded, a wide smile on her face.

"Where are your children hiding? I should like to see them." Gwyn said.

"Here come the boys now." Greatjon pointed to her right. She turned to see his oldest children, coming towards them. Jon "Smalljon" Umber was the oldest. He was the same age as Theon. Carn was the second oldest, the same age as Gwyn, Robb, and Jon. "The girls are no doubt settling in. You shall see them at the feast." Greatjon said. The girls were the youngest Umber children. Joanna was Carn's twin sister, and Leila was the same age as Sansa. She nodded to him as his sons reached them.

"Gwyn!" Carn exclaimed as he swept her up in his arms just as his father had. Carn was as tall as his father, and just as broad. Out of the two Umber sons he was the larger. Gwyn and Carn had always been good friends. She hugged him tight.

"Carn! I missed you." She said as he put her down.

"And I you." Carn answered jovially. She could feel Robb's glare burning a hole into her and Carn. He stepped aside to let his brother greet her.

"Happy name day Gwyn." Smalljon said, nodding his head at her. Gwyn and the Smalljon were never particularly close. It wasn't that they didn't like one another, more that they were both indifferent to the other.

"Thank you." She said before she turned towards Ned.

"May we go now?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course. Let's head out." He called to the yard at large. Cheers went up from the men as they all climbed onto their horses. Robb's horse was waiting patiently beside her own. She patted Avalon as she looked over his back at Robb. He turned his head to look at her, as if feeling her gaze on him.

"Jealous of Carn are we?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her and climbed on his horse.

"Of course." He said as she climbed onto Avalon. She smirked as they started moving, following the procession of men out of the gates.

"I wouldn't be so jealous if we just let people know." He said. She shook her head, a laugh escaping her.

"Yes you would." She said, looking over at him to see he was staring straight ahead. He was trying to be serious but she could see the corners of his lips twitching, threatening a smile.

"You're right." He said with a sigh.

"Aren't I always?" She asked airily.

"And modest too." He said.

"Always." She scoffed. He laughed loudly at her. She smiled, her heart skipping a beat as she listened to him. After all these years his laugh was still her favorite sound.

As they rode she thought on what Robb had said. She knew she was right. He would still act jealous even if their relationship was out in the open. But still, she wondered what it would be like to freely hold his hand. To kiss him in front of everyone. She sighed heavily, pushing her hair out of her face as the wind blew it into her eyes. She knew they couldn't bring it out into the open. They had been secretly seeing each other since his seventeenth name day. Before then they had flirted shamelessly, each new year bringing them closer and closer to one another. Sometimes she felt a little guilty sneaking around with him, but she knew it had to be done.

A couple of years ago Catelyn had sat her down for a conversation she still remembered vividly. Catelyn had of course noticed that Robb and Gwyn felt something for one another. She had asked if they had acted on their feelings. At that point they hadn't. When Gwyn had told her that Catelyn had seemed relieved. She told her, in a roundabout sort of way, that Robb would one day have to marry a highborn lady. That his eventual marriage would help tie their house with another. Political partnerships hung in the balance. He could not go around marrying a wildling girl. Of course Catelyn didn't say it all quite like that, but that had been the gist.

Gwyn glanced over to Robb. He rode next to her, conversing with the Smalljon. Both of them were laughing, their smiles wide. She wished things could be different. When they were alone together they tended to avoid the topic. The one time it did come up it resulted in their worst argument yet. They didn't speak to each other for days. It was only thanks to Jon and Theon that they apologized. Gwyn had never been more thankful then that they had let Theon and Jon in on the secret. They hadn't had a choice really. They caught her and Robb kissing in an alcove one day. She smiled, thinking of the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Carn asked as he pulled his horse up beside her. He smirked at her as she squinted at him.

"It's my name day. I should be allowed to smile if I want." She said. He chuckled.

"Of course my lady." He said in a teasing tone. She shook her head.

"I am not a lady." She said.

"No, but maybe one day?" He asked, glancing past her to Robb. She raised her brows at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gwyn said stiffly.

"No? Don't you lie to me. I saw the way he looked at you. And I saw the way he glared at my brother and I when we greeted you. He cares for you a great deal." Carn said slyly. She sighed and looked down at her hands where they were clutching Avalon's reigns. "What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Nothing." She said. He raised his brow at her.

"Didn't I just tell you not to lie to me?" He chided her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She corrected.

"Alright. I can accept that." He said. "Do you want to know what _I_ want to talk about?" He asked, smirking at her. She felt a smile starting to spread across her face.

"What do you want to talk about Carn?" She asked him.

"I want to talk about how I will be moving to Winterfell." He said.

"What?" She cried, catching Robb and the Smalljon's attention.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked. She glanced at him before going back to staring at Carn.

"Carn just told me he is moving to Winterfell." Gwyn said excitedly.

"Truly?" Robb asked, leaning forward so he could see around Gwyn.

"Yes." Carn said.

"Carn is going to become a knight in the Winterfell guard." Smalljon called.

"Is that the business your father is here to take care of?" Robb asked.

"Some of it." Carn said, his happy smile falling slightly as he looked between Robb and Gwyn.

"This is amazing. It will be so great to have you in Winterfell." Gwyn said as she practically bounced in her saddle. The boys laughed at her as Avalon jerked a little beneath her.

"Perhaps you should stop doing that." Robb said. Gwyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Perhaps you should hush." She said. He raised his brows at her.

"Nice comeback." He said. She turned her nose up, looking away from him, causing Carn to laugh loudly. His laughter startled Avalon, who danced under her.

"Stop it." She scolded Carn. He chuckled.

"Looks like you have an antsy horse." He said. "Perhaps you should let him run free?" Carn asked casually. "Maybe we should have a little race?" He asked. Gwyn smirked at him.

"Alright then." She said. She kicked Avalon into a run, taking off before the others. "Catch me if you can." She cried. She leaned over Avalon's neck, urging him forward. Carn caught up to her, closely followed by Robb.

"What are we racing towards?" Carn called. She pointed up ahead to the top of a hill.

"First to the top wins." She said. He nodded, pushing his horse forward.

"I'm going to beat you." He yelled.

"Oh no you don't." She yelled back. She could hear Robb's laughter to her right. She glanced over to see him bent far over his horse, a determined but carefree look on his face. She turned back to the front, pushing Avalon harder. It was neck and neck for a little bit, but Carn and Gwyn eventually pulled ahead of Robb. They managed to tie.

"I won." Carn declared.

"No, you didn't. We tied." She said, shaking her head.

"You know, you're a pretty decent rider." Carn said. Gwyn opened her mouth to thank him but was interrupted by Ned.

"Are you three going to race all day, or are we actually going to hunt?" Ned called. She looked over to see the rest of the hunting party hovering by the tree line.

"We're coming." She called, leading the boys over to the trees.

* * *

Gwyn clutched her bow and an arrow tightly as she crept through the brush, followed closely by Robb and Carn. The hunting party had spread out amongst the trees, all silent. It was after mid-day and they still hadn't found anything.

"This is boring." Carn mumbled as he moseyed behind them. She snickered as she looked back at him.

"Well it wouldn't be so boring if you hadn't been so loud earlier. You probably scared all of the animals away. You ruined the hunt." She teased. He narrowed his eyes at her, a smirk on his face.

"I'll show you ruining the hunt." He said before taking a deep breath. Just before he started to yell Robb reached up and covered his mouth, giving him an annoyed look.

"Really?" Robb asked. Carn was smiling as he swatted Robb's arm away. Gwyn opened her mouth to comment when she heard a snap come from their left. She abruptly twisted her head in that direction, freezing in place.

"What is it?" Carn whispered.

"Did you not hear that?" She asked as she slowly inched forward, her bow at the ready.

"No." Robb answered.

"Whatever it was, it was probably one of the men. Like you said, I scared all the animals away." Carn said with a shrug as both boys started walking on without her.

"I'm not so sure." She mumbled, her eyes scanning the foliage. Slightly up ahead she saw some bush leaves rustle. A low growl was their only warning as a shadow cat dashed out of the leaves, heading for Robb. Gwyn gasped as she took off towards him.

"Robb move." She cried. He turned his head towards her. He hadn't noticed the shadow cat as quickly as she had. Carn grabbed Robb's arm and yanked him out of the way as the cat tried to pounce on him. She could hear other members of their party calling out to them, but she ignored them. She ran as quickly as she could, placing herself between Robb and Carn, and the beast. She notched her arrow and raised her bow.

"Gwyn what are you doing?" Robb yelled.

"Stay back." She ordered as she took aim. The cat roared at her and started towards her. As it leapt to attack her she loosed her arrow. The arrow hit its target, the beast tumbled to the ground. The arrow hit its chest. It stood, shaking it's head. The beast zeroed in on Gwyn, growling low. It started to stalk closer to her, crouched low to the ground. Gwyn and the shadow cat started to circle one another. It started to run at her again and she quickly loosed another arrow, this one going straight into the cat's eye. It fell to the ground with a groan. Gwyn was breathing hard as she lowered her bow. Robb ran up to her, grabbing her arms and turning her to look at him. Carn moved to check on the shadow cat. Robb ran a hand over her cheek. His expression appeared calm, but his eyes betrayed him. He was terrified.

"I'm fine." She insisted before he could even open his mouth. It came out a lot calmer than she felt. She could feel the familiar tingling in the base of her skull. If she wasn't careful she could have a full blown panic attack in the middle of the wolfswood.

"You could have been killed." He said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She said, running a hand over her scarred arm. He sighed as he let his hand drop. She swallowed heavily and tried to get a handle on her emotions. It helped that he was no longer touching her. His hands on her, the comfort that he offered, made her want to break down.

"It's dead." Carn called as he crouched beside the beast. "Good shot Gwyn." He said, pulling her arrow out of its eye. Gwyn looked at the beast. She shook her head, blinking rapidly. For a second the marking had changed, the color of its open eyes had changed. For a moment it had looked like Daemon.

"Good shot indeed." The Greatjon boomed as he led Ned, and the rest of the party over to them.

"She had a good teacher." Theon boasted as he came over with Jon to examine the cat. He threw her a smug look, making her shake her head.

"Perhaps we should start calling you shadow cat. This is the second you have taken on, is it not?" He laughed. Gwyn bit her lip as she nodded. She felt Robb step closer to her, and place a comforting hand on her back.

"Gwyn, what do you say to heading back now? We can take the shadow cat with us." Ned said, looking at her with concern. She nodded at him, a small amount of bitterness poking at her mind. She felt like he was pitying her a little, and she didn't want that. Her relationship with Ned had been rocky over the last four years. They had their ups and downs. She had her moments where she absolutely loathed him, blamed him for everything that had happened to her. But ultimately she knew she cared for him, even loved him. He had become her mentor, and her father. It was so odd to love and hate a person all at the same time.

"Who wants it?" She asked, gesturing at the great cat.

"You should keep it girl." The Greatjon exclaimed. She shook her head, looking at the ground.

"I will take it. Consider it my welcome to Winterfell present." Carn said as he hoisted the beast over his shoulders. Gwyn giggled as the men laughed boisterously. As Carn passed her he handed her the bloody arrow he had pulled from the cat's eye. "You should have one prize from today." He said. She grimaced as she took it. Robb rubbed her back before taking her by the elbow.

"Come, let's head back to the horses." He said. She nodded, but pulled her arm from his hand as they walked.

"Are you alright love?" He whispered to her, moving closer.

"Robb, stop." She said glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching. Ned and the Greatjon were talking quietly to one another not far behind them. Robb sighed heavily and moved away from her again. She knew he was trying to help her, afraid she would break down no doubt. But she couldn't have him revealing the true nature of their relationship just because she was anxious.

"Whatever you want." He said stiffly. She bit her lip, clutching the arrow tight in her hand. Neither of them said anything as they made their way back to the horses. His face was serious as he avoided looking at her. Gwyn climbed onto her horse, turning the arrow in her hands. Robb finally glanced at her when he had mounted his own steed.

"Put it away." He said, his tone and expression stern. She nodded, putting it in a saddlebag. She looked up at him. She could see his jaw was clenched, his posture stiff. She knew it hurt him when she pulled away, but what else could she do?

"Robb." She called softly as the men began to ride out.

"Hm?" He hummed, feigning disinterest.

"Robb." She called more insistently. He looked over at her, his eyes hard.

"I love you." She said. His icy stare thawed slightly, his lips twitching as he tried to hold in a smile.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

Gwyn twisted and turned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight she wore a dress Sansa had made her in her sewing lesson. It was a dark grey velvet dress. Along the hemline, neckline, and bottom of the sleeves was a beautiful pattern she had embroidered with snow white thread. The colors were that of House Stark. The neckline was a scoop neck, lower than her other dresses of this style. It was low enough to reveal the scar that spanned her chest, as well as a good bit of shoulder. She smiled as she smoothed her hands over her sides.

Gwyn stopped looking at the dress to put on her mother's necklace. She had taken it off when she returned to her room to take a bath before the feast. Once it was on she looked in the mirror again, considering her hair. It was currently down and a wild wavy mess. She smirked at her reflection as she pulled all of her hair up into a loose bun.

"Up. Definitely up." She murmured. She pulled loose pieces of hair out to frame her face, her smirk growing. "Robb won't know what hit him." She said, turning, trying to get a glimpse of her finished product. She leaned in towards the mirror, running her hand over her cheek. As she did the ring on her thumb caught the light. She looked down at it, her expression falling. After all these years she still wore the signet ring she had meant to give Robb for his fourteenth name day. She jumped as a knock sounded at the door. It opened before she could say anything and Robb popped his head in.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, turning to face him. Her smirk returned as she watched him look her up and down. She stepped towards him, and his eyes came up to meet her. "You look gorgeous." He murmured as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. She looked up at him through her lashes, a playful smile gracing her lips.

"As do you." She said, running her hands down his chest, the leather of his doublet butter smooth against her skin. He chuckled, making her raise her brow.

"I look gorgeous?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. Handsome then." She said, starting to pull away.

"No, no. Gorgeous is fine." He said as he pulled her back, pressing his chest against hers. He leaned down, his breath blowing hot on her skin as he whispered in her ear. "Do you remember what you called me before my name day feast a few years ago? At least you're not calling me lovely." He said before placing a kiss on the spot below her ear. She closed her eyes and sucked her lips into her mouth as he placed another kiss, this time openmouthed, on the crook of her neck.

"And when you questioned me what did I say?" She asked breathlessly. She could feel the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled. He pulled away, looking in her eyes.

"You said you take it back and that I look like a toad after it has been stepped on." She giggled as he shook his head at her. "You were always so mean to me." He teased.

"Only because I loved you so much." She said, leaning forward so their lips were almost touching.

"How does that make sense?" He asked.

"It makes perfect sense to me." She giggled.

"Hush woman." He said as he covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her laughter. They slowly pulled away from one another. "We need to go." He said lowly.

"We should." She nodded, biting her lip. He reached up and forced her to release the abused appendage. He took her by the hand and pulled her from the room and into the hallway. As they walked he placed her right hand in the crook of his elbow.

"You know," he started, "Carn wanted to escort you tonight." He said.

"Oh?" She said.

"Yes."

"What did you say?" She asked.

"That I _must_ do it." He said.

"And why is that?"

"Because we cannot break from tradition." He insisted. She tried to suppress her smile as he looked over at her. "I always escort you to every major feast." He said. She nodded, looking up at him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She said quietly, bringing her left hand up to his cheek. He took it and placed a kiss on her palm. As she started to pull her hand away his brow furrowed, and he snatched her hand back. He turned her hand so he could examine the ring on her thumb.

"I've never looked very closely at this ring before." He said as he glanced from her to the ring, bringing them to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "It's a signet ring for house Stark." He stated, raising his brows.

"Yes." She said simply. He smiled at her, rubbing his thumb over the direwolf stamped silver. "It was supposed to be for you, for your fourteenth name day." She said before she could stop herself.

"What, decided you liked it so much you would keep it?" He joked. She looked down at the ground. She had hoped she would never have to tell him about this. She cursed herself for even opening her mouth.

"No." She said softly.

"What is it?" He asked, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up.

"I just never got a chance to give it to you." She said.

"If memory serves you left the feast early that year." He said, his brows furrowed.

"I did." She paused, starting to feel uncomfortable. "If memory serves you left early as well." She said, looking away from him. Out of her peripherals she saw him tense.

"I wanted to give it to you, but I saw," She said, drifting off.

"You saw." He prompted. She could tell from his tone that he knew what she was going to say.

"Never mind." She said, looking back to him. He squinted at her.

"You saw Ros." He whispered. She nodded.

"Gwyn, I'm," he shook his head. "I don't even know what to say." He finished lamely, looking down at the ground. Gwyn reached up to cup his face with both hands.

"You don't have to say anything. We weren't together then. Was I hurt by it? I won't lie to you. I was very hurt. Which is why I didn't give you the ring. I didn't think you deserved a present from me. I was very childish." She said. He gripped her wrists as he stared at her.

"No you weren't. I understand." He said as he pulled her into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm so sorry for hurting you love. Please say you'll forgive me." He whispered.

"There is nothing to forgive." She whispered back.

"I promise to never hurt you again." He said as he pulled back.

"You can't promise that. You don't know what the future holds." She insisted.

"Well then, I will try my damndest not to." He said, smiling crookedly at her. She laughed and ducked her head.

"I will hold you to that." She said as they started walking again.

"See that you do." He said. As they walked they started hearing the music and cheers emanating from the great hall. The party was already in full swing.

"Gwyn?" He asked as they neared the doors.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Do you think I will ever deserve to have that ring?" He asked. She turned to look at him.

"Maybe someday." She teased. "I'm not sure you're worthy yet." She laughed.

"Not worthy?" He asked, his mouth falling open in shock. Slowly his expression turned sly as he stepped closer to her. "I'll show you not worthy." He said as he tried to grab her. She squealed as she dodged him and dashed for the great hall doors.

"Behave yourself." She said, looking coyly over her shoulder at him.

"No promises." He said as she opened the door, a wave of noise washing over them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rickon was giggling loudly as Gwyn spun him around the floor. She swept him up into her arms and hopped around, making the little boy laugh louder.

"Gwynyth, be careful. He just ate." Catelyn called out to her as she passed by.

"Yes my lady." Gwyn called, a wide smile pasted across her face.

"Maybe you two should take a break?" Robb said from behind her. She turned to see him coming towards her. She shifted Rickon to her hip, kissing his cheek noisily.

"What do you think little lordling? Ready to take a break?" She asked. Rickon nodded, wiggling around. Gwyn put him down and watched him run off to his mother.

"Come." Robb said placing his hand on her back. "Back to the table." She allowed him to guide her to their usual dining spot, Theon and Jon waiting for them. She sat down and smiled at them.

"Having a good time shadow cat?" Theon teased. She shook her head at him.

"Don't call me that." She said.

"Why not?" Theon laughed.

"You know the Greatjon has been telling everyone about the hunt. He has been calling you the shadow cat nonstop." Jon said. Gwyn sighed before taking a large gulp of ale from her goblet.

"How about a change of subject." Robb said.

"How about presents?" Theon suggested, smacking his hand on the table excitedly.

"How much have you had to drink?" Gwyn asked.

"Loads." He answered as he reached below the table. He pulled out a long cloth wrapped package and placed it in front of her. She raised her brows at him as she unwrapped the cloth. She smiled wide as she pulled out a beautiful snakewood bow. She ran her hands lightly over the glossy black and russet mottled wood.

"This is beautiful." She murmured, giving Theon a surprised look. He rolled his eyes and snorted at her as he lifted his ale filled goblet to his mouth. He took a hardy gulp before responding.

"Don't get sappy on me now shadow cat." He snarked. She snorted and shook her head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said as she smirked at him. Theon snickered as Jon handed her his gift.

"Ignore him. Happy name day Gwyn." Jon said.

"Thank you." She said with a grin. Jon's gift was also wrapped in cloth. She unwrapped it and smiled. "Did you two coordinate?" She asked, looking between Jon and Theon. Jon's gift was a quiver of arrows. The arrows were standard wood. But the colors were grey and white, Stark colors. She smiled as she ran her hands over the snow white fletching and down the dark grey shaft of one of the arrows.

"We may have." Jon said, shrugging. The quiver that held the arrows was also made of snakewood.

"Well thank you. Both of you." She said.

"You're welcome." Jon said. Theon merely nodded. She noticed he was eyeing up an Umber servant girl. Gwyn squinted, realizing she was with Lady Joanna Umber and her younger sister Leila. Gwyn hadn't seen them at all that day. She didn't mind Leila, finding her to be quite a bit like Sansa. But Joanna was another story.

"Gwyn?" Robb said. She turned her head to see him giving her a soft smile as he held a small wrapped package.

"Sorry." She murmured as she took it from him.

"That's alright." He said, glancing over to where she had been looking. He grimaced. Gwyn shot him a small smile as she unwrapped his gift. It was wrapped up in a delicate off white tissue paper. She unwrapped it, her smile falling as she looked at what was inside. It was a house sigil patch.

"I thought you could put it on the arm area of your cloak." Robb said, watching her run a finger over the stitching. It was a shadow cat head. The beast had Daemon's familiar markings. The colors were that of house Stark though. Along the bottom of the patch were the words _North of the North_. She smiled as she read them. To this day she still called the people of Winterfell southerners, and claimed she was from north of the north. The true north.

"Sigil of house Woods." Theon joked. Gwyn snorted.

"A house of one." She mumbled. She hadn't had a last name when she came to Winterfell. Ned had given her the name Woods because of where he had found her. Initially she hadn't understood why she needed one. She had assumed it was so Lady Catelyn could have a full name to scold her with. Over time she had gotten used to it, even come to love it.

"And what a house it is." Jon said. She looked up to see him smiling wide at her. She returned the smile. She looked at Robb, her hand moving under the table to rest on his knee.

"Thank you, I love it." She said. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, now that that's over with I think I will make myself scarce." Theon said, rubbing his hands together. Gwyn watched him go with a raised brow. He approached the Umber servant, the girl blushing as he started talking.

"Oh, that poor girl." Gwyn murmured.

"You mean poor us." Jon said. Joanna and Leila were coming their way. Gwyn watched as Joanna shot Theon a disgusted look as they walked away.

"Start praying to the old and the new for mercy." Gwyn mumbled as she eyed Joanna. The two Umber girls approached the table. Leila smiled at Gwyn.

"Happy name day Gwynyth. I hope it was good." Leila said sweetly.

"Thank you. I would say it has been very nice overall." Gwyn said smiling back. She liked Leila, she really did. Her sister was another story entirely.

"I'm surprised to hear that. You went on a hunt, didn't you _shadow cat_?" Joanna asked, sneering the new nickname the Greatjon had given her.

"I did. And it was lovely." Gwyn said. Joanna raised a brow at her before turning to Robb, pasting a flirty smile on her face. She turned her back on Jon. Jon rolled his eyes at her. Joanna never associated herself with bastards.

"Hello Robb." She simpered as Leila sat down beside Jon, taking Theon's seat.

"Lady Joanna." Robb said in greeting, his tone formal.

"How many times must I tell you? It's just Joanna." She said with a giggle. She placed a hand on his arm, and gave him a demure smile. Gwyn glanced over at Jon to see him rolling his eyes. He looked at her and raised a brow. Gwyn bit her lip, trying to hold her smile in. It had always been obvious that Joanna liked Robb. When they were younger Gwyn had thought for a while that perhaps Robb might like her back. He was always kind, and acted like a gentleman towards her. It took Gwyn a while to realize he was doing it because he didn't like her at all. When he laughed with Joanna it wasn't his real laugh. When he smiled it wasn't his real smile.

"Of course. My apologies." Robb said blankly. Gwyn felt Robb squeeze her hand as Joanna squeezed his arm.

"Would you like to dance Robb?" Joanna asked. Gwyn thought for sure he was going to break her hand if he squeezed it any harder.

"I was actually just going to ask Gwyn to dance my lady." He lied. Joanna's expression became irritated for a moment, but she recovered quickly. She put on a neutral face as she glanced over at Gwyn.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I steal you for a little bit. Would you Gwynyth? I noticed you dancing with Rickon earlier, surely you are too tired to dance again so soon." Joanna said, her eyes narrowing. Gwyn internally sighed. She really didn't want to deal with Joanna at the moment.

"I don't mind. I am a bit tired." Gwyn said. Robb eyed her, a frown on his face.

"Excellent." Joanna said clapping her hands together. "Come Robb." She said as she grabbed his arm and hulled him from his chair. Robb glared at Gwyn as he was pulled away. _Sorry_. Gwyn mouthed at him. She snickered as she watched Joanna place Robb's hand on her waist, and grip his other. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Must you torture him?" Jon asked. Gwyn shrugged.

"That wasn't very nice Gwynyth." Leila said, shaking her head. Gwyn and Leila had had many conversations about her sister. Joanna wasn't kind to Leila. The younger girl always tried to avoid her sister as much as possible because of it.

"I know. But I figure if he gives her a dance now, he can say he did his duty and then deny her the rest of the night without looking rude." Gwyn said. Jon stood up and looked between them.

"Would you like to dance Gwyn? Or are you actually tired?" Jon asked her. She shook her head.

"Actually I would like to sit here for a little." She said. Jon turned to Leila with a small smile.

"Lady Leila, perhaps you would care to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Leila blushed as she placed her hand in his.

"That would be lovely." She said as she stood. Gwyn smiled as Jon led her off. She knew Leila had always had a bit of a crush on Jon. But she would never say anything. She was too shy for that.

"Look at you. Sat all by yourself on your name day." Carn said as he dropped into the seat across from her.

"Hello Carn." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hello shadow cat." He said with a wide grin.

"Don't start." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled as he picked up an empty goblet. He glanced inside for a second. "Who's was this?" He asked. She shrugged, her brow furrowed. He shrugged as well and filled it up with ale. She snorted as he took a long draught from the borrowed cup.

"Well now. Where have the boys all run off to? Aren't you four attached at the hips?" He asked. She laughed at the mental image.

"Theon has run off with one of your servants for the night." She said. Carn laughed loudly.

"Of course he has." He chuckled.

"And Robb and Jon are dancing with your sisters." She said, pointing to the dance floor. Carn turned to look at the couples. He snickered when he set eyes on Robb and Joanna.

"She's got her claws into him eh?" He asked as he turned back to face her. "Can't believe you let him go off with her." He said shaking his head.

"Why not? I'm not worried. She's no competition." She said as she poured herself some wine. She glanced up at Carn as she lifted the goblet to her lips. His face looked pinched, his lips in a tight line. "What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." He said, instantly cheering. "So are those the boys gifts then? They're nice." He said nodding at the bow and arrows, and the patch. All of which still sat in front of her.

"Yes, they are." She said slowly.

"You like them?" He asked as he swilled the ale in his cup.

"Of course." She said. He nodded, looking down at his goblet. "Carn, what's the matter?" She asked. He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head, smiling at her.

"You're lying." She said, her eyes narrowing. "Don't try, you're horrible at it." It was true. Carn was too honest. His expression always told people what he was feeling. He scoffed at her, standing.

"You insult me madam. Good day." He said, turning his nose in the air. He quickly turned and walked off. Her mouth hung open as she watched him go. He was running away. She shook her head as she sighed. She pondered Carn's odd behavior as she sipped her wine, staring out at the dance floor. Her eyes bounced between Jon and Leila, and Robb and Joanna. He had started acting odd when she mentioned Joanna. Had his sister done something to him?

She grinned when the song ended and Robb bowed to Joanna. She seemed to be trying to convince him to dance some more, but he shook his head and gestured at Gwyn. As Robb turned to head back to the table Joanna glared at Gwyn. Gwyn couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. Joanna huffed and stalked off the dance floor. Robb sat heavily in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. He turned his head to stare at Gwyn.

"What?" She asked.

"I thought you loved me." He stated.

"I do." She said as she picked up her cup.

"Obviously not. If you loved me you wouldn't subject me to such torture." He said. He took her goblet from her as she lifted it to her lips. He lifted it to his own and downed all of her wine.

"That bad?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said as he filled the cup with more wine. He took a sip, before passing it to her. "She kept saying how happy she was to be here. How much she had been looking forward to seeing me. How much she missed me." He said. She smirked as she lifted the cup to her lips. "She even asked if I had missed her." Gwyn was in the middle of taking a sip when he said this. She coughed, choking a little on her wine. She placed the cup down and grabbed a cloth napkin to dab at her mouth with.

"And what did you say?" She rasped, and incredulous smile on her face.

"I said I missed her too." He said as he eyed her warily.

"Why would you say that?" Gwyn demanded.

"Well what else was I supposed to say?" Robb asked, throwing his hands up and turning to face the dance floor. "It would have been rude to say otherwise." He said tightly. "This is all your fault you know." He said shooting her a glare. She felt her lips twitch, threatening a smile. He scoffed at her and looked away again. She scooted her chair closer, to the point that their legs were pressed against each other. She placed a hand on his knee, the other coming up to rest on his arm.

"You're not really mad at me are you? It's my name day." She pouted at him. He glanced over at her. His expression softened a little. She could see he was trying not to smile.

"So?" He asked. She pulled away and sniffed.

"Fine then." She said. "I suppose I will just leave you here on your own. I'm sure I can find someone else to spend my time with. I'm sure Carn is available." She said as she started to stand. Robb grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, threading his fingers with hers.

"Don't you dare leave me. Joanna could show at any moment." He said lowly. She snickered at him.

"Alright then. Have it your way." She said. He turned away from her again, his face still moody, but he continued to hold her hand. She gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She teased. He rolled his eyes as a smile started to grow on his face.

"I don't know." He said, keeping his eyes forward.

"I can make it up to you." She said, leaning closer. Her eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was looking at them. They hadn't been nearly as careful as they usually were.

"How?" He asked. She smirked at him as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Want to go cuddle?" She asked. He let out a barking laugh as he turned towards her. She pulled away to see him better.

"Aren't _you _the one who likes to cuddle?" He asked. She rolled her eyes as she sat back fully in her chair.

"Alright, a kiss and a cuddle then." She said. He snorted.

"Deal." He said, squeezing her hand. She laughed as she stood from her chair, grabbing her gifts. As she passed behind him she let her hand slide across the top of his back.

"Meet you in my room in ten?" She asked. He nodded eagerly. As she walked away she could feel his gaze burning into her back.

* * *

Gwyn rolled over the next morning, letting out a content sigh. Robb had escaped the great hall not long after her and came to her room. By that time she had changed into a sleep dress and was waiting for him. As they cuddled up together he mentioned that his father had grabbed him on his way out and told him to come see him in the morning. So she wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes to see that Robb was gone. He had stayed the night in her bed. It didn't happen often, but when it did they only cuddled and kissed a little. And he always made sure to leave early in the morning, before the rest of Winterfell woke.

She sat up and rubbed at her face, looking around her room. Her eyes fell to the far corner. After all these years Daemon's bed was still there. She had just never had the heart to get rid of it. She shook her head as she looked down at Robb's empty spot, pushing thoughts of Daemon away. She ran her hand over the rumpled sheets to feel that they were cold, which meant Robb had been gone for a while. She crawled out of the bed and crossed to her window. She looked down into the yard to see that it was already full of people going about their business for the day.

Gwyn stretched her arms lazily above her head, her back cracking, as she walked over to her armoire. She had a small smile on her face as she got ready. Despite the small hiccups of the day before it had been a good name day, and an even better night. In her mind nothing compared to falling asleep in Robb's arm. She guessed waking up in his arms might be just as good, but she had yet to experience that. She pulled on a simple navy dress and her heeled boots, opting to leave her hair down for the day. It was wild and wavy around her shoulders, just the way she liked it.

Gwyn was humming as she left her room. Jon was leaving his room at the same time she was. he waited for her to draw level with him before walking down the hall. He shot her an amused look as they walked.

"Good mood?" He asked.

"The best." She said as she threaded an arm through one of his.

"What do you say to a bit of archery practice today with your new bow and arrows?" He asked. She nodded.

"I would love that. I can't wait to use them." She said with a wide smile. She saw a smile fighting to surface on his usually serious face. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked, giving his arm a squeeze. They walked down to the great hall in amicable silence. Once they reached the hall Jon held the door open for her.

"After you my lady." He said, bowing a little.

"Why thank you kind ser." She said demurely. She heard him chuckle as she passed by him. When they entered the hall she looked to their table to see that only Theon was there.

"Where's Robb?" Jon asked as they walked over. Gwyn glanced to Ned's normal spot to see he was missing as well, although Catelyn sat beside his empty spot with a rather serious look on her face.

"He was supposed to go see Lord Stark first thing, he's probably still with him." Gwyn offered as Catelyn looked up at her. The woman's face fell as she looked at her. Gwyn wrinkled her brows in confusion as Catelyn gave her a pitying look before turning away from her. Gwyn bit her lip as they approached Theon.

"Morning all." Theon said, a pleased smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Gwyn asked, deciding to push Catelyn's odd looks to the back of her mind for the moment.

"Nothing dear wild one, nothing. Just a _very_ good night." Theon said as he poured her a cup of water and pushed it towards her. She snickered as Jon rolled his eyes.

"That good huh?" Gwyn asked as she started putting bacon on her plate.

"Don't encourage him Gwyn." Jon cut in before Theon could respond. She laughed as Theon shot Jon a withering look.

"Oh boys." Gwyn sighed as she tucked into her breakfast. "We're going to test out my new bow and arrows today Theon, will you join us?" She asked to distract him from glaring at Jon.

"Of course." He said as he slid his gaze to her. "Up for a little competition?" He asked, raising his brow at her. She smirked at him.

"I think the question is are _you_ up to it?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her as he ripped into a piece of bread. He leaned forward, elbows on the table, as he chewed loudly with his mouth open.

"Charming." She said blandly. He wiggled his brows at her as he swallowed.

"You love me." He said.

"That's debatable." She mumbled. Movement by the door dragged her attention away from him. She smiled as she saw a familiar head or auburn hair. "Here comes Robb." She said. Jon and Theon glanced over their shoulders.

"Why is he with Joanna? I thought you said he was Lord Stark." Jon said. Joanna looked extremely smug as she walked next to Robb, lacing her arm through his. They were closely followed by Ned and the Greatjon.

"He was. At least that's what he told me." Gwyn said.

"Where is he going?" Jon asked as Robb bypassed them, not even looking their way. Gwyn could see a pained grimace on his face as he nodded at whatever Joanna was saying to him. He took a spot in between her and the Smalljon. Theon and Jon turned towards Gwyn, confusion written all over their faces. Gwyn stared hard at Robb, willing him to look at her, but it was almost like he was purposely avoiding her gaze. Gwyn looked to Ned, who was already looking back at her. He was giving her that same pitying look that Catelyn had given her earlier.

"What the hell is going on?" Theon grumbled. "He's never ditched us before." Gwyn could feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. She glanced down a few seats from Joanna and Robb to Carn. He looked up at her, that same odd look from the night before coming over his face.

"Let's get out of here." Gwyn said looking down, unable to hold his gaze. All three of them stood, their chairs scraping loudly across the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robb finally look over at them. She looked up at him to see he had a guilty expression on his face. As their eyes met he quickly looked away. Jon took her arm and pulled her after them. She found herself repeatedly looking over her shoulder at Robb, who was determinedly not looking back. On her last look she saw Joanna looking back at her, a smug smirk on her face.

"Something's not right." Gwyn said. Theon and Jon shared a look over her head. She knew they could feel it too. The boys accompanied Gwyn to her room to get her new bow and arrows before they all headed down to the shooting range.

* * *

Gwyn sighed as she pulled back on her bow string and loosed another arrow. It hit a couple rings out from the center.

"Come on Gwyn." Theon said. He had started riding her a few shots into their session when it became evident she was having an off shooting day. Gwyn notched another arrow and shot again. This one landing further away from the center than the last.

"Really?" Theon asked with an exasperated tone.

"I'm trying." She mumbled as she notched yet another arrow.

"Are you?" He asked as she lined up her shot. "Because it doesn't seem like it to me." He said. She prematurely let her arrow go, the shot going wide and missing the target entirely. She whipped around to look at him.

"Don't." She said, holding a hand up to stop him as he opened his mouth.

"Just lay off her Theon." Jon said as Gwyn stalked down range to the target. She began to angrily pull her arrows free.

"No. No I will not lay off. I don't know what's wrong with you but ever since we came out here you have been shooting like shit. I taught you better than that Gwyn. Yesterday you shot a shadow cat in the eye, and today you can't even hit the center of the target? Get your head out of your ass and shoot." Theon said angrily. Gwyn stomped over to the arrow that had gone wide and scooped it off the ground, adding it to the bundle in her hand.

"Greyjoy, is that any way to speak to a woman?" A loud voice called. They all turned to see the Greatjon walking over to them. Theon scowled at him before shooting a glare at Gwyn. Gwyn glared right back as she headed down range towards them.

"Everyone has an off day." The Greatjon said. Theon shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"She's better than that." Theon said. The Greatjon looked from Theon to Gwyn.

"You know shadow cat, although I don't like the way Greyjoy said it, he is right." The Greatjon said.

"Like you said. Everyone has an off day." Gwyn answered blandly. She turned to Jon who was studying her closely. "Your turn" She said as she nodded at the target. He gave her a searching look before turning to face down range. Theon stepped away from the Greatjon and Gwyn, choosing to watch Jon shoot. Gwyn sighed as she watched the boys start to whisper to one another.

"Are you alright Gwynyth?" The Greatjon asked softly. She looked up to see he had moved closer to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Of course. I'm just tired is all." She said, hoping he would accept the lie. He looked at her skeptically but nodded.

"Partied a little too hard last night?" He asked.

"Exactly." She said, giving him a weak smile. He looked like didn't believe her for a moment. She kept her face neutral as he studied her. After a moment a grin broke across his grizzled face, a loud barking laugh bursting from his mouth. He patted her back a few times before stepping away from her.

"I'm sure your shot will recover in no time then." He said. Theon and Jon looked back at her, both of them with raised eyebrows.

"By the way, have you three heard the good news?" The Greatjon boomed. The boys turned to fully face him.

"What good news?" Jon asked.

"It was only agreed upon this morning. I suppose Robb hasn't had the chance to tell you since he sat with Joanna for breakfast." The Greatjon started happily. "Robb and Joanna are to be married." He exclaimed. Gwyn's mouth fell open as she dropped all the arrows she had been holding. The Greatjon looked at her in surprise.

"Are you alright girl?" He asked her. Gwyn stuttered as she looked from the Greatjon to Jon to Theon. The boys were currently staring at her, equally shocked looks on their faces.

"I-uh-ye-yes. Of course I'm alright. I'm just surprised." She managed to get out. She quickly bent down to start gathering her arrows, avoiding looking at everyone. The Greatjon laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure it will come as a surprise to many." He said.

"So this was the other business you had to take care of in Winterfell? Other than Carn, I mean." Jon said as Gwyn stood, her arrows clenched tightly in her fist.

"That's right." The Greatjon said. Gwyn was breathing hard as she started shoving her arrows into her quiver. "Shadow cat, are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Gwyn looked up to see he was staring at her with concern.

"Yes. I mean no." She said. She reached up and rubbed her head, pretending to wince. "I think I can feel a headache coming on. I think perhaps I should go and lay down. Will you all please excuse me?" She said.

"Of course my girl. All that partying catching up to you." The Greatjon jested. Gwyn gave him a weak smile as she started to walk away. Her eyes met Theon's as she passed him. He looked at her with an odd mixture of pity and anger. She averted her eyes as she walked. She quickened her pace as she reached the keep, wanting to be alone in her room. As she mounted the top of the stairs outside the entrance she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She gasped, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Watch where you are going Gwynyth." Gwyn internally groaned when she realized she had run into Joanna.

"Sorry." Gwyn mumbled.

"You've already said that." Joanna snapped. Gwyn nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from snapping at the girl.

"You're father has just told us the news." Gwyn said instead. Although after seeing the smug look on Joanna's beautiful face she really wished she hadn't. Joanna pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulders as she smirked at Gwyn.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Joanna asked. "When father and Lord Stark told us I was so happy. And I dare say Robb was as well. He was completely lost for words, he was so excited." Joanna claimed, placing a hand on her chest, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I doubt that." Gwyn mumbled.

"What?" Joanna asked, her eyes narrowing.

"How about that?" Gwyn said, as she shoved her bow and quiver up her arm to rest on her shoulder. When she looked up at Joanna the girl was giving her a faux pitying look. She reached out and placed a hand on Gwyn's shoulder. Gwyn looked from the hand to Joanna's face, her brows raised.

"Listen Gwynyth, I know this must be hard for you. We all know you like him, you make it so obvious with the way you throw yourself at him." Joanna started.

"_I_ throw myself at him." Gwyn asked incredulously. Joanna continued to talk right over her.

"But you must be strong about this. Just know Robb is going to be with someone of his," Joanna paused for a moment, pulling her hand away from Gwyn as she considered her, "stature." She finished.

"Stature?" Gwyn asked.

"Well yes. I know you must have been hopeful he would one day reciprocate your sad, hopeless feelings. But you had to have known it could never happen. Robb is the next lord of Winterfell, and you? You are," Gwyn cut her off.

"A wildling." Gwyn sneered. Joanna smiled maliciously at her.

"Exactly. Robb deserves to be with a highborn lady such as myself. We will be happy together. But I'm sure you will find happiness as well. Perhaps you and the bastard would make a nice pair?" Joanna asked, cocking her head to the side. Gwyn glared at her.

"Leave Jon alone." She growled.

"Gwyn?" She turned her head to see Robb coming towards them. She felt her heart thud painfully at the sight of him. She had hoped she would make it up to her room without seeing him, but stupid Joanna had ruined that idea.

"Robb," Gwyn called, "I hear congratulations are in order." She said, her voice overly hearty. His face paled as he stopped beside them.

"Gwyn." He said softly, reaching for her arm. Joanna quickly pulled him towards her, wrapping both of her arms around one of his. At the same time Gwyn took a step back, forcing Robb to drop his hand.

"Gwynyth and I were just talking about the betrothal." Joanna said.

"Yes. It's all very exciting." Gwyn said blandly. She could feel Robb's eyes practically burning a hole into the side of her face, but she kept her gaze directed away from him. She frowned as she noticed Theon and Jon huddled together with the Greatjon. The older man's head bowed as he listened to what they were saying, a frown on his face.

"Please excuse me." Gwyn said suddenly, turning back to them. "I was on my way to my chambers to lay down." She said.

"Not feeling well Gwynyth?" Joanna asked in a patronizing tone.

"Not at all. I fear a headache started to overtake me as I was shooting. I thought it best to go and rest."

"Gwyn," Robb started as she moved to walk away.

"Oh let the girl go Robb. We shouldn't keep her from her rest if she isn't feeling well." Joanna insisted. Gwyn turned to look at Robb and Joanna. Robb was staring at Gwyn with such intensity she had to look away. She turned and quickly left them, entering the keep. She made sure to walk slow enough so as not to seem rude, but fast enough to get herself out of earshot. As Gwyn rounded the corner she heard quick steps behind her. Moments later Robb was beside her, grabbing her arm. Without looking at him she pulled her arm from his grasp and continued walking.

"Gwyn, stop." He said as he tried to grab her arm again. She pulled from his grasp once more. "Gwyn, please." He said.

"Not here Robb." She ground out through clenched teeth. He immediately fell silent as he followed her down the hall. He didn't try to touch her again. When they reached her room he opened the door for her. She passed by him without a glance. Once the door was shut they stood in silence, her back to him. She was shaking, anger starting to build up inside of her.

"Gwyn." He said. She let out a frustrated yell as she ripped her bow and quiver from her shoulder and threw them on the bed.

"What the hell Robb?" She yelled, whipping around to look at him. She saw he was leaning against the door, looking down at the floor. It seemed he couldn't look up at her. She shook her head.

"So is this it then? Is this how we end?" She asked, her voice lowering. His head snapped up to look at her. He pushed off the door and crossed to her. He reached for her but she knocked his hands away. She turned and walked away from him.

"No, Gwyn. I won't let it be." He said, following close behind her. She whipped around to glare at him.

"Why did it have to be her Robb? Anybody, anybody else in the world but her." Gwyn gasped out. He sighed heavily as he reached for her again. This time she let him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry Gwyn. We can work this out, we can." He said. Gwyn scoffed.

"I don't see how." She said.

"I will not lose you." He said.

"Then what do you suggest? Marry her and keep me as well?" Gwyn asked incredulously. "I don't think so. I will not let you dishonor her, I will not let you dishonor me like that. If you ever cared for me you will not ask me to be your mistress." She said, ripping herself away from him.

"I don't want you to be my mistress Gwyn, I want you to be my wife." Gwyn shook her head as she turned away from him. She walked over to the window and leaned against the sill. She looked out over the yard. Theon and Jon were still down at the shooting range. The Greatjon watched them practice, Ned standing beside him. Their heads were turned towards one another and they seemed to be talking seriously. Gwyn sighed heavily.

"It's just not possible." She murmured.

"Why not." Robb demanded. Gwyn turned to see he was staring at her, his expression angry. His whole body was tense, his fists clenched. He seemed to almost vibrate with emotion.

"Because you are the future lord of Winterfell. And I am nothing. I'm no one. I'm a wildling. We can't be together. I don't know why we ever thought we could be. Your mother warned me of this years ago before we even started." Gwyn said, her voice rising.

"My mother what? What did my mother say Gwyn?" Robb asked, walking to stand in front of her by the window.

"She told me a couple of years ago that you would one day have to marry a highborn lady. And that I should not start something with you. And at that point I hadn't. I should have listened to her. I should have listened, I don't know what I was thinking, what we were thinking. This, this was a mistake." She said, gesturing between them.

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that. I love you Gwynyth. How can that be a mistake?"He rasped out. All at once his anger left him. Gwyn winced as she saw his eyes become wet with unshed tears. He took her hands. "Say it back." He pleaded.

"What?" She asked.

"Say you love me too Gwynyth, say it. I need you to say it." Her mouth fell open as she stared at him. She had never seen him this way before. Robb never showed her this side of him, the side of him that was raw and vulnerable. "Damn it Gwyn." He cried, releasing her hands and stalking to the middle of the room. He ran a frustrated hand through his curls before turning to face her.

"Don't do this. Don't, don't just let go. I love you. I want to be with you." He said, his voice breaking a little. Gwyn swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat.

"Well you can't." She whispered.

"Yes I can. I can. We can fix this." He insisted. She stepped towards him, shaking her head.

"How?"

"We go to my father. We got to my father and we appeal to him. Him and the Greatjon, and we make this work. We make them see sense. They have to let me out of this match. I need you Gwyn. I need you. Say you need me too. Say you love me Gwyn, please. " He said, his words all coming out in a rush. He reached for her.

"I can't." She said, shaking her head as she backed away. "I can't say it."

"Why?" He asked, his hands still outstretched towards her.

"You can't say that sort of thing to somebody who no longer belongs to you, who never really belonged to you. If it wasn't Joanna it was going to be someone else Robb, you know that. It would always end up this way. You had to have known that. That's why we kept it secret." She said as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to keep it secret. I wanted to tell people. I wanted to go to my father and," She cut him off.

"And what? What? Ask him for my hand?" She bit out, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Yes." He said softly. His brows crinkled as he watched her start to fall apart.

"You never said." She rasped. "You never said you wanted to marry me."

"I thought it was obvious." He said ruefully, a dry chuckle escaping him. "I thought it was obvious how I felt about you Gwyn. I was always trying to show you, but every time people were around," He drifted off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her emotions. She was shaking. She felt ill.

"Don't apologize. Just say you'll come with me, come with me and we will find my father. We will explain everything. He has to understand." He said.

"No. No. We can't do that." She insisted tearfully.

"Gwyn." Robb said, his tone exasperated.

"We can't do that Robb, damn it." She cried. She was gasping now. He walked forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. He looked down at her, his face hard.

"You're really not going to fight this? Fight for us?" He asked.

"Robb." She murmured, reaching up to place her hands on his cheeks.

"How can you just let this go, how can you just let us go? I love you. I love you Gwyn." He said, grasping at her wrists. Gwyn closed her eyes, sucking her lips into her mouth. He pushed her hands away from his face. They fell limply by her sides.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it to be then fine." Robb said darkly. He turned away from her and walked to her door. He opened it to leave.

"Robb." She called. He stopped, and turned to look at her over his shoulder. His face was hopeful. She knew what he wanted her to say. She wanted to say it, but she just couldn't make the words leave her mouth. Robb sighed as he shook his head. He turned away from her and left, closing the door with a snap behind him. Gwyn gasped as she fell to her knees, painful sobs escaping her, wracking her whole body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gwyn stared blankly at the sky as she sat in her window. It was grey, and threatening rain. If it got cold enough it would be snow. She had pushed the window open, letting the cool air wash over her, drying the tears on her face. After her fight with Robb the day before she hadn't left her room, choosing to hide away instead. She sighed heavily as she leaned her head back against the stone. She had cried most of the night before. She didn't want to cry anymore but she found she couldn't help it. Just the smallest thought of Robb and she started up again. She bit her lip as her eyes watered. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep her tears at bay.

She glanced down at the yard to see that Theon and Jon were down at the range. Robb wasn't with them. She found herself gravitating to sitting in the window all day. And every time she sat there and watched the yard she noticed he was always absent from their friends side's. After a while she had assumed he was off somewhere with Joanna, which just made everything hurt more. She watched the boys as they shot their arrows. Her eyes shifting from Jon to Theon. She had expected Jon to be the first person to come and check on her, but Theon surprisingly beat him to it.

Theon had come to her the previous night. He hadn't even bothered to knock. He just walked right in, a long box under his arm. She had been sitting in the window then too. He had pulled her vanity chair over to her and sat down in it. He'd placed the box across his knees and opened it. It had been arrows that were in need of assembly. He had handed her some of the bits, and then set to work himself. He didn't say anything, just fletched. Slowly she had started to work as well. Both of them working in companionable silence for a couple of hours. When she had glanced out the window to see Robb out in the yard talking with Joanna and Leila she had dropped her arrow to the ground and started to cry. He had set his arrow aside and stood, pulling her out of the window.

_"Come on Gwyn. That's enough for today." Theon said softly. He pulled her over to her bed and sat her down on it. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in close to his side and laid his head on top of hers. He let her cry until she couldn't anymore._

_"Feel better?" He asked once she was done._

_"No." She said thickly, her nose stuffy. He grimaced as he reached up and wiped her face dry._

_"Why don't you go to him? He told me and Jon what happened. We would support you if you went to Lord Stark and asked him to reconsider the match." Theon said softly. She pulled away from him and stood. She couldn't take how kind he was being. It felt like he was pitying her._

_"Why are you doing this Theon? What are you doing here?" She snapped._

_"I'm just trying to make sure you're alright." He snapped back as he stood._

_"Why?" She growled. He raised his brow at her._

_"Isn't that what big brothers are supposed to do?" He asked acerbically. She raised her brows at him as she stared._

_"You're not my big brother." She said._

_"Might as well be." He insisted, crossing his arms. "We sure fight like siblings." He said, a wry smile on his face. She tried to smile at him, but she feared it came out more like a grimace._

_"Just because we aren't blood doesn't mean we're not family." Theon said as he stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug. Gwyn held him tightly, clutching the back of his tunic for dear life._

Gwyn smiled slightly at the memory. After that they had laid down beside one another, feet to head, on her bed. They didn't talk, they didn't even look at one another. They just were. He had stayed with her that night, neither of them willing to move from their positions. In the morning Jon had poked his head in to check on her, and hadn't seemed that surprised to find Theon there with her. They had spent some time with her before going down to breakfast. When they asked if she was going down with them she refused. She told them if anyone asked she was ill.

Gwyn sighed as she hopped out of the window and walked over to her bed. She climbed in, snuggling under her blankets and furs. She rolled over to face her window, letting the cool breeze blow across her cheeks. She grabbed the pillow Robb normally used when he laid in her bed and hugged it to her chest. She had taken to cuddling the pillow when laying in bed. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent was disappearing. Tears started to prick her eyes at the thought. She buried her face into the pillow, trying to calm down.

She felt absolutely pathetic at the moment. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to walk out of her room, and hold her head high. She wanted to not tear up at the mere thought of Robb. She wanted to not feel angry. She had cycled through feeling angry at herself for being so weak, angry at Ned for approving the betrothal, angry at Catelyn for being right, and angry at Robb. Her anger at him was pretty irrational. During one fit of anger she had wished she had never started anything with him. But then a panic overtook her. The thought of never having been with him, upsetting her even more. She couldn't decide what would be worse. Never having been with Robb, or losing him.

Gwyn shook her head violently, pushing her face harder into the pillow. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She hated everything about this situation. She didn't feel like herself. She clenched her eyes as tightly shut as she could, willing her mind to clear enough so that she could fall asleep. If she was asleep she didn't have to think about the situation anymore.

Gwyn jumped when a sharp knock sounded at her door. She furrowed her brows in confusion. It wasn't Theon or Jon, they would have just walked in without knocking. The knock came again, making her sit up and stare at the door.

"Come in?" She called. The door creaked open revealing Catelyn. She was closely followed by a servant carrying a tray. Gwyn felt anger flare up in her chest at the sight of the Stark matriarch.

"Put the tray down there." Catelyn told the servant, gesturing at Gwyn's bedside table. The servant put down the tray and then left without a word. Catelyn closed the door behind them. She turned towards Gwyn, her hand clasped in front of her.

"Eat." She said, gesturing at the tray. Gwyn glanced at it, taking in the tea, fruit, and bread. Her stomach clenched painfully.

"I'm not hungry." She murmured as she leaned back against her headboard. Catelyn raised her brow as she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed facing Gwyn.

"Surely that is not the case. You missed breakfast, and you just missed luncheon." Catelyn said sternly. "Theon and Jon said you weren't feeling well." She said. Gwyn nodded. "Is it your stomach that is bothering you?" She asked. Gwyn shook her head. "Then you can eat." Catelyn said. She picked up the tray and placed it in Gwyn's lap. Gwyn stared at the tray.

"I'm not hungry." Gwyn murmured again.

"Gwynyth." Catelyn started.

"I'm not hungry." Gwyn said loudly, looking up at Catelyn, her eyes narrowed. Catelyn sighed as Gwyn moved the tray back to the bedside table. She was a little more violent than the servant had been in putting it there, knocking a stack of books and a candle to the ground.

"Are you going to pick those up?" Catelyn asked quietly.

"No." Gwyn said childishly.

"Gwynyth why are you throwing this tantrum? Why are you moping in your room?" Catelyn asked seriously.

"You really have to ask that?" Gwyn snapped, staring at Catelyn. Catelyn held her gaze, refusing to back down.

"I warned you." Catelyn finally said after a minute of silence. All at once Gwyn deflated.

"I know." She said, her voice breaking, her bratty facade cracking. She climbed out of her bed and knelt down to pick up the fallen books and candle. When she was done she turned to face Catelyn. The woman's expression had softened.

"Come here." Catelyn said, patting the spot beside her. Gwyn sat as close to her as possible, letting the older woman wrap an arm around her shoulders. Gwyn felt all of her defiance and anger flood out of her as she sank into Catelyn's comforting embrace.

"I know you warned me. I know I shouldn't have done it. When he asked me I should have said no. But I just couldn't." Gwyn said as she started to cry. Catelyn held her tightly and started to rock her. "I just couldn't." Gwyn murmured as her mind drifted to that night.

_Gwyn watched from her place leaning against the wall by the door as Robb carried on with Theon and Jon in the middle of the dance floor. It was Robb's seventeenth name day and the three of them had been in an overly festive mood all day. Gwyn was more than sure their drinking had started early. She giggled as Jon and Theon hoisted Robb onto their shoulders, cheered on by other dancers and onlookers. Over the crowd Robb looked at Gwyn and tried to wave her over. She shook her head._

_"I'm good here." She mouthed at him. He rolled his eyes at her, a wide smile on his face. He patted Jon and Theon on the head, both boys looking up at him. Robb said something and they let him down. He said something again once he was facing them and Theon looked over at Gwyn, a sly smile on his face. Jon was nodding, and started pushing him towards her. Gwyn gave them questioning looks but all they did was smile and wave. Robb bobbed and weaved through the crowd, a smile on his handsome face as he approached her._

_"That's nice to see." She called once he was within earshot._

_"What is?" He asked, stopping close to her, his warm breath washing across her face._

_"That." She said pointing a finger at his smile as she pulled her head back a bit to put some distance between them. _

_"What? I smile." He insisted, putting an exaggerated frown on his face. She snickered, a smile taking over his face once more. Robb leaned his shoulder against the wall, his chest brushing the side of her arm._

_"Sometimes. I don't see you do it often." She said._

_"I do when I'm around you." He said softly. He leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder and looked up at her, an impish look on his face. She laughed and pushed his face away._

_"Aw, aren't you sweet?" She joked._

_"I try to be." He said. He straightened, pushing off the wall. "Come on, let's go take a walk." He said as he took her hand._

_"But your party." She said as she gestured at the full hall. All of Winterfell had turned out for the event._

_"I've had enough for now. Let's get some air." He said as he pulled her away. They stepped out into the cool and empty hallway. As they walked Gwyn swung their hands in between them. Robb chuckled as he lead them towards the main door. They walked outside and over to one of the wooden fences that lined the training yard. They hopped up, Robb swinging a leg up over the top to sit facing her. He scooted closer so his knees brushed against her. She smiled at him before looking up at the clear starry sky. Robb looked up as well, a sigh of happiness escaping him._

_"When was the last time we did this?" She asked._

_"I don't know. It's been a while." He said._

_"We should look at the stars more often." She murmured._

_"Aye, we should. You know we'd have a better vantage from higher up." He said teasingly._

_"And you know I won't be climbing up higher than this." She said as she rolled her eyes at the heavens. She hadn't gone for a climb since she broke her arm last year after a nasty fall off the stables. She rubbed at her left forearm. It had been wrapped up and in a sling for months. She had wondered why all her injuries always happened to that arm._

_"I think you should climb again. You used to love it." He said, looking at her. She kept looking up at the sky, but she could feel his eyes on her._

_"You're mother was right, it's too dangerous. And I'm getting too old to climb." She said._

_"You're sixteen." He laughed, shaking his head. "That's hardly too old." He insisted._

_"A lady doesn't climb trees and towers Robb." Gwyn said, trying to hold in her smile at his laughing. He scooted closer to her, his back leg pressing into her as he lowered the front one to the ground to steady himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder like he did inside._

_"You say that, but you do other unladylike things." He teased._

_"Like?" She asked._

_"You shoot bow and arrow. And sometimes you train with a sword. You like to hunt. And I have definitely heard you curse." He said. She gasped theatrically._

_"I would never let loose a swear." She said sarcastically, making him laugh. "I am far too proper for that." She said, finally turning her head to look at him. His face was very close to hers, their noses almost brushing. _

_"You can be a real lady too sometimes though." He whispered to her, a hand coming up to caress her cheek. "You're amazing, you are." He murmured, he leaned a little closer, his eyes darting to her lips. She blinked rapidly at him and turned her head to look back up at the sky, his hand falling away from her face._

_"You're not so bad yourself." She said. She could feel a nervous knot starting to form in her stomach. She heard him sigh as he lifted his head off of her shoulder. She could feel him still watching her for a few moments before turning his head to look up at the stars as well. She felt like she had disappointed him. She was sure he was about to kiss her, something she had always wanted him to do, but her nerves had gotten the best of her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Gwyn bit her lip as she started to feel awkward. She glanced at him to see his face set in a grimace._

_"The stars look lovely tonight." He said quietly. She was quiet for a moment, a smirk growing on her face._

_"So do you." She said. His grimace broke into a smile as a loud laugh ripped from his chest. They looked at one another, Gwyn snickering._

_"Why do you always say things like that. It's not the first time you've told me I look lovely. Women are lovely Gwyn, men are handsome." He insisted. She giggled as he pulled her closer to his chest. She turned so her chest was pushed against his, her arms coming up to wrap around his waist. She raised her eyebrows at him._

_"I could always tell you that you look like a wild boar's backside. Is that better?" She quipped. She could feel the vibrations in her chest as he chuckled. He leaned his forehead against hers._

_"How is it you always know just what to say?" He asked sarcastically._

_"It's a gift." She mumbled as she rubbed her nose against his._

_"Gwyn?" He asked._

_"Hm?" She hummed. He sighed._

_"I'm going to kiss you. And this time I don't want you to pull away." He said softly. Her nerves kicked up again as he tilted his head, his eyes scanning her. She licked her bottom lip, staring back at him. Slowly she tilted her head towards him, and a smile broke across his face. Robb leaned forward and placed a warm, gentle kiss on her lips. He grinned into it as she hummed in approval. As they broke away he smiled down at her._

_"Be with me?" He asked her, leaning his head against hers again. Gwyn hesitated for a moment, Catelyn's warning dancing through her mind. She pushed it away as she looked into Robb's eyes. The way he was looking at her, it was all she had ever wanted._

_"Of course." She found herself saying despite her brain telling her to say no. Robb wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and brought her in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the first._

Gwyn sighed as her tears started to slow. She leaned back, putting some distance between her and Catelyn. The older woman reached up and swiped her thumbs under Gwyn's eyes, trying to dry her tears. Catelyn grimaced as she looked at her.

"I'm so sorry my sweet girl. I know you care a great deal for him. But, perhaps we could find a match for you as well? The Greatjon mentioned possibly betrothing you and Carn." Catelyn said. Gwyn's eyes widened.

"I don't care for Robb." Gwyn insisted, standing up and walking away a little. She turned around, and crossed her arms as she looked at the woman she thought of as her surrogate mother.

"I love him." Gwyn stated. "I love him, and I'm _in_ love with him. I could never marry Carn." She said. She stared at Catelyn, her eyes begging her not to make her marry Carn. She cared a great deal for the young Umber, but she would never love him like she loved Robb. If they married it wouldn't be fair to either of them. Catelyn nodded.

"It was just a thought." Catelyn said.

"Well banish it." Gwyn muttered. She started pacing around her room, Catelyn's eyes following her. They were quiet for a time both deep in thought, but finally Catelyn broke the silence.

"Robb loves you too." She said. Gwyn stopped by her vanity and stared at her. Yet again tears were pricking her eyes.

"I know he does. He's told me every day since we first started courting. But it doesn't matter." Gwyn cried, her mood escalating again. She was suddenly angry once more. She turned to her vanity, grabbed the first thing she could find, and threw it. It was a bottle of ink that sat with her spare parchment and pens. The bottle of ink smashed against the wall by her bed. The black liquid slowly dripped down the stone as they both stared at the spot.

"We can't be together. And you telling me he loves me doesn't help or change anything." Gwyn said, turning her ire on Catelyn.

"Doesn't it?" She asked. Gwyn glared at her.

"Why would it?" Gwyn snapped. Catelyn sighed and stood, coming towards Gwyn.

"I spoke with Robb earlier today. You see, he hasn't come to meals at all today either. He has also locked himself up in his room, claiming illness. He told me of your conversation." Catelyn said. Gwyn looked away from her.

"What? Is he telling everybody?" She mumbled, the memory of that conversation sobering her.

"He said you couldn't tell him you loved him, no matter how many times he said it to you. It makes me wonder Gwynyth, do you really care for Robb?" Catelyn asked. Gwyn looked up at her in surprise.

"Of course I do." She said, becoming angry all over again.

"Well, I felt I had to ask. It seemed to me your reluctance to tell Robb how you felt meant you didn't feel for him as he did for you." Catelyn said. Gwyn stared at her incredulously.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Gwyn demanded. Catelyn studied her for a moment.

"You gave up." Catelyn said. "You weren't willing to fight for him." Gwyn stared at her, her mouth hanging open. She sat weakly in her vanity chair. "Why aren't you fighting for him?" Catelyn asked as she sat on the end of Gwyn's bed facing the speechless girl. "Why are you giving up?" She asked.

"Did Robb tell you what I said? Why I wouldn't say I love you back?" Gwyn asked quietly.

"He told me," Catelyn started.

"No. Did he tell you_ exactly_ what I said?" She interrupted. Catelyn shook her head.

"No. He told me only that you would not say it back." Catelyn said, looking at the girl curiously.

"I told Robb I couldn't say I love you to a man who was not mine to say it to. He no longer belongs to me. He never really did. It would always end up this way." Gwyn said quietly.

"You told him that?" Catelyn asked. Gwyn nodded.

"I love him so much. But I just couldn't say it. It would have been wrong to. He is going to marry Joanna." Gwyn muttered. She slowly looked up at Catelyn.

"Yes, but he wants to marry you." Catelyn said.

"I know." Gwyn said simply.

"You know, and still you will not fight?" Catelyn asked surprised. Gwyn stared at her.

"Why are you doing this to me? You are the one who told me it could never happen in the first place. I would think you would be happy, you are getting exactly what you wanted. Robb is doing his duty, and I am miserable." Gwyn cried. Catelyn shook her head.

"I never wanted you to be miserable Gwynyth, or Robb. And now you both are. You are right. Robb is doing his duty. And duty sometimes means doing the thing your heart may well regret." Catelyn said softly. Gwyn stared at her. "But," Catelyn started. She seemed to be stealing herself to say something.

"But," she tried again, "should he shirk his duty, I would be able to overlook it.

"What?" Gwyn gasped.

"I'm not saying I don't think Robb marrying Joanna would be a bad idea. Strengthening our ties with the Umber's could only bring good. But then again," Catelyn paused, "they are our bannermen. They have already sworn an oath of faithfulness to our house." Catelyn said. She stood and walked to the door. She opened it, but turned back to Gwyn before leaving.

"I know this has all been very confusing for you. But we have all seen how unhappy this has made you and Robb. Should you decide to appeal to my husband I," Catelyn paused, her stern facade breaking for a moment as she considered her next words, "I would not stand in your way. I love you, both of you, and I only want you to be happy." Catelyn said. Gwyn blinked quickly trying to hold her tears back. She gave Catelyn a watery smile.

"Thank you." Gwyn said. Catelyn smiled back at her, nodding, before closing the door. Gwyn stood still as she looked around her room for a moment, at a loss. She felt so odd. She had thought Catelyn had been completely against her being with Robb, and in a way she still was. She had said herself she didn't think Robb and Joanna marrying would be a bad thing, but she as good as said Gwyn and Robb marrying wouldn't be a bad thing either.

Gwyn started to pace back and forth. She knew what she wanted to go and do, but was she going to do it? She walked over to her vanity and leaned over, placing her hands on the table as she stared at herself. She sighed heavily.

"You can do this." She told her reflection. She stared for a little longer before nodding sharply. Before she could stop herself she marched across her room and threw open the door. She walked down the hall, and turned, heading for Robb's room. When she reached his door, she took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock. She paused, her arm tightening as dread filled her. Would he want to see her? She pushed the thought aside and knocked. She was still as she listened, she could hear movement inside. Slowly the door opened, revealing only Robb's face. Upon seeing her his wary expression became one of surprise.

"Gwyn." He breathed, almost like he didn't believe she was really there.

"May I come in?" She asked. He immediately opened the door the rest of the way. She slipped past him, and he closed it quickly behind her. She leaned up against the wall beside the door, staring at him. He looked her up and down, a slightly amused look on his face.

"You're not wearing any shoes." He said nodding at her feet. She looked down, wiggling her toes. She shrugged. "And you're in your sleep clothes." He said gesturing at the white sleeveless dress she was wearing. His eyes seemed to linger on her open skin: her bare bit of chest, her arms, her lower legs.

"So are you." She said, nodding at his sleep pants. Her eyes danced across his naked chest. He didn't like to wear shirts to bed because he became too hot.

"Well, I've been in bed all day." He said as he turned away from her to sit on the edge of his bed.

"As have I." She said. They stared at one another for a moment.

"Aren't we a pair." He chuckled ruefully. Quickly his laughs died off. He sighed as he ran a hand through his errant curls. "What are you doing here Gwynyth?" He asked her quietly. She bit her lip as she looked down at her feet.

"I owe you an apology Robb." She started. "I didn't handle yesterday as I should have." She said uneasily.

"And how should you have handled it?" He asked. She looked up to see him studying her seriously. His face was pinched, and she could see the pain in his eyes. She pushed off the wall and walked towards him.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I shouldn't have given up the way I did. But I let your mother get in my head. I let my fears overtake me. And for that I'm so sorry." She said as she stopped in front of him. She lifted a hand to reach out and cup his cheek, but she hesitated as he stared sternly at her. She was about to pull her hand back when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand forward the rest of the way. She stepped closer to him.

"I should have said it." She whispered.

"Said what?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers. She bit her lip as she realized he wasn't going to make this easy on her. And why should he? He had been ready to go to his father yesterday. This all could have been taken care of and they could already be happy. She swallowed hard as a lump in her throat appeared. Tears started to slowly drip down her cheeks. Robb's expression softened slightly. He moved his hand from her wrist to the back of her hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin. His other hand came up to rest on her hip, pulling her in between his legs.

"Say it Gwynyth. All you have to do is say it." He implored her. She gasped, a sob ripping from her.

"I love you. I need you. Please Robb." She cried. That was all the motivation Robb needed to grab her and hold her tight. She tripped into him, clutching him just as tight. He pulled her up so she was straddling his lap and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel wetness on her skin as he cried as well, his tears dripping down her chest and running into her sleep dress. He pulled back and grabbed her face, forcefully kissing her, his lips devouring hers. Their tears mingled on their cheeks, still crying as they kissed.

"I'm so sorry." Gwyn gasped as he started to pepper her face with quick pecks, shaking her head a little. His kisses travelled down her chin to her neck. She gasped as he placed a hot open mouthed kiss on the crook of her neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair, and held his head to her. He nuzzled the spot he had kissed, both of them breathing hard. He rested his forehead on the spot, his breath blowing hot down her chest. She shuddered as they held one another.

"I forgive you." He murmured.

"How can you?" She asked as she stared up at the ceiling. He picked his head up and stared at her.

"Because I love you." He stated. "With all my heart. And I can't live without you." He insisted. She gave him a watery smile. Both of their tears had stopped at this point, but hers were threatening a comeback. She gently scratched his scalp, her fingers still woven through his hair. She pulled his head forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back slightly, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said. He pulled back slightly to look at her better. "Marry me?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Isn't that my line?" He asked her, a wry smile gracing his lips. She giggled, shifting closer to him, straddling his hips. As she did this she could feel his arousal beginning to grow at their positions. They had never been like this before, they had never let it get farther than a little snuggling, a little kissing.

"Is that a yes?" She asked him, leaning forward, her mouth hovering over his. He grinned as one of his hands came up to grip the hair at the base of her neck.

"Yes." He said as he pushed her head closer, and kissed her. She sighed happily into the kiss, she could feel the smile on his lips. She felt his tongue start to probe at her lips and she gladly opened her mouth to him. Their kiss was becoming heated and passionate, the sweet moment turning into something more. His arousal was now pressing hard against her center. Their tongues were doing battle, both fighting for dominance. He groaned as she ground herself against him. He threw his head back. Gwyn seized her chance and started kissing and biting her way down his neck and shoulders.

"Gwyn." He rasped, clutching the back of her neck, his other arm banded across her lower back. "Gwyn." He said again.

"Hm?" She hummed as she sucked at his collarbone and ground her hips into him again.

"We have to stop." He said, his arm unwinding from around her to grip her hip. As he said this he thrust up at her, seemingly unable to help himself. She pulled back slightly, biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she moved her hips again.

"Gods, what are you doing to me woman?" He growled as he claimed her mouth once more. She giggled as he turned them, and managed to get them laid out in the middle of the bed. Her legs came up on either side of him as her hips cradled his. They were moving against one another, trying to find some sort of friction. She gasped as he broke away from her mouth and started kissing her chest.

"Please Robb." She begged. He froze, and slowly looked up at her. They were both breathing hard. He had one hand resting on her ribs, the other resting on the outside of her thigh where her dress had rode up. One of her hands was in his hair, the other was gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Gwyn." He said. He started to pull away.

"No." She cried, pulling him back to her. "Please Robb." She said. She reached up and kissed him again, this time slowly. "I need you." She whispered. "The Gods know I do. I need you, in more ways than one." She said. She looked up at him imploringly. His eyes were smoldering lustfully as he looked down at her. "Please Robb." She said again. She could see the decision in his eyes. Suddenly his mouth was on hers once more. He reached down between them, fumbling with the ties of his sleep pants. She reached down to help him, his hands rising instead to push her dress up even more.

Gwyn pushed his pants down as far as she could. When she couldn't reach anymore she pushed them down with her feet, before wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt his hand dip between them, ghosting up her inner thigh. She gasped as one of his fingers slipped between her folds, she was ready for him.

"Are you sure Gwyn?" He mumbled as he lightly kissed her clavicle. She nodded. "I need to hear you say it Gwyn, this is serious." He said, looking up at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said. He grinned at her, kissing her once more. They both groaned as he pushed forward, becoming one for the first time.

* * *

Gwyn sighed happily as she laid in bed with Robb, draped across his sweaty chest. Her privates pulsed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she tried to get her breath back.

"Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright." She insisted, placing a kiss on his chest, tasting the salt on his skin. In truth it had hurt at first. He had given her time to adjust after the initial thrust, but soon pain turned to pleasure and she found she was enjoying herself.

"I forgot to pull away at the end." He muttered. She bit her lip as she considered this.

"It'll be alright." She said. "What's one time?" She asked. Her question left them both feeling uneasy.

"Maybe we should refrain from sex from now on." He mumbled. She picked her head up to look at him.

"I don't know if I can do that." She stated honestly. His eyes widened and he chuckled at her frank answer.

"You know there are other ways to bring one another pleasure then full on sex." He said, wiggling his brows at her. She snickered as he ran a hand over her back, the appendage coming to rest on her backside. He gave it a little squeeze making her shriek and slap his chest.

"Must you?" She asked him. He chuckled as he leaned up and kissed her pout away.

"I must." He said, letting his head fall back on his pillow. She bit her lip as she looked down at him. "What is it?" He asked her seriously, his free hand coming up to rest on her cheek.

"Were you serious when you said yes to my proposal?" She asked. He gave her a small smile.

"Well as untraditional as that proposal was, I don't know." He teased. "I still think I should have been the one to ask." He said.

"Robb." She said softly, looking away from him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Gwyn, I was only joking with you." He turned her head back to him.

"Of course I was serious when I said I would marry you." He said. She gave him a crooked smile as she bent down and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"We should go and talk to your father." She said against his lips.

"I think we should probably get dressed first." He said. She pulled back and looked down at them. She was still in her sleep dress, although it was pushed up around her hips, and his sleep pants had been completely kicked off at some point. Only a blanket covered his naked form.

"I think your right." She muttered. He laughed as he kissed her again, holding her close.

* * *

Gwyn clutched Robb's hand as they neared Ned's study. As they stopped outside the door they could hear multiple voices inside. Gwyn's other hand came up to grab Robb's shirt sleeve. He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright." He whispered. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before turning towards the door. He raised his hand and confidently knocked, his face serious. The voices inside quieted. There was some movement, but then that quieted as well.

"Come in." Ned's strong voice called.

"Let's go." Robb said, pulling her with him as he opened the door and stepped inside. Gwyn felt her stomach clench as she saw it was Catelyn and the Greatjon keeping Ned company that evening. She faltered a little, tripping slightly over her feet. Robb gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she turned and closed the door behind them. He pulled her to stand in front of his parents and the Greatjon, who were all sitting in front of the fire.

Gwyn couldn't look up from the floor. She could feel everyone's eyes one her. She glanced at Robb, giving him a pleading look. He smiled at her before turning to his parents and the Greatjon.

"Father, Mother, Lord Umber. Gwyn and I have come to talk to you about something very important." Robb started. He paused, seemingly unsure how to proceed. Gwyn bit her lip as she watched him struggle.

"Spit it out Robb." The Greatjon said. Gwyn looked over to see he had a very serious look on his face as he eyed their clasped hands. Gwyn felt her hackles raise as he looked at them. She moved slightly in front of Robb, causing the Greatjon to look up at her. He raised his brows at her.

"We've come here to ask you to reconsider Robb and Joanna's betrothal." Gwyn stated. She thought she sounded much more confident than she actually was. She felt Robb let go of her hand, only to place it on the small of her back. He stepped closer to her, his chest brushing the back of her arm and shoulder.

"And tell me, shadow cat, why would we do that?" The Greatjon asked as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Gwyn glanced over at Catelyn and Ned. Catelyn gave her a soft smile. Ned was looking between Gwyn and the Greatjon. He appeared worried as he looked at his bannerman.

"Because Robb doesn't love Joanna, and I doubt she loves him either." Gwyn said.

"And you do?" The Greatjon asked. Gwyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"I love Robb with everything I am. And I will be damned if I let you, or anyone else, take him away from me." Gwyn said lowly. The Greatjon and Gwyn stared one another down.

"Gwyn." Robb muttered warningly. It had occurred to her she probably shouldn't have sworn at the Lord, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Suddenly the Greatjon stood and crossed to stand in front of her. His form towering over her.

"Jon." Ned said, standing quickly, reaching a hand out to the man. As he stared down at her the Greatjon's scowl slowly morphed into a large smile. He started laughing, progressively getting louder. Gwyn looked up at Robb with a confused look as he looked down at her with one of relief. The Greatjon sighed as his laughter died down. He placed his large hands on Gwyn's shoulders, and ducked down so he could look her in the eye.

"I was wondering when you lot would come and say something." He said, giving her shoulders a light squeeze before letting her go.

"You were?" Robb asked, his brows furrowed. The Greatjon nodded as he sat down again. Slowly Ned lowered himself back into his seat as well while Catelyn watched on in amusement.

"Aye. Had a rather interesting talk with those friends of yours, Greyjoy and Snow. Had more than a few things to say about the match." The Greatjon said. Gwyn smiled, a memory of looking over her shoulder the day before as she left the yard resurfacing. She had seen Theon and Jon talking to him. Robb chuckled as he shook his head.

"And after seeing the way you two were acting today," the Greatjon started, nodding at Gwyn and Robb, "I think I will have to listen to your friends." He said. He leaned forward and picked a goblet up off a small table. He watched them over the rim as he took a deep draught.

"And what are you listening to them about exactly?" Gwyn prompted. He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling.

"Why, I'll be withdrawing my offer of a match between Joanna and Robb, of course." He said. Gwyn laughed out and dashed over to him, throwing herself into his arms. He chuckled as he hugged her back. She could hear the others laughing as well.

"Oh thank you, thank you." She was muttering to him.

"Happy late name day. Sorry for getting seventeen off to such a bad start for you." The Greatjon joked. She giggled as she pulled away.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"There is one other matter we wanted to speak to you all about." Robb spoke up. Gwyn bit her lip, a smile forming on her lips as she turned to look at him. He held a hand out to her and she walked back to him, slipping her hand into his. He wove their fingers together as he looked down at her.

"Mother, Father. We humbly ask your permission to wed." Robb said, not taking his eyes off of Gwyn. There was silence. Gwyn finally looked away from Robb to see that Ned and Catelyn seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Oh come now. After all the codswallop you have to let them." The Greatjon crowed. Gwyn watched Catelyn closely as the older woman glanced at the Greatjon, a stern look on her face. As Catelyn's gaze met Gwyn's she softened. She looked back to her husband, a small smile on her face. Ned smiled back.

"Alright." Ned said, finally looking at Gwyn and Robb. The Greatjon cheered and raised his goblet to the young couple before downing it all. Robb laughed as he scooped Gwyn up and spun her around in a circle. He kissed her as he placed her back on her feet.

"When can we get married?" Robb asked, looking at his parents eagerly.

"Your father and I will discuss it." Catelyn said, her lips twitching, threatening a smile as she took in her son's shining face.

"Now," The Greatjon cut in, his face serious. He refilled his goblet and took a hefty gulp. "Who is going to break the news to Joanna?" He asked. Gwyn giggled as she buried her face into Robb's chest. She felt him hug her closer. She laid her head against his chest, her ear over his heart. At that moment she couldn't bring herself to care about Joanna and who would tell her. All she could think about was her and Robb, and what their future would hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gwyn slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone down through the window, warming her. She felt Robb shift behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Robb." She murmured, tapping his arm. It tightened across her stomach. "Robb." She said again, giggling as he muttered incoherently. He nuzzled the back of her neck before settling down again. She shook her head as she felt his hands start to wander across her hips and stomach. "Robb Stark." She said in a stern tone. He sighed as he finally picked his head up to look at her. She turned her head to take in his bleary blue eyes and disheveled hair.

"What is it woman?" He rasped at her. "I was having the most wonderful dream about this black haired beauty." He said as he pulled her to lay on her back. He moved to hover over her, settling himself between her legs.

"Is that right?" She asked amusedly. He nodded as he leaned down and dropped lazy kisses across her chest. She giggled as she felt the hair on his face tickle her skin. She cupped his cheeks and brought his head up to look at her. She raised her brows at him.

"You overslept." She said frankly. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile, as he looked at her and then the window. The sun was mostly up now, the reds fading from the sky. When he stayed the night he usually tried to leave her chambers before daybreak so they wouldn't get caught. She pushed on his shoulders.

"Go. Get dressed and I will see you in a little bit." She said. He sighed before dropping a quick kiss on her lips. He stood and pulled his clothes on from the day before. As he reached the door he turned back to look at her still spread out in the bed. He looked like he wanted to rejoin her. She giggled.

"Go." She said, shaking her head. His serious expression broke, a beatific smile taking its place. He turned and left, the door shutting lightly behind him. Faintly she could hear someone talking to him. She snickered as she realized it was Theon. No doubt he was heckling him about getting caught.

Gwyn slowly climbed out of the bed. She grimaced as she felt a twinge in her privates. She had ached since her makeup session with Robb. She bit her lip as she thought back to the evening before. A vision of his hands ghosting across her skin, his lips on hers came to mind. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. If she kept thinking like that she would never get dressed. She would call him back to her room and lock the door, despite their decision not to have sex again until they were married. She frowned as she opened her armoire. She was glad at least they would not wholly refrain from pleasure. She didn't think she could stand it if she couldn't have him in some way. Another image came to her mind, Robb's hand dancing up the inside of her thigh in the middle of the night last night.

She felt her cheeks redden as she thought of it. She walked over to her window and threw it open, letting a cool breeze in. It instantly cooled her down, and cleared her mind. She walked back over to her armoire and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Once dressed Gwyn walked over to her vanity mirror and took in her messy hair. She sighed and shook her head as she started brushing it, having to rip it through certain sections. The door clicked open as she did this and Theon and Jon waltzed in. Well, Theon waltzed. Jon walked behind him, rolling his eyes. Theon flopped on her bed, a smug look on his face.

"Have fun last night?" He asked, raising his brow at her. She whipped around to glare at him. "You should learn to be more quiet." He snarked at her. She sucked her teeth as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. He laughed as he took in her expression, Jon shook his head. Jon and Gwyn exchanged looks, a smirk slowly coming over her face. Gwyn hefted the brush in her hand for a moment before throwing it at Theon, hitting him right in the crotch. Jon burst out laughing as Gwyn smirked. Theon gasped, holding his privates and rolling around on her bed in agony.

"Nice." Jon said as he walked over to her and pecked her on the temple. He placed a hand on her chin and turned her head up to look at him. "Robb spoke with us. You look much happier than last we saw you." He said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Theon gasped out. He moaned as he rolled onto his side and buried his face in a pillow. Gwyn snorted.

"Shut up Theon. Or do I need to teach you another lesson?" She asked. He raised one hand and waved her away in a dismissive manner before quickly bringing it back to cup himself. She laughed loudly as she turned back to the mirror and proceeded to fishbone braid her hair over her shoulder, Jon dropping into her vanity chair behind her. She was loosening the braid as the door opened again revealing Robb. He took in the scene before him with an amused expression.

"Do I want to know?" He asked Theon. Theon shook his head where it was still buried in a pillow. They all jumped as they heard a shriek echo throughout the keep. Robb quickly stepped into the room and closed the door.

"What was that?" Gwyn asked as she leaned against her vanity table. Robb sighed as he leaned against the door, letting his head thump back against it.

"Joanna. I saw The Greatjon walking with her. I think he just told her that the betrothal is off." Robb said.

"He probably told her they're leaving today too. Jon and I ran into him earlier." Theon called, his voice muffled by the pillow. Gwyn rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She grabbed Robb's pillow and picked it up. She considered it for a moment before smacking Theon on the head with it.

"Stop being a baby." She told him. His only response was a moan. She could hear Jon snickering behind her.

"He doesn't know how." Jon said. The three of them laughed at Theon as he held his hand up and made a rude hand gesture. A quick knock sounded at the door, quieting them down. Robb pushed off the door and opened it. He quickly backed up as Joanna stepped into the room. She looked furious. Theon sat up in the bed, his eyes wide. Gwyn's mouth fell open in surprise. Jon sat stoically.

"Of course you would be here." She yelled at Robb, poking him in the chest. Robb backed up and bumped into the bed, nearly falling on Theon's legs.

"I guess your father told you." Robb said. Gwyn snorted at the stupid comment. Joanna's head snapped to the side to look at her.

"Do you think this is funny?" Joanna growled. Gwyn raised her brow at her.

"No." She said simply. Joanna turned her attention back to Robb.

"My father pulled me aside a few minutes ago and told me our betrothal was terminated. When I asked him why he said that you wanted to marry someone else. When I asked who, he said her." Joanna crowed as she pointed at Gwyn. "Tell me that's not true. Tell me this is a mistake." Joanna demanded, her face tense. Robb sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Joanna, but I'm marrying Gwyn." Robb said softly. Joanna backed away from him, her expression falling slightly.

"But why?" Joanna asked. Gwyn looked on in amazement as Joanna's usually bratty exterior seemed to be crumbling. The girl seemed genuinely upset.

"Because I love her." Robb said truthfully. He turned to look at Gwyn. "I always have, and I always will." He said, giving Gwyn a sweet smile. Gwyn smiled back, holding his gaze.

"And you could never love me?" Joanna asked, her voice cracking a little. Robb looked back to her, pity in his eyes. Gwyn almost felt bad for the girl. She didn't think any of them realized how Joanna really felt. None of them ever thought the girl actually cared for Robb. Gwyn had always assumed Joanna only wanted him because Gwyn liked him, and she wanted to spite her.

"No. I'm sorry." Robb said quietly. Joanna's face crumbled. For a second Gwyn thought the other girl would cry. But the next moment Joanna had pulled herself up, her face hardening.

"I hate you Robb Stark. I hope you're happy with you wildling beast." Joanna snapped before stomping from the room. They all stared at the door in silence.

"Well." Theon said, flopping back onto the bed. "That was dramatic." He said. Jon shook his head as he stood.

"Shut up Theon." He said as he crossed to his brother. He patted Robb on the shoulder. "You alright?" He asked him. Robb nodded, a shocked expression on his face as he turned to his brother.

"I think so." He said. He paused for a moment. "No one's ever told me they hate me before." He said.

"She's lying. Girls say shit like that all the time when they don't get their way. She'll get over it." Theon said. Gwyn rolled her eyes at him. "But I'll tell you one thing she wasn't lying about." Theon said smugly. He paused, looking at his friends.

"Well?" Robb asked.

"Gwyn is a real beast, isn't she?" He laughed. Gwyn's eyes narrowed as she stalked over to the bed again. She snatched up her discarded pillow and started beating Theon mercilessly with it. Robb and Jon roared with laughter as they watched, ignoring Theon's calls for help.

* * *

Gwyn watched from a window as the Stark's bid goodbye to the Umber's. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she saw Joanna snub Robb.

"Enjoying yourself?" Carn asked as he approached her from behind and looked over her shoulder to see out the window.

"Maybe a little. Is that bad of me?" She asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"No. My sister is a spoiled brat. She always gets everything she wants, and everything everyone else wants. It's about time someone else came out on top." He said. Gwyn snorted.

"I thought twins were supposed to be close. Shouldn't you back her up?" She asked. Carn laughed.

"Just because you shared a womb with someone doesn't mean you have to be close." He said. Gwyn nodded as she watched Leila hug Sansa. Gwyn smiled slightly. She had made sure to say goodbye to Leila, the Smalljon, and the Greatjon before they went down to the yard. She had decided not to see them off in an effort not to incur the wrath of Joanna.

"So you decided not to see your family off?" Gwyn asked.

"I already said my goodbyes." Carn said. "Besides, I didn't feel like dealing with Joanna." He shrugged. She laughed as she turned away from the window and looped her arm through one of his. They started walking down the hall together.

"She seemed genuinely upset earlier when she burst into my room." Gwyn said.

"I'm sure, deep down, some part of her was. Trust me when I say she will get over it. She'll find someone else to dig her claws into." Carn said. Gwyn shook her head, a smile on her face.

"You know, I'm really glad you're staying." She said. He gave her a wide smile as he looked down on her.

"Me too." He said.

"Umber, let's go." Ser Jory called from down the hall.

"Duty calls. Until later my lady." Carn said, bowing to Gwyn with a smirk. He turned to jog over to Jory.

"I'm not a lady." She called after him.

"Not yet." He called back. "Can I call it or what?" He asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes at his back as he joined Jory. Once they were out of sight she continued her leisurely pace, making her way to the main doors of the keep. By the time she reached them the Umber's were heading out of the gates. She went down the steps and started making her way across the yard to Robb. He saw her coming and smiled, heading her way. They met in the middle of the yard. Robb took both of her hands in his and looked down at her.

"You alright? I saw Joanna snub you." She asked with a giggle. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm fine. Let's not talk about Joanna." He said, leaning his face a little closer to her. She raised a brow at him.

"And what do you want to talk about?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"I don't exactly want to talk." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Gwyn smiled into it, squeezing his hands.

"Yuck. Please tell me you two won't be doing that all the time now. It's so gross." Arya called. Robb and Gwyn broke apart to see her standing not too far away with Sansa, Rickon, and Bran. Arya crossed her arms as she scowled at the couple.

"I think it's sweet." Sansa said, clutching her hands together under her chin.

"Of course you do." Arya said exasperatedly.

"Robb, you and Gwyn are getting married right?" Bran asked. Robb nodded. Rickon bounced excitedly.

"Does that mean Gwyn is going to be our sister?" Rickon asked, cutting in before Bran could respond.

"That's right." Robb said. Rickon cheered as he dashed to Gwyn, jumping up into her arms. Gwyn hefted him onto her hip and kissed his cheek.

"She's already our sister stupid." Arya snapped.

"Arya." Sansa said warningly, prompting the younger girl to roll her eyes.

"But it'll be official now." Bran piped up.

"When will you be wed?" Sansa asked.

"We don't know yet. Your parents are still discussing it." Gwyn said, giving the girl a smile.

"Sansa, Arya." Somebody called. Gwyn turned to see Septa Mordane standing on the steps outside the main doors of the keep. "Come inside. It is time for your lessons." Arya groaned, kicking at the muddy ground as she trudged towards the septa. Sansa followed her, a little more elegant in her movements. "Will you be joining us Gwynyth?" The septa asked.

"No. You should watch me train today Gwyn. I'm going to be using a bow." Bran said, tugging at her skirt. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't think so Septa." Gwyn called back to the woman. Septa Mordane nodded before shepherding the Stark girls inside.

"Shall we?" Gwyn asked, holding a hand out to Bran as Robb took Rickon. Bran nodded happily, taking her hand. Robb placed Rickon on his hip before taking Gwyn's other hand, the four of them heading to the shooting range.

* * *

Bran sighed heavily as his shot went wide of the target. He looked dejectedly at the ground. Gwyn bit her lip as she looked down at him. She was standing at the railing of the viewing deck with Ned and Catelyn, looking down on the training yard. Gwyn willed Bran to try again, mentally telling him not to get discouraged. Jon reached over and patted Bran's shoulder while Robb stood a few paces behind the two, his arms crossed.

"Go on. Father's watching." Jon said, his voice floating up to Gwyn. "And your mother." He added. Bran nodded and tried again, barely hitting the outer ring of the target. Jon and Robb laughed, little Rickon joining in as well. Rickon bounced in the saddle he was sitting on that was draped over a fence.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned called down to his sons. Robb and Jon immediately stopped laughing, the smiles falling from their faces. "Keep practicing Bran. Go on." Ned said. Bran nodded, turning back to the target. Robb's eyes met Gwyn's and she gave him a disapproving look for laughing at his little brother. Robb had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Don't think too much Bran." Jon said as Bran raised his bow once more.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb said seriously as he took in his brother's stance. Bran pulled back his arrow, but before he could release it another arrow whizzed past him and hit the target dead center. Gwyn raised her brows as she heard Arya's familiar giggling beneath her. Robb and Jon started laughing again as Bran took off after Arya, her laughs bouncing off the walls of the yard.

"Quick Bran, faster." Robb goaded. Robb looked up at Gwyn in time to see her shake her head at him, a small smile playing on her lips. Robb smirked before blowing her a cheeky kiss. Gwyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Lord Stark." A deep voice called. Gwyn turned to see Rodrick Cassel and Theon coming towards them. "Lady Stark. Gwynyth." Rodrick said nodding to them. Catelyn smiled and Gwyn nodded. back. "A guardsman just rode in from the hills. They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." Rodrick said. Gwyn looked to Theon, his face was grim as he looked back at her. Gwyn knew what would happen now. The deserter would have to be punished, and the punishment for deserting the Night's Watch was death.

"Theon, get the lads to saddle their horses." Ned ordered grimly. Theon nodded. As he turned to leave he shared another look with Gwyn. He could see on her face what she was about to ask Ned and he shook his head, silently telling her not to ask to go as well.

"Do you have to?" Catelyn asked.

"He swore an oath Cat." Ned said.

"The law is the law, my lady." Rodrick chimed in.

"Tell Bran he's coming too." Ned ordered. Rodrick nodded and left as well.

"You can't be serious." Gwyn said, looking imploringly at Ned.

"Ned. Ten is too young to see such things." Catelyn said, her face pained. Ned placed a hand on each of their shoulders, his face softening.

"He won't be a boy forever. And winter is coming." Ned said before turning to leave. Gwyn looked between Catelyn and Ned's retreating back. She shook her head as she chased after him, leaving Catelyn behind.

"Lord Stark." She called, practically running to catch up to him. Ned glanced back at her.

"My decision is final Gwynyth." He said as he went down the stairs.

"No, I know. I wanted to ask to come too." She said. Ned stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to look up at her. Gwyn stopped abruptly, nearly losing her balance.

"Absolutely not." Ned said sternly.

"But you've taken me out on patrols with you before. How is going to see a beheading any different?" She asked. Ned stepped up a step, coming closer to her. He lowered his voice as he spoke.

"I will never take you to a Night's Watch beheading if I can help it." He said.

"But," She started. He reached up and covered her mouth.

"Enough Gwynyth. I won't have you seeing any more death. You've seen far too much in your life already." He said. He turned and went the rest of the way down the stairs, leaving Gwyn standing there. She watched him go, her expression sober. Robb stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her with concern.

"What is it?" He asked. Gwyn slowly came the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Your father won't let me go with you. He says I've seen too much death already." She said quietly. Robb nodded his head.

"I have to agree with him." He said as she stopped on the bottom step, putting her a head above him. He placed a hand on her hip and stepped closer to her, pressing his body to hers.

"But I want to go. Bran will need someone to watch out for him." She said quietly.

"Jon and I will take care of him. You need to stay here and help mother take care of the others." He said. She sighed, looking away from him. "A lady doesn't go to Night's Watch beheadings Gwynyth." He said softly. "And you will be a lady, soon no doubt." He said, giving her hand a squeeze. She sighed.

"I know." She murmured, looking down into his intense blue eyes.

"Bran will be alright." He said. She nodded her head, a look of defeat on her face. "Hey now, where's that lovely smile?" Robb prompted, taking her hand and shaking it a little. She gave him a small smile, that she was sure came out more like a grimace. He chuckled.

"Good enough." He joked, making her really smile. "Ah, there it is." He said. She smiled down at him as she placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder.

"Robb, let's go." Theon called from across the yard. Robb sighed.

"I need to go saddle my horse." He said. She nodded. Slowly a smirk came to his lips. "Before I go." He said as he leaned up towards her. "Give us a kiss." He whispered. Gwyn licked her bottom lip as she leaned down towards him. He gave her a sweet kiss, his lips chapped but warm.

"Gods, seriously you two? Robb." Theon bellowed. Robb chuckled against her mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away.

"I have to go." He said as he squeezed her hip. She nodded. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck before releasing her hold on him. He backed up slowly, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Safe journey." She called. He nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said before turning towards Theon and the stables.

"Robb." Theon yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Robb yelled back. Gwyn laughed quietly as she stepped onto the ground and watched him enter the stables. She sighed as she walked back to the main keep, and headed for Arya and Sansa's lesson room. She might as well join them if she wasn't going to ride out with the boys.

* * *

Gwyn sat beside Arya, both girls silently stitching. Arya leaned against Gwyn's arm, her head nestled just below her shoulder. Gwyn smiled as Arya yawned audibly for the third time in as many minutes.

"Perk up." Gwyn mumbled to her as the septa shot Arya a disapproving look. Arya groaned as she let her hands fall into her lap.

"I can't. It's just so boring." Arya grumbled. "Bran got to go with Father. I'm older than he is, why didn't I get to go?" She whined. She had been asking this ever since Gwyn showed up in the lesson room. Gwyn sighed as she repeated herself, again.

"Because you are a lady. You should not see such things." Gwyn said as she threaded her needle through her fabric, completing the tip of the nose of her direwolf design.

"But you've seen such things. Why can't I?" Arya grumbled. Gwyn froze, her posture going stiff. Arya tilted her head back to see Gwyn better, a look of remorse on her face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean," Arya started.

"It's fine." Gwyn cut her off, her tone brusque. "It's fine." She repeated, softening at the look Arya was giving her. Gwyn wrapped an arm around the little girl and gave her a side hug. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now get back to your stitching." She said quietly. Arya sighed.

"Will you help me?" She begged. Gwyn bit her lip as Arya gave her a sad eyed look. Gwyn placed her stitching aside and pulled Arya into her lap.

"Alright then." She said as she wrapped her arms around Arya's waist. "Show me what you're doing here." She said. Arya proceeded to point at her stitching, tracing a finger over the haphazard lines.

"I'm trying to make a flower." She claimed. Gwyn raised a brow.

"What kind of flower is that?" Gwyn asked. Arya sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked at Gwyn.

"It's supposed to be a blue winter rose." Arya said, dropping her head onto Gwyn's shoulder and shaking it. "I should just give up, shouldn't I?" She asked. Gwyn looked over Arya's head to see the Septa eyeing them. Septa Mordane had a rare smile playing about her lips as she took in the girls.

"No, no. You can't give up. You must continue to try. If you practiced this as much as you practice with your bow you would be an amazing seamstress." Gwyn said jovially. Arya picked her head up to give Gwyn a bland look.

"But I don't want to practice stitching like I practice shooting." She said.

"Well then you'll never get better, now will you?" Gwyn chided. Arya sighed as she looked down at her sewing.

"It looks like a head of lettuce." She grumbled. Gwyn chuckled as she kissed the side of Arya's head and then smoothed her fly away hairs down.

"Keep trying. You will get better, I promise." Gwyn said. Arya sighed heavily as she held her needle between her fingers once more.

"Fine." She conceded.

"That's my girl." Gwyn said with a soft smile. Gwyn continued to hold Arya in her lap, and watch over her shoulder as she stitched. Occasionally Gwyn would point to a stitch and give Arya some feedback, or adjust her hold on the needle and help her thread it through the fabric. Gwyn was doing just this when the door burst open making all of them jump. Arya managed to prick Gwyn's finger as she pushed the needle through to the other side where Gwyn's hand had been waiting to take it.

"Sorry." Arya mumbled as Gwyn put her finger in her mouth.

"It's alright sweetheart." Gwyn said as she looked over to the door. It was Bran.

"Look." He cried as he held up a small furry creature. It looked like a dog. It was gray and white, and wriggled around in the air as Bran held it up.

"What is it?" Sansa asked.

"A direwolf." Bran crowed. Arya tossed her sewing aside and jumped off of Gwyn's lap.

"A direwolf?" She cried. "Where did you get it?" She asked as she raced over to Bran and started petting the pup.

"We found them on our way back to Winterfell." Bran said excitedly.

"Them?" Gwyn asked.

"Them." Robb called as he entered the room. He had two pups in his arms. He was closely followed by Theon, who also carried two pups, and Jon, who carried one pup. Seconds later Rickon raced into the room as well. Arya dashed up to Robb and held her hands out for a pup. Robb handed her one that was also grey and white like Bran's, but this one had less grey on its face.

"This little girl is for you." Robb said as he handed it over.

"I think I'll call her Nymeria." Arya said as she walked away, cuddling the pup to her chest. Sansa stood and walked over to Theon.

"The other girl is for you Sansa." Theon said as he handed her a direwolf who was mostly white but with shots of grey throughout its body. "And this one is for you Rickon." He said crouching down and handing Rickon a completely black wolf. Jon crossed over to Gwyn and sat down beside her.

"This one is mine." He said as he cuddled the smallest direwolf. It was completely white with blazing red eyes. "Almost didn't see him. He wondered away from the litter." He said quietly. Gwyn ran a hand over the little beasts head, his fur amazingly soft.

"He's beautiful." She said. Jon nodded as he looked happily down at the wolf.

"Gwyn." Robb called, still over by the door. She stood, tousling Jon's hair as she passed. He swatted at her hand, a scowl on his face. She laughed as she walked over to Robb, her eyes on the pup in his arms. This one had the darkest coloring next to Rickon's. He was mostly dark grey with a white lower face, and shots of white on his body and legs.

"So this is yours?" She asked as she cupped the pups face with one hand and ran her other over his head. The direwolf blinked up at her, reaching up to lick her wrist.

"Ours." Robb said quietly. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He said handing her the pup. She cuddled him close to her face, rubbing her nose against his. It was cold and wet, but she didn't really mind.

"Have you named him yet?" She asked.

"I was thinking of calling him Grey wind." Robb said as he watched Gwyn and the pup, a soft look on his face.

"Perfect." She mumbled as Grey wind licked her cheek before nestling into her arms. Gwyn looked around the room to see each of the Stark children playing with their new companions. Theon was knelt down on the floor with Rickon, both of them petting the little black pup. Gwyn snickered as she looked over at Septa Mordane, a mortified expression on the old woman's face.

"The septa doesn't look too happy." Gwyn muttered.

"Mother wasn't either." Robb muttered back. "Mother and Father said if we wanted to keep them we would have to take care of them ourselves. We can't rely on the kennel master at all. We need to feed them, walk them, train them." Robb said.

"You've trained a dog before. How hard can it be?" Gwyn asked.

"It shouldn't be too different." He said as he looked at her. "I was thinking," he started, an uneasy look on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Well," he paused, "you still have Daemon's bed. Don't you?" He asked. Gwyn froze. She did, she still hadn't gotten rid of it, even though it had been years since her dear shadow cat's death.

"You know I do." She said.

"I was thinking Grey wind could sleep there, in your room." He said.

"Trying to push the responsibility off on me?" Gwyn jested, trying to lift the somber mood they had fallen into. He gave her a half smile.

"No, of course not. I just figured it's a readymade spot for the pup." He said as he stepped closer to her. "And I spend most nights in there anyway now." He said, lowering his voice. Gwyn bit her lip as he placed a hand on her lower back, and slowly let it fall to the top of her rear. She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Alright then." She said. He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Consider it a trial run in parenting." Robb said as he ran his hand over Grey wind's head. Gwyn laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think taking care of a baby will be quite like taking care of a direwolf puppy." She said. Robb shrugged.

"Whatever you say love." He said as he kissed her cheek. For the rest of the afternoon they all played with the direwolf puppies. Septa Mordane quietly slipped from the lesson room, knowing there was no chance of reigning the girls back in.

* * *

Later that evening Gwyn was sat in the library tower. She enjoyed reading, but she rarely got the chance to do it. She sat in a comfy chair by the fire, a book in her hands and Grey wind in her lap. The little pup had fallen asleep not long after their arrival in the tower. She had come up right after dinner, Robb wandering off with Theon and Jon. She turned a page, her brows furrowed in concentration as she read. Tonight she had selected _A History of Old Valyria_ as her reading material. She was just getting to the part where the Valyrian Freehold conquered the Ghiscari Empire when she heard footsteps approaching her chair.

Gwyn looked up to see that it was Ned who was coming towards her. She carefully placed a spare bit of parchment in between the pages to save her place, and closed the book. She set it on the small round table beside her as he sat down across from her. His usually serious face was even more serious if possible. His expression was drawn, and his eyes were troubled.

"Hello Gwynyth." He said quietly.

"Hello my lord." She said. He chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head.

"Ten years it's been since I brought you to Winterfell, and still you insist on calling me and my wife lord and lady." He said.

"What else should I call you?" She asked him, raising her brow.

"Eddard and Catelyn, Ned and Cat?" He said as he shrugged. He paused, studying her for a moment. "Father and Mother." He said. Gwyn chuckled.

"Really?" She asked.

"You don't have to. I'm just telling you that you can. You will be my lawful daughter soon enough." He said. She nodded.

"Alright then, _Father_." She said in a teasing tone, causing him to give her a small smile. "What is it that is troubling you?" She asked. His smile gave way to a frown once more.

"There was a raven from Kings Landing earlier today." He said, lowering his eyes to the fire.

"Dark wings bring dark words." Gwyn said, parroting a phrase she often heard Catelyn say. Ned nodded.

"Aye." He said, lifting his gaze to hold hers.

"What did it say?" She asked.

"Jon Arryn, the hand of the king, is dead." He said somberly. Gwyn felt her heart drop into her stomach as she looked upon Ned's distraught face.

"I'm so sorry. I know you two were close. What was the cause?" She asked quietly.

"Apparently a fever took him." Ned said, shaking his head. "How a fever can take such a strong warrior I will never understand." He said. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, sighing heavily.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked. He slowly lowered his hand to the arm of the chair. He leaned forward slightly, his eyes tense. He nodded. "What is it?" She asked looking at him side eyed, a pit of worry starting to grow within her.

"The king rides for Winterfell." Ned said. She was silent as she stared at him. Her breathing picked up slightly, and her eyes widened. Grey wind, seemingly sensing her distress, shook himself awake. He turned in her lap to look up at her. She absently ran her hand over his head and back, still staring at Ned.

"Why would he do that?" She asked, her voice thick, her tongue clumsy. Ned raised a brow at her.

"Your reaction says you know why. There would only be one reason the King, his family, and the rest would come here." He said.

"He means to ask you to be the new hand." She whispered, a sense of panic beginning to fill her mind as Ned nodded. "You must refuse him. You cannot leave Winterfell." She insisted. He sighed heavily, collapsing back into the chair.

"I cannot deny Robert. He will ask, and I will go." Ned said quietly.

"But what about Lady Catelyn, what about your children?" Gwyn asked. "What about," she cut off letting her unfinished statement hang in the air. _What about me?_

"I will take them all with me, except for Robb. I have yet to discuss it with Cat, but I think she should stay here for a little while to help Robb acclimate. He will have to start taking on more responsibilities in the coming months to prepare himself for lordship." He said. "I will take Sansa, Arya, and Bran with me. Rickon is still too young to be parted from Cat." He said. Gwyn nodded, biting her lip as she looked down at Grey wind.

"Gwynyth." Ned said quietly, pulling her gaze back up to him. "I know this is asking a lot," he started, "but I would ask that you come with me as well." He said. Gwyn blinked at him in shock.

"But, why?" She rasped. "Robb and I are to be married." She said shaking her head. "He will need me when you are gone." She said.

"Robb can handle himself." Ned said. "I am asking you to come to help Sansa, Arya, and Bran with the transition, as well as to watch out for them. I will no doubt bring the septa along as well, but you know how they feel about her." He said, a mirth filled smile gracing his face. Gwyn nodded stoically.

"They will need someone familiar, someone they love. They will need you." Ned insisted. Gwyn bit her lip as she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against her chair. "I promise it won't be for long. It'll be a month's journey down to Kings Landing. Stay for a month, get them settled, and I promise I will send you back. You and Cat will switch places. She will leave with Rickon as you are arriving." He said.

"That's three months away." Gwyn whispered. She picked her head up and opened her eyes. "That's three months without Robb." She said.

"I know." Ned said. "I know I'm asking you to do a lot. I'm taking you away from your love, your happiness. And you deserve love and happiness after everything you have been through. But you will have a life time of those things with Robb. What is three months in the grand scheme of life?" He asked. Gwyn sighed as she studied him. Finally she nodded.

"Alright. Three months and that is it. Understood?" She asked seriously. Ned chuckled as he stood from his chair.

"Understood." He said. He walked to stand beside her chair. He placed a hand on her cheek as she looked up at him. "I must ask you not to say anything to Robb or the others. I wish to tell my children about Jon Arryn and the King." He said.

"And will you tell Robb that you are taking me to Kings Landing?" She asked.

"Not until I know for sure that Robert is truly coming here to ask me to be his hand. Until then I would ask that you keep that to yourself." He said. She sucked her lips into her mouth, her brows furrowed. "Promise me Gwynyth." Ned said. She nodded.

"I promise Father." She whispered. A small smile came across his face.

"Atta girl." He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Atta girl." Gwyn felt like a nest of vipers was twisting in her stomach as she watched Ned walk away. She didn't know how she would keep this from Robb. She didn't want to keep it from him. But she would do it. She would not betray her promise. Gwyn looked down as Grey wind rolled around in her lap, making content noises in his throat. He rolled onto his back and she ran a hand up and down his stomach.

"This is going to be a long month Grey wind. I wish he wasn't coming at all, but now that he is the king better get here fast." She grumbled. Grey wind wriggled around, yipping at her. She sighed as she picked the puppy up and stood, heading for the door to the stairs. "I think we'd best turn in for the night." She murmured, cuddling the puppy to her chest all the way back to the main keep. She pushed her conversation with Ned out of her mind, choosing to think of Robb and how he was no doubt waiting for her in her rooms instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next month for Gwyn was a busy one. All of Winterfell was getting ready for the King's arrival. Most days Gwyn shadowed Catelyn as she went about her duties. Ned and Catelyn believed now that Robb and Gwyn were betrothed she should start learning how to be the Lady of Winterfell. Gwyn had initially been excited for this new endeavor. But as she saw less and less of Robb over the weeks she became a little put out. They were relegated to stolen moments in alcoves and their sleepovers, which were becoming more and more sleep filled as they were so exhausted from the day. Just as Catelyn was putting Gwyn through her paces, Ned was also putting Robb through his.

Gwyn's mind was currently wandering to Robb as she sat with Maester Luwin and Catelyn. They were going over the expected expenses for hosting the King and his retinue, something Gwyn found incredibly boring. From where they were sitting in the library tower she could hear the sounds of the boys and Ned training outside. She held in a sigh. She wished she could be out there with them today. It was a nice sunny day, a rarity for the far north, and she had missed most of it. She had been inside all day.

"Gwynyth." Catelyn said, tapping Gwyn's arm. Gwyn jumped, her eyes focusing in on Catelyn. "Pay attention." She said sternly.

"Sorry." Gwyn murmured, placing a hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress a yawn. Catelyn shook her head at her as she looked back down at the papers in front of her. Gwyn jumped again as the door opened and a guard stepped in.

"Sorry for the interruption my lady, a letter." He said.

"That's quite alright." Catelyn said as he approached their table. He held out a missive. Catelyn took it. "Thank you." She said nodding to the guard. He nodded back and left, closing the door behind him. Catelyn opened it.

"What is it my lady?" Maester Luwin asked.

"A letter from the patrol we sent out to meet the King's party. They will arrive sometime tomorrow." Catelyn said as she folded the letter up.

"Finally." Gwyn mumbled. Catelyn shot her a wry smile. Gwyn knew Catelyn was aware how anxious the King's impending visit made her. Although she knew the Stark matriarch was still unaware of the conversation Gwyn had with Ned. The conversation, coupled with the preparations for the King, had Gwyn's stress at an all time high. She still hadn't been able to discuss with anyone what Ned had asked of her. Everyone had assumed that the King was coming to ask Ned to be his hand, so she was at least able to talk about that. But whenever the boys brought up why the King was coming she became very quiet. Something Robb had noticed, and asked her about. She'd told him she was just worried about all the preparations, which was not a lie, but still not the truth.

"You know what, I think we can be finished for the day." Catelyn said to Gwyn. Catelyn nodded her head towards the door, a small smile on her lips. Gwyn sighed as she immediately pushed out of her chair.

"Thank you." Gwyn said, swooping down on the woman and kissing her cheek, before speed walking out of the room. She took the tower's spiraling stairs two at a time, lifting her skirts so she wouldn't trip over them. When she reached the bottom she made for the door and pushed it open with a flourish, a soft breeze blowing back her hair. She looked up at the sky to see the sun was close to setting. She frowned, a little disappointed.

She stepped out of the tower, closing the door behind her. Though it was getting late in the day Winterfell was still abuzz with activity. Everyone was working hard to impress the King and his entourage. Gwyn set off, heading for the training grounds. As she got closer she could hear the sound of grunting and a repetitive metallic thudding sound. There was a large group of people standing around the area, but she noticed no one was up in the viewing deck. She quickly climbed the stairs. She crossed to the railing and perched on it, leaning her back against one of the support beams. She glanced around the amassed group, Carn catching her eye. He nodded at her, a roguish grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled back.

Gwyn looked down at the fight that was currently happening. At the moment Robb and Jon were locked in a heated battle for dominance, their blunted swords flashing in the early evening light. She couldn't help but to admire Robb as he fought off his brother. His movements were quick and calculating, strong and aggressive. But at the same time he was graceful. Gwyn thought it almost looked like he and Jon were engaged in an exotic dance.

The fight went on for another few minutes before Jon managed to twist his blade around Robb's, knocking the sword out of his hand. Jon smirked at his brother. Robb smiled back as he bent down to pick his sword up. Many of the onlookers were hooting at the turn out of the fight, calling congratulations to Jon or teasing Robb. Gwyn smiled as she saw Jon say something, causing Robb to swat at his brother's head with his unoccupied hand.

"What a shame to lose in front of your lady, Robb." Carn called from where he stood beside Jory and Rodrick. Robb looked around for a moment confused before he noticed Gwyn sat high above everyone else. She smirked at him, quirking a brow at him. At Carn's statement many of the guards started razzing Robb harder. Ned walked over to Robb and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, I think that's enough for the day." Ned called. Slowly the crowd started to break up. Jon looked up at Gwyn and bowed to her, his lips quirking up slightly at the edges. She nodded at him sagely, trying not to laugh. She saw him guffaw, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. She laughed as well, causing Robb to glance up at her from where he and his father were talking.

Gwyn cocked her head to the side as she watched him. Robb was still breathing hard from the fight, his chest visibly moving up and down. His curls were a mess, standing up in places and tamped down by sweat in others. His skin was glistening, and his clothes and leathers were covered in dirt. He was a mess but he had never looked more beautiful to her. As if feeling her intense gaze on him his eyes lifted again, his icy blue eyes burning into her. He nodded at something his father said, his eyes still on her as he responded. She jerked her head towards the main keep, and he nodded.

Gwyn hopped off of the railing and made her way down from the viewing deck. As she walked across the yard she could see Robb out of the corner of her eye, making his way towards the main doors of the keep as well. They reached them at the same time, automatically linking hands, but not breaking their stride.

"How was your day?" He asked her quietly as they made their way through the halls.

"Boring." She murmured disinterestedly, making him chuckle.

"How so?" He asked.

"We stayed in the library all day, going over expenses for the King's visit." She said. "I hate numbers." She griped.

"I know you do, but it will be a part of your duties one day." He said warmly, giving her hand a squeeze. She squeezed it back.

"I know." She said with a sigh, smiling at him. "And how was your day?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"It was the usual, neither good nor bad. Listening to villager complaints in the morning, and training all afternoon." He said.

"I wish I could have been training." She said wistfully.

"I'm sorry Gwyn. You know there will be less of that in future, don't you?" He asked her, a regretful look on his face. She knew he meant after they were married. He had always encouraged her in her weapons training, but she knew once she was the Lady of Winterfell she wouldn't have a lot of time for it.

"I know." She said.

"Lord Robb." A maidservant called as she walked towards them. "We have set up a bath in your room my lord." She said, bowing her head to him. He gave the girl a warm smile. Gwyn bit her lip, holding in a chuckle as she saw the girl blush and look down.

"Thank you very much." He said as they bypassed her. Gwyn glanced over her shoulder to see the girl looked a little flustered by his gracious response.

"You know, I think you should learn to be a little mean. All of the maidservants have crushes on you." She teased. He pulled her closer, his hand slipping out of hers to wind around her waist.

"Jealous?" He asked, a devilish smile on his handsome face.

"Hardly. I just don't think you should play with their affections." She laughed. He shook his head.

"Being nice to the servants only endears me to them more Gwyn, it encourage loyalty." He said.

"I know, I was only kidding you." She said leaning her head against his shoulder. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed deeply as his lips lingered on her skin. When they finally approached his door he stopped, grabbing her elbow to keep her from continuing on.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room?" She asked, her brow crinkled. He shook his head before looking both ways. When he saw the coast was clear he dragged her into his room, quickly closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"We hardly get to spend any time together. Stay." He ordered, his face mock serious. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head down towards her. She kissed the crease between his eyebrows until it flattened out. She pulled back to see a crooked smile on his lips.

"Of course." She said. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he started to walk away.

"Care to join me?" He asked, gesturing at the steaming tub as he started to undress. She rolled her eyes at his back.

"I think I will pass. It's bad enough I'm in here while you are bathing. I would hate to find out what would happen if someone came in and we were in the tub together." She said in a scolding tone. He chuckled as he shed his clothes, dropping them to the floor. She bit her lip as she admired his strong broad back. He glanced over his shoulder at her, catching her staring.

"But that's not going to stop you from enjoying yourself is it?" He asked. She scoffed at him as she crossed to his bed and climbed onto it, settling herself against his headboard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"No, of course not." He teased, turning his back on her once more. She glanced up in time to see him drop trou, exposing his backside. She tilted her head to the left, taking him in, a satisfied and predatory smile on her face. He climbed into the tub, turning to face her before sitting down.

"No, you are not enjoying yourself at all." He quipped. She shrugged at him as she bit her lip.

"You wanted me here. I can leave." She said, moving to get up.

"No." He said, holding out a hand to her. She smirked as she sat back again.

"That's what I thought." She said as he rolled his eyes at her and started to wash. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the headboard. The sounds of the sloshing water in the tub lulling her into a calm state.

"Gwyn?" Robb called after many minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hm?" She hummed, her eyes still closed.

"I spoke with my father today." He said, his tone serious. She felt her stomach clench, her nerves kicking up. She hoped Ned hadn't told him he wanted to take her to King's Landing. She was dreading that conversation, and she didn't think she was ready for it.

"What about?" She asked. Her voice was soft and calm, not betraying her inner turmoil.

"About the wedding." He said. She let out a sigh of relief, her eyes flickering open. Robb wasn't looking at her. He had his legs pulled up to his chest, his knees just visible above the water. His arms were braced on top of his legs, his hand gripping his opposite wrist. His face looked pinched.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I asked him if he and mother had decided when we could get married and he said they are still discussing it." He said lowly. She bit her lip. It was the same response he had gotten every time he had asked. Slowly Gwyn stood from the bed and crossed to the tub. She crouched down in front of him and reached out to place a hand on top of his. He looked up at her.

"I know you are anxious to get married. And I know you are irritated with your father and mother for not making a decision." She said.

"Aren't you?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"Of course I am. I want to marry you Robb, but you have to understand that your parents are under a lot of stress right now. I'm sure they will make a decision once the King is gone." She said reassuringly. She felt her stomach twist. She would more than likely be gone as well. She thought that may be why Ned was putting it off. He had the final say in the matter. She knew he must be struggling with the idea. What would it be like if they were married and she left for King's Landing, versus if they were still betrothed? Gwyn couldn't decide which would be worse. Robb sighed as he released his wrist and twisted his hand around to hold hers.

"You're right." He conceded, rubbing circles into the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Of course I am." She snarked. He laughed, shaking his head at her. He pulled on her hand, making her lean against the wall of the tub. He leaned forward, placing his free hand on her cheek, and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, letting the feel of him wash away her worries. He pulled back slightly, his lips still touching hers as he spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" He asked, his voice low and raspy. She snickered as she dipped her hand into the water and splashed him. He sputtered as the water hit him in the face. She danced away as he tried to splash her back, his wave just missing her. She placed her hands on her hip and shook her head at him.

"Would you look at the mess you've made. Don't you dare let a servant clean it up mister, you do it." She mock scolded. He rolled his eyes at her as he sank back into the water.

"Moment killer." He mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were we having a moment?" She asked, batting her eye lashes at him. He scoffed as she sank fully below the water and started scrubbing at his hair. She laughed loudly as she dive-bombed onto his bed, snuggling in and getting comfortable.

* * *

That night Gwyn and Robb made the most of their free time. They stayed in his room until they had to leave for dinner, and went straight to her room after the meal was done. They hadn't spent that much uninterrupted time together in a while. When the next day rolled around Gwyn was really glad they had. Once the King and his over-large retinue arrived they would be hard pressed for privacy.

Mid-morning found Gwyn following Catelyn around, checking the final preparations. They were walking through the great hall, servants flurrying all around them as they prepared the room for the feast that would take place later that night. Gwyn ambled after Catelyn and Maester Luwin, glancing around at the progress.

"We need plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion's chamber. I'm told he reads all night." Catelyn was saying.

"I'm told he drinks all night." Maester Luwin said, a grin on his weathered face. Gwyn laughed, causing the old man to give her a warm and indulgent look.

"How much could he possibly drink? A man of his," Catelyn paused, "stature." She finished. Gwyn snorted, causing Catelyn to shake her head.

"From what I've heard his drinking prowess is legendary. Amongst other talents." Gwyn whispered to Catelyn.

"Oh Gwynyth." Catelyn said in a scolding tone as she tried not to laugh.

"We've brought up eight barrels of ale from the cellar." Maester Luwin said, not having heard what Gwyn said. "Perhaps we'll find out." This sent Gwyn into a whole new laughing fit. Catelyn smacked her arm.

"In any case, candles." Catelyn responded, trying to ignore the younger woman. Maester Luwin and Catelyn led Gwyn out of the great hall and through the halls of Winterfell. They passed by a room beside the kitchen, she could hear Robb, Jon, and Theon inside. She glanced at Catelyn and Maester Luwin. They were so wrapped up in their conversation she didn't think they'd notice if she slipped away. She snuck into the room. It was normally used for butchering meats, and in fact a servant was doing just that at nearby table, but today it was also being used by the boys and the Winterfell barber.

"Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the King?" Jon asked Robb, who was currently being shaved.

"It's for the Queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink." Theon chimed in from where he leaned against a support beam. Gwyn rolled her eyes as she walked closer.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Robb responded, a disgusted look on his face.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon laughed. Gwyn slapped him on the back of the head, stopping beside him. He jumped, rubbing the back of his head as he scowled at her.

"Why must you always think with your little head?" She asked him. He smirked at her as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Trust me, it's not so little." He said.

"Hm." She hummed squinting at him. "Didn't look that way to me." She said. Robb's eyes widened as the barber, Tommy, ran a hand over his jaw, checking for any missed hair.

"When did you see Theon's prick?" Robb asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Theon smirked. Gwyn rolled her eyes.

"I caught him with a girl in an alcove." She said. Theon nudged her side.

"Must you ruin my fun?" He asked her as Robb visibly relaxed.

"I must." She insisted. Finally, Tommy shoved Robb's head away. He stood and pushed Jon towards the seat.

"Go on Tommy, shave him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Robb said as he took up Jon's old spot. Gwyn and Theon snickered. Jon looked nervously up at them as Tommy grabbed a chunk of Jon's hair. Gwyn stepped up to Robb's side. He looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be with my mother?" He asked. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the table. She pressed her front into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his naked bicep. She looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"Probably. But there's really nothing left to do. She's just triple checking everything now. She worries too much, your mother." She said.

"Of course. It's one of the many reasons we love her." He said, leaning down and kissing her nose.

"Would you two get a room, you're making me want to retch." Theon said. Gwyn twisted her head around to look at him.

"Oh shut up. You can deal with this. Consider it pay back for all the times I've caught you in compromising positions with girls. I'm scarred for life." She griped at him.

"Yeah, well, I just don't fancy seeing my little sister get all cozy with my best mate. Go somewhere else." Theon said.

"And I don't fancy seeing your dick or bare arse cheeks again anytime soon, but I probably will. Maybe _you_ should learn how to get a room." She snapped, making Robb and Jon snicker.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Theon muttered.

"Liar." Gwyn said as she turned back to Robb.

"Such fowl words for a lady." Tommy chided stoically as he cut a lock of Jon's hair.

"Sorry Tommy." Gwyn sang. The burly man grunted, nodding his head.

"Love, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Robb asked. She sighed heavily, looking back up at him.

"I suppose." She said. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. She could hear Theon making vomiting noises while Jon laughed.

"Theon's right. I don't think I want to see that either." Jon said as they pulled away from one another. Gwyn shook her head at him.

"Shave him bald Tommy." Gwyn demanded as she started walking away.

"Yes, my lady." Tommy intoned, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Jon yelped. Gwyn cackled as she left the room. Tommy wouldn't really shave him bald, at least she hoped not. She really did like Jon's hair. Gwyn smiled as she realized Tommy had called her my lady. A lot of the servants and guards had started calling her that after news of her betrothal to Robb had spread, she believe Carn had something to do with it. She had also noticed there was a sense of relief amongst the people of Winterfell when they heard Robb would be marrying her and not Joanna. She was not very well thought of in the castle.

Gwyn trekked through the halls up to her room. When she opened the doors she was surprised to see Sansa, Arya, and Catelyn waiting for her. She smiled bemusedly at them as she shut the door.

"Where did you run off to?" Catelyn asked. Gwyn smiled and looked down at the ground.

"She went to see Robb." Sansa exclaimed happily. Arya rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back on Gwyn's bed. She groaned loudly in disgust.

"What's the matter Arya?" Gwyn joked, walking over to her. She leaned over and started to tickle the girl mercilessly. Arya flailed around, trying to get away from Gwyn as they both laughed.

"Alright, that's enough. Gwynyth, you need to get dressed. I was told the King's retinue is within sight of Winterfell." Catelyn said smiling.

"Oh alright." Gwyn grumbled, giving Arya' sides one more tickle for good measure. Arya swatted at Gwyn as she walked towards her armoire.

"What are you going to wear Gwyn?" Sansa asked joining her. They both looked at her dresses.

"I have no idea." Gwyn mumbled. Sansa reached up and grabbed the skirt of a dark blue dress.

"What about this one?" She asked. "Robb told me he loves it when you wear blue." She giggled.

"Ugh!" Arya groaned out. Gwyn chuckled as she pulled the dress out of the armoire. It was an off the shoulder dress with three quarter sleeves. When it was on it cinched in her waist and clung tightly to her body down to her hips where it flared out. Along the neck line, the bottom of the sleeves, and the hemline there was gold embroidery. It was a dress Sansa and Gwyn had made together.

"Perfect." Gwyn said as she looked down at the dress. She looked up to eye what each of the Stark women were wearing. Their dresses were more traditional northern dresses, with their high necks, long sleeves, dark colors, and little embellishment. Gwyn's dresses always were a little more outlandish in comparison. She had a bit of a flare for the dramatic. At least she knew her fashion sense would fit in down south.

"But, maybe I should wear something else?" Gwyn asked uncertainly, reaching out and fingering one of the knots that adorned the front of Sansa's dress.

"Oh no Gwyn, you have to wear this one. We worked so hard on it, and you haven't worn it yet." Sansa cried. Gwyn looked to Catelyn for help. She was staring at the dress. Catelyn stood from where she was sitting on Gwyn's vanity table chair. She walked over and took the dress and held it up to Gwyn's body.

"You _would _look lovely in this. And you would certainly fit in with the southerners, with their flashy styles." Catelyn said, echoing Gwyn's thoughts from moments ago. "But perhaps this dress would be better suited for the feast tonight. For the King's reception maybe a more subdued and modest dress would be best." She said. She laid the blue dress on the vanity before going back to Gwyn's armoire and pulling out a more traditional northern dress. It was dark grey with a high neck, sans the knots on the other girls dresses. It was more like the ones Catelyn wore on a day to day basis.

"You're right. Of course." Gwyn intoned as she took the dress from Catelyn. Sansa sighed heavily and sat on the end of Gwyn's bed. "I promise to wear the blue one to the feast tonight." She reassured the girl. Sansa's face lit up with excitement.

"Good. I can't wait to see it on." Sansa said.

"Who cares what you wear. Just get dressed." Arya whined as she hopped off the bed. "I'm going to see how close the King is." She said as she left the room, her mother shaking her head.

"That girl." Catelyn said, a fond smile playing on her lips.

"Don't you just lover her?" Gwyn said with a laugh.

"That's debatable." Sansa murmured.

"Sansa." Gwyn said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry." Sansa said. Catelyn shook her head again as she took Sansa's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"We will leave you to get dressed Gwynyth. Don't take too long." She said before closing the door behind her.

Gwyn smiled as she set down the second dress. She had opted for a tunic and leggings that day because she knew she would be running around a lot with Catelyn. She kicked off her boots before stripping off her clothes. She walked over to her armoire and pulled out an under dress. She was about to pull it over her head when the door opened again. Gwyn turned her head to see Robb coming into her room. He was looking down, adjusting the straps of his cloak, another cloak draped over his arm.

"These straps are getting a little tight." He said to her, still not looking up.

"Maybe your just getting too broad." She quipped. He smiled and glanced up at her, and then did a double take. Robb's eyes widened before he quickly shut the door behind him. She smirked at him as he took in her naked back, his eyes falling to her rear. She pulled the under dress on over her head, smoothing it down her body before turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Robb said drifting off, his eyes still flitting over her body. She chuckled.

"Maybe you should learn to knock." She said as she picked up her dress. She stepped into it and then reached behind her to start lacing up the back. Robb crossed the room and pushed her hands away from the laces.

"Let me." He said, his fingers taking up the laces.

"How far away are they now?" Gwyn asked.

"Not far. Mother told me to bring you down to the yard as soon as you are ready." He said as he tightened the laces and tied them off. Gwyn nodded. When he finished she turned to face him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips. She smiled back at him as she pulled away and moved to pull on her heeled boots. Robb raised a brow as he picked up the blue dress and held it up. Gwyn glanced over at him and shook her head.

"Put that down." She said ruefully.

"And _when_ are you going to wear this?" He asked expectantly, a wide grin on his face.

"Tonight, for the feast." She said taking in his pleased expression. "Sansa's excited too. We made the dress together and I have yet to wear it." He nodded as he placed the dress back down. She nodded at the cloak on his arm. "Is that for me?" She asked.

"It is." He said holding it out to her. "I thought you could use a new one. Your old one has gotten a bit ratty." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she took it from him. She ran her hands over the soft fur on the shoulders, and down the supple cloth of the body. She pulled it on, adjusting the straps so they crisscrossed comfortably across the top of her chest. She turned towards the mirror and pulled her wild hair over her shoulders before pinning it up at the sides. "How do I look?" She asked him. Their eyes met in the mirror. He stepped up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"You look like a Stark." He said softly. She blinked rapidly as she realized he was right. She was dressed like a Stark woman. She smiled as she turned her head towards him, their noses brushing against one another.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. He gave her a crooked smile as he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her towards the door. They made their way down to the yard where most of Winterfell was already lined up and waiting for the King's arrival. As they neared the rest of the Stark's they could hear Catelyn's worried voice.

"Where are Robb and Gwynyth?" She asked Ned.

"We're right here mother." Robb called. Catelyn quickly looked around and smiled at them. Robb tried to lead Gwyn to stand next to him in the line but she pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she stopped walking.

"I can't stand with you, I have to stand with Theon and Jon." She said.

"What?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"She's right son. If you were married she could stand with the family, but she is still a ward." Ned said, patting his son on the shoulder. Robb sighed.

"Stand behind me then?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Of course." She said, moving to stand behind him, Jon to her right and Theon to her left. Robb glanced over his shoulder at her. Gwyn gave him a reassuring smile as one of the guards up on the wall called down to the yard.

"They're here." He called. Gwyn could hear the sounds of hooves getting closer.

"Where is Arya?" Catelyn asked, looking around as horses started to enter the yard. Gwyn looked around as well, wondering where the little girl could be. "Sansa, where's your sister?" Catelyn called. Sansa merely shrugged. Riders with banners were riding in now. Gwyn took in the crowned stag of house Baratheon. Theon nudged her, chuckling as he pointed to their left. Arya was running up to them, a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" Ned asked as he stopped Arya and pulled her helmet off. Arya dashed to the end of the line as Ned handed the helmet back to Theon. Gwyn, Theon, and Jon were trying to hold in their laughs. Ned gave them a stern, disapproving look. A blond haired boy rode into the yard with a few of the King's guard. Theon nudged her again.

"There's the royal prick now." He mumbled. Jon snickered on her other side. Gwyn took in the smug and pompous look on Prince Joffrey's face as he sat atop his horse. He was looking directly at Sansa, which made a protective fire start to burn in her chest. Joffrey was followed by a large carriage, which Gwyn could only assume carried the Queen and her younger children. The carriage was closely followed by the King himself. Everyone kneeled as pulled his horse to a stop and heaved himself off.

Gwyn's eyes widened as she took in Robert Baratheon for the first time. Ned had always described him as broad, strong, intimidating, and a true warrior. This man was none of those things, save perhaps intimidating. He had apparently let himself go. His large bowl like stomach jiggled as he approached Ned. Robert stopped in front of Ned and gestured for everyone to rise, which they did immediately.

"Your Grace." Ned said quitely.

"You've got fat." The King said. Gwyn bit her lip and gripped Jon and Theon's arms in an effort to keep herself from laughing out loud. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Theon's shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Suddenly both Ned and the King started to laugh. Robert embraced Ned before turning to Catelyn.

"Cat." He exclaimed, hugging her as well.

"Your Grace." Catelyn said demurely. Robert turned back to Ned, a slightly sour look on his face.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been? He asked.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned responded. Gwyn became distracted as the door to the carriage opened and the Queen stepped out, followed by her two youngest children. Gwyn thought Queen Cersei looked like she had just been sucking on a lemon, her face was so pinched. She looked around the yard with thinly veiled distaste. Gwyn stared at her, her hackles starting to rise. She barely listened as Robert started talking to each of the Stark children.

"You must be Robb." He was saying. "And where is your girl? I've heard word you were recently betrothed." Robb turned to face Gwyn and held a hand out to her. Gwyn blinked rapidly, having not been fully paying attention.

"This is Gwyn, your Grace." Robb said. Gwyn stepped forward, placing her hand in Robb's. The King smiled widely at her as she gave him a shallow curtsy.

"Ah, the shadow cat." Gwyn's head whipped up to look at him in surprise.

"How did you," Gwyn started to ask, drifting off.

"Lord Umber has a big mouth, word travels fast." Robert said, a loud raspy laugh escaping him. She smiled at the King then.

"Of course your Grace. I should have known." She said, making the man laugh again. He nodded to her before continuing down to Sansa. Robb squeezed her hand before letting her step back again, rejoining Theon and Jon. Her heart was pounding form her nerves. She hadn't expected that at all. Jon reached up and patted her back. She turned her head to give him a smile.

"Shadow cat." Theon mumbled to her. She nudged him in the side as she glanced around the court yard. She noticed one of the King's guard taking off his helm, revealing a head of luscious flaxen hair.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." Arya whispered. Gwyn hadn't needed Arya's comment to know that. He looked quite a bit like the Queen.

"Would you please shut up." Sansa snapped at her. Gwyn sighed.

"Girls, please." She whispered to them. Sansa and Arya both looked back at her, apologetic looks on their faces. Gwyn looked up to see the Queen approaching Ned. Gwyn chose to ignore the woman, not having liked the way she looked at Winterfell. Her eyes drifted back to Ser Jaime. She started slightly when she realized he was looking at her as well.

"Looks like someone's caught the King slayer's eye." Theon teased quietly. Gwyn turned to grimace at him. She reached up and pinched his hand. Theon scowled at her as he shook her off.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." The King was saying as Theon and Gwyn stared each other down.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." The Queen said.

"Ned." Robert called. Ned had no choice but to take him to the crypts. Gwyn felt a small bit of satisfaction as she saw the Queen's face fall. The woman obviously thought she was too good for the North, let her be humiliated. Gwyn, like everyone else in Winterfell, knew that Robert didn't love her. He was supposed to marry Ned's sister Lyanna. She should be Queen.

"Where's the imp?" Arya whispered as the Queen turned away from the Stark's to whisper heatedly at her twin. Gwyn shook her head as the lines of people started to disperse. Catelyn approached the Queen with a few servants, offering to escort everyone to their rooms. Robb turned to Gwyn, Theon, and Jon.

"Well that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"Wasn't it though?" Gwyn quipped.

"Just a few weeks and then everything will go back to normal." Robb said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Gwyn felt a pit form in her stomach. Things would not be going back to normal. They would probably never be normal again.

"Ugh, could you two save it for later please?" Theon asked in a disgusted tone. "Come on Snow, let's get out of here before I vomit." He said.

"Why are you always such a drama queen?" Jon asked as he followed Theon. Robb chuckled at the arguing pair as they walked away. He looked down at Gwyn to see a worried look her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Gwyn quickly schooled her features, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Nothing." She said as she tilted her head up for a kiss. Robb gladly pecked her lips before hugging her to him. Gwyn's face fell again as she rested her head on his chest, her arms wound tight about his waist. She breathed in deeply, his scent overpowering all of her senses. It helped to push down the panic that had started to build inside of her. The arrival of the King had suddenly made the fact that she was leaving Winterfell suddenly very real, and she didn't know how much longer she could hide it from Robb.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gwyn looked down at Arya, a smile on her face. The youngest Stark girl was currently lying face down on Gwyn's bed, Nymeria and Grey Wind running across her and pulling at her dress. Arya had come in while Gwyn was dressing for the feast, the two direwolf pups close behind her. Arya groaned and said something, but it was muffled by the bed.

"What was that?" Gwyn asked. Arya picked up her head to say it again only for Nymeria and Grey Wind to attack her face with puppy kisses. Arya sputtered and scrambled back from them. She tripped as she got off the bed, flying into Gwyn. Gwyn caught her and steadied her, an amused look on her face.

"I said, I don't want to go to the feast." Arya sad as Gwyn started smoothing the girl's hair down.

"And why is that? It should be fun." Gwyn said. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Because Sansa will just be making eyes at Prince Smarmy the whole time. It's so annoying. She's not even spoken to him yet and she's already smitten with him." Arya crowed. Gwyn smiled as she released her and walked over to the vanity to sit down and do her hair.

"I take it you don't like him." Gwyn said as she started to fish bone braid her hair over one shoulder.

"No." Arya snapped.

"And why is that. If memory serves, you have yet to talk to him as well." Gwyn pointed out. Arya sighed in exasperation, crossing the room to stand beside Gwyn's chair.

"All you have to do is look at him to know why I don't like him." Arya said. Gwyn bit her lip. She knew the girl was right. Prince Joffrey came off just as smug and condescending as his mother. Gwyn had instantly disliked the Queen just as Arya disliked Joffrey. The difference was that Gwyn would never let the Queen know of her dislike. Arya had yet to master the talent of concealment. If she didn't like someone then everyone knew it. Gwyn sighed as she turned to look at Arya, continuing to braid her hair.

"Arya I understand. I really do. But you need to treat him with respect. You cannot make it known that you dislike him. He is the Prince." Gwyn said. Arya scoffed. "I'm serious Arya. Promise me you won't be rude to him, promise me you won't do anything to upset him. Hate him in private. Complain to me if you want. But don't be rash. I would hate for something to happen to you because you made Prince Brat angry." Gwyn said. Arya giggled at the name before becoming serious.

"Alright." She conceded.

"Thank you." Gwyn said as she turned back to the mirror.

"But you agree with me right? He's not a good person Gwyn." Arya said. Gwyn sighed.

"Of course I do sweet heart." Gwyn said.

"Good. You have to help me then." Arya said.

"With what?" Gwyn asked as she tied off her braid.

"We have to keep Sansa away from him. We have to make it so he doesn't like her, and won't want to marry her." Arya said. Gwyn grimaced, thinking back to the news Ned had brought with him after coming back from his sojourn into the crypts with Robert earlier. Robert had indeed asked Ned to be his new hand, as they all knew he would. But he had also proposed a betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey, something that didn't sit well with Gwyn, and apparently Arya.

"Arya." Gwyn said warningly. Arya sighed heavily.

"Please Gwyn?" Arya begged.

"There is nothing we can do about the betrothal. If the King wants Joffrey and Sansa to marry, then they will marry. There is no point in trying to keep Sansa away from him or making it so he doesn't like her. That is asking for trouble. You'll upset your sister for one, and you could upset the Prince, and you already promised me you wouldn't do that." Gwyn scolded. Arya groaned loudly, throwing her hands into the air.

"Fine, fine." She cried. She stepped closer to Gwyn and dropped her forehead onto Gwyn's shoulder. Gwyn tied off her braid before reaching up and patting the girl on the head.

"It'll be okay Arya." Gwyn assured her. Arya was quiet for a moment before she lifted her head up to look at Gwyn, still very close to her.

"Do you think father will make me go to King's Landing?" Arya asked softly. Gwyn stiffened. Slowly she turned towards Arya.

"Why do you ask?" Gwyn asked.

"Well it's just, Jon Arryn had Aunt Lysa and our cousin with him in the Red Keep instead of letting them stay at the Eyrie. Do you think father will take all of us down south?" She asked. Gwyn bit her lip. Although Ned had confirmed that the King wanted him to be the next hand, he had not officially said he was going to take the position. They all knew he would, he was too honorable for that. Gwyn wondered when he would tell everyone his plans for who he was taking with him.

"I don't know sweet heart. We will just have to wait and see." Gwyn said. Arya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are so reassuring." Arya said as she walked away.

"Sorry." Gwyn said as she chuckled.

"Come Nymeria." Arya called as she made for the door. It opened before she could reach it, Robb entering. Arya pushed past him, Nymeria on her heels.

"Make sure you put Nymeria in your room or outside, Arya." Robb called after her.

"Yeah, yeah." Arya drawled as she left. Gwyn smiled as she looked to where Grey Wind was sitting on her bed. He had curled up in the middle, his eyes shut. Robb chuckled as he crossed to the bed and picked up the pup.

"You, my friend, have your own bed." He scolded as he put Grey Wind down on his bed. The pup yipped at him before settling down once more.

"Ready?" Robb asked, turning to Gwyn. She nodded, standing. She nervously smoothed her dress as he stared at her.

"You look gorgeous." He said, his eyes raking over her blue clad figure. Gwyn bit her lip and turned to look in the mirror. He came up behind her, his hands coming up to run over her exposed shoulders.

"I love you." He murmured as he kissed her shoulder, looking up at her in the mirror as he did so. She gave him a crooked smile as she turned her head towards him.

"I love you too." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Let's go." Gwyn said as she pulled away and threaded her arm through his. They headed out into the hall, making sure to close the door behind them so Grey Wind couldn't get out.

"Are you ready for this?" Robb asked as they walked down the hall.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a deep breath. They made their way to the great hall. As they got closer they could hear revelers.

"Looks like they started without us." Robb joked as they entered. Indeed they had. People were up and dancing, and eating, and having a good time. The King had already abandoned the high table and was sitting amongst the people of Winterfell, drinking and eating to his heart's content. Robb guided her up to the table just below the high table. He pulled out a seat for her on the end before sitting down himself. On his other side sat Theon.

"Where's Jon?" Gwyn asked, looking past Theon. Jon wasn't with him like she expected him to be.

"Lady Stark thought it best that he not join the festivities. Didn't want to sit a bastard in the royal family's midst." Theon said stiffly. Gwyn clenched her jaw and glared down at her plate. She loved Catelyn with all her heart, but her treatment of Jon was something she could not stand. It was never her place to speak to the woman about it, but she really wished she could. Robb placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. She looked up to see him giving her a reassuring smile. She leaned towards him and pecked his lips, lingering close to him.

"Seriously?" Theon asked, making Gwyn snort and pull away. They both turned to their meals. Gwyn barely listened as Theon and Robb launched into a conversation about how Theon wanted to bed one of the southern servants. He kept going on about how he had never had a southern girl before. Gwyn thought, technically, he had. Everyone in Winterfell was a southerner to her.

As they finished eating she noticed Robb straighten up excitedly. She followed his gaze to see that Benjen Stark had arrived and was talking to Ned.

"I'm going to go say hello to Uncle Benjen. Will you be alright here." He asked her. She nodded. Robb stood and dropped a kiss on top of her head before dashing off. Theon lazily turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Theon." She said. He rolled his eyes at her as he took a sip of ale. Gwyn sat back in her chair and surveyed the room. Her eyes zeroed in on the King who was still out in the middle of everyone. But instead of eating or drinking he had his arms wrapped around a serving maid. Gwyn wrinkled her nose as he patted the woman's behind and kissed her.

"Does he have no respect for his wife?" Gwyn muttered to Theon, gesturing at the King. She liked him, she really did. He was a boisterous, funny man. But he was parading around in front of his wife with other women. As much as Gwyn didn't like the Queen she didn't think she deserved that sort of treatment.

"He is the King. He can do what he wants." Theon said, looking at the King with a sly grin. Gwyn frowned and shook her head. It almost seemed Theon admired the man for his actions.

"Gwynyth." Catelyn called from the high table. Gwyn turned in her seat to see Sansa standing in front of Catelyn and Cersei. All three of them were looking at her. Catelyn gestured for her to come over. Gwyn stood and brushed down her dress before clasping her hands in front of her and walking over. As she approached the Queen gave her an appraising look, glancing up and down her form.

"I was just discussing with Sansa how she had made her dress. She mentioned she helped you make yours." Cersei said as she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's right Your Grace." Gwyn said, shooting Sansa a fond look.

"Such talent. You both shall have to make something for me." Cersei said. Sansa nodded eagerly. She curtsied to the Queen and scampered off to her spot at the table, no doubt to whisper to her friends about the conversation. Cersei turned her attention back to Gwyn.

"The dress is lovely darling. Blue truly suits you." Cersei said.

"Thank you Your Grace." Gwyn said sweetly.

"I saw you with the young lord just a moment ago." Cersei said. Gwyn felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand. She kept her face neutral, but she didn't like the look the Queen was giving her. "So nice to see young love. You are lucky to have him." She said, as her eyes drifted to her husband. Gwyn turned to see the King was still at it with the serving maid. Gwyn had a look of thinly veiled disgust on her face as she turned back to the Queen. Cersei was looking directly at her, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"I'm sorry Your Grace." Gwyn said.

"Whatever for?" Cersei asked. Gwyn glanced back at the King again before turning back to Cersei.

"I just am." Gwyn said simply, her face impassive. Gwyn couldn't believe it when a true smile came over the woman's face, or what she thought might be a true smile.

"Thank you darling." Cersei said. Gwyn curtsied to her before turning back to the table. Robb was not yet back. She looked out over the room to see he was still with his Uncle. Ned, on the other hand was talking to Jaime Lannister. Gwyn made her way past the table, pushing through the crowd to try and reach Robb. People greeted her as she passed, and she smiled and nodded at them. She was nearly to Robb when someone stepped into her path. She looked up to see it was Jaime Lannister.

"Excuse me." She said politely, trying to step around him. He stepped in her way again.

"I just wanted to officially introduce myself." He said, giving her a suave smile. Gwyn managed to suppress an eye roll. "I am Ser Jaime Lannister, member of the King's Guard and brother to the Queen." He said bowing slightly to her.

"Gwynyth Woods." She said simply. Her eyes darted over his shoulder to where Robb was standing next to his Uncle. Benjen was talking to him, but Robb's attention was completely on her. He had a deep frown on his face as he took in her and Jaime.

"Ah yes. The infamous Shadow Cat." Gwyn's head snapped back to look at him. "Your reputation precedes you. Quite the archer from what I hear." Jaime said. "Perhaps you will give us all a show before we leave this dismal place." He said, sneering as he looked around. Gwyn stiffened at his words.

"You should be so lucky." She said angrily. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I have offended you." He stated.

"Very astute observation." She said as she tried to pass him. He caught her arm and manage to get her to face him, forcing her to put her back to Robb. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. Jaime glanced over her shoulder, a smirk growing on his handsome face. She knew he must have noticed Robb. His hand slipped down her arm to take her hand.

"I apologize my lady. I meant no harm." He said. He bent down over her hand and kissed it. She could see over his head now. The Queen was staring at them. She immediately pulled her hand away and took a step back.

"That is quite alright Ser." She said stiffly. He gave her a smile. He held his hand out to her.

"In that case, would the lady care to dance?" He asked her. She bit her lip as she considered his hand. "It would be awfully rude if you said no." He said, smiling wide at her. She sighed, she knew he was right. He was the Queen's brother. Any perceived slight, however small, could wreak havoc. She slipped her hand into his, and he grasped it tightly. She looked over her shoulder to Robb. He looked furious.

Jaime led her onto the dance floor and pulled her closer, placing a hand on her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder as he started to lead her around the floor. She was looking anywhere but at him. Her eyes kept skating back to Robb who had made his way back to the table and was sitting grumpily next to Theon. Theon was also looking at her and Jaime, an equally grumpy look on his face.

"I was serious earlier, you know." Jaime said, prompting her to finally look up at him.

"Serious about what?" She asked him.

"When I suggested you give us all a show of skill before we leave the North." He said.

"Lord Umber has such a big mouth." She muttered as she shook her head. Jaime laughed loudly, spinning her away from him. He yanked her back and she fell into his chest. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the suddenness of the action. She did put some distance between them though.

"That he does. Did you really shoot that shadow cat straight through the eye as it was coming at you?" Jaime asked, a wide beatific smile on his face. She felt herself starting to smile as well, his jovial attitude putting her at ease.

"Yes I did." She said, tilting her chin up and smirking smugly.

"I'm impressed." He said.

"You should be." She insisted, quirking an eyebrow at him. He laughed loudly again, prompting her to join him. He had managed to make her go from slightly disliking him to slightly liking him in no time at all. _Charming git_. She thought to herself.

Both of their heads whipped towards the high table when Sansa let out a shriek. Gwyn narrowed her eyes as she saw Sansa's friend, Jeyne, trying to wipe food off Sansa's cheek. Gwyn glanced at Arya, seeing her holding up a spoon. Jaime chuckled.

"Devilish little thing, isn't she?" Jaime said. Gwyn nodded as she took in Robb and Theon laughing as well. She pulled Jaime to a stop and stepped back, forcing him to release her.

"Forgive me Ser, but I should check on my sister." She said as she started to walk away.

"She's not your sister yet my lady." He called. She stopped and turned to look at him. She shook her head and turned back to the head tables. She made a bee line for Sansa who was still in a tizzy. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Robb making his way down the table. He reached Arya as she reached Sansa.

"Time for bed." Robb said as he picked Arya up out of her chair and stood her in front of him. "March." He said, prodding her in the back. His eye caught Gwyn's as he passed by. His expression hardened slightly and he looked away from her. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"She's horrible. She's horrible." Sansa cried. Gwyn tore her eyes away from Robb's retreating form to look at Sansa. Jeyne was doing a dismal of job of removing the mess from Sansa's face.

"Give me that." She said gently, taking the cloth napkin from Jeyne. She tilted Sansa's head up to look at her. She dipped the cloth in Sansa's water goblet and gently started to wipe her skin clean.

"Why does she always have to spoil things?" Sansa asked Gwyn. Gwyn sighed heavily as she wiped.

"You know how Arya likes to tease and joke. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Gwyn assured her. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"I hate her." Sansa said, her eyes drifting to where Prince Joffrey sat watching them from afar. Gwyn glanced at him as well, taking in his smug little face. She rolled her eyes before looking back to Sansa. She gripped Sansa's chin and shook it a little, getting the girl to look at her.

"You don't hate your sister. You've never known true hate Sansa, and I hope you never will." Gwyn said seriously. Sansa's eyes danced across her face, searching it.

"Neither have you." Sansa said softly. Gwyn grimaced as she loosened her grip on Sansa's chin.

"Perhaps." Gwyn said unconvincingly. She had never truly hated another person. But the self loathing and self hatred she experienced after murdering her brother and his wife was something she would never forget. She still felt bouts of hatred for herself at times, moments where her anxieties got the best of her. She still often wondered what kind of person it made her to have slain her own kin so easily.

"Gwyn?" Sansa said, pulling Gwyn out of her dark thoughts. Sansa's face was clean. Gwyn had lowered her hand that held the cloth, but she still clutched Sansa's chin. "Are you alright?" Sansa asked worriedly. Gwyn forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course, of course." Gwyn chirped in a faux happy voice. She released Sansa's chin and took a step back, tossing the napkin onto the table. "Try to enjoy the rest of your night sweet heart." Gwyn said as she started to turn away.

"Where are you going?" Sansa called.

"I'm just going to check to see how your brother is fairing with Arya." She tossed over her shoulder as she walked away. Gwyn pushed her way through the crowds, a feeling of exhaustion coming over her. She could feel the familiar prick in the base of her skull. It was the first sign of an oncoming panic attack. The feeling was starting to spread through her head. Her scalp felt like it was tightening, her hair standing on end. She blinked rapidly as her eyes started to water. Her breathing was picking up. She was nearly to the doors when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see Jaime, yet again.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She ripped her arm from his grasp.

"I'm fine. I have to find Robb." She said, her voice shaking. She took off before he could respond. She made her way through the vacant halls, everyone was still at the feast. She felt her pace picking up. She was running now. Her vision was blurring. She was hyperventilating. She could feel her anxiety surging through her like a poison. She stumbled, barely catching herself on a wall. She was sobbing now, feelings of self hatred washing over her. Evil thoughts were racing through her mind.

_You are a kin slayer._

_You are the scum of the earth._

_You don't deserve the life or love you have._

_You don't deserve Robb._

A vision of Robb's face as he walked away with Arya filled her mind. His face was hard, angry. She had done something to upset him.

_You can't do anything right._

_How can you be his wife?_

_How can you be the lady of Winterfell?_

_You're a failure._

Gwyn fell to her knees with a gasp, her thoughts physically crippling her. Ordinarily she wouldn't think this way. But she carried the heavy weight of the demon that was anxiety and depression around with her. It lurked in the back of her mind. And one errant thought could set it loose. She had been doing so well in the last month. She hadn't had any sort of anxious episode since the Joanna debacle. In the last few years she had learned to control her emotions. She had figured out the warning signs of an attack, and usually was able to head it off. But this one had caught her by surprise.

"Gwyn?" She heard somebody say. At this point Gwyn had curled in on herself as she cried, her whole body shaking. Whoever it was grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to her feet. Robb's concerned face swam in front of her. He lifted his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks.

"Love what is it? Talk to me. You have to breath. You have to calm down." He insisted. He was keeping calm. The first few times he had experienced one of her attacks he had panicked as well, which had only made things worse. He too had learned how to handle these episodes. His face was concerned but calm. His thumbs rubbed circles into the skin of her cheeks, trying to sooth her. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as she reached up and gripped his wrists.

"Slow your breathing love. Slow. Slow." He whispered, his speech slowing with his words, drawing them out. She tried to listen to him as best she could. She focused on her air intake. She was still gasping, but her breathing was slowing. She was shaking from the effort to calm herself. She swallowed thickly as her sobs died down, her tears stopping. She was breathing hard, but at a normal pace. Her heart was pounding a painful tattoo against her chest. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, almost as tight as her grip on Robb's wrists.

Robb picked his head up from where it rested against hers to place a soft kiss on the spot. He let his lips rest against her skin as he spoke to her.

"It's okay Gwyn. It's okay." He whispered. She didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She opened her mouth to talk but her voice completely failed her. "I love you." He said, his lips brushing against her forehead. "I love you. We all love you. You are a good person. You are a caring person." He said, placing another kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He said again.

Gwyn sighed as she released his wrists and leaned into him. Her head moved to rest in the crook of his neck. Her body sagged tiredly against his. Her arms came up to wrap around him, clutching the back of his leathers. He wrapped his arms around her as well, one of his hands threading into the hair at the base of her skull, gently massaging her scalp and neck. They were silent as they held each other. Minutes passed by. Gwyn was exhausted. She could feel herself starting to fall asleep standing up.

"What happened?" He murmured. She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell him that a little thing like Sansa saying she hated Arya had set her off? She felt embarrassment start to wash over her.

"Was it the King Slayer?" He asked. She felt his body stiffen against hers. She slowly picked her head up to look at him. "Did he say something to you?" He asked. Robb's face was hard once more as he looked at her.

"No." She whispered, her voice raspy. Her throat twinged painfully as she tried to clear it. "No." She said again, her voice still not very clear. Robb scoffed.

"Of course not. He's a gentlemen. You two looked like you were having a good old time." He said, his jealousy evident in his tone. He started to pull away from her, but she gripped him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Please Robb." She whimpered. He froze. "Please." She begged. He sighed as he pulled her back against him, his body relaxing.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. This is not the time to let my jealousy get the best of me." He said, nuzzling her hair. "Come, let's get you to bed." He said before dropping a kiss on top of her head. He gently pulled her around to his side, their arms still tangled around one another. He led her down the hallway. Gwyn realized she had collapsed outside of Arya's room. She hadn't noticed how far she had gotten. She desperately hoped Arya hadn't heard her. In all the years she had been having these attacks never once had she had one in front of the younger children. She had managed to shield Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon from them, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Robb led her to her room, pushing the door open for her. They crossed the threshold together, Robb closing the door behind them. Grey Wind picked his head up when he saw them, his tail wagging excitedly. He yipped at them, wiggling on his bed.

"Hush boy." Robb called quietly as he pulled Gwyn to the middle of the room. He started to pull away from her.

"No." She gasped, reaching for him again.

"Sh. Sh. It's okay." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them. "You need to get ready for bed." He said. He helped her out of her clothes. Her dress fell down around her booted feet. He reached for her slip, and pulled it up over her head. Normally lusty feelings would be taking over her, but all she could feel in that moment was pure exhaustion. Robb bent down in front of her naked form to untie one of her boots. He gently pulled it off her foot. She placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. He untied the other one and pulled that off too. He looked up at her from his position on the floor, an open and loving expression on his beautiful face. He stood slowly, placing his hands on her hips.

"I love you. Please don't ever forget that." He said.

"I love you too." She murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She barely responded, her lips only slightly puckering to meet his. He pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. He stepped away and opened up her armoire, pulling out her sleeveless sleep dress. It was the one she had been wearing when they made love after making up a month ago. He walked over and helped her put it on, pulling it over her head and down her body.

"Ready for bed?" He asked her. She nodded as he took her hand and led her over to the bed. He released her hand to pull back her blankets and furs on one side. She climbed in and he pulled them up over her. She watched as he moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down, his back to her. He pulled off his boots and socks before standing again. He stripped off his leathers, his tunic, and pants, leaving him in his braies.

Robb pulled back the blankets and furs again and climbed in next to her. He reached over and extinguished the candle on the bed side table near him. He leaned over then, to put out the one on her side. When he finally settled down beside her he turned on his side and pulled her across the bed. She turned on her side as well and snuggled into his arms. He ran a hand up and down her back, his chin resting on top of her head. She nosed his neck, breathing deeply and taking in his familiar comforting scent. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered before darkness took her was Robb pressing a kiss to her forehead and murmuring once again that he loved her.

* * *

Gwyn spent the next few days in bed. Robb told everyone she was ill, and needed her rest. The first day Catelyn had visited her.

_A soft knock sounded at the door. It opened slowly revealing Catelyn, her face marred by a worried expression. Gwyn couldn't bring herself to sit up properly and greet her. The first day after an attack was always the hardest. Her whole body felt tired. Her limbs felt like jelly, her legs would hardly support her should she try to stand._

_"Robb said you were sick. But, looking at you, I'm guessing it was another attack?" Catelyn asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, positioning herself by Gwyn's hip. Gwyn nodded. "What happened?" She asked. Gwyn turned her head away from the older woman. The embarrassment she had felt when Robb had asked her bursting to life in her chest once more._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Gwyn rasped._

_"Gwynyth." Catelyn said._

_"Please." Gwyn pleaded. "It's stupid. I was stupid." She said. She heard Catelyn sigh. She leaned forward and gently turned Gwyn's face towards her._

_"You are not stupid. I never want to hear you say that ever again. Do you understand me?" Catelyn asked sternly._

_"Yes." Gwyn whispered._

_"Good." Catelyn said with a sharp nod of her head. Catelyn leaned forward a little more, wrapping her arms around Gwyn's torso and pulling her into a sitting position. Gwyn wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, and buried her face into her dress. Catelyn ran a soothing hand down the back of Gwyn's hair, over and over._

_"I love you my sweet girl. With all my heart." She said._

_"I love you too Mother." Gwyn whispered as a lone tear slipped down her cheek._

Gwyn had had other visitors as well. Jon and Theon came to her every day. They would crack jokes and tell her what they had been doing. Sansa had come the second night, her stitching hoop in hand. She had sat in Gwyn's vanity chair, stitching as she talked about the Prince who she had officially met.

Arya had shown up early in the morning on the third day. Robb had still been in bed with Gwyn when she had cracked the door open and poked her head in. Both of them were awake, they were just laying there holding one another. They watched quietly as Arya practically tiptoed over to them.

_Arya stood beside the bed, looking at them. Gwyn expected her to have some snide comment about their position, but she didn't speak. She climbed onto the bed behind Gwyn and crawled over her, wedging herself in between them. Robb mutely moved to accommodate her, both of them wrapping their arms around the little girl. Arya laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling._

_"Mother and Robb say you are ill." Arya whispered as the grey light of dawn slowly started to wash over them. Gwyn considered Arya for a moment before nodding. "Are you really?" Arya asked._

_"Arya." Robb said quietly, a warning in his tone. Arya glanced at him before turning onto her side to face Gwyn. Robb wrapped a tight arm around his sister's middle. Arya reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. _

_"I heard you the other night." Arya whispered. Gwyn stiffened, her breathing stuttering. Her eyes met Robb's. He didn't look surprised by this information. He had known, and he hadn't told her. Gwyn swallowed loudly as she looked back at Arya. The little girl had tears swimming in her eyes._

_"Are you okay?" Arya asked worriedly. Gwyn shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around Arya. Robb moved the arm that held his sister to pull Gwyn closer, wrapping it around them both. Robb and Gwyn pressed their forehead's together, Arya's head nestled under their chins._

_"Yes." Gwyn whispered._

_"Are you sure?" Arya asked, Gwyn could feel Arya's tears starting to soak her sleep dress._

_"Yes." Gwyn said again, clutching Arya tight. Arya never cried. If she did it was a true marker that something was wrong. _

_"I'm scared for you." Arya whimpered. Gwyn closed her eyes, trying to hold her own tears at bay as her heart broke for the girl. _

_"I'm so sorry Arya. Please don't be scared. It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Gwyn whispered. The three of them stayed cuddled together in Gwyn's bed until well after the sun had risen that day._

After spending three days in bed Gwyn was finally feeling well enough to get up and go out. Robb had already left for the day so she was on her own. She was getting dressed, pulling on one of her velvet scoop necked dresses. She moved to sit down in her vanity chair and pulled on her heeled boots. She caught her reflection in the mirror for the first time in days. She looked pale, tired. Her hair was a mess, still in the braid she had put it in for the feast. She sighed as she pulled on her boots.

Gwyn turned to the mirror and undid her braid. She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it. She should probably bathe, but she couldn't bring herself to care that much at the moment. She slowly started to plait her hair over her shoulder once more. She jumped as a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." She called, her voice croaking slightly. The door opened revealing Jaime Lannister. She raised a brow at him as she turned to face him. "Ser Jaime, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She rasped at him. He frowned at the sound of her voice. She felt slightly embarrassed at it. For days after an attack her voice would always sound hoarse. Her heavy sobbing and heaving completely destroying her throat.

"You look horrible." He told her as he leaned up against her door frame. She rolled her eyes at him as she sat back in her chair and stared at him.

"Charming as ever I see." She sniped at him. His face fell as he looked at the floor.

"My apologies. I did not mean to offend you." He paused for a moment. "Again." He said, looking up at her, a slight smile playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes at him again as she pushed out of her chair.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"Are you well enough to leave your room?" He asked. She was surprised to hear his tone sounded worried. She studied his face, his expression serious.

"My, Ser Jaime, it almost sounds like you care." She teased.

"Just Jaime will do." He said.

"Alright, Just Jaime." She mocked. He chuckled as he pushed off the door frame.

"May I escort you to the great hall for breakfast my lady?" He asked as she neared him. He held his arm out to her. She eyed it wearily, her mind flashing to Robb's jealousy the night of the feast. He hadn't brought up Jaime again, but she was sure it was only a matter of time. "I promise I don't bite." He teased. She grimaced at him as she pushed past him.

"I'm quite capable of walking on my own Jaime." She said as she stepped out into the hall. He closed the door for her and fell into step next to her.

"Of that I have no doubt." He paused. "Shadow cat." He said slyly. She groaned loudly, making him laugh.

"Don't call me that." She insisted.

"Why not?" He asked happily.

"It's a horrible nickname." She said. She didn't feel comfortable being known for slaying an animal she loved greatly.

"It's not so bad. There are worse nicknames out there." He said, his voice lowering. She glanced over to see he had a dark look on his face.

"Sorry." She muttered. He looked at her, raising a brow at her.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He said. "You should be glad of your nickname. You accomplished a wonderful feat." He added. She didn't answer, just walked. They walked in amiable silence the rest of the way. They were nearing the door of the great hall when someone called her name.

"Gwynyth." She turned to see it was Robb. Her smile at seeing him quickly fell as he approached. He looked livid. That's when she realized he had called her by her full name. He only did that when he was truly upset with her, which was rare.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jaime said as Robb reached them, turning to enter the great hall without her.

"Robb." She said.

"Shut up." He muttered angrily. She blinked in surprise. He had never told her to shut up like that before, in jest sure, but never in anger. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the doors and over to a nook with a window nearby. The window looked out over the back of the keep.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" She asked confused.

"When were you going to tell me you are leaving me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gwyn stared at him, shocked.

"I'm not leaving you." She said shaking her head, her mind drifting to Jaime, thinking he may be letting his jealousy blow her interactions with the knight out of proportion. Although that didn't exactly sound like Robb to her.

"Yes you are." He insisted. She shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"Don't you?" He growled. She shook her head. "My father just pulled all of us into his study. He says he is accepting the King's offer to be the new hand. He says he is taking all of my siblings, and eventually my mother, with him." Robb said. Gwyn felt her stomach drop and throat tighten. A look of realization coming across her face.

"Getting it now are you?" He asked. "Father says everyone is going south when the King leaves. Including you." He said. Gwyn looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you just going to keep me in the dark until it was time for you to leave?" He demanded. Her head snapped up to look at him.

"Of course not. I couldn't tell you. Your father asked me not to. Robb, please, I'm sorry." She said as she reached out to him. He turned his head to look out the window. His body was stiff, his face strained as she touched his arm. She stepped closer to him, her other hand gliding up the side of his neck to rest on his jaw. "Please look at me." She said softly. Robb barely budged. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily through his nose.

"I'm so sorry. It's not something I wanted to keep from you. When your father asked me to go with him a month ago he made me promise not to mention anything to you or anyone else. Your mother didn't even know." She said. Robb's head whipped around to look at her.

"A month?" He demanded. He stepped back from her, Gwyn's hands falling limply to her sides. "You've known about this for a month?" He asked, his expression hurt, his eyes accusing. She bit her lip and nodded. He shook his head, scoffing at her.

"Wonderful. Absolutely brilliant. My betrothed has been lying to me for a month." He said.

"I didn't lie." She insisted.

"You did Gwynyth, you did. I can see keeping this from me hurt you, I _can _see that. But every time I asked you if everything was okay you insisted you were fine. _That _is lying. Lying by omission is still lying." He growled out. Gwyn wrapped her arms tightly around her middle. Her face was scrunching up with the effort not to cry. She gasped, holding her breath for a moment, before slowly blowing the air back out. She was trembling. This was not what she needed after three days abed, trying to recover from an attack.

"Well, I apologize for lying to you. But, like I said, I was only doing what your father told me to do." She said quietly. Robb placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground, shaking his head.

"You haven't lied to me in years. We always tell each other everything." He said just as quietly, hurt pervading every word. "If this is the way our marriage is going to be," He dropped off. She gasped, looking at him wide eyed. He looked up at her, his eyes just as wide. He emphatically shook his head.

"No, no. I didn't mean that, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry." He said, immediately stepping closer to her and grabbing her shoulders. She pushed her hands up between them, placing them on his chest. She couldn't even look at him.

"If this is the way our marriage is going to be then you don't want to get married?" She asked, finishing his thought for him. He shook his head again.

"No. I want to get married. I didn't mean that." He said quickly. "I love you Gwyn." He whispered as his hands fell to her hips and pulled her as close as he could with her arms up in between them. She felt a flutter of hope in her chest when he used her shortened name. She looked up at him to see he was staring intently at her. She sighed heavily.

"I love you too Robb." She said. She moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. He leaned his forehead down against hers.

"Promise me, no more secrets. Even if my father asks you to keep something from me again. Promise me." He demanded, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I promise." She whispered. She tilted her head up and kissed him. He kissed her back with vigor. They hadn't kissed like this in days. Her attack had left her feeling less than amorous.

"Hey." Someone yelled. Robb and Gwyn turned their heads to see Jon, Theon, and Carn all exiting the great hall. It had been Theon who had yelled. "Get a room." He jeered. Gwyn snorted.

"Bite me." She called back, making all four of the boys snicker. Robb buried his face into her hair as he laughed, hugging her close. Gwyn felt like a weight had lifted off of her shoulders now that Robb knew about her leaving. They still had plenty of things to talk about, like how this would affect their betrothal, but she still felt better.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. She had started shadowing Catelyn again, even taking on some responsibilities herself. Gwyn and Robb spent every spare moment together, sometimes shirking their duties. Robb was adamant about this now that he knew she was going south and he was staying in Winterfell. He appeared to be accepting of the fact she was leaving. But sometimes he would get into these moods, and make comments that told her he was not okay with it.

"Acceptance isn't the same as being okay Gwyn." He had said one day, a surly mood overtaking him. They had been talking about when she was leaving and when she would be coming back. Now that he knew, Gwyn felt a lot better and was much more comfortable with the idea. He wasn't.

"Sorry if I'm still struggling with this. You've had much longer than I have to get used to the idea." He had snapped at her. Gwyn had agreed with him on that. Since then she had made an effort to be much more understanding and careful when talking about going south. Sansa, Arya, and Bran were ecstatic she was coming. Rickon had been tearful when he realized she wouldn't be staying in Winterfell, nor would she be in the south when he and his mother arrived. He had taken to following her around while she performed her daily duties, Shaggy Dog tagging along.

It was the day before the King's hunt, and Rickon was hot on her trail once again. Gwyn had just taken stock of the kitchens and had written letters that were to be sent to town with their orders. She was on her way to the Maester's tower to send the letters off with a couple of ravens.

Rickon trotted beside her. She tried to keep her pace slow so he wouldn't have to work so hard to keep up with her, but he still had to speed walk. He clutched the skirt of her dress so he wouldn't get too far behind. Shaggy Dog loped along her other side, occasionally snuffling at her hand. He was usually a stand-offish creature, but since Rickon had been following her around he had warmed up to her. Gwyn, Rickon, and Shaggy were all passing by the training grounds when someone called out to her.

"Lady Gwyn." She turned her head to see it was Carn. He was standing with a large group of other guards, Robb, Jon, and Theon, and quite a few of the King's men, including Jaime. Carn gestured for her to come over. Gwyn changed course, clutching the letters tightly in both hands. Rickon and Shaggy Dog stayed close to her as she approached the men. Shaggy moved to walk in front of her, growling lowly in his throat at the men nearest to Gwyn.

"Shaggy Dog, stop." She ordered. He continued. She rolled her eyes. He may have warmed up to her, but he still didn't listen to her. "Rickon." She said.

"No Shaggy Dog." He ordered. The direwolf instantly quieted and moved to stand by his master.

"What is it Carn? I must go send off these letters." She said. Carn opened his mouth to speak, but it was Jaime who answered her.

"Carn here was just regaling us with the story of how you shot down that shadow cat on your birthday hunt, Shadow Cat." Jaime said, giving her a charming smile. She raised her brow at him, tempted to roll her eyes. Over the last few weeks she had had many a conversation with Jaime Lannister, a teasing sort of friendship growing between them. Robb had made it known to her how much he didn't like it. Her exact words to him were, 'deal with it. I'll befriend whoever I please.'

"Were you now?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she looked to Carn. He gave her a wide toothy grin, hooking his thumbs into his belt. "You and your father just can't let that story die can you?" She asked.

"Oh come now my lady, it's a good story. As your friend I feel the need to brag for you, seeing as you certainly won't." Carn said.

"I think now would be the time to fulfill your promise to me." Jaime said, raising a brow at her. Robb stepped up beside her, placing a hand on her back. She looked up to see his face was hard, a territorial glint in his eyes.

"What promise?" He asked harshly. Gwyn narrowed her eyes at Jaime, who looked like he was about to say something to egg Robb on. He paused for a moment taking in Gwyn's expression, and quickly changed tracks.

"Why her promise to put on a show of skill of course. She must shoot for us." He said loudly, turning to look at all the men. They all cheered, calling out to her to shoot for them. Gwyn jumped as she heard a familiar booming laugh. She looked up to the observation deck to see it was the King. He was up on the deck with Ned, Bran, Joffrey, and Tommen. She hadn't realized any of them were there.

"Yes, Shadow Cat. A show of skill. You must shoot." Robert called down to her. Gwyn sighed. She hadn't had much interaction with Robert since her introduction to him. But when she had spoken with him he had treated her kindly. Her thoughts on him warred with one another. She liked him, but she hated his philandering habits.

"You heard the King. Will you deny him?" Jaime asked, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at the knight. She looked down at Rickon.

"Run to my room, grab my bow and arrows." She told him. Rickon nodded excitedly and bolted off for the keep, Shaggy Dog close behind him. The men let out loud cheers at her answer. Rob led Gwyn through the crowd towards the shooting range, Jon and Theon close behind them.

"Remember your breathing." Theon said, rounding them to stand in front of her as they reached the shooting point. "Take into account the wind." He said. "And try to block everyone out. I've no doubt they will all try to distract you."

"I know Theon, relax." She said. He scoffed at her and crossed his arms.

"He's just making sure his prize student doesn't embarrass him." Jon said, nudging her in the side. She rolled her eyes as Theon nodded seriously.

"You have nothing to worry about." She told Theon.

"Are you sure? You haven't been shooting since your birthday." Theon said, his eyes narrowing on her. It was true. She hadn't had the time to go shooting, and it was going on nearly two months since the hunting trip. Gwyn could feel a ball of nerves start to grow in her stomach. She bit her lip as she glanced around at the large group of men surrounding them. Robb shifted his hand from her back to her hip, squeezing lightly.

"It'll be fine." He assured her, sensing her anxieties kicking up. Theon opened his mouth to respond but Robb cut him off. "It will be fine Theon. Just stop harping on." Robb ordered. Theon closed his mouth with an audible snap, glaring at Robb. Rickon ran over to them completely out of breath, Gwyn's snakewood bow and quiver in hand. She gave the huffing boy a smile as he handed them over. Shaggy Dog wound himself around her legs as she took them.

"Thank you sweet heart." She said, running a hand over Rickon's hair. She pulled her quiver over her shoulder and held her bow tightly in her left hand.

"Good luck." Jon said, patting her shoulder before walking away. Theon pointed at her and narrowed his eyes before also walking away Robb gave her hip another squeeze and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ignore Theon. You're an amazing archer." He said. He kissed her forehead before pulling away. He leaned down and scooped up Rickon. "Come on then, let's go watch from the observation deck." He said to the boy, carting him off, Shaggy close behind.

Gwyn took a deep breath as the men quieted down. She turned her body, taking on the familiar stance. Slowly she reached behind her, taking an arrow out of her quiver. She slowly nocked the arrow and raised the bow. She gently pulled back the string, her hand drawing level with her mouth. She could feel how tense she was, her nerves rising. She breathed deep, trying to calm herself. And then again. On her third breath she released the arrow as she released the air. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit just left of the center circle. The men laughed and started calling out to her.

"I don't think that's the eye, Shadow Cat." Jaime called, prompting the men to laugh more. Gwyn bit her lip, searching out Robb up on the deck. He gave her a reassuring smile. Her eyes fell to Theon, who was standing directly behind her at the front of the crowd. His arms were crossed, his feet spread apart. _Again. _He mouthed at her, nodding. His frown turned into a smile, and she felt her nerves slowly start to drift away. Theon had been her teacher for years. If he could put his worries aside so could she.

Gwyn turned back to the target and nocked another arrow. She took a breath and released it, this time hitting dead center. The jeering from the men stopped as she grabbed another arrow, and another, and another, releasing them in quick succession. Each arrow hit next to each other, making a tight bundle in the very center of the target.

"Moving shots Gwyn." Theon called, like they were in a normal practice. Gwyn started moving, shooting as she passed each target, hitting center each time. "Faster." Theon ordered. Gwyn started running up and down the range. "Gwyn." Theon yelled as she nocked another arrow. She turned towards his voice. He had left the group and was standing to her right. He was holding a small round piece of wood about the size of his head, one of the many pieces of wood they kept on hand for this next exercise. Theon tossed it high into the air and she shot it down, the arrow punching through the piece.

All was silent as the wood fell to the ground. Theon stepped forward and picked it up by the arrow, waving it at the crowd. King Robert's loud laugh boomed through the yard as he clapped. All the men started cheering for her. She looked around to Jaime who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. She mock curtsied to him, making him shake his head. He stepped forward and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Very impressive Shadow Cat. I would say your nickname is well and truly earned. If those targets were animals they would all be dead." He said, gesturing behind her. She smirked at him.

"Thank you." She said smugly. He shook his head.

"Maybe you should leave Winterfell and take up a position in King's Landing as a royal archer, there's a platoon of them in the King's guard." He said. Her eyes drifted up to where Robb was watching them. His face was serious, his jaw set. As she smiled at him his frown melted. He smiled at her before blowing her a kiss. She wiggled her brow at him, making him laugh. She looked back to Jaime who had been quietly watching the exchange, an unimpressed expression on his face.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head. Jaime shrugged.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." He said taking her hand and giving it a kiss. He gave her a roguish smile before waltzing off. Gwyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned to where Rickon had been watching.

"Rickon, do you want to help me collect my arrows?" She called up to where he was in the observation deck. The little boy nodded and dashed for the stairs. Once down he ran for the targets, Shaggy Dog close behind him. Gwyn smiled as she followed him. Gwyn allowed Rickon to pull out each arrow himself, after which he would hand it to her to put back in the quiver.

"Proud of you." Theon said, stepping up beside her. Gwyn rolled her eyes.

"Proud of yourself, more like." She quipped. Theon smirked at her.

"Damn right. I trained you well." He said smugly. Theon glanced over her shoulder before rolling his eyes. Gwyn was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Good job." Robb said softly, kissing her cheek.

"And on that note. Goodbye." Theon said, turning and walking away.

"Thank you." She said, turning her head and pecking his lips.

"Gwyn." Rickon called. Gwyn looked down to see Rickon staring up at her, an unimpressed look on his face, both hands full of arrows. "Do your job." Rickon said with a frown. Gwyn laughed, disentangling herself from Robb to put the arrows in her quiver.

"So sorry little master." She said. Robb chuckled as he bent down and grabbed up Rickon. The little boy squealed, his arms and legs flailing as Robb hugged him tight.

"You should be nicer to your sister." Robb said, laughing with him as he tickled his brother's sides.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rickon laughed. Gwyn felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and happiness at the sight. Looking at Robb with Rickon she was more than positive that one day he would be a great father.

* * *

Gwyn held Rickon's hand as they watched Robb saddle his horse. It was the day after Gwyn's show of skill. The King and Ned were taking their sons, and quite a lot of their men, out on a hunt. The hunt was to celebrate Ned officially taking the position as Hand of the King.

"Why can't I go on the hunt?" Rickon asked as he grumpily watched his brother.

"I told you. You're too young. I promise to take you out hunting when you're older. Alright?" Robb said, turning towards the boy. Rickon huffed, pulling his hand out of Gwyn's and crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'll just go on my own hunt in the Godswood. Come on Shaggy Dog." Rickon ordered, scampering off with his direwolf. Robb sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Gwyn said with a soft smile.

"I know." Robb said, reaching for her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I wish you were coming with." Robb whispered to her. "Yesterday was a warm up compared to what you're like on a hunt." Robb said, kissing her forehead. She smiled widely.

"I wish I was going too. But your mother insists I stay. She says I need to get used to not doing these things." Gwyn said, rolling her eyes. Robb laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back slightly, their noses brushing.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said back, pecking his lips again before stepping back. "You should get on." She said, nodding to his horse as her eyes scanned the court yard. "It looks like the men are ready to head out." She said. Robb sighed but climbed onto his horse. He waved as he started following the men towards the gate. She waved back, watching until he was out of sight. She sighed, leaving to find Catelyn so they could start their duties for the day.

Hours later found Gwyn leaving the library, having just returned some borrowed books. She was heading for the main keep when suddenly someone ran into her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, sorry Gwyn." Bran said, his eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked, crossing her arms. Bran glanced at his feet before looking up at her.

"Nowhere." He said with a shrug.

"Don't lie to me. You know I know your tell." She said, nodding at his feet. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I'm going for a climb." He said sullenly, petting his direwolf's head. She grimaced at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know you're Mother doesn't like it when you climb Bran." She said.

"I know." He intoned.

"Why don't you come with me? We can find something to do together." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to think about it for a moment before looking up at her, a sly grin on his face.

"We could go climb together." He said sweetly. She scoffed shaking her head. "Oh come on Gwyn. You haven't been climbing in ages." He cried.

"That's because I fell and broke my arm. It could happen to you too Bran. You're not invincible." She insisted. Bran smiled and shook his head.

"I _never _fall." He said smartly. "Come on, please. Come climb with me." He begged, pouting at her.

"No, I don't think so." She said sternly. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I guess we'll have to go on our own then. Come on you." He said to his nameless direwolf.

"Bran." Gwyn called, but he ran off. She sighed and crossed her arms. She bit her lip as she watched his retreating form. She really did miss climbing with him. It had always been something they liked to do together. To be honest it scared her a little now. She still remembered how scared she had been as she fell, and the pain she felt as her arm snapped under her own weight as she hit the ground. Worry for Bran started to fill her. She should have tried harder to stop him. Gwyn shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself. He was right. He never fell.

Gwyn started to walk in the opposite direction, but she only made it a few steps. She looked back to the direction he had gone in. Maybe she should watch him climb. Supervised climbing was better than unsupervised climbing. She pivoted and dashed off after Bran, her eyes scanning the buildings she was passing. She didn't see him.

"Excuse me." She said, stopping a guard.

"Have you seen Bran Stark run through here?" She asked.

"I saw the young lord and his wolf heading towards the Broken Tower, my lady." He said.

"Thank you." She said, quickly heading in that direction. She was walking through a small copse of trees that surrounded the Broken Tower when a loud howl filled her ears, making her stop dead. It was a direwolf, and it sounded like it was in pain. More howls filled the air from all over Winterfell. Her eyes widened as the howls ripped through her, filling her with terror. Something was wrong. She took off for the Broken Tower, Bran's wolf's howl getting louder. She broke through the trees and stopped short again. Bran's wolf was pacing, his head thrown back as he howled towards the sky. Behind the pacing wolf was the crumpled form of Bran Stark.

"Bran, no." She yelled, sprinting towards him. She dodged his wolf, who stopped howling as she neared. She skidded to a halt, falling to her knees as she stared at the boy. Her hands waved helplessly around his body, wanting to help him but also not wanting to touch him for fear of hurting him more. She settled for placing a hand on his cheek.

"Bran." She said. "Bran." She said again, her voice rising as he didn't respond. "Bran." She yelled, becoming panicked. She tore her eyes away from him, looking wildly around her. "Help." She screamed. Gwyn's hands moved down Bran's body as blood started soaking the ground. She was trying to find the source of the bleeding but was unsuccessful, only managing to get his blood all over her. "Please, somebody help." She screamed again. She continued to scream as loud as she could until someone came running. She would have gone and got someone, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. The same guard she had passed before came running. He stopped and stared wide eyed as he took in the scene.

"Don't just stand there." She wailed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Get help. Get the Maester." She demanded. The guard ran off as her panic started to overtake her. She laid her head down on Bran's chest, trying to hear his heart beat. She was shaking and crying too much to properly hear anything.

"No Bran. Please Bran. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried as she clutched at his shirt. "I should have stopped you. Or at least gone with you. Please Bran, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She gasped. She could feel a panic attack coming on. She buried her face into his chest, holding on to his shirt for dear life. She sobbed loudly. She knew she needed to calm down. She knew she should be handling this better. She had been in situations where she had seen people die before. But the thought of loosing Bran, the thought of him dying, just made her panic and cry more.

She didn't hear as people came running to the Broken Tower. She couldn't hear Maester Luwin as he tried to talk to her, to calm her down. She did, however, feel it as someone started to pry her hands open, forcing her to release Bran, and pull her away from him.

"No, please. I need to stay with him." She begged.

"No, you need to let them take him Gwyn." A familiar deep voice said. The person pulled her to her feet and turned her to face them. It was Jaime. He wrapped his arms around her and started to pull her away.

"No. No." She cried, trying to turn back. He continued to drag her back from Bran, holding her tight. Her legs gave out. She would have fallen if he hadn't had such a tight grip on her.

"Ser Jaime, get her inside and cleaned up. I must take care of Bran." She heard Maester Luwin call. Gwyn turned her head in time to see Bran being born away on a stretcher, held up by several guards. Maester Luwin hurried after the group, leaving only Jaime and Gwyn by the tower. Gwyn was shaking all over, and gasping for air.

"Gwyn, you must calm down. You must get a hold of yourself. Your family will need you." Jaime said sternly.

"I can't." She cried. "Robb. I need Robb." She insisted. He shook his head, grabbing her face, and forcing her to look at him.

"He is still on the hunt. You need to calm down by yourself. I can't help you. I'm no good at this sort of thing." He said. She could see in his eyes that he was worried. He was right. She needed to get a hold of herself. She closed her eyes and started trying to get her breathing under control. She could feel Jaime's thumbs rubbing circles into her cheeks, which was actually helping to sooth her. After a few minutes her cries stopped, her shaking lessened, and her breathing returned to normal. She felt weak, and listless, like she was going to collapse. This was her second attack in almost as many weeks and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she couldn't.

"That's it. Good girl. Now come. The Maester said to get you cleaned up." Jaime said. Gwyn's eyes fluttered open to look at him. He still appeared worried as he looked to her. She cleared her throat and took a step back, his hands falling away from her face. Her only response was a nod. He gently took her arm and led her away from the Broken Tower. Gwyn almost looked back, but she managed to stop herself, knowing if she saw were Bran had lain it would only set her off again.

Jaime led her through Winterfell, heading towards the Main Keep. People stared as they passed. She knew she must be a sight. She glanced down at her dress to see Bran's blood all over it. Jaime escorted her all the way to her room. When they reached her door she dislodged her arm from his grip and turned to him, giving him a smile she was sure looked more like a grimace.

"Thank you Jaime, but I can take it from here." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She said. He gave her a skeptical look.

"You're not going to have another episode if I leave you alone?" He asked her in a blunt tone of voice.

"No. Like you said, my family will need me. I need to get cleaned up and go to them." She said, straightening her back and staring him down. She couldn't help but to feel like, despite his worry for her, he was judging her a little for not keeping her cool.

"If you're sure. I'll come check on your later." He said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She froze in shock. He smirked at her as he pulled away.

"I would have kissed your hand, but with the state they're in it wouldn't be a good idea." He said before walking away. Gwyn slowly looked down. Her hands were covered in Bran's blood. She viciously bit her lip in an effort to keep her emotions in check. She winced as she tasted blood, the pain forcing her into a sort of clarity.

She whipped around and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. Her dress was covered in blood. She ripped it off as quickly as possible, throwing it to the floor by the window. The blood had soaked through to her white under dress as well. She pulled that off as well, throwing it with her dress. She walked over to the basin of water kept near the window and picked up the cloth beside it. She started to mercilessly scrub at the blood, and didn't stop until it was all gone and her skin was a bright screaming red.

Once she was done washing she pulled on a new dress and left her room. She walked as quickly as she could without running, making her way to the stairs that lead to Bran's tower room. Bran's room had once been in between Arya and Rickon's. But as he got older he had started climbing everything. His parents had moved him to the tower room in the hopes that the height would scare him and make him want to climb less. The move had only managed to achieve the opposite, making him want to climb more. Gwyn feared she also had a hand in his love for climbing as he would constantly watch her and try to emulate what she was doing.

Instead of turning left to head back down the hall towards Robb's room, Gwyn turned right. A little farther down the hall was the bottom of the stairs of the tower. As she got closer she could see Sansa, Arya, and Rickon sitting on the last few steps. Rickon saw her first.

"Gwyn." He cried out, running towards her. She bent down and hugged him tight, running a hand over his hair and down his back.

"Where have you been? Maester Luwin said you found Bran." Arya demanded. Gwyn looked over to see the little girl's face was tear stained and pale.

"I was cleaning myself up. I came as soon as I could." Gwyn said as she pulled away from Rickon and stood. She took his hand and led him over to his sisters. Rickon climbed into Sansa's lap, and laid his head against her chest. His bottom lip was pushed out, his face set in a deep frown.

"Why did you need to clean yourself up?" Arya asked.

"Arya stop." Sansa said quietly. Gwyn sighed as Arya glared at her sister.

"Girls." She said, her voice tired. Gwyn bent down and pulled Arya up from where she was sitting next to Sansa. She sat down in her spot and pulled Arya into her lap. "Has your mother been up yet?" Gwyn asked softly.

"She ran by a few minutes ago." Arya mumbled as she collapsed against Gwyn, all of the fight going out of her.

"She told us we needed to stay down here." Sansa said. Gwyn nodded.

"I think that is for the best." Gwyn said.

"I saw them carry him by." Sansa whispered. Gwyn wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulders, pulling her into her side. Sansa laid her head on Gwyn's shoulder. Gwyn watched as Arya took one of Rickon's hands and one of Sansa's.

"I'm sorry you had to see him like that." Gwyn said.

"I'm sorry you had to find him. Are you okay?" Sansa asked. Gwyn swallowed heavily as she felt a lump starting to build in her throat. She bit her lip, her teeth pulling at the sore spot.

"Don't you worry about me." She mumbled, rubbing her hand up and down Sansa's arm. Gwyn could feel guilt starting to fill her at the girl's worry. She didn't deserve Sansa's worry. It was her fault Bran had gotten hurt. She should have gone with him when he asked her to. Maybe if she had been there she could have done something to stop his fall. Better yet, she should have stopped him, forced him to come with her and find something safer to do.

"I feel so helpless." Arya muttered. "I want to do something to help." She said. Gwyn kissed the top of Arya's head before resting her chin on the spot.

"You can." Gwyn said softly.

"What can we do?" Rickon asked, his voice high and wavering.

"We can pray." Gwyn said.

"Don't we have to be in the Godswood to pray?" Arya asked. Gwyn smiled halfheartedly.

"No sweetheart. The Gods will hear us wherever we are." She said. The four of them fell silent as they huddled closer still, all of them bowing their heads and closing their eyes. Each of them started to pray, begging the Gods to save Bran's life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Gwyn, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon stayed huddled together at the bottom of the stairs for what felt like hours. Finally Maester Luwin came down the stairs. He stepped in front of them when he reached the bottom, his face drawn and tired.

"Gwynyth, may I speak with you a moment?" He asked her. Gwyn nodded, her heart clenching painfully at his somber tone and expression. She kissed the top of Arya's head and placed her beside her on the step before standing. She walked a ways down the hall with the Maester.

"What is it?" Gwyn asked as they stopped. "Is Bran okay?" She asked. Maester Luwin considered her for a moment, studying her face. She raised her chin and hardened her expression, refusing to show him any signs of weakness, for she knew that was what he was looking for.

"He is still unconscious. We must keep a close eye on him. Should he make it through the rest of the day and night I have high hopes for his survival. But," he paused for a moment, his weathered face falling, "should the young master wake he will never walk again." Gwyn inhaled sharply, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open slightly. She glanced down the hall to see Sansa, Arya, and Rickon watching her. She quickly schooled her features, her expression impassive.

"You know this for sure?" Gwyn asked stoically. The Maester nodded. Gwyn sighed.

"Lord Stark will be back soon. Lady Stark would like you to go out to the Yard and wait for him. Tell him what has happened and send him to Lord Bran's room directly." Maester Luwin told her. She nodded. "I will have Sansa take the others to her room. Lady Stark doesn't want them to see Bran right now."

"I'll tell her." Gwyn said turning to walk back down the hall. Maester Luwin followed after her, passing the Stark's to head back up the stairs.

"Sansa. Take Arya and Rickon to your room, please." Gwyn said quietly. Arya stood, her eyes narrowed.

"What did the Maester say?" She demanded. Sansa stood as well, Rickon in her arms.

"Is Bran alright?" Sansa asked.

"Please, just go to Sansa's room." Gwyn said.

"No. Not until you tell us what the Maester said about Bran." Arya. Gwyn looked from Arya to Sansa. Sansa's face was serious, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Is Bran going to die?" Rickon asked. Gwyn sighed heavily.

"Listen, please. Just listen to me. Sansa, take your brother and sister to your room. I must wait in the yard for your Father to arrive home. Once I have sent him on to Bran's room I will come see you and tell you what the Maester said. Alright?" Gwyn asked.

"Alright Gwyn." Sansa said as she hefted Rickon onto one hip. She grabbed Arya's hand and started to drag her down the hall. It was a mark of how distraught Arya was that she didn't fight Sansa, nor did she rip her hand away. Gwyn didn't move until the three were out of sight. She took a shaky breath, rubbing a hand over her face, before turning to head for the main doors of the keep. She felt like she was in a bit of a daze. The Maester's words running on a constant loop through her mind.

When Gwyn stepped out into the yard she blinked as the sun shone brightly down on her. It was late afternoon. It hadn't been that long since she found Bran at the base of the Broken Tower and yet it felt like a life time. She positioned herself on the top step to the entrance of the keep, her eyes glued to the gate. She waited, staring, barely moving. After nearly an hour of waiting, just as the sun was beginning to set in the sky, she heard the sounds of the hunting party's return. She watched as Ned and Robert led the party in, laughing and happy, their hair windswept and their cheeks ruddy. Robb, Theon, and Jon were close behind them.

She slowly made her way towards them, her heart beating painfully in her chest. Her nerves were building. It felt like she had a twisting nest of vipers coming to life in her stomach. Ned saw her first. He called out to her, hopping off his horse.

"Hello, Gwynyth." He called.

"Lord Stark." She said emotionlessly. He gave her a worried look, instantly knowing something was wrong. She stopped in front of him, Robert coming to stand beside him. Both men had serious looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Ned asked. Out of her peripherals she could see Robb, Jon, and Theon were watching them, listening closely.

"There has been an accident my lord. Bran fell from the Broken Tower while climbing. Your wife and the Maester are with him now. You must go to them at once." She said. Ned's face paled. He didn't say anything. He pushed past her, his pace fast as he made his way to the keep.

"What happened exactly?" The King asked, his voice somber. The boys inched closer to them. She glanced over to see Robb's face was confused and hurt. She quickly looked away. "Who found him?" Robert asked. Gwyn bit her lip and looked down at her boots.

"I did, Your Grace." Robert put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "We aren't sure what exactly happened. We can only assume he fell." She said, looking back up at him. _And it's my fault. _ She added silently. He nodded, turning to leave as well.

"I will go to Ned and Cat." He said quietly. He left her with the boys, all three of them staring at her.

"You found him?" Jon asked, his expression pitying. She swallowed heavily.

"I did." She said.

"Are you alright?" Theon asked. The guilt she had felt when Sansa had asked after her came flooding back.

"Don't worry about me." She said with a tired smile. Theon stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. He gave her a pained smile as he pulled away.

"Come on Snow." He said glancing between her and Robb. Robb was quiet. He was staring down at the ground, his hands on his hips. Theon and Jon left them, both of them shooting concerned looks over their shoulders. Gwyn stepped close to Robb, placing her hands on his sides above where his hands rested.

"Robb." She said.

"Bran never falls." Robb hissed. When he looked up at her his eyes were cold, his blue eyes blazing. She sighed heavily.

"Before I fell people would have said the same thing about me. Accidents happen." She said quietly. He shook his head, his jaw clenching as he pulled away from her. She swallowed loudly, a knot forming in her throat. Her eyes were watering slightly. His hard expression softened slightly as he watched her struggle.

"You should go see him. I have to check on your siblings. I sent them to wait in Sansa's room and I promised to give them an update on Bran once your Father returned home." She said. He sighed and reached for her hand, pulling her towards the keep.

"Do you know anything about his condition?" He asked quietly. She squeezed his hand, nodding.

"The Maester spoke with me before sending me to the yard to wait for you. Bran is still unconscious. The Maester says if he makes it through the night he should survive." Gwyn whispered to him as they entered the keep.

"And the Maester is confident he will make it?" Robb asked.

"I think he is." Gwyn said. A look of relief passed over Robb's face. She felt horrible for what she was about to say next.

"But," she started. He looked over at her, his face wary. "Should Bran wake he will never walk again." She said. He stopped in the middle of the hall, staring at her. She couldn't read any emotion in his face, it was like he had just shut off. "I'm sorry Robb." She said, stepping closer and winding her free arm around his waist. She laid her head on his chest. He was frozen for a few more moments before slowly wrapping his arm around her, his free hand pressing her close to him. She closed her eyes, holding her breath, as he pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. His body was tense as he kissed her.

"Come." He said as he pulled away. He lead her down the hall, both of them silent. When they reached Sansa's room they stopped, staring at one another. "I will come find you later." He said quietly. She nodded. He released her hand, leaving without another word. She watched him go. His reaction hadn't exactly been what she expected. He had been quiet, cold. She had thought he would react more somehow. The thought occurred to her that he was trying to be a man, to be strong for his family. She frowned as she turned towards the door, quietly knocking before letting herself in.

Sansa, Arya, and Rickon were all huddled together on Sansa's bed. They sat against the headboard, Arya on one side of Sansa and Rickon on the other. Sansa had her arms wrapped around both of them. Gwyn stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. The three children stared at her as she crossed the room and perched on the bed facing them.

"Well?" Arya demanded, her voice wavering. Judging by how red her eyes were she had been crying again. Gwyn held her arms out, prompting Arya to crawl across the bed and into her lap. Gwyn wrapped her arms around the little girl, holding her close. She steeled herself as she looked at the three, dreading what she was about to tell them. Why was it she seemed to be the bearer of bad news today?

...

Hours later Gwyn sighed as she closed Rickon's bedroom door. After telling the three Stark children what the Maester said they had all been very despondent. She had crawled up the bed and cuddled them to her, whispering words or reassurance. Eventually Arya and Rickon fell asleep. Gwyn had nudged Sansa, who was also falling asleep, and got her to help Arya to her room while she took Rickon. The boy had been sound asleep as she carried him to his room, but as she tried to put him down he woke up and started crying again He begged her to stay with him a little longer, until he fell asleep. She had told him multiple stories, but still he wouldn't sleep. Finally he fell asleep as she sang to him. He had requested Noble Maiden Fair.

Gwyn smiled as she started down the hall. She loved that song. As she sang to Rickon flashes of Robb humming it to her as he washed her hair came to her. That day, the day she killed her brother and sister-in-law, had been one of the worst days of her life. But Robb had been there for her, comforting her. Her mind turned to Robb now, in an effort to push her dark thoughts of that day away. She walked to his room and knocked. But there was no answer. She cracked the door open to see it was empty. She walked down to her room. The door was open slightly but the only being in there was Grey Wind, who was fast asleep. She smiled as she closed the door.

She knew there was only one other place Robb could be. Gwyn made her way back down the hall, heading for the stairs that led to Bran's room. Night had fallen. Winterfell was completely quiet. So it was easy for her to hear the murmuring coming from Bran's room as she neared the door. From the sounds of it Ned, Catelyn, Robb, King Robert, and Maester Luwin were inside. She was about to knock when she heard her name being said. She stilled, her ears perking up as she listened.

"Is Gwynyth still with the others?" Ned asked.

"More than likely." Robb said.

"Shadow Cat said she found the boy." Robert said, pity in his voice.

"Yes. She was completely hysterical when I arrived at the Broken Tower." Maester Luwin said. Gwyn winced. "But, she is a strong girl. She pulled herself together. She handled the other children very well today." He said, his tone prideful.

"We are lucky to have her." Ned said quietly. Gwyn smiled, a warmth filling her at his words. But then someone snorted, in what sounded like disbelief.

"What is it Mother?" Robb asked sternly. Gwyn felt her smile fall. Had it been Catelyn who had snorted?

"It is nothing dear." She said simply.

"Mother." Robb said lowly.

"Just that," she paused, "Bran learned to climb from Gwyn." Catelyn said. The room was silent. Gwyn felt her guilt come back to her with such a force. What Catelyn had voiced was just one of the many thoughts that had flitted through her head, cementing it was actually her fault Bran had gotten hurt.

"This is her fau-" Catelyn started to say.

"Don't you dare." Robb growled angrily, his voice rising. Catelyn blamed her. Gwyn felt dread join her guilt as she wondered what more the woman would say if she knew she could have stopped Bran climbing today and didn't. Gwyn stumbled back from the door only to run into a small decorative table set across from it. Gwyn quickly ran for the stairs, the loud clatter of the table against the wall no doubt drawing the room's occupants attention.

Gwyn ran all the way back to her room, not stopping until she was safe behind her closed door. She had been loud enough to startle Grey Wind awake. The young direwolf stared at her, his head twitched to the side. She ignored him, choosing to get ready for bed. She had stripped off her clothes and just gotten into her sleep dress when her door opened and Robb slipped in. She turned towards him and one look at her face had him bolting across the room and pulling her into his arms.

"You heard." He said quietly. It was not a question, but she responded anyway.

"This is not your fault." He said.

"But it is." She whispered. He sighed heavily.

"You didn't make him fall Gwyn." Robb said exasperatedly.

"No, but I could have stopped him climbing today." She said, pulling away from him and looking guiltily up at him. Robb furrowed his brows as she launched into the events of the day, telling him exactly what had transpired before Bran's accident. When she finished she was staring down at the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She could feel Robb's eyes on her. He placed a hand on her chin and slowly lifted her head so he could look her in the eye.

"I'm only going to say this once. So please listen closely." He told her. Despite his stern tone his face was soft and caring. "What happened to Bran is not your fault. He started climbing long before he saw you do it. You know he used to climb out of his crib and crawl all over the castle. He's a natural born climber. And as for stopping him today I don't think anyone could have. He has yet to listen to Mother when she orders him to stop climbing, so why would he listen to you?" He asked. He didn't give her a chance to respond, quickly continuing with his lecture.

"You said you should have at least gone to watch him climb. I firmly believe that would not have solved anything. There is nothing you could have done. Nothing that happened today was your fault." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She stared up at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Without a word she stepped closer to him, winding her arms around his waist.

"I love you so much." She mumbled into his chest. Robb had always had a knack for getting through to her. She let his words sink in and slowly push away her feelings of dread and guilt.

"I love you too." He said, kissing the top of her head. "And my Mother does too." He said. Gwyn looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

"But," she started.

"But nothing. I made her see the error in her thinking." He said rather cryptically.

"What did you say?" She asked, side-eyeing him. He smiled at her.

"Nothing horrendous. I just argued my point of view is all. She saw reason, trust me." He said. "I have no doubt she will want to speak with you tomorrow." He said. Gwyn nodded. "On the subject of tomorrow," he said, "there is something I would really like us to do."

"What is it?" She asked. Robb smiled widely at her.

"I want us to get married." He said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, raising her brows at him. He laughed at her surprised expression.

"Yes tomorrow." He said, placing his hands on her cheeks, and leaning his forehead against hers.

"What has happened to Bran has made me realize that life is short. We all walk around everyday feeling secure in our existence, but that may not be the case. We could be gone tomorrow. I refuse to be parted in any way from you without marrying you first, whether the parting is due to death or you leaving with my Father." He said. Gwyn pulled back quickly as a thought came to her.

"I completely forgot about leaving." She said, her eyes widening. His face fell.

"I didn't." He said moodily. She sighed, taking his hands in hers.

"Has your Father said how today will affect his plans to go south?" She asked him. She cut in again before he could respond. "And did you even ask you Father if we could get married tomorrow?" She quipped. He rolled his eyes at her, giving her a wry grin.

"Moment killer" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were we having a moment?" She asked. She saw a real smile come across his face at the line she had used on him several times before. He chose to ignore her.

"Father has said they will be leaving in a week's time, as planned. Mother may not go South at all. She refuses to leave Bran, even now she is at his side when she should be resting." Robb said, squeezing her hands. "And yes, I did ask Father. He said if you were for it we will be getting married tomorrow at sunset." Robb said. He hesitated for a moment. "The King has offered to marry us." He said in a forced casual tone.

"Seriously?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, laughing a little. "How many people can say they were married by the King of Westeros?" She said, joining his laughter.

"None. He has the power to, but he has never done so." Robb said as he smirked.

"An even bigger honor then." Gwyn said. She leaned forward her mouth hovering closely to his. "Should we have a little pre-wedding celebration then?" She asked, her hands pulling from his to settle on his hips. Robb sighed dramatically.

"If we must." He jested. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well if you don't want to." She said, starting to pull away. Robb laughed, quickly grabbing her and yanking her back into his arms, her giggles muffled by his kisses. She wound her arms around his neck, melting into him.

...

Gwyn bit her lip as she stared at her reflection. She was fiddling with the ends of her hair which had been left loose, falling wildly around her form down to the small of her back.

"Would you stop worrying? You look perfect." Sansa insisted as she wrapped an arm around the older girl's waist. It was the day of the wedding and the two had labored all day, working on Gwyn's wedding dress. They hadn't had the time to make a brand new one, so they had taken one of Gwyn's old dresses and revamped it.

The dress they had chosen was a plain light grey velvet dress. It's wide scoop neck and long sleeves were the same style as many of the dresses in her wardrobe. They had pulled the stitching out of the neckline, widening it so her shoulders would be bare like they were in the blue dress she wore to the Baratheon's welcome feast. They took the dress in a little, so it fit much more closely to Gwyn's form. Gwyn had pulled the stitching out of the lower part of the sleeves so they could turn them into long billowing bell sleeves. Sansa had added length to the back of the dress, giving her a bit of a train. And finally, they had both added a slightly darker grey decorative stitching around the hemline and the bottom of the sleeves.

Gwyn smiled nervously at Sansa in the mirror. The younger girl had lamented earlier that Gwyn did not own a white dress, so they could rework that for her wedding. But Gwyn was glad she didn't. Women wore white dresses on their wedding days to represent their purity going into the marriage. And though her and Robb had technically had sex once, she was still not pure. It would have been a joke to wear white. But Sansa didn't need to know that.

"I can't help worrying." Gwyn muttered. "It's what I do." She said. Sansa gave her a side hug.

"I know. It's one of the many reasons I love you so much." Sansa said, laughing. Gwyn laughed as well, her sister's laugh infectious.

"I love you as well." Gwyn said sweetly. Their laughter was interrupted when the door opened, Ned popping his head in.

"Is it time?" Sansa asked excitedly. Gwyn glanced out the window, the sun had almost completely set. It would be dark by the time the ceremony was over.

"It's time." He said, his normally serious face breaking out into a smile. Sansa turned to Gwyn and gave her a proper hug.

"I will see you in the Godswood." She said before pulling away and departing. Gwyn took a deep breath, trying to push down her nerves as she looked at her reflection. One of her hands came up to grip her necklace. It was her mother's spearwife necklace. In recent years she had taken to wearing it under her clothes, the necklace not exactly matching the ladylike persona she was trying to assume. But today she wanted her family with her, deciding to wear it over top of her dress. Ned stepped up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked her. She turned to look at him.

"Ready." She said, giving him a smile. He offered her his arm, leading her out into the hall. The castle was quiet as they walked through. Most people were done with their duties for the day and would have gone to their homes or rooms. If this were a normal wedding they would have all been preparing a celebratory feast. But Robb and Gwyn had decided against it in light of Bran's accident. It didn't feel right having a boisterous celebration with him abed and unconscious. As they neared the main doors of the keep Gwyn looked up at Ned.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He looked down at her as they exited, his face confused.

"For what?" He asked as he steered them in the direction of the Godswood.

"For this." She said gesturing between them. "For walking me to the ceremony."

"Yes, well. It is a father's duty." He said simply, looking down at her with a loving expression. She felt herself start to tear up at his nonchalant tone. It meant he didn't see this as a big deal because she was his daughter. He was doing this for her as he would for Sansa and Arya someday. "You are my child. Never forget that." He told her. Gwyn squeezed his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"I won't." She whispered. He dropped a kiss on top of her head. The pair walked in companionable silence the rest of the way. As they entered the Godswood Gwyn saw small lit candles outlined the well worn path to the weirwood. They followed the path to the clearing. Gwyn smiled as she saw the candle lit path lead all the way to the ancient tree, Robb already standing under it with the King. Slightly off to the side stood Sansa, Arya, Rickon, Theon, Jon, and Carn. Gwyn's smile fell slightly as she realized Catelyn had not come. Gwyn hadn't spoken to her yet, too afraid to. She hadn't wanted to feel the loss and rejection she had when she had overheard the woman in Bran's room the night before.

Gwyn lifted her eyes to meet Robb's. She could tell by his expression he knew exactly what she was thinking. He gave her a smile. _I love you_, he mouthed at her, bringing her smile back. Gwyn forced thoughts of Catelyn from her mind. She would deal with her tomorrow. For now the only thing she should be focusing on was Robb. Ned led her up to his son, leaning down to kiss her cheek before handing her over. Robb clutched her hands tightly as Ned stepped back to stand with the others. Robert looked between them, a wide smile on his bearded face.

"Ready?" He asked them. Gwyn and Robb looked at one another.

"Ready." Robb affirmed. Gwyn shrugged, smirking at him.

"I suppose so." She said, making the King laugh a great belly laugh and Robb roll his eyes. She squeezed his hands. "I'm ready." She assured him. They both quieted as Robert walked around them so he was facing the weirwood tree. Gwyn felt the tree's gaze on them as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, taking a deep steadying breath before speaking.

"O Children of the North. Bow your heads and say the words in the sight of the old gods." Robert said quietly. All three of them bowed their heads, as Gwyn had no doubt the rest of their party had done. Together Robb and Gwyn spoke the vow.

"We swear by peace and love to stand — heart to heart and hand to hand. Mark, O Gods, and hear us now — confirming this our sacred vow." As they spoke the wind started to blow, the leaves rustling loudly. Gwyn knew the gods were with them then.

"You may now look upon one another for the first time as husband and wife. May the gods bless you and your future together." Gwyn and Robb slowly picked up their heads to look at one another, both of them smiling. "Congratulations." Robert said before letting his hands fall away. Everyone cheered as Robb leaned forward and kissed Gwyn, pulling her into his arms. As they pulled back they felt two sets of arms wrap around them. Jon and Theon were laughing as they squeezed them tight.

"Finally." Jon said.

"It's about time." Theon said, rolling his eyes. The group nearly tipped over as Carn joined in wrapping his long arms around all four of their necks, pinching them in close.

"Gosh, what a beautiful moment. I get so teary at weddings." He said, pretending to sob into Gwyn's hair. She grimaced at Robb who was trying not to laugh.

"I hate you all." She muttered.

"No you don't." Jon sad.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jon teased back.

"Alright you five, break it up." Ned said, patting Carn's shoulder as the man continued to loudly fake cry. He instantly cut off, releasing them with a wide grin. Gwyn glared up at him as the group pulled themselves apart. She reached up and smoothed down her hair.

"Oh don't act like I messed it up. It always looks like that." Carn said, bending his knees so he could look her in the eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Carn?" She said.

"Yes Shadow Cat?" He asked. Her only response was to reach up and smack him on the back of the head. Carn straightened, thoughtfully rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, you wouldn't have been able to reach if I hadn't already bent down. So," he paused for a moment, "you're welcome." He said smugly. She rolled her eyes at him as Rickon and Arya threw themselves at her.

"It's official now." Arya crowed. "You're our sister." Arya said as she tightened her grip. "I've always wanted one of those." Arya said dreamily.

"Hey." Sansa exclaimed as Arya and Rickon pulled away.

"Arya." Gwyn said warningly, making the girl sigh heavily and look away. Gwyn chuckled as she held her arms out to Sansa, who had a slight smile on her face.

"You know she's joking, don't you?" Gwyn whispered as they hugged.

"I know." Sansa said.

"Gwyn, Robb." Ned said as Sansa and Gwyn pulled apart. Gwyn turned towards her new Father, a smile on her face. "It is time we left. You must commune with Gods and exchange your tokens." Ned said. Gwyn nodded as she stepped up beside Robb and slipped her hand into his. They watched as Robert and Ned led everyone away, leaving the Godswood in total silence. Without speaking the newly married couple turned to face the weirwood and knelt down. They held hands as they both silently prayed to the gods, asking for a long life together, many children, and a prosperous living.

Robb finished praying first. He picked his head up and looked at Gwyn. Her eyes were closed as she prayed, a slight smile on her face. Gwyn could feel his eyes on her. Her smile widened when he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her eyes flickered open and she turned to look at him.

"You know this is supposed to be a pretty standard prayer right? What else were you asking for?" He asked her softly.

"I was asking the gods to take care of Bran." She said. Robb smiled as he reached his free hand up and placed it on her cheek.

"They will, I know they will." He said. They both leaned forward and kissed each other. It was a gentle, sweet kiss. Robb pulled away slightly. "Ready to exchange tokens?" He asked. In Northern wedding ceremonies, once the prayers were done, the bride and groom exchanged tokens of their faithfulness and love. The traditional token was some piece of jewelry: a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, anything round. The circular nature of the object was supposed to represent the unending nature of the marriage and love between the couple.

"Yes." Gwyn said, pulling farther away. They turned to face one another, still on their knees. Robb smiled as he dug into his pants pocket. When he pulled his hand out it was clenched in a fist. He held the fist out to her, palm up, and slowly opened it. His token was a ring. Gwyn's eyes widened as she picked it up, she recognized this ring. It was beautiful. It was a silver band that split into two strands closer to the stone of the ring, and became intricate knots. The stone was nestled dead center of the knots. The stone itself was a blue sapphire.

"It was made in Tarth. It was the ring King Robert was going to give my Aunt Lyanna. He thought you might like to have it. He said he sees a lot of her in you." Robb said quietly. Gwyn smiled, her eyes watering. She had seen the King wearing the ring on a chain. She wondered what it cost him to give it up.

"I love it." Gwyn whispered. She sniffled and brushed at the small amount of tears that had managed to slip down her cheeks. She slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and held her hand out to admire it. "It's perfect." She said nodding. She looked to him, her nerves kicking up again. "Your turn." She said. Robb smiled at her. She bit her lip as she looked back down at her left hand. She pulled the other ring on that hand off her thumb. It was the Stark signet ring she had planned on giving Robb for his birthday all those years ago. Her hand shook as she held it out to him. Robb held his hand out to her and she placed it in his palm. He picked it up and looked closely at it.

"You told me you would only give this to me when you thought I was worthy enough to have it." He whispered. She could see unshed tears swimming in his eyes.

"That's right." She said. She watched him slide the ring onto his left ring finger.

"Thank you." He said, looking up at her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." Gwyn said.

"I love you too." He said back. They held each other for a few moments before Gwyn broke the silence.

"Ready to go seal the deal?" She asked. He chuckled as he pulled away and helped her to her feet.

"I've been ready for a while. Our fooling around has been fun, but nothing compares to becoming completely one with you." He said, placing a hot kiss on her shoulder, his hands running up and down her sides.

"I've dreamt of tonight many times." She whispered to him.

"As have I." He said kissing her soundly.

"Well then. Lead on husband." She said against his lips. Robb laughed loudly as he took her hand and led her down the candle lit path. They were quiet as they exited the Godswood and made for the keep. Winterfell was completely silent, the halls dim. Robb pulled her to the stairs and they climbed to the second floor where both of their rooms were.

"Yours or mine?" She asked him, referring to rooms. They hadn't discussed where they were going to be sleeping from now on.

"Neither." He said, a secretive smile on his face. She pulled them to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Well we can't sleep out in the hall." She said, crinkling her brows at him.

"We're not." He assured her. Instead of turning left off the stairs like they normally would they continued straight down the hall. They passed Ned and Catelyn's rooms and Ned's study. She realized Robb was leading them into an unused wing. She hadn't been in this wing in some time. She had a distinct memory of hiding in one of the rooms there during a game of hide and seek as a child. She was sure that was the only time she had been there. They turned the corner and came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. He smiled wide at her.

"Father thought we might like a new room to call our own. It's not as big as Mother and Father's chambers." He said before opening one of the doors. Gwyn smiled as she took it in. It may not have been as big as Catelyn and Ned's room but it was big enough. At least two of her old room could fit in this new one, if not more. There was a large window on the far left wall. Close to in front of the window was a table with several chairs. Across the room from the window was the bed. Directly across the room from the door was the fire place with a couple of comfy chairs like her favorite ones in the library. In the corner was a changing screen. She snickered at the sight.

"Thought you would like that." He said as they stepped into the room and he closed the door. Gwyn looked around the room and spotted Grey Wind's bed.

"When did that get up here? And where is Grey Wind?" She asked pointing at it.

"Some servants moved all of your things in while we were in the Godswood. You can check over your old room tomorrow to make sure they didn't forget anything. And Grey Wind is bunking with Ghost in Jon's room tonight." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She sighed happily as he started to kiss her neck and shoulder. She turned to face him, resting her hands on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands drifting across her back to loosen her dresses ties.

"No under dress?" He mumbled against her lips as his hands came into contact with her bare back. He smiled down at her, raising a brow. Gwyn smirked at him as her hands ran up and down his chest.

"I wanted to make things easier." She said. He chuckled as he pulled her closer, kissing her again. They quickly divested each other of their clothes, tossing them every which way. Robb's hands snaked down her sides to her thighs. He gripped them, scooping her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Their mouths worked against one another as he blindly made his way to the bed. He crawled onto it and laid her out in the middle, settling against her. Gwyn gasped and threw her head back as one of his hands slid between them, touching her between her legs.

Robb kissed and bit her exposed neck as he worked her. She ran her hands up his back and neck and into his hair. She gripped it and pulled his head up to kiss him, her mouth devouring his. She moaned as she felt his hardness pressing into her leg.

"I love you." She gasped out as Robb rubbed at her sensitive nub.

"I love you too." He said, pulling his hand away. They both groaned as he pushed into her for the first time in months. Gwyn smiled as she felt a beautiful feeling of completion come over her as it did the first time. Robb quickly grabbed her attention as he rocked against her, and held her attention for the rest of the night, the pair not going to sleep until the early hours of morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies for not uploading last week. Sometimes you just need a break.**

Chapter Fourteen

Gwyn sighed happily as she shifted against Robb. Her eyes flickered open to see he was still asleep, his face lit up by the warm sunlight streaming through their window. The light was making his hair seem more red than usual. She gently ran her hand over his curls. He nuzzled her wrist, still asleep. She smiled as she stretched up and kissed his lips. His arms tightened around her and his breathing picked up slightly telling her he was waking up. He groaned as she kissed him again, now kissing her back.

"Good morning." He rasped as he blinked blearily down at her.

"Good morning." She whispered back, smiling. She tucked her head under his chin as his hand ran up and down her back. It had been a week since they had married, one glorious week. Robb and Gwyn had spent as much time together as possible. If they weren't performing their daily duties then they were in their chambers, getting in as much _quality_ time as they could before she left for the south.

Today was the day.

"I don't want you to go." Robb whispered.

"I know. I don't want to go. But I promised your father." She said.

"Three months." He muttered, sighing.

"I'll be back before you know it." She assured him.

"I'll miss you." He said. She picked her head up to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, his jaw set.

"I'll miss you too." She said. She gently turned his head to look at her and placed a kiss on his lips. "We should get dressed." She said as she pulled away.

"Wait." He said, grabbing her before she could get out of the bed. He sat up and forced her to sit back down. He turned to his bedside table and slid open the drawer. She watched curiously as he pulled out two soft leather bound books with the Stark sigil stamped into the cover. Each book was about an inch thick, eight inches wide, and eleven inches long. He handed her one, keeping the other. She raised her brow as she opened it and saw that the pages were blank.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"A journal." He said.

"Okay?" She asked. He chuckled at her confused expression.

"I was thinking about how much we will both miss while we are apart. So I got us these. I thought we could both write in them every day, and when you got back we could exchange them and read them. So we don't miss anything." He said, his tone becoming more and more unsure. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's a stupid idea, isn't it?" He said, trying to take her journal back. "On second thought, forget it." He said. Gwyn quickly ripped her journal away from him, holding it far behind her.

"I don't think so. I love it." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. He blinked at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. I thought I would have to send a whole unkindness of ravens to carry one letter, with how much I was planning on writing to you. But this is better." She said. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, her journal resting against his bare back. He took both of the journals and set them aside, their mouths still working against one another. He pulled her to straddle his hips, her naked chest pushed against his. They had taken to sleeping nude because of all the night time activities they were enjoying.

"We really should be getting dressed." She said grinding her hips against his.

"This is our last chance to do this. Don't ruin it with talk of clothes." He said, the word clothes coming out like a hiss as she sank down onto his member. She giggled as she rocked against him.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be sorry just kiss me." He growled playfully. She was quick to oblige him.

* * *

Gwyn bit her lip as she stood in front of Jon. He was saddling up his horse, for he was leaving today as well. The day after the wedding he had come to see her and Robb in their new quarters. He had appeared extremely nervous, something that was not common for him. He had sat at their table for a time, not speaking.

_"Jon, what is it?" Robb asked, his brows furrowed._

_"Is something wrong? Is it Bran?" Gwyn asked hurriedly._

_"No. No. He's fine. Or as fine as he can be." He said, staring down at his hands._

_"Then what is it?" Robb asked, sitting down across from him. Gwyn stayed standing, watching the two of them. Slowly Jon looked up at Robb._

_"I'm joining the Night's Watch." Jon said quietly. Robb stared at him, his jaw clenched, his whole body tense. Gwyn felt her heart sink into her stomach._

_"So you're leaving me too?" Robb finally hissed out, his eyes dancing between Jon and Gwyn. Jon glanced up at his sister-in-law, his eyes pleading for her help with this. "When are you leaving?" Robb demanded. Jon looked back at him._

_"The same day Father is." _

_"So soon?" Gwyn asked. She felt like she was going to be sick, but she pushed the feeling down. She didn't want Jon to go, Robb would need him with everyone gone. She had always known he was interested in the Night's Watch, but she never thought he would actually go._

_"Yes. I'm sorry." He said, more to Robb than her. Robb glared at him, standing suddenly, knocking his chair to the ground. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

Robb had gone and found Theon and dragged him down to the training yard. They had practiced sword play for hours, Robb working off his aggression and anger. Eventually he had hunted Jon down and apologized for his reaction. Of course Jon had immediately forgiven him, not wanting to leave his brother on bad terms.

"Don't look at me like that." Jon said, turning to face Gwyn.

"Like what?" She asked, trying to school her features.

"Like I'm dying." He said seriously. Gwyn looked down. It was probably dramatic to think so, but it sort of felt like he was. This Jon, this version of Jon would pass, and the next time she saw him he would be a new Jon. He would be Jon of the Night's Watch.

"You know we'll see each other again, don't you? It's nothing to worry about." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, starting to feel tears prick at her eyes. She blinked them down and cleared her throat.

"Of course. I'm just going to miss you is all. I wish you weren't going." She said quietly. He reached for her and she immediately fell into his embrace. "I feel like I wasted the precious time I had with you. I've been so wrapped up in Robb." She mumbled into his chest. She felt him kiss her forehead, swaying them slightly from side to side.

"Don't you worry about that." He whispered. She pulled away slightly to look at him. "Don't argue with me, please." He said, seeing her about to open her mouth. She shut it quickly, her teeth snapping audibly. He chuckled. "You are one of my best friends, and my sister. I'll miss you so much. But don't worry about me. Where you're going you need to keep a clear head." He said seriously.

She sighed heavily as she looked down. She grimaced as she took in her tunic, leggings, and flat boots. She hadn't worn these clothes in a while, but she thought they would be best for travel. For a moment, focusing on Jon had allowed her to forget she was leaving too.

"You need to watch out for Arya and Sansa. Keep a clear head. With Lady Stark staying in Winterfell, and Lord Stark taking on his new duties, it will be up to you to take care of them." He said. She nodded.

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"You can do this." He assured her. She gave him a small smile. "Now give me another hug." He said holding his arms out to her, a rare smile gracing his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"You be careful. You'd better come back to use Jon Snow. If you get killed by one of the Free Folk I will hunt you down and bring you back. Just so I can kill you myself." She told him sternly. He chuckled as they pulled apart.

"Naturally." He said.

"Jon." A voice called. They both turned to see Robb approaching. His face was grim as he approached. "You've said goodbye to Bran?" He asked, Jon nodded. Robb turned to Gwyn. "Have you?" He asked. She shook her head, looking away from them both. She heard Robb sigh. She hadn't been to see Bran at all since his fall. Catelyn had been a constant vigil by his side and she hadn't plucked up the courage to face her. Even if Robb said she didn't fault Gwyn, Catelyn had still, for a brief moment, blamed her. How could she face her, the woman she considered a mother?

"Go." Robb said to her. Gwyn looked back at him to see he was staring at her, his blue eyes intense. "You cannot leave without saying goodbye to her and Bran." He told her. She sighed but nodded, turning to walk away. Their voices floated after her as he talked with Jon. "He's not going to die. I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon said. Gwyn headed towards the main keep, but as she stepped through the main doors she froze. Robb was right. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye, but she knew she wasn't ready to face Catelyn. Instead of heading for Bran's room she headed for her own. When she entered she felt a tug at her heart, it was pretty empty, only Robb's things in it. She walked over to the desk and pulled out two pieces of paper, a quill, and ink. She proceeded to write two letters, one for Bran and one for Catelyn. Once done she folded them up and addressed them. She left the room and hunted down a servant who was staying in Winterfell and asked them to make sure the letters were delivered.

After that Gwyn practically ran back down to the yard. She stepped out onto the top step and looked around for Robb. Finally she spotted him hugging Arya by the cart they would be riding in. She started making her way through the crowd towards them only to be knocked over when something ran straight into her.

"Don't go." Rickon cried. She looked down to see he was the one who had knocked her over, his arms wrapped tight around her waist, Shaggy Dog pacing beside them. Gwyn sat up, wrapping her arms around Rickon as he settled into her lap. She didn't bother to stand, forcing people to walk around them.

"I have to go Rickon. We've already talked about this." She said softly, brushing his hair out of his face. Rickon hugged her around the neck, sniffling in her ear. "Don't cry. This won't be the last time we see each other." She said.

"You promise?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I promise." She said. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"What are you two doing on the ground?" Theon called as he approached them. He bent down beside them, ignoring Shaggy as he growled quietly.

"No Shaggy Dog." Rickon said in a scolding tone. He climbed out of Gwyn's lap and patted the dogs head. "Say goodbye to Gwyn." He ordered. Shaggy stared at her for a moment before stepping forward and giving her cheek a lick, surprising her. The direwolf turned to Rickon and yapped at him before dashing off.

"Bye Gwyn." Rickon said.

"Bye Rickon." She said, smiling as he took off after Shaggy. Theon shook his head as he helped her stand up. She dusted off her clothes, chuckling.

"I'm going to miss him. Take care of him for me." She said, looking up at Theon. His face was serious.

"I'll take care of all of them." He said. She bit her lip, looking away.

"I'll miss you." She muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" He teased, cupping a hand around his ear. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss you." She said louder.

"What?" He asked. She smirked at him, grabbing a hold of his ear and practically yelling into it.

"I'll miss you Theon." He swatted her hand away, scowling as he rubbed at his ear.

"Yeah, well I won't miss you." He said moodily.

"Liar." She said. He stared at her for a moment, his expression falling a little. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face there.

"You take care of yourself." He whispered to her.

"You too." She whispered back.

"I love you." He said. She picked her head up to stare at him, her eyebrow raised. She put a hand on his forehead, pretending to check for a fever.

"Are you sick?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said, playfully pushing her away from him.

"Gwyn, let's go." Arya called. They both turned to see her standing in the cart, waving at them.

"Time to go." Theon said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the cart. She was quiet for a moment.

"I love you too." She said. He didn't respond, just pulled her closer. As they approached the cart Robb was helping Sansa up, she would be sitting in the front seat with Septa Mordane. Arya was laid out on the backseat, her eyes closed. Theon kissed Gwyn's temple, giving her a side hug, before stalking off. She watched him go. She felt herself wishing he could come with her. For all their arguing and teasing they really did care for one another. Over the years he had become her big brother, she didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave any of them.

"Gwyn." Robb said, stepping in front of her. She felt her chest clench, and a small pressure start to grow in the base of her skull. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He stiffened, reading her body language. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. His tongue invaded her mouth. She reached up and gripped his sides, pulling him closer. Slowly, he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Keep your cool Gwyn. It will be alright." He assured her softly. She didn't say anything, choosing to focus on her breathing, trying to calm herself. She could not have a meltdown in the middle of the yard right before they left.

"That's it Gwyn." Robb encouraged. "When you are in King's Landing you must try to keep control of your emotions. It'll be hard, but you can do it. You know the warning signs of an attack, you know how to calm down. You must be strong for the girls." He whispered. She nodded.

"I will." She said.

"I love you." He said, kissing her again. This time softly. She could feel her panic receding as their lips moved together. As they pulled apart Gwyn came to the realization that she did know how to calm herself down, but more and more she had relied on Robb to help her. She had become dependent on him. It was obvious now that she was thinking on it. The day Bran had fallen she had told Jaime she needed Robb, and he had insisted she calm down by herself because he wasn't there. She had firmly believed she had needed Robb to help her, but she had managed on her own. As much as she didn't want to leave him, maybe these months apart would be good for her, for both of them.

"I love you too." She said, a calmness settling over her. He smiled at her as he stepped away from her. She climbed up into the cart, nudging Arya to sit up. She settled down on the bench beside the girl and turned to look at Robb. He reached over the side of the cart and placed a hand on her knee.

"Remember the journal." He said.

"I will." She said. She leaned down and kissed him one more time. As they pulled apart they heard the calls of the King's men. They were leaving now. Robb stepped back, his face falling into a serious expression as the cart jerked into moving. She held his gaze as long as she could, until he disappeared behind the horses, carts, and people falling into line behind them. Slowly Gwyn turned and looked forward. She could feel Arya's eyes on her and schooled her expression into one of neutrality. She looked down at the girl.

"You excited? It's your first time leaving Winterfell." Gwyn said. Arya shrugged.

"I guess." She said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Gwyn asked.

"It's just," Arya hesitated, "I'm going to miss home." She muttered. Gwyn wrapped an arm around Arya's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You know what?" Gwyn asked. "Me too. But that's okay. Home will always be here. You can always come back. But for now, we're going on an adventure." Gwyn said. Arya's eye lit up.

"Yeah. An adventure." She said, smiling. She looked around as their surroundings as they were leaving the main gate. Her smile fell slightly.

"Gwyn?" Arya asked.

"Hm?" Gwyn hummed.

"If I don't like this adventure can I come home with you when you leave the south?" Arya asked. Gwyn watched Arya as the girl looked out at the open road in front of them.

"We'll see." Gwyn said. "You may not want to leave when I do." Gwyn said. Arya looked up at her, her brow wrinkled. Gwyn smiled down at her, hugging her close.

* * *

"Lady Stark." A servant called from Bran's doorway. Catelyn turned away from the window she was looking out of. She had been watching Gwyn and Robb say goodbye. Her son had kissed the girl with such force and passion, and she had reciprocated. They were so in love, and it hurt Catelyn's heart to know they would be separated so early in their marriage. Catelyn felt a twinge of regret as she remembered the fact that she hadn't been at their wedding. Her pigheadedness over the situation with Bran getting in the way. She sighed, even now she couldn't leave him to see her family off.

"Yes?" Catelyn asked as she walked away from the window and sat down in her seat beside her son's bed.

"I have a letter for you ma'am, from Lady Gwynyth." She said, walking across the room and holding out the letter. Catelyn took it from her. It struck her as odd to hear them referring to Gwyn as Lady, but she had heard many of the servants and guards doing so.

"I also have a letter for Lord Bran from Lady Gwynyth. I shall leave it here for him when he wakes." The servant said. She walked over to Bran's bedside table and propped it up against a stack of books. The letter was facing him, his name written clearly on the front. The servant left then, leaving Catelyn alone with her son once more.

Catelyn stared down at her letter, taking in Gwyn's neat hand, Lady Stark written on the front. Gwyn had always called her Lady Stark or Lady Catelyn, only calling her mother a handful of times. Ned had recently told her that after the wedding Gwyn had made the full switch to calling him father. Catelyn felt slightly jealous of her husband now. Her actions had not encouraged this switch for Gwyn and herself. Her hands shaking, Catelyn opened the letter and began to read.

_Lady Stark,_

_I must start this letter with an apology. I am sorry for not coming to see you and Bran personally before leaving the North, but I am afraid that my courage is failing me. Robb has told me that I should come and see you, that you do not blame me for Bran's accident, but I just can't. I could not stand to see hate or disappointment in your eyes. I am sorry for what happened. Know that I do hold myself at least partially responsible for what has happened. I felt such horrible guilt after it happened. Robb says I should not blame myself at all, and I am working on that. But I think a small part of me always will._

_I hope one day you and I will meet again and I will be brave enough to face you. Until then please know that I have loved and cherished our time together, and that I would give my own life to see Bran awake and whole._

_Sincerely,_

_Gwynyth Stark_

Catelyn stared at Gwyn's signature, _Gwynyth Stark_, her eyes zeroing in on her last name. She felt tears come to her eyes, a shaking hand coming up to cover her mouth. Now that she had read Gwyn's letter her guilt had increased tenfold. Catelyn got up and raced to the window, looking outside, hoping to see that Gwyn hadn't left yet. But the yard was almost completely empty. Catelyn sagged against the windowsill, exhaustion and emotion overtaking her.

* * *

It had been about a two weeks since they had set off from Winterfell. It was mid-day and they had stopped for luncheon. Gwyn grimaced as she hopped down from the cart. She was feeling ill again. The last couple of days before leaving home she had felt queasy, but she had been sure that was just nerves. She wasn't all that nervous anymore, her final conversation with Robb helping to assuage her fears a bit. And yet everyday she would suffer moments of extreme nausea, even vomiting at times.

Gwyn turned back to the cart and helped Arya down. Nymeria dashed up to them, dancing around their feet. Lady followed at a more sedate pace, waiting patiently for Sansa to climb down.

"Come on Nymeria." Arya said happily, running off.

"Don't go too far." Gwyn called after her. She closed her mouth with an audible snap as her stomach gurgled and rolled. She bit her lip as Sansa came to stand beside her.

"Still not feeling well?" She asked. Gwyn shook her head. "What did the Maester say?" Gwyn had gone to see the Maester that was traveling with the royal party this morning, after much prodding from Ned and Septa Mordane.

"He says it is merely motion sickness. I've never traveled this much for this long. He gave me a tonic that should help settle my stomach. I'm to take it when I feel ill." Gwyn said. She reached up and tucked some of Sansa's hair behind her ear, giving her a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said. "Go on. Stretch your legs." Gwyn encouraged.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sansa asked. Gwyn nodded, shooing her away. Sansa nodded, leaning down to attach a leash to Lady's collar. When Sansa had walked a sizeable enough distance away Gwyn dashed to the side of the road, heading into the trees. She bent over and vomited up what little she had been able to eat at breakfast.

"My lady?" Gwyn jumped, turning around as she wiped at her mouth. Carn was standing a few feet away, a look of concern on his face. She had been surprised when Carn told her that he was coming south, but she had been thankful as well. Robb and Theon were staying in Winterfell, and Jon was going to the Wall. She would need a friend, someone she could turn to when taking care of the girls and the pressures of court life got to be too much. Carn was also to be a part of the guard that would travel back to Winterfell with her when the time came.

"Don't call me that." She said, leaning up against a tree.

"It's only proper now that you and Robb are married." He said, a teasing smile on his face. "Are you alright? You've been sick quite a bit lately." He said, his face falling.

"I'm fine. The Maester says it is all due to motion sickness." She said as she pushed off the tree. She side stepped the puddle of sick and headed for the road, Carn close behind her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. Carn grabbed her arm, gently pulling her to a stop just shy of the tree line.

"No, I mean are you sure it is motion sickness?" He asked her seriously. She squinted up at him.

"What else could it be?" She asked. "Are _you_ feeling alright? You're being awfully serious." She said. He immediately let go of her arm, a wide smile coming across his face.

"I'm healthy as an ox." He said. "And as strong as one too." He said, flexing his arm muscles and wiggling his brows at her. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she led him out of the trees. He fell into step next to her, his jovial expression falling. Something was up with him.

Gwyn and Carn walked along the road in a comfortable silence. Neither of them feeling the need to fill the air with meaningless chatter. Up ahead she could see Sansa speaking with Joffrey. Her eyes narrowed as Sansa walked away with him, leaving Lady sitting on the side of the road. She sighed as they came upon the direwolf, who looked up at them, her head cocked to the side. Gwyn bent down and took her leash.

"Come on Lady. You shouldn't just be sitting here in the middle of everyone." She said, looking around at all the people running about. "Let's find somewhere to sit." Gwyn said. Carn took the leash from her before offering his arm to her. She took it, giving him a searching look as they walked.

"What? Can't I be a gentleman?" He asked her.

"I don't know, can you?" She teased. Carn gave her a faux scandalized look as he led her a little farther down the road. They found a wide rock positioned under a tree. Carn led her to it and gestured for her to sit. Gwyn sat down, taking Lady's leash from him. Lady curled up on Gwyn's feet, primly crossing her legs. Gwyn rolled her eyes, pulling her feet out from under the direwolf.

"I should go and check in with your father. Will you be alright here?" Carn asked, looking down at her.

"Of course I will be." She said seriously. He nodded, walking off. Every time they stopped he was by her side, escorting her almost everywhere. Something was definitely wrong with him. Gwyn leaned forward and started petting Lady's head, humming softly to herself.

"Hello Shadow Cat."

"Shouldn't you be with the King?" Gwyn asked, not looking around. Jaime walked around the rock from behind her, sitting down on the rock as well.

"He's too busy with Lord Stark to notice I'm gone." He said. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm going to slap the next person who asks me that. I can't say it enough. I'm fine." She insisted. He chuckled, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Tell me Shadow Cat, what is going on with you and that Carn fellow. He's on you like a bee on a flower." Jaime said.

"He's just making sure I'm alright. He is a good friend." She said disinterestedly.

"Are you sure?" Jaime said slyly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. He had a brow raised.

"I don't think I like what you're implying." She said lowly. If he was actually implying she was cheating on Robb she would gut him here and now.

"I'm not implying a thing." He said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Other than being ill what have you been doing on this fine journey?" He asked her, his tone turning bored.

"Not much. I've mostly been entertaining Arya. She gets restless." Gwyn said.

"How fun." He said dryly. She nudged him, making him smile slightly.

"Be nice." She muttered.

"I'll be nice when you are." He said. She snickered as he smirked. Their banter was interrupted by Carn running up to them.

"My lady, you must come with me." He said hurriedly. He grabbed Gwyn's hand, pulling her up from the rock.

"Whoa there. You do not manhandle a lady like that Ser. And we were having a conversation. Whatever it is can wait." Jaime said as he stood. His tone sounded affronted but his expression was anything but. He was just looking to get a rise out of Carn. The two had butted heads a little the last two weeks. Carn didn't like Jaime, and he wanted him far away from her. Gwyn wondered if Robb had anything to do with it. She wouldn't put it past him to tell Carn to watch out for her. It was the only reason for her to think why he'd been so attentive to her.

"I'm afraid it can't Ser Jaime. The Prince has been attacked and Arya is missing." Carn said, pulling Gwyn away. Lady followed close behind them. Carn led Gwyn to the tent that had been set up for the King. He pulled her inside, Robert, Ned, and Sansa waiting for them. Their faces were grim.

"What happened?" Gwyn asked hurriedly, letting go of Carn's hand and stepping towards Ned.

"The Prince says that he was taking a walk with Sansa when he saw the butcher's boy attacking Arya. When he tried to defend her Nymeria attacked him, and Arya took his sword. Arya took off after with Nymeria." Ned said. Gwyn froze, taking in his words.

"Mycah was attacking Arya?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"That is what the Prince says." Ned said. Gwyn looked to Robert who was staring back at her. His face was ruddy, whether that was from anger or drink she didn't know.

"That doesn't sound like him. He and Arya are friends." Gwyn said. She turned to look at Sansa. "Is that what happened Sansa?" She asked, walking towards her and taking one of her hands. Lady sat down at Sansa's feet, staring up at her. Sansa bit her lip and looked down. After a moment she shrugged.

"It all happened so fast." She murmured. Gwyn felt a sense of unease take over her. She was more than sure Joffrey was lying. And Sansa wasn't going to say a word against him. He was her betrothed, how could she? If and when they found Arya she would not be happy.

"We have people out looking for Arya and Nymeria now." Ned said softly as he studied Sansa.

"What will be done when she is found?" Gwyn asked, turning her gaze on Robert. He leaned back in his chair.

"We shall see, won't we?" He said quietly.

* * *

Gwyn was in the main tent with Sansa when two guards dragged Arya in. It was after dark. Arya was dirty and tired looking. Gwyn rushed forward, snatching Arya out of the guards hands, glaring at them as they tried to take her back.

"Leave her." Robert barked. The guards backed off as Arya clung to Gwyn, burying her face into her stomach. Gwyn looked up at the King, Queen, and Prince. Joffrey was staring venomously at Arya. Cersei was looking at Gwyn. They hadn't had a lot of interaction in Winterfell after the feast. But they had spoken a bit during their breaks in travel. Sansa and Gwyn had started making a dress for the Queen like she had requested at the welcoming feast. Gwyn had pushed down her feelings about Cersei in order to keep up appearances. Her time in the south would go much smoother if she was on the Queen's good side.

"Arya." Ned yelled as he dashed into the tent, Carn and Jory close behind him. Arya let go of Gwyn to rush to her father.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Arya cried out.

"Are you hurt?" Ned asked, running his hands over her face and arms.

"No." She said as he hugged her.

"What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?" Ned demanded, a stern mask falling into place.

"How dare you speak to your King in that manner." Cersei hissed.

"Quiet, woman. Sorry Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly." Robert said. Ned stepped forward, pushing Arya towards Gwyn. She pulled the girl close as Cersei started accusing Mycah of attacking Joffrey, accusing Nymeria of almost ripping the Prince's arm off.

"That's not true. She just bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah." Arya crowed.

"Arya." Gwyn said, warning her to temper her tone. Arya of course did not listen. Gwyn sighed as she argued with the Queen, Joffrey jumping in on it as well. Robert finally snapped.

"Enough. He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells. What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?" He asked. Sansa came forward, coming to stand on Gwyn's other side. Gwyn wrapped an arm around Sansa's waist, hoping to sooth the nervous girl. Robert asked her what happened, but Sansa's answer had not changed in the hours since the incident.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." Sansa said.

"Liar, liar, liar, liar." Arya yelled trying to dodge around Gwyn to attack her sister.

"That is enough." Gwyn roared, snatching Arya up into her arms and handing her off to Carn. Arya flailed about, kicking her arms and legs. Carn held her tight, whispering to her. She stopped after a moment but he didn't put her down, choosing to heft her onto his hip. Ned was grim as he watched this. Sansa gripped Gwyn's hand as her gaze danced worriedly from person to person.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished." Cersei demanded.

"Please, Your Grace." Gwyn said imploringly. Cersei looked at her, her expression pinched.

"I'm sorry darling, this cannot go unpunished." Cersei said.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over." Robert said.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." Cersei said.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" Robert sneered at his son before turning to Ned. "See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son." Robert ordered.

"Gladly, Your Grace." Ned said. They all turned to leave, Carn still carrying Arya and Gwyn still holding Sansa's hand.

"And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" Cersei demanded, making them all turn back.

"I'd forgot the damned wolf." Robert muttered.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, Your Grace." A solider called.

"We have another wolf." Cersei said. Gwyn grabbed Sansa as she tried to step forward.

"As you will." Robert said. Gwyn held tight to Sansa as she struggled against her while Ned argued with Robert. Sansa and Arya were both yelling now, trying to save Lady. Arya was fighting Carn just as hard as Sansa was fighting Gwyn. Gwyn's grip on Sansa nearly broke when she heard Ned say he would take care of Lady himself, not wanting Ser Illyn to do it.

"Carn, Jory, Gwyn, take the girls away. If it must be done, then I'll do it myself." He said. Jory led them out of the tent. Gwyn had to drag Sansa away. She was sobbing now. Arya was still screaming as Carn carried her out.

"Jory." Gwyn called nodding for him to take Sansa. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to lead her away. "Arya, enough." Gwyn ordered. Arya's yells quieted as she too began to sob. Gwyn reached for her, Carn transferring the little girl to her arms. Gwyn carried her to the inn, Carn close behind. Gwyn sighed, thinking to herself it was going to be a long night, and an even longer two weeks until they reached King's Landing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Gwyn sighed as she rolled over in bed and stared up at the billowing ceiling of the tent, the gray early morning light filtering through the canvas. They had camped out last night. It had been two weeks since the incident with Joffrey and Sansa, and they would be arriving in King's Landing about mid-morning that day. Gwyn was thankful they were so close. Sansa and Arya needed some space from one another. They were barely speaking to one another. Sansa blamed Arya for everything. They may have been able to get past it if Ned hadn't had to kill Lady, but now Gwyn worried their relationship would be permanently damaged.

Gwyn sat up suddenly as her stomach rolled. She jumped out of bed and ran for the back flap of their tent. It butted right up against the forest that lined this section of the King's Road. She barely made it into the trees before she was retching. It was becoming more and more frequent. She was barely eating because of it, not wanting to upset her stomach more. When she finished she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and re-entered the tent. She was sure to be a little more quiet as she moved around, not wanting to disturb Arya and Sansa, who she always shared a room or tent with when they stopped for the night.

Gwyn got dressed in a tunic and leggings before sitting down on her bed with her journal. She had done exactly as Robb had asked, journaling everything. She was behind now though. When Arya and Sansa did speak to each other it was usually to fight, and they had had a rather large blow out the night before, which meant Gwyn hadn't gotten to journal at all. Yesterday had been a pretty standard travel day, as most of the days had been. But Gwyn always tried to find little moments to tell Robb about. A conversation with Carn, a game she played with Arya, the dress she and Sansa were making for Cersei, shooting arrows with Jaime. She wanted him to feel like he had been there. She was including the illness as well. Carn had scolded her one day for not doing so.

"He'd want to know." He had said. So Gwyn had begrudgingly written of it. Gwyn bent over her journal, a feather quill in hand.

_I've thrown up again. _She wrote. There were several entries that started off in that manner. Gwyn wrote until the sun was fully up. She closed the journal, having just finished telling Robb of Arya and Sansa's fight. She set the book aside and stood. She crossed the tent to Sansa's bed, shaking her awake.

"Wake up Sansa." Gwyn said softly. Sansa's face scrunched up before she opened her eyes, blinking blindly in the light. Gwyn gave her a smile before turning to Arya's bed which was set farther back in the tent. She was laying facing the wall of the tent. Gwyn sat down on the edge and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. Arya rolled over and looked up at her. She looked wide awake.

"Were you already awake?" Gwyn asked, raising a brow. Arya nodded. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked. The girls had been having trouble sleeping, both of them having nightmares about Nymeria and Lady.

"You were sick again." Arya said, ignoring the question. Arya sat up and crawled into Gwyn's lap. Gwyn frowned as she held the girl close. She knew Arya and Sansa were both worried about her. "Why aren't you getting better?" She asked. Sansa, who had been just about to pull on her dress, stopped and looked over. She dropped the dress on her bed, and walked over in her under dress. She sat down beside Gwyn.

"Maybe you should go to the Maester again." Sansa said.

"Yeah, you should." Arya said. If there was one thing the girls could talk normally about, it was apparently her health.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm sure it will calm down once reach King's Landing and I can properly rest." Gwyn said, smiling at them both. She watched as they both got up and started to get ready. She felt bad for lying to them. It wouldn't be better for a few months yet. She hadn't told them yet. She hadn't told anyone yet. Only Carn knew.

_Gwyn's stomach was rolling as she sat in the Queen's carriage with Sansa, Myrcella, and Cersei. They were working on the Cersei's dress, conversing with the royals as they went._

_"How are you feeling little dove?" Cersei asked, looking at Sansa with concern. Gwyn managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes. The Queen constantly wore a mask of propriety, hiding her true feelings. But if you looked close enough you could see the distain she had for other people in her eyes. Right then Gwyn could see that Cersei didn't much care how Sansa was feeling._

_"I am well Your Grace." Sansa said softly. Gwyn sighed as she looked back down at the sleeve she was stitching. Sansa was most certainly not fine. It had only been a few days since Lady's execution, and the girl missed her terribly._

_"And you darling?" Cersei asked, addressing Gwyn. That was what she called Gwyn, darling. It irritated her to no end, but she had done a good job of not showing it._

_"I am well." Gwyn said._

_"Are you sure? The Maester says you have been suffering from motion sickness." Cersei said. Gwyn looked up at her, giving her a bright smile._

_"I've never travelled this much Your Grace. I'm afraid it doesn't agree with me, but it is nothing I can't handle." Gwyn said sweetly._

_"Of course." Cersei said, smiling back. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. There was knock at the carriage door. It opened revealing Jaime._

_"We will be setting off again in a few minutes." He said to his sister._

_"Well then you two best get back to your cart." Cersei said to Sansa and Gwyn. They carefully put away the dress in a basket under one of the seats. The Queen didn't want them taking it out to the cart to work on, claiming it would get dirty. Sansa climbed out of the carriage first, Jaime helping her down. He offered his hand to Gwyn next. She took it, making him smirk at her._

_"Are you actually letting me help you?" He asked. Gwyn felt her stomach clench, a warning she was going to be sick again, and soon._

_"Don't get used to it." Gwyn threw at him. "I'm feeling generous today." She said. She could feel Cersei's eyes burning into her back. She knew Cersei didn't like her friendship with Jaime, but she hadn't said anything. Gwyn had noticed the Queen was extremely territorial over her brother. She thought the only reason Cersei hadn't said anything yet was because Gwyn was married. If she were single she probably would have warned her off. She had heard Cersei and Jaime mention how he could never marry because he was a member of the King's Guard._

_Gwyn hurried off then, heading back down the road towards the cart. When she was out of sight of the carriage she turned into the trees, making it a few yards in before getting sick. It was bad this time. Her whole body heaved as she retched. She fell to her knees breathing hard as she gagged again and again until there was nothing left. She sighed, closing her eyes. She jumped as a twig snapped. She turned, her hand hovering over the top of her boot, ready to grab the dagger she had started keeping in there at the beginning of the journey. She had chosen to leave her weapons in Winterfell, but Robb had insisted she at least take his dagger. He felt better knowing she had some sort of protection while she was away from him._

_"Carn." Gwyn said, standing. He frowned as he looked at the large puddle of sick._

_"My lady," he started. She cut him off._

_"I'm fine." She said as she walked towards him._

_"Sure you are." He said sarcastically. "Gwyn this isn't motion sickness." He said._

_"Yes it is." She said, crossing her arms. _

_"It's not. You get sick even when we're not traveling. You get sick in the morning when you wake up, and at night when we have stopped for the day." He said. Gwyn looked down at the ground, furrowing her brows. "You're barely eating, and when you do it's just bread." He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've also been complaining about smells recently." He said. He was right. She had mentioned to him on a few occasions that smells she normally liked smelled awful._

_"What is your point Carn?" She asked tiredly._

_"My point is I've seen this sort of thing before. I remember my sister's maidservant acting this way a few months before we came to Winterfell." He said._

_"So?" Gwyn prompted._

_"My lady," he started, looking unsure of himself. Gwyn looked up at him with concern. Carn was never unsure of himself. "Gwyn." He corrected. "Forgive me if this is too forward, but were you and Robb intimate before you were married?" He asked her. Gwyn felt her chest clench as she realized what he was getting at. "Is it possible you are pregnant?" He asked. She looked up at him, her eyes wide._

_"Yes." She whispered._

Carn had held her as the shock set in, whispering that it would be okay. He had wanted to go straight to Ned and ask to have her sent back to Winterfell. But Gwyn had refused. She had promised to come to King's Landing and get the girls settled and that was what she was going to do. She told Carn he was not to tell anyone, that she would tell Ned when they arrived in King's Landing. She didn't want him to try and send her back, and she didn't want anyone worrying more than they already were. Now Gwyn knew why Carn had been tailing her so closely, he had had suspicions of her pregnancy.

Gwyn knew for sure she was pregnant. She may not have traveled much, but she had never really been susceptible to motion sickness before now. Looking back the signs were there, just as Carn had suggested. That night, after the girls had gone to sleep, Gwyn had pulled up her sleep dress to look at her stomach. It wasn't as flat as it used to be. There was a barely perceptible roundness.

It had been nearly two weeks since then. Her stomach hadn't really grown, but she knew it would continue to do so in King's Landing. If her math was right she would be four months pregnant at the end of this month, and she would be nearly five months when she left King's Landing. She would be showing by then.

"You three ready?" Carn asked as he poked his head into their tent. Gwyn blinked rapidly, having fallen deep into her thoughts. She looked around to see Arya and Sansa were ready. She stood from Arya's bed and crossed to her own, scooping up her journal. She walked over to her trunk and put it inside before closing and locking it. She followed the other's out while servants entered to collect their things.

She was quiet and impassive as she climbed into the cart and waited for the train of people to start moving. She glanced around at the other occupants of the cart. Carn was settling in next to the Septa. He had started riding with them, driving the horses in the place of Septa Mordane. He had offered his services to the woman under the guise of making the trip easier on her, but Gwyn knew it was actually to keep a closer eye on herself. The Septa was currently working on her stitching, as she had most days. Gwyn glanced between Arya and Sansa, who were seated on either side of her. Both of them were looking out of the cart, in the opposite direction of one another. Gwyn sighed, wrapping an arm around each girl and bringing them a little closer. King's Landing was only a few hours away, but she knew the silence would make it feel like an eternity.

* * *

They were all in awe of the Red Keep as they rode through the front gates. They had reached the capital over an hour ago, but the streets were so winding and so full of people it had taken much longer than it should have. King's Landing was extremely crowded as was the Red Keep's main courtyard. It was something none of the Northerner's were used to. Ned led them through the courtyard on horseback, Jory Cassel riding next to him. A page walked up to Ned as he pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested." The page said in a perfunctory tone as Gwyn climbed out of the cart, aided by Carn. Ned turned to her.

"Gwynyth, get the girls settled in. I'll be back in time for supper. Carn, Jory, you go with them." Ned ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Carn and Jory said together, Gwyn nodding her assent.

"If you'd like to change into something more appropriate," the page started to say. Gwyn held in a giggle as Ned gave him a blank look, shaking his head. Ned gestured for the page to lead on, the two men leaving the court yard. Gwyn turned to the cart where the girls were still sitting, staring up at the Red Keep.

"Well, you two, come on then." She said. Arya got up first, ignoring Carn's proffered hand and jumping from the cart. Sansa rolled her eyes as she stood, choosing to take Carn's hand as she stepped down. Carn shot Gwyn an amused before helping the Septa down.

"My lady?" A female voice said quietly. Gwyn turned to see a servant girl. She was maybe twenty years old, had long blond hair and wore the same pale halter dress many of the female servants seemed to be wearing.

"Yes?" Gwyn said, straightening and folding her hands in front of her.

"If it would please you, I can show you and your company to the Hand's tower." She said, looking down at the ground.

"What is your name?" Gwyn asked. The girl looked up at her, startled.

"Pym, ma'am." She said. Gwyn gave her a small friendly smile.

"Well, then. Yes Pym, please lead the way. I'm afraid none of us have ever been to the Red Keep before, let alone King's Landing, and would be utterly lost without you." Gwyn said sincerely. Pym seemed surprised yet pleased by Gwyn's attitude and words. She smiled widely and beckoned the Northerner's to follow her.

"You need not worry about your belongings my lady. The other servants will fetch them and bring them to the Hand's tower." Pym called over her shoulder. Gwyn followed her, taking Arya's hand in hers. Carn fell into step on her other side as Jory brought up the rear with Sansa and Septa Mordane. Carn leaned down to whisper to her.

"You sounded an awful lot like a lady then, just saying." He said.

"Carn, kindly shut up." Gwyn said a little too loudly in a teasing tone, making him laugh. Pym glanced back at her, giggling as well. Gwyn gave her a winning smile.

"Feel free to ignore him Pym, everything he says is utter nonsense." Gwyn said.

"Yes my lady." Pym said, giggling again. Carn scowled down at his friend, rolling his eyes.

Pym led them through the Keep to the Hand's Tower. Gwyn made note of every turn and hall they took, not wanting to get lost later on. When they arrived at the tower Pym opened the door and allowed Gwyn and the girls to enter first.

"I am to be a servant to your family my lady. Should you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." Pym said. Gwyn nodded.

"Thank you Pym." She said.

"If you do not have need of me now I will help the others bring in your belongings." Pym said. Gwyn smiled and gestured for her to go. Pym curtsied to Gwyn before leaving, the door closing behind her.

"Very nice my dear." Septa Mordane quietly as she passed Gwyn on her way to investigate the balcony across the room. Gwyn couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

* * *

Gwyn sighed quietly as she shifted in her seat. It was the day after their arrival in King's Landing and they were sitting down to lunch. Gwyn's eyes danced between Sansa and Arya. The tension between the two was at an all time high. She had hoped it would get better when they reached the capitol, but it seemed to have only gotten worse. Gwyn grimaced as Arya picked up a knife and started stabbing at the table.

"Enough of that, young lady. Eat your food." Septa Mordane said, her lips pursed.

"I'm practicing." Arya said.

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asked, looking down her nose at Arya.

"The Prince." Arya ground out.

"Arya stop." Septa Mordane demanded.

"He's a liar and a coward, and he killed my friend." Arya growled, still stabbing at the table.

"The Hound killed your friend." Sansa said, bristling.

"The Hound does whatever the Prince tells him to do." Arya cried, giving her sister a murderous look. Gwyn clenched her jaw.

"Enough." She ordered, placing a hand over Arya's, stopping her from stabbing the table. She took the knife from the girl's hand.

"You're an idiot." Sansa told Arya, eyes narrowed.

"And you're a liar. If you had told the truth Mycah would be alive." Arya yelled jumping to her feet.

"Both of you stop now." Gwyn said. She didn't raise her voice, but her tone was firm. Both girls silently stared at one another.

"What's happening here?" Ned asked. Gwyn turned to look at him, not having realized he had entered the room.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady." Septa Mordane said.

"Septa." Gwyn said, her tone cold. Septa Mordane looked at her with a raised brow.

"Arya, go to your room. We'll speak later." Ned ordered. Arya rushed from the table. Ned sat down and turned to Sansa, placing a package in front of her. "That's for you love." He said as Sansa opened it, revealing a doll. "The same doll maker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toys. Don't you like it?"

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight. May I be excused?" Sansa asked quickly.

"You've barely eaten a thing." The Septa said.

"It's alright go on." Ned nodded. Sansa left almost as quickly as Arya did. "War was easier than daughters." Ned said soberly.

"They are in a new place, they will adjust my lord." The Septa assured him.

"Right." Gwyn muttered under her breath. She pushed back her chair and stood. "Please excuse me Father." Gwyn said. Ned nodded, giving her a searching look. Gwyn headed for the stairs. She knew Ned would speak with Arya soon, at this point he would have better luck reaching her, he would make no headway with Sansa though. Gwyn stopped outside of the redhead's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in." Sansa called. Gwyn poked her head in, a soft smile on her face. Sansa was sitting up in bed, leaned against the head board.

"Can I join you?" Gwyn asked. Sansa nodded, her face sullen. Gwyn slipped in and shut the door. She crossed the room and climbed up onto the bed, settling in beside Sansa.

"I'm not a child, why does he insist on treating me like one? I am betrothed to the Crowned Prince." Sansa muttered. "Dolls." She said shaking her head.

"You are thirteen. Despite the fact you are betrothed you_ are _still a child. But even if you weren't, even if you were his age, he would still treat you the way he does. He's your father, he's supposed to." Gwyn said. "And the doll was his way of trying to help you feel better. He doesn't know how to help you, either of you." Sansa looked down at her lap as she played with her fingers.

"He knows you are both hurt over what happened a couple of weeks ago. He just wants to help you." Gwyn said as she wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulders. "Cut him some slack, alright? He's trying." Gwyn said. Sansa nodded. Gwyn bit her lip as she felt wetness soak through the shoulder of her dress. Sansa was crying. She couldn't help but to feel just as much at a loss as Ned. Sansa and Arya were both flailing in the water. And if she and Ned couldn't figure out how to help them they would both drown.

"What about Arya?" Sansa whispered.

"What about her?" Gwyn asked. Sansa picked her head up and looked at her.

""You've seen her. She hates me." Sansa said, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"She doesn't." Gwyn said.

"She does." Sansa insisted. "She's always hated Joffrey. And now her friend is dead, and Nymeria is gone. And," Sansa paused, guilt coming over her face. "It's my fault." She whispered. Gwyn wrapped her arms around Sansa and hugged her tight.

"It's not." Gwyn told her.

"I lied." Sansa said.

"You had to." Gwyn said, a lump forming in her throat. As much as she hated saying it, the lie was necessary. Sansa was going to marry the Prince some day. She had to stay in his, and his mother's, good favor. If she didn't Gwyn feared what would happen to her sister.

"You had to lie. I know why you did it. Your sister doesn't understand, that's why she's upset. She's very hurt. She feels betrayed. But she does not hate you."

"But," Sansa whimpered. Gwyn hushed her, running a hand over her hair. She hadn't realized how torn up Sansa was over the way Arya was acting. She was always a good little actress, good at keeping her emotions hidden and putting on a neutral face.

"It will be okay. I promise." Gwyn whispered to her. She rocked the younger girl as she continued to cry, holding back her own tears.

* * *

While Gwyn had been talking to Sansa, Ned had been talking to Arya. It seemed they had both struck a chord with the girls and there was a tentative and fragile truce going on. Arya and Sansa weren't overly friendly, but they were not griping at one another like they had been. Gwyn wished the girls would sit down and talk it out. She felt they both needed the chance to explain what they were feeling to one another, but Gwyn knew it wasn't likely to happen. Even still, the last week had been a quiet one.

Gwyn had been splitting most of her time between Arya, Sansa, and Carn. She made sure she gave each girl individual time and attention every day. She was trying to help and support them the best she could. But when she wasn't with them she and Carn were out exploring the Red Keep and the capitol city. In fact, Carn was with her almost all of her waking hours.

Gwyn sighed as she looked up from the book she was reading. She was currently in the Red Keep's extensive library. It was a great deal larger than the one in Winterfell, which was relegated to a single tower. Carn was stationed by the main doors. His posture was erect, feet spread apart, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. His expression appeared casual but his eyes were darting around the library, taking everything in. His eyes met hers and he gave her a small crooked smile. She smiled back, looking back down at her book, her mind drifting back to their third day in King's Landing.

_Carn stood close behind Gwyn as they both stood in front of Ned's desk in his study. Ned was staring at them._

_"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Ned asked Gwyn quietly._

_"I thought if you knew you would send me back North. I wanted to stay with the girl's." Gwyn said, placing a hand on her stomach. She was a couple weeks shy of four months. Her stomach was subtly rounded. It could be easily hidden by the right dress. Most of Gwyn's northern dresses were a little tighter, a little more obvious. Which is why she had ordered a few new dresses in the Southern style. The draping of these dresses aided in hiding her stomach._

_"I wanted to honor our agreement, and I wanted to make sure they were okay." Gwyn said._

_"I understand that. But, it could be, " Ned paused for a moment, "dangerous if the wrong person found out you were with child." He said. "King's Landing is a nest of vipers. People have spies everywhere, and they horde away information until it is of use to them." Ned said worriedly. "Perhaps it would be best if you went back to Winterfell." _

_Gwyn gave him a level stare, her jaw set. She shook her head._

_"I want to stay the full month. I don't want the girls to feel like I'm abandoning them. You brought me with you to care for them and to watch out for them. Let me do that. No one need know I'm pregnant, not even Arya and Sansa." Gwyn said._

_"It won't be easy. What of your morning sickness? How will you hide that?" Ned asked. _

_"I think the travel was aggravating my morning sickness. I haven't been getting ill as frequently as I was on the road. I will be okay. Please Father." Gwyn begged. Ned sighed, sitting back in his chair._

_"Alright. I wish you would reconsider, but I know you won't." He said. His eyes slid from Gwyn to Carn. "Carn, I want you to be Gwynyth's personal guard. Where she goes, you go. I don't want anything happening to her or the baby." Ned said._

_"Yes, my lord." Carn said_

_"Is that really necessary?" Gwyn asked._

_"Please, don't argue. This is for my peace of mind. I'm assigning guards to the girl's as well." Ned said. Gwyn sighed, but nodded. Gwyn turned to leave, but Ned called her back._

_"Gwynyth. As we are keeping this quiet, I'm going to ask that you don't write Robb about it." Ned said. Gwyn's heart dropped._

_"But," She said._

_"Your raven could go astray." He said, looking down. "This place Gwynyth." He looked up at her. "These people. I don't trust them. Something doesn't feel right."_

Gwyn sighed as she blindly turned a page. At first she had thought Ned was being paranoid, but the more time she spent in the capitol the more uneasy she felt as well, and it had only been a week. People watched her, and her family. Everyone from the royal family down to beggars in the street watched you. Every time she caught someone staring Ned's comments about spies came to mind. She knew he was right, she couldn't write Robb, but she hated keeping this from him. She had promised him she would never keep anything from again, even if his father asked her to. And yet, here she was doing it again. She had sent off a Raven to Robb a couple days ago, and she had been purposely vague under the guise of he could read her journal when they saw each other again and didn't want to divulge too many details.

Gwyn shut her book with an audible snap and set it aside. She stood up and smoothed down her dress before turning to look at Carn. He was looking back, eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked her.

"Let's go." She said.

"Where?" He asked as she walked over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Into town. I feel like more exploring." She said. He grinned, falling into step beside her.

"Thank the Gods, I was getting bored." He said. Gwyn shook her head as they made their way through the Keep and out into the courtyard. They headed out of the main gates, the guards bowing as she passed by. She gave them a friendly smile, nodding her head. Carn snickered, glancing over his shoulder at the guards as they kept moving.

"Is it your goal to endear everyone in King's Landing to you?" He asked. She gave him an impish smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said. In truth Gwyn had been working on charming as many of the Keep staff and guards as possible, as well as King's Landing common people. Ever since her talk with Ned she had been weary of the people of the court. She hoped if anything did happen, she will have endeared herself enough to the people to get help.

As Gwyn and Carn walked along the streets she nodded and smiled at people. Only a week into her stay and she was a familiar face to them. She had made it a point to go out exploring every single day. She had dined in the local establishments, bought the local wares, talked to the people.

"Where to today?" He asked.

"To see Calvin at the Black Water Pub, I think." She said. Calvin was Pym's husband. On her second day in the capitol Pym had mentioned to her that her husband owned a pub, inherited from his father. Gwyn had decided to go to the pub and meet Calvin, dragging Pym along with her. Calvin was a sweet young man, a few years older than Pym, with reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and ruddy cheeks. She hadn't been to see him in a couple of days, and thought she might pop in.

"Right, you want to go to the pub to see Calvin." Carn said, a sly smile on his face.

"What?" Gwyn said innocently.

"You sure you don't want to go there to see that woman you met last time?" Carn asked.

She smirked. The last time they had been to the pub Gwyn had met an older woman by the name of Calliope. She was a cook on a ship, docked in King's Landing for a couple weeks. She had gray grizzled hair, dark leathery skin from spending too much time in the sun, and an array of tattoos. Gwyn had struck up a conversation with her, and was treated to a number of tales about the lands across the Narrow Sea. Towards the end of their conversation Calliope had started talking about her tattoos, and how she had learned the art of tattooing in Volantis. She had told Gwyn how she had tattooed many of the men on her ship's crew, and then offered to do one for Gwyn.

"She's a very interesting person." Gwyn finally conceded.

"Sure. You're not actually entertaining her offer, are you?" Carn asked. Gwyn merely shrugged. They walked on in silence. They were nearly to the Black Water Pub when Carn grabbed her arm and pulled her off the road to hide in the mouth of an alley.

"What is it?" She whispered. Carn, not taking his eyes off of what he was looking at, pointed. She followed his finger, her eyes finding Ned and Petyr Baelish, also known as Little Finger. He was leading Ned down the road, Little Finger completely at ease and Ned tense. As Little Finger turned to look at Ned Gwyn caught sight of his smarmy little smile. A look of revulsion came over her face. She had been introduced to Little Finger their first night in the Red Keep. Everything about him put her off, he was so oily, so slithery. She didn't trust him, and she could tell just by watching them together that Ned didn't either.

"Where do you think they're going?" Carn asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Gwyn said, leaving their hiding spot.

"My lady." Carn said urgently, jogging after her. "Should we really follow them?"

"I don't trust Little Finger Carn." Gwyn muttered as she kept her eyes on the two men. Carn sighed, but kept pace with her. They followed them all the way to a large building, hidden on a back street. There was an open balcony running the length of the building, and there were many women lounging about on it. Down below there were a few men walking about.

"What is this place?" Carn mumbled as they watched from afar.

"I think," Gwyn paused, "it's a brothel." She said, her eyes dancing back to the women on the balcony. A lot of them were scantily clad and making eyes at the men down below. Gwyn's eyes snapped to Carn as he straightened and placed a hand on his sword. Lord Stark had Little Finger pushed up against the brothel, his arm over the man's throat.

"Ned." A woman called. Gwyn's mouth fell open as she saw Catelyn leaning over the railing of the balcony. Ned's head whipped up to look at her. Gwyn watched in shock as Catelyn disappeared again and Ned followed Little Finger into the brothel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"My lady? My lady?" Carn said, trying to get her attention. "Gwyn." He said a little more loudly. Gwyn turned to look at him, eyes wide. "You okay?" He asked. Gwyn quickly schooled her features and nodded.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, should we follow them in? Should we see what's going on?" She said, turning back to look at the brothel, taking in the lounging women on the balcony once more.

"I don't know, my lady. Lord Stark didn't tell you Lady Stark was going to be here. So it's a secret. Wouldn't you storming in there upset things?" Carn said in a rare tone of uncertainty. Gwyn sighed.

"Alright."

"Talk to him about it later." Carn said. Gwyn nodded before turning on the spot and heading back the way they came, her mind buzzing with what she had just witnessed. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably as she pictured Catelyn on the balcony. Gwyn hadn't seen her since the day of Bran's fall. It felt odd to see the woman she considered her mother after so long and not speak with her. Part of her wanted to run right up to the brothel and throw her arms around her. The other part had become ambivalent towards the woman, and the entire Bran situation.

"Are you alright?" Carn asked quietly as he kept pace beside her.

"Of course." She said in an easy tone.

"You don't have to do that." He told her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do what?" She asked, glancing around them at the people in the street.

"Never mind." He said resignedly. Gwyn felt slightly bad for putting Carn off like that he had, after all, become one of her closest friends throughout their journey to the capitol. But she wasn't about to divulge what she was currently thinking and feeling at that very moment to him in the middle of the street. You never know who might be listening.

"Come." She said. "I will buy you a pint at the pub." She said. They made their way to the Black Water Pub, both completely silent. When they stepped inside the cool dark pub they were greeted warmly by Calvin, Pym's husband.

"Good day m'lady." He said happily.

"Hello Calvin." She said with a smile.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Just a pint for Carn." She said gesturing at her guard. Carn sat down at the bar as Gwyn looked around, hoping to find Calliope.

"Looking for me girlie?" A raspy voice called from a spot by one of the pubs side windows. This particular window looked out over the bay, and gave a beautiful view f its sparkling waters. Gwyn smiled as she walked over and sat down opposite of the woman. Calliope was an older woman with gray grizzled hair, tanned skin from being out at sea, and a vast array of tattoos.

"Afternoon Calliope." Gwyn said as she settled into her seat.

"Reconsidered my offer have you?" Calliope asked as she took a sip of the drink in front of her. Gwyn nodded, leaning forward on her elbows. "I thought you might." She said. Calliope bent down and grabbed a bag that Gwyn hadn't noticed sitting on the floor by the woman's chair. She plunked it onto the table, glass rattling around inside. Calliope started taking her inks and tools out. Gwyn watched with interest as she pulled out her needled instruments. They had long wooden handles like paint brushes but the needles were attached at an angle.

Gwyn picked up one of the needled instruments to take a closer look. Calliope had all different sizes of this particular instrument. Gwyn had become instantly intrigued by tattoos and tattooing after hearing Calliope's stories about Volantis and seeing her tattoos.

"So how exactly does this work?" Gwyn asked as she set down the instrument.

"I dip the needles in ink and tap them into your skin by tapping the handle with another stick or little hammer." Calliope said as she started setting up. Carn walked over with his pint and eyed the array of objects on the table.

"I can't believe you are really doing this." Carn muttered as he took a seat on the end of the table between the two of them. Gwyn shrugged as she rolled her right sleeve up.

"Tattooing was almost as common place north of the wall is it is in Volantis. My parents had them, as did my brother and his wife. Why shouldn't I? It's a piece of my heritage. If I had grown up with the Free Folk I would have gotten my first one at thirteen when I started to train to be a spear wife." Gwyn said.

"Tell me Gwyn," Calliope started, "what is the purpose of tattooing for the Free Folk?" She asked as she pulled Gwyn's arm across the table, gently twisting it about, observing her skin.

"It usually marked what groups or villages you belonged to, or represented a great feat or struggle you went through, or an occupation. Spear wives always got spear heads over their hearts. My father was a great warrior and did many battles with the crows. So he had a few commemorating that." Gwyn said. Calliope nodded sagely as she picked up a needled instrument and a little hammer. She dipped the needles in ink and held them over Gwyn's arm.

"Hold very still girlie." She said as she started tapping the ink into the skin high up on Gwyn's forearm.

"Did I tell you last time we spoke about the different tattoos of Volantis?" Calliope asked.

"No. You only mentioned them in passing." Gwyn said, wincing slightly in discomfort.

"In Volantis it is similar to what you have said of north of the wall. Freeborn citizens tattoo themselves with designs that mark their prowess in battle, or designs that are a record of their exploits." Calliope said.

"Freeborn?" Carn asked.

"Yes." Calliope said as she dipped her needles into ink again. "Most of the citizens of Volantis are slaves. It is said for every one Freeborn Volantene there are five slaves. All slaves are tattooed. You can tell what kind of slave they are by the tattoo they bear."

"What kind of tattoos?" Gwyn asked.

"A pleasure slave will have a tear drop on their cheek. The city guard have tiger stripes on their faces. Fish slaves have fishes on the their face. There are many more. But it is similar to what you said about occupational tattoos." Calliope said. Gwyn nodded, staring at Calliope's face. She had only just noticed the tear drop tattoo on the woman's cheek. Calliope glanced up at her, giving her a crooked smile.

"My husband, Gehrig, bought my freedom many years ago." Calliope told her quietly.

"Is he around today?" Gwyn asked.

"He will be in later. He said he knew you would take me up on my offer. He wants to see your finished piece." Calliope said quietly as she bent herself over Gwyn's arm.

"So, " Carn said as he squinted at the older woman, "why couldn't Gwyn choose her tattoo?" Carn asked.

"That is not the way of it young one." Calliope said, giving him an exasperated look as she dipped her needles in ink once more.

"In Volantis the Freeborn will often get patterned tattoos with lines and shapes. Different patterns mean different things. Gwyn told me a little of her past last I saw her, and I have chosen this design for her based off of what she has told me. " Calliope said.

"So what does this pattern mean? Gwyn asked eagerly. The tattoo that was taking shape was an armband around Gwyn's upper forearm. It appeared to be spear heads turned on their sides, and overlapping.

"Strength and courage." Calliope said. "This tattoo is often given to young warriors." Gwyn bit her lip and looked down at the table. She could feel Carn's eyes on her. The last time she had seen Calliope she had divulged a small amount of her story to the woman, told her of how she came to be in Winterfell and a vague version of her last meeting with her brother.

"I thought this design perfect for you as you wear that spear head necklace of your mother's." Calliope said nodding at Gwyn's necklace.

"I couldn't agree more." Gwyn said quietly as she admired the design taking shape on her skin. Not much later they were joined by Calliope's husband Gehrig, who was captain of the ship Calliope was cook to.

"I knew it." The old man murmured as he looked over his wife's shoulder. Gehrig was equally as tan as his wife, and equally as tattooed. "Good choice." He told Calliope, kissing her temple.

"I know." Calliope said smartly. Gwyn couldn't help the grin that come over her face as she watched them interact.

"From what Calli tells me you are a brave one my lady." Gehrig said quietly to Gwyn. "You deserve this." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." Gwyn said, touched. Tattooing was obviously an important tradition and right to the older couple, Gwyn was glad they were willing to share it with her.

A couple of hours later found Gwyn and Carn leaving the pub as it was nearly sundown. They bid Gehrig, Calliope, and Calvin good night.

"Would you mind telling Pym to hurry home m'lady? I'll have supper waiting for her." Calvin said as she shook his hand. He had watched over her shoulder for a time as she was tattooed and spoke with her about what she could remember of living north of the wall. It felt odd at first to talk about that sort of thing so openly. No one had ever asked her before. She supposed it was due to the fact that the people of Winterfell had many interactions' with the Free Folk, none of them good, so they weren't interested in what life was like for them.

"Of course I will." She said. After that Carn ushered out of the pub.

"We need to get back to the Red Keep before dark my lady." He said as they walked through the streets. They were fairly empty at this time of day which meant they would get back to the keep faster. Gwyn fiddled with her sleeve as she walked, making sure it was pulled down all the way and didn't stick to the salve Calliope had put on her tattoo.

"I still can't believe you got that." Carn said. He seemed to be half wary and half in awe of her.

"Like I said if I had grown up with my people I would probably already have a few." Gwyn said. "I've barely thought of it over the years. I've never seen anyone south of the wall with one before. But Calliope gave me a beautiful opportunity. How could I not take it?" She asked.

"How do you think Robb will take it?" Carn asked after a moment, laughing as a smirk came across his face. Gwyn chuckled as she shook her head.

"He will just have to learn to live with it. It's just as much a part of me now as the scars on my left arm." Gwyn said with a light tone but with an air of finality. Carn smiled as he offered her his arm. She threaded her left through his right as they walked. They were quiet for a time, the pattering of their feet the only sound heard.

"Are you going to talk to Lord Stark when we return?" Carn asked quietly. Gwyn stopped and looked up at Carn, her stomach flipping nervously.

"I'd forgotten about that." She said. Carn sighed as he pulled her along.

"I noticed." He said.

"Yes, I suppose I will." Gwyn said after a few moments.

"Do you want me there?" He asked. Gwyn shook her head.

"No. He may not even want to tell me, let alone you." She said.

"We shall see, won't we?" Carn asked.

* * *

Gwyn sat back in her chair, playing with her utensils. She could just barely hear Carn out in the hallway laughing and joking with Jory. He would be relieved of his duties for the day soon. She half wished she hadn't told him to stay away while she was talking to Ned as she could feel the nerves welling in her stomach. She did her best to push them down as she glanced around the table at the rest of Starks as they ate. Arya caught her eye and made an ugly face at her before grinning devilishly. Gwyn smiled and shook her head before looking down at her plate.

Earlier in the evening when she and Carn had arrived back at the hand's tower they had found Arya and Sansa in the main living area actually talking civilly to one another about the dance lessons Arya had started a few days ago. Carn had muttered to Gwyn that the brainwashing treatments were going splendidly, prompting Gwyn to laugh loudly and alert the girls to their presence. It didn't stay nice like that as five minutes later they were having another rousing fight about something Prince Joffrey said or did, Gwyn wasn't sure. It was hard for her delineate what anyone was saying at such a high volume.

"Gwynyth." Ned said. Gwyn looked up to see him staring at her.

"Yes, father?" She asked.

"Are you feeling alright? You've barely touched your dinner." Ned said. Septa Mordane, who was sitting to Gwyn's left, leaned over and placed her hand on Gwyn's forehead.

"Oh dear, are you ill? What's wrong?" She clucked like a mother hen. Gwyn gave the woman a half smile and gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." Gwyn said.

"You shouldn't do that. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Arya joked.

"Funny, I could say the same about you." Sansa muttered quietly. If the two girls hadn't been sitting next to one another Gwyn doubted Arya would have heard it.

"What was that?" Arya said angrily, standing up. Gwyn sighed and reached out and grabbed Arya's wrist as the girl tried to take a step closer to her sister. Gwyn yanked her back and into her lap. Gwyn wrapped her arms tight around the girl and rested her chin on top of her head.

"Relax, love, she didn't mean it." Gwyn said.

"Yes she did." Arya accused.

"Did you mean what you said about me?" Gwyn asked.

"No." Arya said grumpily.

"Then I am sure your sister didn't mean what she said. Did you Sansa?" Gwyn asked raising a brow at the red head. Sansa stared at Gwyn for a moment before sighing.

"No, of course not." She said as she placed down her flatware. "May I be excused? I suddenly find myself very tired." Sansa said to Ned. He nodded and Sansa got up and made for the stairs, disappearing up them. Septa Mordane stood as well.

"And perhaps it is time for you to go to bed as well." Septa Mordane said to Arya. The little girl sighed heavily as Gwyn released her.

"Go on, then." Gwyn said, kissing the side of her head and smoothing down her hair.

"I'm going, I'm going." Arya grumbled as she made for the stairs, the Septa close behind her. Ned sat back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes.

"Just when I think we might have peace they start up again." He muttered tiredly.

"They will get there." Gwyn assured him.

"Let's hope so." He said.

"Tired Father?" Gwyn asked.

"You've no idea." He said dropping his hand to look at her.

"Well I suppose visiting your wife in a brothel will do that to you." Gwyn said casually as she picked up her goblet to take a drink. She looked at him over the brim of her cup as she took a sip of wine. He looked surprised and slightly suspicious.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked her guardedly. She chuckled as she placed her goblet down, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't have spies following you, if that is what you are thinking. I don't have spies at all. Carn and I went out again today. We saw you and Little Finger." Gwyn said quietly, but humorously. Ned relaxed then, his body visibly deflating. "I saw her for a moment, as you were trying to strangle Little Finger." She said her tone becoming more sober. He nodded.

"What is she doing here?" She asked. Ned sighed.

"She came to tell me something very disturbing. There was an attempt on Bran's life. A man came into his room and tried to slit his throat. Cat fought him off. She brought the dagger here to King's Landing, hoping someone would be able to identify it. She had suspicions that it belonged to a Lannister." Ned said.

"Why a Lannister?" Gwyn asked, her mind drifting to that day.

"Cat found a long golden hair in the broken tower." Ned said. Gwyn's eyes widened. She remembered how Jaime had been there shortly after she found Bran, how he had helped her. Had he done something to Bran, or was it one of the others? A long golden hair suggested at least the Queen's involvement.

"Lord Baelish recognized the blade." Ned continued. "He said it was once his, but that he lost it in a bet."

"To whom?" Gwyn asked.

"Tyrion Lannister." Ned said. Gwyn blinked at him in surprise.

"I don't think Lord Tyrion had anything to do with this." Gwyn said. She had barley spoken to him in Winterfell, spending more time with his siblings, but he didn't seem the type of person to do this. She had watched him with his youngest nephew and niece, and even Rickon and Bran. He enjoyed children, he was always gentle and kind to them. Ned sighed.

"No, I don't either." He said.

"Long gold hair." Gwyn practically whispered. "That could mean," she started but drifted off.

"I know. And if she's involved that means King Slayer is as well. I wouldn't put it above them to frame their younger brother." Ned said, his tone hard, his face grim.

"Jaime was there." She said.

"What?" Ned asked.

"He was there the day of Bran's accident. He didn't go on the hunt. He pulled me away from Bran so the Maester could take him back to the Keep." Gwyn said.

"I knew he had stayed behind, but I didn't know he was there after the fall." Ned said. Gwyn nodded.

"He helped me calm down, got me back to my room. He told me my family would need me." Gwyn muttered. They were quiet, both trying to take in what this could all mean.

"Why would they do it?" Gwyn whispered. "Why would they do that to Bran?" She asked.

"He must have seen something." Ned said as he glared at his plate.

"What?" Gwyn asked.

"I don't know. But I will find out." He assured her.

"Well," she said as she stood. "This has been a harrowing conversation and I think I will retire for the night." She said as she started to walk away from the table.

"Gwynyth?" Ned called. She stopped a few feet from the stairs and turned back to look at him. "Cat, do you want to see her? She has asked after you." He said. "I could take you to her."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Too many of us being seen with Little Finger and going to his brothel could be seen as grounds for suspicion." She said. Ned sighed, his face resigned. "Good night father." She said.

"Good night." He said as she turned back to the stairs. Gwyn felt her stomach twist with emotion as she climbed them, a tear slipping down her cheek. Catelyn had asked about her.

* * *

The next morning Gwyn was startled awake by Arya and Sansa bursting into her room, Carn not far behind them.

"Gwyn, Gwyn. Wake up." Arya yelled as she took a running leap onto Gwyn's bed.

"What is it? What's wrong." Gwyn asked hurriedly as she sat up and grabbed Arya's arms, her mind automatically turning to her conversation with Ned.

"Bran is awake, a letter just arrived." Sansa said excitedly, holding out a small scroll. Gwyn's mouth fell open as she slowly released Arya and took the scroll. Gwyn unraveled it to see Robb's familiar hand.

_Everyone,_

_I bear good news. Bran has awakened. He cannot remember anything that happened, but the Maester is sure his memory will come back to him. I will keep you all up-to-date on his recovery,_

_Robb_

Gwyn laughed and grabbed Arya, pulling her into a tight hug. The little girl laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around Gwyn's neck.

"There's more." Sansa said. Gwyn turned to see Sansa holding out a still sealed scroll. "That's for you." She said, a smirk on her usually stoic face. "From Robb." She said as Gwyn took it. Arya scoffed and jumped off the bed.

"It's probably some lovey stuff." Arya muttered. "I'm out of here." She said before racing from the room. Sansa gave Gwyn a sweet smile before leaving as well. Carn stood in the door way, a smile on his face.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Library and then town?" She asked.

"So same as yesterday." He said in a teasing tone, rolling his eyes. He glanced down at the scrolls in her hand. "I'll let you get on with that." He said, winking at her before pulling her bedroom door shut. She smiled as she heard his footsteps grow faint. She set aside the first scroll and opened the second. As she unfurled it a slip of paper fell out. It was folded long ways and very thinly. She placed down Robb's letter and opened the paper to see Bran's hand writing.

_Gwyn,_

_I got your letter. Reading it was the first thing I did after waking. I'm sorry to have missed your wedding, but I understand why you and Robb hurried it along. _

_I wanted to tell you that it is not your fault, what happened to me. So please don't blame yourself. In your letter you apologized so many times, and said you felt guilt. Please don't. I don't remember what happened, but I do know I wouldn't have listened to you if you told me not to climb. I love it. And now I'll never get to do it again. I wish it had never happened. I wish I was with you. Robb told me you will be leaving the South in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to see you._

_I love you sister,_

_Bran_

Gwyn sniffled as she brushed away her tears. She held the letter to her heart, letting the fact that Bran didn't blame her sink in. Slowly, she set the letter aside and picked up Robb's.

_Gwyn,_

_No doubt you have heard by now that Bran is awake. I was so relieved when Old Nan came running into the great hall yelling about it. He is different, more subdued. His condition ways heavily on his mind. It is so much for a little child to bear. I am doing all I can for him, but he could do with a woman's care. Other than Old Nan's that is. I believe he was sorely disappointed when he awoke and mother and you were gone. Don't feel bad about that, though, it is not your fault. Mother should be here._

_I received your letter about your arrival in the capitol a few days ago. I am saddened to hear of Lady and Nymeria, and angered by the Prince. Please take care of Sansa and Arya, don't let this tear them apart._

_To respond to the last part of your letter. I miss you too. Winterfell seems so much darker with you gone. I've been counting the days until your return. At night I lay in our bed and I think of you. I wish you were in my arms. The smell of you has nearly faded from your pillow. It's starting to smell of me as I hold it too much. I'm not ashamed to tell you that sometimes I close my eyes at night and imagine you there with me, naked and beautiful. I have tried taking care of the problem that follows, but it is not the same. As soon as you return I will have you so many times, we will not leave our bed for days. Until then I will just have to make due on my own._

_I love you Gwyn, with all my heart._

_Hurry back to me,_

_Robb_

Gwyn bit her lip as she laid back against her pillows. The last part of Robb's letter had her a little flustered. She too had imagined the things he spoke of. Just last night she had imagined him there in King's Landing with her, his body moving above hers, the moonlight streaming through the window and onto his skin. She had had to take care of this little problem herself, and he was right, it wasn't the same. She missed him terribly, as did her body.

She shifted around a little as she felt a warmth start to pull deep within her hips. She sighed as she slowly let her hand drift down between her legs, her thoughts full of Robb in Winterfell doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Mid-morning found Gwyn and Carn heading for the library. Gwyn had had breakfast with Sansa and Arya out in the solar, and had spent time talking with the both of them before they both disappeared for the day. Coming down the hallway from the opposite direction was the Queen and a couple of servants. Carn and Gwyn stood to the side, bowing and curtsying respectively

"Good morning, your grace." Gwyn greeted.

"Good morning, darling." Cersei said, stopping in front of her. Gwyn straightened and looked up at her. Since arriving in King's Landing Gwyn hadn't seen much of the Queen, only glimpses. And she had to admit she was glad of it.

"Have you heard the good news, your grace?" Gwyn asked, she couldn't help herself.

"What news?" Cersei asked.

"My brother Bran has woken up, we only received the raven this morning." Gwyn said, carefully watching Cersei's face. There was a flash of panic in the Queen's eyes before she schooled her features into one of demure pleasure.

"That is wonderful darling. I'm glad to hear of it. Has he," she paused for a moment, worry breaking through her facade for a second, "said anything?" She asked. Gwyn watched as the Queen seemed to struggle with keeping her composure.

"Not much. He says he doesn't remember anything that happened." Gwyn said stoically. Cersei seemed slightly relieved as a wide smile graced her face.

"Well I'm sure that is a blessing. You wouldn't want him to remember that horror of the fall would you?" The Queen asked.

"Of course not, but these things have a way of coming back to people. I'm more than positive he will remember eventually." Gwyn said. Cersei seemed unsettled by her words.

"Well, whether he remembers or not I am glad he is awake." Cersei said.

"Thank you, your grace." Gwyn said.

"Now, please excuse me. I must be on my way." Cersei said. Gwyn curtsied again and Carn bowed. Cersei hurried off, but not before Gwyn caught worry and unease on her face.

"Did she seem off to you?" Carn asked.

"You noticed that too, did you?" Gwyn said as they started off again. She had not told Carn of her conversation with Ned the night before, so it was interesting to her that he had noticed Cersei's micro-reactions when he didn't even know to look for them. Gwyn had been hoping to get that sort of reaction out of the Queen when she told her about Bran. It only confirmed her suspicions. The Queen definitely had something to do with Bran's accident, which meant Jaime more than likely did too.

* * *

Evening found Gwyn back in the Hand's Tower. She and Carn had spent the morning in the library and then went into town to the Black Water Pub in the afternoon, as they had the day before. She spent time with Calvin, Calliope, and Gehrig again. Calliope was working on Carn, trying to get him to agree to a tattoo as well. Carn was holding strong against her, but Gwyn could tell that his resolve was starting to break. Currently Gwyn was curled up on a couch, reading through a book on Volantene culture. Calliope had her curiosity peaked with all her stories.

"My lady?" Pym called. Gwyn looked up to see her standing a few feet away, hands folded in front of her.

"Yes, Pym?" Gwyn asked.

"I have finished my chores. Is there anything else you need of me my lady?" Pym asked.

"No, you go ahead. I will see you tomorrow." Gwyn said before going back to her book. Pym nodded and started to turn away. But she stopped.

"My lady?" She called again. Gwyn looked back up at her. "I just wanted to thank you." Pym said.

"Whatever for?" Gwyn asked, brows furrowed.

"For being so kind to me and my husband, and giving him so much business. In a place like King's Landing that means a lot." Pym said, giving her a wide smile. She curtsied to Gwyn before turning and walking away. As she left Ned entered.

"Good evening my lord." Pym said, curtsying to him as well. Ned nodded at her before walking over to Gwyn, sitting down on a couch across from her. Gwyn set aside her book and unfurled her legs, placing her feet on the ground.

"What is it?" Gwyn asked worriedly.

"Cat has left for home." He said. Gwyn looked away, nodding.

"What will she do?" She asked.

"Nothing, I hope. I told her I would handle this." Ned said. Suddenly Arya burst into the room, interrupting them. She was sweaty and tired looking, and was clutching a wooden sword in her hand.

"Arya, where did you get that?" Gwyn asked, standing. She crossed the room and took the wooden sword from her sister. Arya looked uneasily at her father, who nodded.

"From my dancing instructor." Arya said.

"Your dancing instructor?" Gwyn said in an amused tone. She hefted the sword in her hand, looking from it to Ned. "Did you know about this?" Gwyn asked.

"Who do you think found the instructor for her?" Ned asked good naturedly. Gwyn laughed as she swung the sword. She hadn't wielded one in years, choosing to focus on bow and arrow after the incident with Anna, Waskar, and Daemon. The bow and arrow was more impersonal, it put more space between you and the target. She could feel Arya watching her. She looked over to see the little girl had a look of awe on her face.

"I'd forgotten you knew how to use one. Will you practice with me some time?" Arya asked excitedly. Gwyn chuckled as she tossed the sword back to Arya, the girl easily snatching it out of the air with her left hand.

"We'll see. I haven't trained with a sword in years. Now go wash up, we will be eating soon." Gwyn said. Arya dashed off as Ned stood. He had a pleased smile on his face. He walked over to her and dropped a kiss on top of her head before heading for the stairs. Gwyn couldn't help the large smile that was spreading across her face. Once trained up she felt sure Arya would be an amazing swordswoman. Gwyn walked back over to the couch and sat back down, picking up her book once more. She just hoped Arya would never have to properly use her skills in a battle. It was her wish that none of her siblings ever had to go through the pain that came with killing another human being for the first time.

* * *

The next day dawned gray and rainy in King's Landing.

"It hasn't rained once the entire time we have been here." Gwyn complained to Carn as they looked out a window in a hallway of the keep, warm humid air blowing across their faces.

"You would think the rain would break the southern heat, but it's just made things worse." Carn muttered as he wiped at his brow.

"I know. Everything is sticky." Gwyn said as they turned away from the window and headed down the hall.

"What shall we do today since we cannot go out? More time in the library?" Carn asked, rolling his eyes. Gwyn snickered.

"I thought we would explore the keep in more detail today, see what secrets she holds." Gwyn said.

"Alright." Carn said.

"And if all else fails we end up in the library." Gwyn said laughingly as Carn made a disgusted sound.

They spent most of the day walking around the keep, walking down hallways they had never been down before. As they went Gwyn was mentally mapping the keep in her head. They spoke to many of the people who worked there, servants and nobles alike. They even ran into Joffrey, who spoke courteously but distantly with them before hurrying off. It was nearing mid-afternoon when Carn started to whine at her.

"Are we done yet? Can we go back yet?" He asked, dragging his feet.

"Would you quit complaining, you sound like a child." Gwyn laughed. Carn instantly straightened and picked up his feet.

"I'm no child, I'm a guard of Winterfell." He said, deepening his voice.

"You're an idiot is what you are." She muttered.

"I heard that." He said squinting at her.

"You were supposed to." She said. He stuck his bottom lip out at her and gave her some sad eyes. "Fine, fine. We can go back." She said.

"Finally." He cried, leading her down the hall. They were nearly to the hands tower when they heard yelling.

"Look out, out of the way." A familiar voice called. A cat bolted past Gwyn, closely followed by Arya. Arya knocked into Gwyn, who just barely caught herself on the wall.

"Arya, why are you chasing that cat? Watch where you are going." Gwyn called, Carn laughed as Arya tripped as she tried to grab the cat. She got up and continued to chase after it.

"Sorry Gwyn." Arya called as she disappeared around the corner. Gwyn sighed as Carn turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, looking up at him. "Carn?" She asked. He was staring at where her hand was resting on the wall. "What is it?" She asked, looking at her hand. She had caught herself on a piece of wall that a tapestry was hanging on. Her hand had slightly pushed the tapestry aside, revealing there was wood behind the tapestry instead of the reddish stone walls of the rest of the keep.

"What do you think that is? Carn asked.

"I don't know." She said, glancing around the hallway. They were completely alone.

"Want to find out?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Gwyn said. Carn pushed aside the tapestry revealing a wooden panel. He pushed on it and it swung backwards. They looked at one another before entering, Carn closing the panel behind them. The space was small, barely large enough to fit the two of them. To their left was a set of stairs. Gwyn jerked her head at the stairs and Carn nodded her on. As they walked they kicked up large amounts of dust.

"How long do you think it's been since someone used this?" Gwyn asked before sneezing.

"Dunno, must have been years." He said, letting a finger slide across a wall, pulling up a large amount of dust. They followed the stairs down, farther and farther. At some point the temperature began to drop.

"It's cold. Do you think we're below ground level?" Gwyn asked as the stairs and walls began to get rougher in texture. Squinting through the din she could tell the color of the stone had changed from red to a dark slate.

"Feels like it." Carn said quietly. Finally the stairs leveled out and they found themselves in a small roughly hewn chamber. Carn had to duck to walk in it. As they looked around there didn't appear a way out other than the stairs.

"Where's the door?" Gwyn asked as she ran a hand over a wall.

"Maybe there isn't one. Maybe this is just a hiding place." Carn said. "Come on, we should head back, it will take forever to get up those stairs." He said. Gwyn sighed and was about to follow him when something caught her eye. Towards the far corner of the room there appeared to be an opening.

"Wait." She said. She walked over to see that part of the wall dipped back, leaving about a foot of space to squeeze through. There appeared to be a bigger chamber beyond that. Gwyn looked back at Carn to see he had come up behind her, a bit of excitement on his face.

"After you, my lady." He said playfully. Gwyn had to turn her body slightly to the side to fit through the opening. She had to hold in a laugh as Carn had to turn fully to the side and duck down to fit through.

"Shall we?" Gwyn asked.

"Where are we?" He muttered as they both looked around. They had emerged in a much larger cave. The cave itself was full of what appeared to be skulls. "Are these?" He started.

"Dragon skulls." Gwyn whispered in awe. She, like everyone else, had heard the stories of the Targaryens and their dragons. When a dragon would die they would keep the skull and adorn the King's thrown room with them.

"I wonder why they didn't get rid of them." Carn said, reaching out and running a hand over a rather large one.

"Who knows." Gwyn said as she started to walk along the wall, looking up at the skulls. On the other side of these skulls was a good deal more space and then more skulls. Almost like there was an aisle for someone to walk down between the two rows. Carn and Gwyn followed the wall, quiet as they took in the macabre sight. As they walked the skulls got smaller and smaller, and a little deformed.

As they neared the end of the row Gwyn thought she could hear waves. She exchanged a look with Carn before heading for the sound. The room just seemed to end like the room at the bottom of the stairs, but they managed to find another opening like before. They followed the cramped space out into a shallow cave. This cave was light and full of the sounds of waves and gulls. They stepped further out and realized they had been dumped out onto the bay, not far from the docks and the Black Water Pub.

"Amazing." Carn said quietly, looking around them. "There must be more than one way to get into the dragon room, they surely didn't bring those huge skulls down those tiny stairs." He said. Gwyn shook her head.

"No, I'm sure they didn't." She said.

"I can think of a few ways that passage could be useful." He said.

"Me too." She said, her mind suddenly going a mile a minute. "Me too." She whispered as Carn began to lead her towards a set of stairs up to the road, passing little children and fishmongers along the way. Gwyn doubted they were aware of the secret that laid in the cave nearby. But she was now, and she was more than sure it would come in handy in the future.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I feel like I should probably apologize for the delay between chapters. It's been somewhere in the ball park of two months since I posted. I started writing this chapter a month ago, but I for some reason couldn't bring myself to finish it until today. I've got to say though, that I think this might be one of my favorite chapters. Specifically because of some of Gwyn's lines. I can't say I will go back to updating once a week, every week. I've started grad school and a new job. But I will do my best. Please bear with me. I also would like to thank the reviewers who were messaging me about updating. Thank you for keeping on my ass.

Chapter Seventeen

Gwyn looked around the stands, barely hiding the fact that she was already bored. The first joust of the Hand's Tournament would be starting any minute now. She didn't like jousting, she didn't see the entertainment value in it. There was no art, no beauty in it. Not like sword fighting. She could watch a good sword fight for hours, and had. Memories of Robb, Jon, and Theon sparring floated through her mind, bringing a smile to her face.

"I can't believe you are leaving next week." Sansa muttered to her, her eyes glazing over their surroundings. Gwyn grimaced. They were in their third week in the south. Time had surprisingly moved quite quickly, and Gwyn found she had actually been enjoying her visit. She hadn't even realized her month was almost up until Ned had mentioned making arrangements for her at dinner the night before. Arya and Sansa had gone silent after that, both of them subdued. As Gwyn had tucked Arya into bed the younger girl had begged Gwyn to stay. It broke her heart to see Arya so distraught.

"What will I do without you?" Sansa asked. Gwyn glanced to her left. Carn was sitting beside her, with Arya on his knee. The two were chatting amiably and loudly to one another.

"I'm sure you and your sister will be just fine." Gwyn said kindly, yet quietly, leaning towards her sister. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Arya told me she wants to go with you. She said you told her before we left home that she could leave when you did." Sansa said, her tone stiff.

"That is not what I said." Gwyn said with a sigh. "When she asked me if she could leave when I did I told her we would see, that she may not want to leave with me. Did she say why she wants to leave? I would think she would not want to leave behind her dance lessons and instructor, she spends all of her time with him these days."

"I think she just misses home." Sansa said softly. "I miss home." She said, looking up at Gwyn with sad eyes. Gwyn wrapped an arm around Sansa and pulled her into her side.

"I know sweetheart." Gwyn said just as softly.

"I wish I could go back." Sansa mumbled. Gwyn raised her brows at that. Sansa looked away from her towards the stage where the royal family was seated. Gwyn followed her gaze to see she was staring at Joffrey. Joffrey shot Sansa an uncomfortable look before looking away from her, turning his nose to the air. Gwyn's eyes narrowed at the prince.

"Lover's quarrel?" An oily voice asked from their right. Sansa and Gwyn looked over to the owner. Gwyn held in a groan at the sight of Little Finger sitting down next to Sansa. Gwyn felt a jab in her side and she turned to her left to glare at Carn. He rolled his eyes at her before glancing at Little Finger. Gwyn smirked at him. Neither of them liked the council member

"I'm sorry. Do I...?" Sansa started. She hadn't been introduced to the council members as Gwyn had.

"Sansa, this is Lord Baelish. He knows," Gwyn started dryly.

"An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long, long time." He said, interrupting Gwyn. Gwyn clenched her teeth, Carn snickering beside her. She elbowed him, his laughter cutting off as he became rather winded.

"Why do they call you Little Finger?" Arya cut in. Gwyn had to stifle a laugh, instead blowing a quick burst of air through her nose.

"Arya." Sansa said in a scolding tone. "Don't be rude."

"No, it's quite alright. When I was a child I was very small." He said, turning his attention to Arya who had climbed across Carn's legs to sit on Gwyn's lap, to get closer to Little Finger and hear his story.

"And I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers." He said, giving Arya a half smile. "So, you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname." Arya opened her mouth, no doubt to give some witty retort when King Robert started yelling over the noise of the crowd.

"I've been sitting here for days. Start the damn joust before I piss myself." He yelled.

"Charming." Gwyn muttered to Carn. She really did like the King, he could be very kind and incredibly funny, but when he was like this Gwyn loathed him. She eyed the Queen as she stood and walked away. It was times like this she felt sorry for the woman.

"Gods, who is that?" Sansa asked, drawing Gwyn's attention away from the royal family and to the large man about to joust.

"Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. The Hound's older brother." Little Finger said, his eyes also trained on the man.

"And his opponent?" Sansa asked. Gwyn looked to the young man, who looked like a child next to the Mountain.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he's come." Little Finger said unimpressed. Gwyn nodded. She was just as unimpressed with this new knight. If he had been a squire that meant he didn't have very much training. But the way he strutted around, and tossed his head told her he thought highly of himself He was in for a rude awakening when the joust actually started. The Mountain looked like the type that could kill Ser Hugh with one finger.

"Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it." The King yelled. The knights headed for their sides of the jousting pitch. A horn was sounded and the two nights galloped at one another. They both missed hitting each other. They turned around and came again. This time the Mountain landed his hit. The lance hit Ser Hugh in the throat, where there was a gap in his armor. Sansa screamed, half the crowd getting to their feet. Gwyn clutched Arya tight as Ser Hugh fell backwards off his horse right in front of them. The tip of the Mountain's lance was stuck in his throat. The younger knight was gasping for air, blood bubbling from the wound in his neck and his mouth. Blood burst from his mouth a few times before he stilled, dead. Everyone was silent as two attendants dragged his body away.

"Not what you were expecting?" Little Finger asked, continuing to whisper to Sansa. Gwyn wanted to swat him away like the annoying fly that he was. Arya looked up at her, her eyes wide. Gwyn rubbed her hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her. She glanced over at Carn who had a grim look on his face.

"Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound?" Little Finger asked Sansa. Arya and Sansa both looked to him. "Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys are just born with a talent for violence. One evening Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire. Gregor's toy, wooden knight. Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted."

"Lord Baelish." Gwyn said lowly, giving him a warning look. Sansa looked queasy, Arya looked intrigued.

"There aren't very many people who know that story." Little Finger said, holding Gwyn's gaze for a moment before looking back to Sansa.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sansa said.

"No, please don't. If the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you." He said.

"Enough." Gwyn said icily, drawing their attention to her. Her face was cold as she looked at Little Finger. He raised a brow at her, surprised.

"Apologies, Lady Stark, I didn't mean to upset you or your sisters." He said smoothly.

"Well what we mean to do and what we actually do are often two very different things." Gwyn said coldly as she wrapped an arm around Sansa.

"Indeed." He said, turning his gaze to the next set of jousters. Arya tapped Gwyn's shoulder, prompting her to look down at the girl, her face softening.

"You sounded just like Mother." Arya drawled. Gwyn raised her brows.

"Just like her." Sansa agreed.

"I will chose to take that as a compliment." Gwyn said, tickling Arya's side, making the girl giggle. The three of them turned their attention back to the joust as the horn was blown yet again.

* * *

The next day found Gwyn and Arya skipping the tournament. Gwyn had decided Arya shouldn't watch anymore, not after Arya came running into her room in the middle of the night telling her she had had a nightmare about Ser Hugh and the Mountain. Instead Gwyn was sitting in on a dance lesson with Arya and her instructor Syrio Forrel. She had a slight smile on her face as she watched Arya and Syrio dance around one another, wooden swords flying. Syrio twisted his sword around Arya's, knocking it out of her hand and pointing his sword at her face.

"Dead." He drawled for the third time that day. "Again." He said. Arya huffed as she scooped up her sword in her left hand and stood in front of him, a dejected look on her face.

"Do not fret child. You have improved greatly since we started our lessons." Syrio said, circling her. Gwyn watched as he lifted his sword to strike Arya from behind but, quick as lightening, Arya spun around and lifted her sword to block him with a loud clack. "Very good." Syrio said, pride written all over his face. Arya thrust his sword away from her and backed up a few steps. She glanced at Gwyn and smiled.

"Do you want a go Gwyn?" Arya asked, turning towards her.

"The Lady knows how to use a sword?" Syrio asked with surprise.

"The Lady does." Gwyn affirmed, giving him a fond smile. This was only her second time meeting the swordsman and she found she like him a great deal. He was good for Arya. He had given her something to hold onto in the unfamiliar south. Arya held her sword out to Gwyn, who stood and took it. Her dress swished around her as she turned towards Syrio and Arya took Gwyn's spot on the stairs.

"Should you, my lady? What with your condition?" Syrio asked, his eyes darting from her stomach to her face. Gwyn froze. Nobody had noticed her pregnancy. She had been able to hide it with the right dresses with the right draping. She quickly schooled her features. She shouldn't be surprised he had noticed. He was a strangely perceptive person, he paid attention to the smallest of details. He had to, to be as an amazing a swordsman as he was. In a fight details are key.

"I would not call being in a dress a condition, Mister Forrel." Gwyn teased, making Arya laugh. Syrio opened his mouth to correct her, but she gave him a look that said they would talk later. He nodded, raising his sword as she did.

Gwyn struck first, aiming for Syrio's left side. Syrio blocked her, pushing her sword away, and stepping closer to her. Gwyn took a step back, keeping their distance the same. She parried his blows, delivering some of her own. They danced around the room, Arya cheering her on. Gwyn was breathing heavily. It had been so long since she had done this. You didn't need to be as physically fit to use a bow as you did to use a sword.

Syrio was quickly gaining the upper hand. Gwyn paid close attention to his center. The turn of a person's body could tell you what their next move was going to be. Syrio moved, aiming for her head. Gwyn blocked him, trying to twist his sword out of his hand as he had done to Arya earlier. His grasp was firm. He managed to turn her twisting motion to his advantage, twisting her sword out of her hand instead. Her sword flew out of her hand and he pointed his own at her, the tip coming to rest gently on the middle of her stomach.

"Dead." He said, his eyes flitting between her and her stomach. "You surprise me, my lady." He said, lowering his sword. "You fight well."

"Thank you." Gwyn said, turning to pick up her sword. As she stood back up Arya dashed over to her and threw her arms around Gwyn's middle.

"That was amazing. Fight me next." Arya said excitedly as she looked up at Gwyn. Syrio cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him. He shook his head.

"No child. That is enough for today. Run along. Go see if you can catch some cats." Syrio said. Arya sighed dramatically, giving Gwyn one more squeeze before running off. Gwyn had a slight smile on her face as she watched her sister leave.

"She is a very special girl." Syrio said softly, holding a hand out for Gwyn's sword.

"Yes, she is." Gwyn agreed, giving it to him.

"My lady," he started, a look of concern on his face. She put her hand up, stopping him.

"My _condition_, as you put it, is not well known. Only two other people are aware of it. It must remain that way. Do you understand, Mister Forrel?" She asked sternly. Syrio bowed to her, a charming smile on his face once more.

"Of course, my lady. But may I ask one question?" He asked. She nodded. "Why not tell the child? I believe she is well versed at keeping secrets." He said happily, referring to the fact that he was in fact teaching her swordplay and not dancing. Gwyn grimaced.

"Lord Stark believes it is best this way. When he tells me to do something I tend not to question it. He has never led me astray before." She said. Syrio nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Lord Stark is a great and wise man." Syrio said reverently, his respect for Ned evident.

"Yes, he is." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Gwyn paced back and forth nervously. It had been hours since Arya's dance lesson. The sun had already set and she still had not returned. She had sent Carn and Jory out to look for her, but both had returned without her. Normally Arya tried to be back in the Hand's Tower before sunset. When she didn't return home Ned sent half of the guard out after her.

"Oh, where is that girl? She asked worriedly. Carn watched her move back and forth from his spot on the couch, Sansa sitting next to him. Both were quiet. Suddenly there was a knock at the doors. "Enter." Gwyn called. The doors opened and two Red Keep guards escorted a dirty Arya into the main room.

"Arya." Gwyn cried, opening her arms to her. Arya ripped her arms out of the guards grips and ran at Gwyn. Gwyn swept her up into her arms, Arya wrapping her legs around Gwyn's middle. She turned to the guards, giving them a charming and appreciative smile as they stood stony faced in the doorway.

"Thank you Ser Pelion, Ser Creston." Gwyn said, calling them by name. Both men's stern expressions broke and they smiled at her.

"It was no trouble Lady Stark." Ser Creston said.

"Shall we take word to your Lord Father?" Ser Pelion asked. Gwyn shook her head.

"No, I will do it. Thank you." She said. They both nodded and left, closing the doors behind them.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Gwyn asked, turning angry as she looked at the girl in her arms. "Do you know how worried I have been?" She asked. Arya looked worriedly up at her.

"I need to talk to Father." She said quietly. Gwyn furrowed her brows.

"Well I'm sure he wishes to speak with you as well." She responded. Gwyn hefted Arya on her hip as she looked to Carn and Sansa.

"Are you alright?" Sansa asked Arya quietly.

"M' fine." Arya mumbled, looking at the ground. Gwyn looked from Sansa to Carn, seeing the worry on both of their faces.

"I'm going to take Arya to see Father in his study." Gwyn said, placing Arya on her feet and taking her hand.

"Shall I go with you, my lady?" Carn asked, standing.

"No. It's not far. We will be fine." Gwyn said.

"My lady." Carn started to insist.

"Carn." Gwyn said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"As you wish." He said, watching as Gwyn pulled Arya to the doors. She guided the girl into the hallway and to the right. Ned's study wasn't in the hand's tower, rather next to it. They walked down the hall a short ways before stopping in front of his door. Gwyn knocked, and upon Ned's call to enter opened the door. Ned was sitting behind his desk, but stood quickly when he saw Arya.

"Arya." He said, rounding his desk. "You know I had half my guard out searching for you? You promised me this would stop." He said, his tone moving from relieved to stern. Arya launched herself at her father as Gwyn shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

"They said they were going to kill you." Arya cried. There was stunned silence. Ned looked over Arya's head at Gwyn, both of them shocked by her words. He raised his brow at Gwyn who shook her head, indicating Arya had not said anything about this prior to coming to him.

"Who did?" Ned finally asked.

"I didn't see them, but I think one was fat." Arya said.

"Oh, Arya." Ned sighed, pulling one of the chairs in front of his desk around and sitting down.

"I'm not lying. They said you found the bastard and the wolves are fighting the lions and the savage, something about the savage." Arya yelled. Gwyn's eyes widened, pushing off the door.

"What bastard?" Gwyn asked, giving Ned a side-eyed look. In the last couple weeks he had been closed off and stressed. When Gwyn would ask him what was wrong he would give her a small smile and shake his head, insisting it was just the woe's of the King's Hand. She knew he had been hiding things from her. Judging by what Arya had heard it was to protect her. Ned ignored her, staring hard at his youngest daughter.

"Where did you hear this?" He asked.

"In the dungeons, near the dragon skulls." Arya answered. Gwyn's ears pricked up at the mention of the dragon room. She wondered if Arya knew about the secret entrance to the room. Carn and Gwyn had kept that little tidbit to themselves, thinking it might come in useful later on.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" Ned asked.

"Chasing a cat." Arya said lamely. Gwyn shook her head, fighting the smile that was trying to spread across her face. Now was not the time for humor. There was a knock and Gwyn stepped further away from the door as Jory poked his head in.

"Pardon, my lord. There's a Night's Watchman here begging a word. He says it's urgent." Jory said. Ned nodded, and Jory let the man in, closing the door behind him.

"Your name, friend?" Ned asked. Gwyn took in the older man, dressed all in black. She wondered if he had news of Jon. She had not heard from her brother since they left the north. She felt guilt pull at her insides, she should have been checking in with him. What if this man was here with bad news?

"Yoren, if it please. This must be your son. He has the look." Yoren said, looking at Arya.

"I'm a girl." Arya snapped. Gwyn walked over to Arya and pulled her into her side.

"And this is?" Yoren asked.

"My daughter-in-law." Ned said.

"Ah yes, evening my lady." Yoren said, nodding to her. Gwyn nodded back, a stoic look on her face.

"Did Benjen send you?" Ned asked, standing.

"No one sent me, my lord. I'm here to find men for the Wall, see if there's any scum in the dungeons that might be fit for service." Yoren said. Gwyn felt her nerves dissipate at his words. She promised herself right then that she would write to Jon that night before bed and send it off first thing.

"Ah, we'll find recruits for you." Ned said.

"Thank you, my lord. But that's not why I disturb you now. Your brother, Benjen - his blood runs black - makes him as much my brother as yours. It's for his sake I rode here so hard I damn near killed my horse. There are others riding too. The whole city will know by tomorrow." Yoren said.

"Know what?" Ned asked.

"Best said in private, my lord." Yoren said, nodding at Arya and Gwyn. Ned bent down and kissed Arya on the head.

"Go on. We'll talk more later." He said. Ned turned to Gwyn. "Take her safely to her room." Ned told her.

"Father." Gwyn started, about to insist on staying. Whatever it was that Yoren had to say was important. And if what he said was true, and that everyone would soon know, then what was the point in sending her away?

"Gwynyth, take Arya to her room." He said sternly. Gwyn sighed, staring hard at him for a moment before turning to Arya.

"Come along Arya, you heard your father." Gwyn said emotionlessly. When they exited the study they found Jory waiting out in the hall. He held his arm out, gesturing for them to walk with him.

"How many guards does my father have?" Arya asked him.

"Here in King's Landing? Fifty." Jory said.

"You wouldn't let anyone kill him, would you?" Arya asked. Jory looked over Arya's head to Gwyn. What he saw in her face must have worried him because he was very gentle when he responded to Arya's question.

"No fear on that count, little lady." He said. Arya reached up and took Gwyn's hand, giving it a hard squeeze. Gwyn squeezed it back, fear and worry bubbling inside her.

* * *

Catelyn took Tyrion Lannister hostage. That is what Yoren came to tell Ned. Gwyn was laying in her bed in shock, Arya nestled beside her. After meeting with Yoren, Ned had come directly to Gwyn to tell her what happened, since she was the only one of his children who had known that Catelyn was traveling in the first place. Gwyn couldn't believe it. Catelyn Stark was not a rash person, she didn't make decisions based off of emotion. This was completely out of character for her. Gwyn sent a silent prayer out to the Gods to keep Catelyn safe, hoping the prayer would reach them even though she was in the heart of the capital city and nowhere near a godswood, let alone a tree.

Arya shifted next to her as the morning light filtered through the curtains. It was nearing mid-morning but her sister was still asleep. Arya had taken to slipping into bed with Gwyn more and more recently, suffering from nightmares. This time she had dreamt that Ned had been killed by a faceless fat man in a room full of dragon skulls. Gwyn twisted her head around when she heard her door click open. Sansa slipped in. She quietly tip-toed over to the bed and sat down at Gwyn's hip. Sansa looked worriedly down at her sister's. The night before Arya had pulled Sansa into Gwyn's room to tell her what she had heard in the dragon room.

"How is she?" Sansa asked as Arya snuggled closer to Gwyn, sighing in her sleep.

"She had a nightmare about someone killing father. She was terrified." Gwyn said tiredly, running her hand up and down Arya's back. Sansa bit her lip and looked down at her lap. Gwyn reached out and took her hand.

"It's not going to happen. He is protected." Gwyn assured her, just as she had assured Arya during the night. Sansa nodded, clutching her hand. There was a hurried knock at the door, making Sansa and Gwyn jump, and Arya jerk awake. Before Gwyn could bid whoever enter the door opened, revealing a worried looking Carn.

"I'm sorry my ladies, but you must get up and get dressed. All three of you must pack your things." The three of them stared at him in shock. "Now." He said loudly. Sansa immediately jumped off the bed and walked quickly to the door, brushing past him. Arya and Gwyn sat up, and Gwyn gave the younger girl a smile.

"Go on, it's alright." She assured her. Arya looked wearily from Gwyn to Carn before following her sister out. As soon as Arya was gone Gwyn's smile fell, replaced by a scowl.

"Get in here, and close the door." She ordered Carn. He immediately did as she said. "You are going to tell me exactly what is going on, and I mean _exactly_ what is going on. No hemming and hawing, and being vague. Do you understand me?" She asked. Normally she would never take such a tone with him, but she knew the way he had just told them to pack had scared the girls.

"Your father told Jory to get you three packed and ready to go as soon as possible. Jory told me to tell you, while he went and handled the rest of the household. Lord Stark wants to head out quickly, everyone else will follow behind later if they have to." Carn said.

"Why? What has happened?" Gwyn asked, her mind turning to Catelyn. What had happened now?

"I honestly don't know. Please, Gwyn." Carn pleaded. Her ire fell at his tone and expression.

"Alright. Go, supervise Arya. The girl can't pack worth a penny." Gwyn said as she climbed out of bed. Carn nodded, leaving. Once the door was closed Gwyn jumped out of bed and stripped out of her sleep dress. She crossed the room to go to her wardrobe. Her naked reflection in the mirror over her vanity made her pause. She turned to the side, taking in her growing stomach. It still wasn't huge like she had seen on other pregnant women. It was a small bump. She was about four months along, and knew that this was a tipping point. She was barely able to keep it hidden at this point.

Gwyn ran a gentle hand over the bump, a loving smile coming across her face. She didn't know what was happening, why they were suddenly leaving the south, but she was glad to go back. She was supposed to head back next week, but in her opinion the sooner she saw Robb the better. She hadn't gotten any more letters from him. He was more than likely sticking to journaling as she was. She thought often of him, especially at night when she was alone in bed. Although, she hadn't been able to take care of her need as of late what with Arya staying with her.

She shook herself out of the trance she had fallen in, looking at her bump. She walked to her wardrobe and proceeded to get dressed. As she laced up her boots a knock sounded at her door again, this time calmer.

"Enter." Gwyn called as she stood up. Pym poked her head in.

"Jory has told me to come and help you pack. He says you all are leaving." Pym said worriedly, closing the door. "What is happening my lady? I thought you were not leaving until next week. I thought we would have more time." Pym said sadly as she pulled Gwyn's trunk from under her bed.

"I don't know what is happening, Pym." Gwyn said as she looked at her servant turned friend. "It's not just me leaving. Carn came and told me and my sister's to pack, that Father is taking us home." She said as she pulled some of her clothes out of the wardrobe and brought them over to the bed.

"Do you think it has something to do with Lady Stark and Lord Lannister?" Pym asked.

"That's gotten out, has it?" Gwyn asked with a sigh. Pym nodded as she folded some of Gwyn's clothes. "Wonderful."

"It's alright, my lady. It will sort itself out." Pym said. Gwyn couldn't bring herself to be as optimistic as Pym.

* * *

For the second time in two days Gwyn found herself pacing the main room of the hand's tower. All of their things were packed and waiting, ready to go. Sansa and Carn were once again watching her from the couch. What made this time different was that Arya was perched on Carn's knee, and they were waiting on Ned instead of Arya.

"Would you please sit down?" Carn asked quietly. "Worrying this much can't be good for you." He said pointedly. Gwyn knew he meant to say 'worrying this much can't be good for the baby.' She took a deep, cleansing breath before walking over to the opposite couch. Just as soon as she sat down the door burst open, making her jump back up. Grand Maester Pycelle led the group in. He was closely followed by a group of Red Keep guards. They were holding up a bleeding and unconscious Ned between them.

"What happened?" Gwyn demanded.

"Father." Sansa and Arya cried in unison, jumping up. Carn stood, his face grim as he kept his eyes trained on Ned.

"Please, my lady, all will be explained." Pycelle wheezed as he guided the guards upstairs. "Careful with him now." He ordered. The door shut, making Gwyn look over. King Robert was standing there, watching the procession disappear up the stairs. He was red faced, his hair frazzled, as usual. Gwyn stepped toward the King, her expression anxious. She could feel the telling pressure building in the base of her skull. She had been so good during their time in the capitol. She hadn't had a single panic attack. Any time she felt one start she had managed to keep herself calm. But this, the sight of her father a bloody mess, was stirring one up, and she wasn't sure she could hold it off.

"What happened?" She asked again, this time more pleading. Robert's eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"There was a confrontation in town." He said, holding his hand out to her. She quickly stepped forward and took it. He pulled her into the solar, away from the girls and Carn.

"Gwyn?" Arya called, her voice higher than usual.

"It's alright, stay with Carn love." She said as she went with the King. They stopped out of sight of the others.

"The King Slayer confronted Ned about the imp. He attacked him with a slew of guards. Killed his men, including Jory Cassel." Robert said lowly. Gwyn bit her lip and closed her eyes, pressing her hands nervously to her stomach. She could feel herself warring with her emotions, the attack trying to take over. She swallowed audibly.

"Why would Jaime do that?" She asked, her eyes flickering open. "I mean, I understand he would want his brother back, but to attack the Hand of the King in the middle of town in broad daylight?" She asked. "King Robert?" She asked. He was staring at her, or rather her stomach. She looked down to see that her pressing her hands to her stomach had pulled the fabric of her dress taught, revealing her baby bump.

"Your Grace." Gwyn quietly prodded. Robert blinked and looked up at her. "Why would Jaime do that?" She asked again, hoping to curb his questions as she smoothed her dress and tucked her arms tight against her sides.

"I fear it may be partially my fault. Ned and I had a rather boisterous disagreement during the small council meeting this morning. I told him to leave, run back to Winterfell." He said. Gwyn's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't mean it." He continued quickly with exasperation. "Ned' my best friend, of course I want him here. King Slayer must have taken this fight as license to attack." Robert said. "I am sorry this happened my dear."

"I guess I know now why we had to hurry to pack this morning." She said quietly. Robert raised his brows.

"He really was going to leave?" He asked.

"Yes sire." Gwyn said. Robert nodded, a sad and regretful look coming over his visage. He sighed, running a hand down his face. He finally looked at her, nodding at her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly. Gwyn bit her lip.

"About four months, your grace." She said. He nodded. Suddenly a sly smile came over his face.

"Had a little pre-marital fun, did you?" He teased. Gwyn could feel her cheeks flush. "It's alright Gwynyth. You're not the first, or the last to do it." He said.

"Yes, your grace." She said, embarrassed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to put her at ease. "I must ask you not to speak of it sire." She said quietly. "Few know. My Lord father wishes it to stay this way." She said. Robert nodded, his face serious.

"Of course, my girl. Now, you must tend to your sisters. Get them settled back in. You all will not be leaving. I will speak with your father about this matter when he awakes. For now, rest." Robert said before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Gwyn's cheek. Gwyn was shocked into silence by his actions, she simply watched him walk away. She barely heard him mutter something to the others before his footsteps faded, presumably heading up to Ned's chambers. Gwyn cleared her throat, smoothing her dress down. She took a deep steadying breath before exiting the solar herself, determined to stay strong and calm for her sisters.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Gwyn waited patiently outside of her father's chambers. Mere moments before the Queen had exited, her face adorned by a red mark she had no doubt the King had bestowed upon her. Now the King was left alone with Ned inside, most likely speaking about all that had occurred. The day before, Jaime had attacked her father, killing all guards who were present including Jory. Gwyn felt a painful tug at her heart at the thought of her dead friend. She pushed the emotion down, unwilling to give into her grief. She must keep a clear head, for the safety of her family, her unborn child and herself. King's Landing was quickly becoming a dangerous place to be. Suddenly the door opened, the King standing in its wake.

"The Targaryen girl." She heard her father say. Gwyn's ears perked up. Why would they be discussing the Targaryen's? She knew that two of them still survived, somewhere beyond the sea, but what did they matter now? She pushed away her curiosity at the King's next words.

"Seven hells. Don't start with her again. The girl will die and I'll hear no more of it. Put on the badge. And if you ever take it off again, I swear to the Mother I'll pin the damned thing on Jaime Lannister." Robert blustered before shutting the door behind him with a sharp snap. He sighed heavily, looking at the floor.

"Your grace?" Gwyn said quietly. He looked up at her, his expression falling into one of fondness. He held a hand out to her. She was quick to take it, not wanting to upset him further.

"Visit with him. I'm sure he will be glad to see you." Robert said softly.

"Yes sire." Gwyn said. Robert patted her hand, encasing it with both of his own.

"I shall see you in a few of days, dear girl." He said, before dropping her hand and turning to leave.

"But, where are you going, your grace?" She asked.

"Hunting." He said simply, with a slight laugh, before walking away. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she watched him go. She turned to her father's door and walked up to it, knocking lightly.

"Come in." He called. She eased the door open and popped her head inside.

"Gwynyth." He sighed, a tired smile on his face. She smiled back entering and closing the door behind her. She walked over to his bed and sat down at his hip. She went to take his hand but found it was clenched around the Hand of the King badge. She raised her brow at it, glancing up at Ned.

"Things have changed." He said.

"I heard." She said, gesturing at the door where the King had stood. He sighed heavily.

"We will stay." Ned said, prompting Gwyn to nod. "Or, I will stay." He continued. "You will still be leaving. You and Arya, and Sansa if I have anything to say about it."

"Father." Gwyn said uneasily, giving him a side eyed look. He put his hand up, silencing her.

"Please do not argue with me. I've no strength for it at the moment." He said, letting his hand fall limply to the bed. "The King is going on a hunt. He is leaving me to rule in his stead. If I say you and your sisters are allowed to leave, then you will leave. I will not allow you three to be put in harm's way anymore than I already have." He said, his eyes slipping shut, his expression tortured.

"No one has tried to harm us." She assured him, placing her hand over his, covering the badge completely.

"Not yet." He breathed, his eyes fluttering open. "Not yet." He said again. "But they will try, of that I am sure. The King Slayer's attack was retaliation for your mother's," he paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Stupidity." Gwyn offered.

"Brashness." Ned corrected, giving her a disapproving look. Gwyn held his gaze, refusing to back down. She truly believed Catelyn acted stupidly. "The King has ordered me to have the Imp released. I think he believes once that has been done all will go back to what it was. But it will not." Ned said shaking his head. "It cannot. The Lannisters and Starks have always been at odds, always had a shaky peace. And now the dam has broken. I see only more bloodshed in our future." Ned said. Gwyn swallowed heavily, and looked down at their linked hands.

"I want you to quietly prepare your sisters for travel. The sooner you three leave this gods forsaken place the better." He said.

"Yes father." Gwyn whispered.

* * *

"When are you gonna tell him?" Theon questioned. Robb kept his eyes trained on Bran. Today was Bran's first day back on a horse since his accident. Earlier that morning, before setting out for the Wolf's Wood with Bran and Theon, a raven had arrived from King's Landing, from Carn. His father was attacked in the streets of the capitol by the King Slayer. He was left badly wounded and was abed. His guards, including Jory, were slaughtered. Robb shifted uneasily on the bench he and Theon were sat on.

"Blood for blood." Theon growled.

"Come on." Bran encouraged his horse, smiling widely, completely unaware of the conversation.

"You need to make the Lannisters pay for Jory and the others." Theon prodded.

"You're talking about war." Robb snapped, his body tensing.

"Woohoo." Bran yelled as he cantered about.

"I'm talking about justice." Theon insisted. Robb paused, watching Bran. His mind turned to the South, to his father, his sisters, his wife. Carn's letter had barely mentioned the last three, stating they were well and safe, and that Gwyn was taking care of Sansa and Arya. Nothing else. He missed his family. He missed his wife even more. Every night he longed for her. Every day he was distracted by thoughts of her. It felt like an eternity since she left the North. It had been weeks since they had corresponded. His immediate thoughts after reading Carn's letter had been of her. He had wanted to ride for the South, to take her away. Logically he knew this was not the correct action to take.

"Robb." Theon prodded.

"Only the Lord of Winterfell can call in the bannermen and raise an army." Robb finally responded.

"A Lannister put his spear through your father's leg. The Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no one can touch him." Theon said.

"Woohoo." Bran yelled again, interrupting him.

"You want me to march on Casterly Rock?" Robb asked.

"You're not a boy anymore. They attacked your father. They could harm your sisters, your wife. They already started the war. It's your duty to represent your House when your father can't." Theon insisted.

"And it's not your duty, because it's not your House." Robb ground out. They were both silent as they stared at one another. Robb could read hurt in his friends face.

"It is as much my House as it is yours. They are as much my family as they are yours. I'm worried for them too. I'm worried for Gwyn. Don't act like you are the only one." Theon said quietly, losing all of his usual bravado. Robb felt guilt overtake him, ripping at his insides. He knew Theon cared a great deal for his family, in particular Gwyn. They were siblings, related in every way but blood. Robb clenched his jaw as he looked around the clearing, suddenly fully aware of how quiet it had become. He stood, worry filling him as he realized Bran was gone.

"Where's Bran." He breathed out. Theon stood, drawing Robb's gaze. A hard mask of indifference had slipped across his friend's face.

"I don't know. It's not my house." He drawled before walking away. Robb felt like he had been punched in the stomach, all his breath leaving him. He knew he would have to speak with Theon later, make things right. Gwyn would kill him if he didn't. For now he had to find Bran. He quickly set off, tracking his brother's horse through the woods.

* * *

The day after her father awoke found Gwyn in court, watching from the side as her father sat upon the iron throne, Carn close behind her. Ned was still pale, still weak. And yet he sat there, stony faced and strong, his hands resting on top of his new walking stick as he listened to the peasants tale. Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, a Lannister man, had led an attack on the peasant's village, laying waste to it and its people. And he had left behind a sack of fish, the sigil of house Tully. This was a warning, to the Starks and anyone associated with them. Return the Imp, or bear the consequences.

"If the Lannisters were to order attacks on villages under the King's protection it would be," Maester Pycelle started.

"That would be almost as brazen as attacking the Hand of the King in the streets of the capitol." Lord Baelish cut in, exchanging looks with Ned. Gwyn's stomach twisted uncomfortably. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the banister she was standing behind. The Lannisters were growing too confident, too foolhardy. They had the power here, they knew it, Ned knew it, everyone knew it. This was a delicate balancing act they found themselves in. One wrong move, and Gwyn was sure war would break out. She willed her father to speak, to come up with some piece of wisdom as he was so apt at doing in times of trouble. Finally he spoke.

"I cannot give you back your homes or restore your dead to life." He started. "But perhaps I can give you justice, in the name of our King, Robert. Lord Beric Dondarrion." He called. Lord Beric stepped forward from the crowd of onlookers. "You shall have the command. Assemble 100 men and ride to Ser Gregor's keep." Ned ordered.

"As you command." Ser Beric said. Gwyn bit her lip as she watched Ned struggle to his feet, leaning heavily on his stick.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I charge you to bring the King's justice to the false knight Gregor Clegane and all those who shared in his crimes. I denounce him and attaint him." Ned said. Murmurs and gasps sounded throughout the hall, the onlookers all turning to one another in shock and outrage. Gwyn leaned farther forward, wishing Ned would stop. This wasn't what she had in mind when she had willed him to speak.

"I strip him of all ranks and titles, of all lands and holdings, and sentence him to death." Ned finished. Gwyn felt like she was going to be sick, a sense of dread and foreboding coming over her. This would not end well, she was sure.

"My Lord." Maester Pycelle cried, standing. "This is a drastic action. It would be better to wait for King Robert's return." Gwyn couldn't help but agree. Her father was acting brashly, something she had never seen before. She was sure he was thinking of the threat, the bag of fish. She was sure he felt he was doing what was right, stabbing back at the Lannisters. But he surely wasn't thinking clearly, his worry for his family overshadowing logic and reason. It was so unlike him.

"Grand Maester Pycelle." Ned said calmly.

"My Lord." Pycelle said.

"Send a raven to Casterly Rock. Inform Tywin Lannister that he has been summoned to court to answer for the crimes of his bannermen. He will arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown and a traitor to the realm." Ned declared. He slowly, but surely, climbed down the steps at the foot of the iron throne, leaving Pycelle watching him open mouthed. Lord Baelish stood, putting his quill and book on his seat before quickly following Ned. Gwyn stepped away from the banister, turning to look at Carn. He was looking back at her, his face empty of expression, but his eyes fearful.

"Come." She ordered quietly, walking around him and leading him out a side entrance of the hall. She walked quickly, leading him back to the Hand's tower. She hadn't let the girls unpack as the King had wished her to do. Ned wanted them to leave, and leave they would. It was just a matter of when now. When was the best time? The girl's were antsy and nervous, Sansa in particular. In the mere days since her father's attack she had done an almost complete about face, or had appeared to do so. She had wanted to leave, but now she was acting like she wanted to stay. Gwyn believed her father's attack had scared her nto submission. She was afraid of angering the Lannisters, or anyone else who had the power to hurt her family. Gwyn had not told the girls that Ned wished for them all to leave, fearing if she did Sansa would fight her on it.

Gwyn led Carn through the halls and finally into the main room of the Hand's tower, Sansa and Septa Mordane's voices floating to them from the solar.

"You wear your hair like a real southern lady now." Septa Mordane commented.

"Well, why shouldn't I? We're in the South." Sansa quipped.

"It's important to remember where you come from. I'm not sure your mother would like these new styles." Septa Mordane said.

"My mother isn't from the North." Sansa said.

"I'm aware of that."

"Why do you care? Do you even have hair under there?" Sansa snapped. Gwyn grimaced, starting to move towards the solar.

"Yes, I have hair." Septa Mordane said calmly.

"I've never seen it." Sansa said.

"Would you like to?" The Septa asked, stopping Gwyn short. She could hear Carn chuckling quietly behind her. She elbowed him to be quiet.

"No. Where are you from anyway? The North or the South?" Sansa asked impudently.

"I come from a very small village in," Septa started.

"Oh, wait. I just realized I don't care." Sansa said. Gwyn's mouth fell open in shock. She had never heard Sansa speak so.

"Sansa." Septa Mordane scolded.

"Septa." Sansa mocked.

"Now you are being rude." The Septa scolded. Gwyn quickly walked into the solar, both Sansa and Septa Mordane quieting. The Septa gave her a sweet smile, while all the blood drained from Sansa's face at the sight of her older sister. Gwyn raised a disapproving brow at the younger girl. She opened her mouth to speak when the front door in the main room opened, prompting Gwyn to turn and see who it was. It was Joffrey. He strode purposefully across the room, his eyes glazing over Carn and landing on Gwyn.

"My Lady Stark." He greeted her stiffly.

"My Prince." She greeted back. He turned to Sansa, who had risen to her feet with Septa Mordane, and bowed to her.

"My Lady. I fear I have behaved monstrously the past few weeks." He said, pulling out a necklace and showing it to her. "With your permission?" Gwyn held in a snort as Sansa turned, smiling, allowing Joffrey to fasten the necklace around her neck. Gwyn couldn't believe the nerve of the little shit, trying to buy Sansa. Gwyn narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sister, wondering if the girl was buying into the Prince's charade. Sansa turned and looked at Joffrey.

"It's beautiful, like the one your mother wears." She said.

"You'll be Queen someday." Joffrey said. _Not if I have anything to say about it_, Gwyn thought to herself. She would never let her sister marry him, and neither would Ned. Not now. "It's only fitting you should look the part." He continued. Joffrey looked down at the floor in mock contrition before looking back up at Sansa. "Will you forgive my rudeness?" He asked.

"There's nothing to forgive." Sansa simpered. And just like that she was back under his spell. Gwyn couldn't believe it. She felt her stomach rolling as Sansa looked up at Joffrey, a sweet smile on her lips.

"You're my lady. One day we'll be married in the throne room. Lords and ladies from all over the Seven Kingdoms will come, from the last hearth in the North to the Salt Shore in the South, and you will be Queen over all of them." Joffrey crooned. Gwyn glanced at Septa Mordane, seeing her skepticism mirrored in the older woman's face.

"I'll never disrespect you again. I'll never be cruel to you again. Do you understand me? You're my lady now, from this day," he started, reaching out and caressing Sansa's cheek, "until my last day." He said. Joffrey stepped forward, placing a short kiss on Sansa's lips. Gwyn swallowed down bile as they pulled apart, Sansa beaming at him. She felt Carn place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, seeing a determined set to his jaw, steel in his eyes. The things that Joffrey had said would not come to pass.

It was not long after this that Joffrey departed, Sansa walking him to the door. Before leaving he turned his gaze on Gwyn. He smiled at her, it not quite reaching his eyes. She could see something more sinister and unsettling floating there, just below the surface.

"Until later, my sister." He said. She was quick to school her features, bestowing a wide and hopefully convincing smile upon the boy.

"Until later, my brother." She responded. As the words passed her lips she had to restrain herself from completely biting off her tongue. The sick words making her feel like she would surely burn in one, if not all, the seven hells. Joffrey turned and left, the door closing behind him. Immediately she let her smile drop, and she turned a steely glare on her sister, who was staring dreamily at the door.

"Sansa." Gwyn practically growled. The girl did not respond. Gwyn stepped up in front of her, blocking her view of the door. She placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders and shook her slightly. "Sansa." Gwyn said again. Sansa's eyes snapped up to her face, her expression melting away, replaced by one of surprise and slight fear. Gwyn was unsure what her own expression looked like, but she was sure it was not a good one.

"You cannot believe a word he says. He is a sneaky little liar, a snake in the grass, a stalking lion. You cannot trust him." Gwyn said lowly. Sansa pulled herself from her sister's grasp.

"How would you know? You don't even know him." Sansa spat out.

"Neither do you." Gwyn said calmly. Sansa's fight fell away, her shoulders slumping slightly. Gwyn could see the fear building in the girl. She was torn, Gwyn could clearly read that. She was doing what she thought was right. She knew she couldn't upset Joffrey, if she did bad things would happen. At the same time she didn't want to believe him to be as monstrous as he truly was. She still had a soft spot for him.

"What do I do?" Sansa asked, her eyes slowly filling with tears. Gwyn stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, shushing the crying girl.

"It will all be alright. Just promise me, when the time comes, you will listen to me and father. We know what is best. Promise me Sansa." Gwyn insisted. Sansa nodded, too overcome by her tears and fear to verbally answer her.

"Shh, Sansa. Don't cry. I won't let anything happen to you." Gwyn assured her. "This is my promise to you."

* * *

That evening Gwyn, Sansa, and Arya congregated in their father's room. He wished to speak with them. Gwyn stood near the door, behind their father, while Sansa and Arya sat on his bed. She had a feeling she knew what he wished to talk about, and she was ready to help him.

"I'm sending the three of you back to Winterfell." He stated.

"What?" Sansa asked quickly. Arya just stared at her father for a moment, before looking at Gwyn, her expression conflicted.

"Listen." Ned said.

"What about Joffrey?" Sansa demanded. Gwyn grimaced, she had hoped after their earlier talk that Sansa was coming back around, but she still worried for the prince. Arya's head snapped around to look at her sister in incredulity before looking at Ned, worry painting her features.

"Are you dying because of your leg? Is that why you're sending us home?" She asked.

"What? No." Ned said, slightly confused. Gwyn had to hold in a snicker at his rarely used tone of voice.

"Please, father." Sansa begged.

"You can't. I've got my lessons with Syrio. I'm finally getting good." Arya insisted. Gwyn raised her brows. She had foreseen Sansa being an issue, but not Arya. She had underestimated how attached the girl had become to her dancing instructor.

"This isn't a punishment. I want you back for your own safety." Ned said.

"Can we take Syrio back with us?" Arya asked. Gwyn personally thought that was a good idea. But she wasn't sure Syrio would go for it.

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher." Sansa snapped.

"Sansa." Gwyn said warningly, finally deciding it was time to step in.

"What?" Sansa wailed. "I can't go. I'm supposed to marry Prince Joffrey. I love him and I'm meant to be his Queen and have his babies." Sansa said.

"Seven hells." Arya muttered.

"You silly girl." Gwyn said, shaking her head. "You know nothing of true love. You're infatuation with him is blinding you to who he really is. Did you not listen to me at all earlier?" She snapped. Gwyn felt slightly guilty as she saw Sansa's face fall. She didn't want to hurt the girl, but she needed a cold hard dose of reality.

"When you're old enough," Ned cut in, shooting Gwyn a reproving look, "I'll make you a match with someone who's worthy of you. Someone brave, gentle, and strong." Ned said.

"I don't want someone brave, gentle, and strong. I want him." Sansa cried. Gwyn bit her lip, trying not to laugh, and noticed the others suppressing smiles. She was sure Sansa did not realize what she just said about Joffrey. "He'll be the greatest King that ever was, a golden lion, and I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair." She said. Gwyn furrowed her brows.

"The lion's not his sigil, idiot. He's a stag, like his father." Arya corrected, giving Gwyn's own thoughts voice.

"He is not. He's nothing like that old drunk King." Sansa sneered. Gwyn looked to Ned, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Go on girls. Go to your rooms and check to make sure all of your things are packed." He said distractedly, limping away from them.

"Wait." Sansa cried. Arya grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on." The younger girl insisted.

"But it's not fair." Sansa said. Gwyn chuckled as Arya dragged her sister from the room, leaving Gwyn and Ned alone.

"Father?" Gwyn called as Ned sat down. He looked up, slightly surprised to still see her there. "Are you alright?" She asked, referring to his distracted countenance. "Is it your leg?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm fine, Gwynyth. Please go supervise your sisters." He said tiredly as he pulled a large book towards him. She shot the book a curious look before nodding, not willing to push her luck. If she was meant to know what he was thinking he would tell her. She turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Now that she was in the hall she could hear Sansa and Arya's squabbling. She looked down at the floor with a sigh, shaking her head. She set off for Arya's room, where the noise was coming from. She opened the door to find Arya standing on the bed, swinging her sword, Needle, about while Sansa paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"How can he do this to me?" Sansa shrieked.

"Oh pipe down." Arya yelled back, pretending to stab an invisible foe.

"Arya Stark, you come down from that bed this instance, and put Needle away. What if you fell and hurt yourself?" Gwyn scolded, suddenly very much feeling like Catelyn. Arya and Sansa both froze.

"Yes mother." Arya drawled after a moment, climbing carefully off the bed.

"Should we start calling you Catelyn?" Sansa asked, garnering a smile from her older sister. Arya snickered as she put away the sword. For a moment Gwyn felt like everything was right, and good. This is what she wanted for them. Lightness, teasing. But the moment was quickly smashed when Sansa spoke up again.

"Please Gwyn. You have to speak with father. I can't leave." Sansa insisted.

"Me neither." Arya stated. Gwyn was still surprised by that development.

"What going on with you two? Mere days ago you were both begging me to leave, and now you want to stay?" Gwyn asked, exasperation clear in her voice. Arya sighed heavily as she flopped onto the bed, Sansa coming to sit next to her.

"I miss home." Arya finally said.

"Me too." Sansa conceded. "I miss Winterfell."

"I miss the Godswood." Arya said.

"And my room." Sansa said.

"And Mother." Arya said.

"And Bran." Sansa said.

"And Robb." Arya added softly, her eyes falling on Gwyn. Gwyn let her strong mask slip from her face. She too missed these things, especially Robb. In the last few days she had refused to let herself think of her husband, knowing if she did she would break down. She wished he was here with her, to hold her, to tell her everything was alright, to be strong for her. But he wasn't, and she had to be strong for herself. Strong for her family.

"But if we left," Arya started, "I would miss Syrio. I would miss my lessons. I would miss running around the Red Keep, chasing cats." She laughed out lamely. Sansa chuckled quietly.

"I would miss the warm. The blue skies. The soft breeze. The beautiful colors. The excitement of the court." Sansa said.

"But not Joffrey?" Gwyn questioned. Sansa froze. Arya stared at her.

"I would miss him too." Sansa said uneasily. Arya sat up and climbed on her knees, leaning towards her sister.

"No you wouldn't. Admit it. You wouldn't miss him. You don't love him. You're scared of him. You're scared of what he could do to you, to us. Sansa admit it. Admit it." Arya said, her voice getting louder and louder.

"I can't." Sansa yelled, tears starting to fall down her face. Arya leaned back slightly, silenced for the moment. "I can't." Sansa gasped out.

"Oh Sansa." Gwyn murmured, coming to sit on her other side. She wrapped the crying girl in her arms, gesturing for Arya to join them. Instead of wrapping her arms around Sansa like Gwyn had expected her to do Arya climbed into her sister's lap, leaning her forehead against the redhead's cheek. Gwyn moved her arms to comfortably bring Arya into the embrace.

"Yes you can." Arya whispered emotionally. "You can." She insisted. Sansa shook her head. "I would protect you." Arya said. Gwyn looked between the two girls stunned. "Me and Needle." A small smile formed on Gwyn's face.

"Oh that blasted sword." Sansa said with humor, blinking quickly as her tears slowed. Gwyn was struck again by how much she wanted this to last, the lightness, the love. She wished she could freeze these small moments forever and hide them away, save them for the truly horrific days.

"Gwyn." Sansa asked, bringing Gwyn out of her thoughts. She looked down at her sisters, both looking up at her with sadness in their eyes.

"We're really leaving aren't we? We don't get a choice." Sansa said.

"I'm afraid not love." Gwyn said, running her hand up and down Sansa's back.

"But what will happen to Father if we do leave?" Arya asked, suddenly panicked. "He didn't say he was leaving too." Arya said. Gwyn grabbed Arya's hand tightly.

"It will be alright." She nodded, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince them. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Theon stared down at the wildling woman in incredulity. They had brought her back after she, and some of her comrades, had attacked Bran in the woods. They were putting her to work. She was currently kneeling on the floor, cleaning and questioning everything he said.

"You having a go at me? Is that it?" He asked her, crossing his arms and raising his brows.

"I just don't understand how you Southerners do things." She said with a shrug.

"I'm not a Southerner." Theon insisted.

"You're from south of the wall. That makes you a Southerner to me." She said. Theon was tongue tied for a moment, his mind flashing back to his sister, to Gwyn.

_If you're from south of the wall, than you're a Southerner. Deal with it Greyjoy._ Gwyn's voice ran through his head. Longing and nostalgia filled his chest. She had barely been gone two months, but he felt like everything was different. His world was changing. He pushed those thoughts away, as he squinted at the woman, Osha.

"You're an impudent little wench, aren't you?" He asked.

"Couldn't say, my lord." Osha said simply. "Don't know what 'impudent' means."

"Impudent. It means rude, disrespectful." He said. "Do you want to lose that chain?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Theon Greyjoy." Maester Luwin called angrily as he entered the room from behind Osha. "The lady is our guest." He said.

"I thought she was our prisoner." Theon snapped.

"Are the two mutually exclusive in your experience?" He questioned Theon. Theon felt anger build inside him as he whipped around and stomped from the room. He felt that was a rather low blow from the old man. Theon had supposedly been a prisoner when he was brought to Winterfell too, and yet he was treated as a guest. With kindness. He ground his teeth as he walked. Gwyn was also treated with kindness despite being a wildling.

"Free Folk." He corrected himself. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. If Gwyn had seen how he was just treating Osha, one of her people, her kin even, she would give Theon a sound lecture and possibly a beating. He felt his heart ache for his sister. He missed her horribly, and he knew Robb did as well. Everything would be better if she were there, he was sure of it. Her, and possibly Jon. They were the glue of their little group. They had kept everything fun, carefree. They had kept Theon and Robb sane, and from snapping at one another when their ribbing escalated.

Theon set off down the hall again. If Gwyn or Jon had been in the Wolf's Wood with them while Bran was riding, Robb wouldn't have said what he did. Their friends wouldn't have let it get that far.

"Theon." A voice called as he rounded the corner to the hallway where his room was. He stopped and turned, popping his head back around the corner to see Robb walking towards him. He sighed, stepping clear of the turn to fully face him, crossing his arms. Robb stopped in front of him, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Listen, Theon. About earlier." Robb started. Theon raised his brow at him expectantly. He could see the younger man struggling, and Theon was going to milk the apology he knew was coming for all its worth.

"Yes?" Theon asked.

"Look, I'm," Robb paused again, shifting uneasily. "I'm sorry." He finally said, his voice quiet.

"What was that?" Theon asked, leaning forward and cupping his hand around his ear. Robb rolled his eyes, his lips twitching, threatening a smile.

"I'm sorry." He said, a little louder this time.

"Hm?" Theon hummed. Robb laughed, giving Theon's shoulder a shove. Theon dropped his hand, a smile gracing his features.

"I said I'm sorry." Robb said. "You were right, this is as much your home as it is mine. My family is your family. I'm sorry I forgot that." He said. Theon nodded, a crooked smirk on his face.

"You're forgiven." He said smartly. "You know, it's about time you admitted I was right. You should do it more often." He said.

"Shut up." Robb laughed, punching his arm.

"Make me." Theon said, prompting Robb to take another swing at him. Theon dodged, dancing around his friend.

"That the best you got?" Theon prodded, laughing.

"Hold still and you'll find out." Robb ordered, his face alive with laughter. For the moment their squabble and all the rest of their troubles were forgotten as they played around like two little boys in the halls of Winterfell.

* * *

Gwyn stared up at her ceiling, Sansa nestled in her bed on one side of her and Arya on the other. The girls had stuck to her like sap for the rest of the night. They were worried. They were scared. They needed comfort, and they needed her. So she had taken them into her room and allowed them to stay with her. Their things were ready to leave. They were just waiting, now, for Ned's word and then they would be gone. How would they do it, she wondered. Would they leave in the middle of the night, so they would meet no resistance? Or would they leave during the day, making a show of it? Either way she hoped Ned was ready for the blow back, for she knew he was staying in King's Landing, at least until the King came back. She hoped and prayed he would leave after that. But he was loyal to a fault and loved the King like a brother. Something told her that if they left he would not follow. Something else, deep within her, whispered that if they left without him they would not see him again.

She bit her lip as silent tears dripped down the sides of her cheeks and into her hair. She had to stay quiet. She would not wake the girls, she wouldn't want to frighten them. They were already so emotionally raw at the moment. They wouldn't be able to take anymore. They needed her to stay strong and steadfast, to guide them. She couldn't do that if she was an emotional mess in front of them. She pulled the girls closer to her, both of them willingly scooting in as they slept. Sansa tossed an arm across Gwyn's middle, while Arya threaded a hand into Gwyn's long dark hair and pressed her face into Gwyn's shoulder. Sansa's arm moved, coming to rest on Gwyn's stomach. Gwyn could clearly see the outline of her rounded stomach in the moon light that was coming through her window. In all the mess she had nearly forgotten her own child, too preoccupied with the others.

She looked between Sansa and Arya, her tears stopping as quickly as they had started. She would protect these two, and her baby, with everything she had. She would make sure of that. They would get out of King's Landing safely, and no one would lay a finger on them. She would keep them safe, or die trying.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the split perspectives. For some reason I really wanted to see what was going on in Winterfell. I might continue to do that in future chapters. Also, I'm considering writing Gwyn and Robb's journal entries in a separate story from this. Please review and let me know what you guys think of both of these things. I can't wait until chapter a couple chapters from now. Their exit from King's Landing is going to be fun to write.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long lapse between chapters. I know it's been months. I became so distracted by grad school that I nearly forgot about this fic. But I got a 4.0 this semester, so that's good. For the record I am fully aware of how weak this chapter is. Be kind. It's been a while.**

Chapter Nineteen

Jon stared stonily at the letter in his hand which had arrived from Winterfell mere moments ago. Catelyn Stark kidnapped the imp. His father was attacked in the streets of the capitol. All of this on top of Uncle Benjen going missing had Jon twisted in knots. He was to take his vows in a couple of days, officially join the Night's Watch. He grimaced as he re-read the last section of Robb's letter.

_Theon believes we should retaliate. Blood for blood. He believes they have started a war. I told him we would do no such thing, but I fear he may be right. Winter is coming, my dear brother, and I wish you were here to weather the cold with us. We need you, but I will not ask you to come home. I know what you are doing is important. Hopefully I will be able to write soon._

_Robb_

Jon slowly lowered the letter, looking around the dining hall. The rest of the men were boisterous and happy, completely unaware and unaffected by the goings on south of them.

"Jon?" Sam asked from where he sat across from him. "You alright?" He asked. Jon swallowed loudly, glancing back down at the letter and then up at Sam.

"No." He said simply before standing and leaving the dining hall, Sam calling after him. Jon made his way to the Lord Commander's study. The yard was relatively empty, everyone inside at dinner. When he reached his destination he knocked briskly.

"Enter." Commander Jeor Mormont called. Jon opened the door to see the Commander sitting behind his desk, paperwork in front of him and an empty bowl and tankard pushed to the side.

"Snow." Commander Mormont greeted. "What is it boy?" He asked. Jon walked in and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he walked over to the desk and handed the letter to the Commander to read. Jeor's eye flitted across the parchment, a deep frown marring his face. Once finished he set the letter down in front of him, steepling his hands. He surveyed Jon quietly, searching his face.

"Tell me, why did you show me this letter?" Jeor asked. Jon placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the floor.

"I don't know." He said, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"I think you do." Jeor said. "You wish to leave." He murmured, giving voice to Jon's inner turmoil.

"Part of me does." Jon admitted.

"And the other part?" The older man questioned.

"And the other part knows that I will be taking my vows soon. That I'm so close to joining the Night's Watch." Jon said, looking up at him. Jeor sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"You are conflicted." He said. Jon nodded. "You must decide for yourself Jon. I, nor anyone else, can do it for you. Should you decide to leave before you take your vows I will not stop you. You may even come back if you wish. But know this," he said, pointing a finger at Jon, "once you take your vows you will not be returning south for some time." Jeor said. Jon looked down at the floor once more, a war raging within his mind.

"What say you, Jon Snow?" Jeor asked. Jon grimaced, slowly looking up at the Commander. "Stay? Or go?"

* * *

The King was dying.

Gwyn felt numb. She stared at the book in her lap, not really seeing it. It was two days after Ned had told Sansa and Arya that they would be leaving. They had awoken the previous morning to the news. King Robert had had a hunting accident. He was gored by a wild boar and was dying. Ned had left the Hand's Tower at once, going to sit vigil at his dear friend's bedside. The news hadn't effected Arya and Sansa as much as it had her. They had decided, in spite of the news and the knowledge they would be leaving King's Landing the next day, to go about their days as they normally would. Arya ran off to have a lesson with Syrio, and Sansa sat in the solar with the Septa, sewing away.

Gwyn had been unsure of what she should do. She had briefly thought to go into town, having not been to visit any of her friend's for days, but had reconsidered. Ned had been attacked in town. Who was to say that wouldn't happen to her as well? Who was to say it wouldn't happen in the Red Keep? With the King on his deathbed she felt anything was possible. So she had found herself trailing to the library, Carn naturally not far behind her. So she had done yesterday, and so she had done again today, even though they were leaving. She had decided to leave the packing of the carts and the organizing to the Septa, allowing the woman to take charge of things. It was one of the first times she had let the woman do so since coming to King's Landing.

Carn hadn't questioned why she wanted to spend her last few hours in the South in the Red Keep's library. He had silently followed after her, a constant and ever present protective shadow. They had taken up their usual posts. Gwyn in her favorite comfy chair, and Carn stationed by the door, his eyes switching between watching her and sweeping their surroundings. Someone would come and get them when it was time to go. Until then she would sit there.

She turned the page of her book, if only to keep up appearances. She wanted it to look like she was perfectly okay, even if on the inside she was screaming. She hated the way the King treated his wife, despite the fact that she loathed the woman. But when Cersei was not around, Robert was a completely different person, and she found she had come to care for him a great deal. Gwyn idly played with her wedding ring for a moment before freezing and looking down at it. The Tarthian blue sapphire glinted happily up at her, nestled in the knot work of the silver band. The King had worn this ring on a chain around his neck for years before giving it to Robb to give to her. He had officiated her wedding. He had been kind to her. He had teased her about her pregnancy. All the small moments she had had with him came zooming back. She sighed heavily, turning another page in her book. And now he was dying. Despite all his faults she truly believed the world would be just a little bit darker without him there.

Suddenly there was yelling in the halls, and quick footsteps. Carn stiffened, turning towards the door. Both of them listened carefully, wondering what was going on. After the noise had faded Carn poked his head out into the hallway, listening carefully.

"Stay here." He told her, before slipping out of the library. Her nerves kicked up a notch.

"Carn." She hissed. "Come back here." But he was gone. She waited impatiently for his return. The minutes ticking by torturously slow. Finally the door burst open, Carn running in with Arya in his arms. He shut the door behind him and dashed over to her. Gwyn was instantly on her feet.

"What?" She asked. "What is it?"

"We have to go." He said. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her further into the library, heading for the much lesser used side entrance of the library. Arya looked over Carn's shoulder at Gwyn, her eyes terrified.

"What has happened. Tell me." She insisted quietly as they slipped through the shelves.

"I was in a lesson with Syrio when Lannister soldiers came in demanding I go with them. I think something has happened to father." Arya said just as quietly. "Syrio made me run, and Carn found me." She said. Gwyn felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach. If Lannister men were coming after Arya, that meant they were probably coming after Sansa, and herself. And this meant something had gone wrong. She knew if Lannister men were hunting them down then the King had died, and Cersei and Joffrey had taken over. And if that was truly the case, what had happened to Ned? He wouldn't just let them be hunted down like this.

Carn kept a tight hold on her hand as he led her out of the library and silently down the halls. Arya clutched tightly to him, her hands balling around his leathers. They had to hide in an alcove hidden behind a tapestry as more Lannister men ran down the hall, heading the way they had just come from. They took a moment to collect themselves.

"Where do we go?" Carn asked, turning to look at Gwyn.

"We need to get out of here." Arya insisted. Gwyn looked from Arya to Carn, a plan forming quickly in her mind.

"The hidden stairs." Gwyn said quietly.

"What hidden stairs?" Arya asked.

"No, my lady. They're too close to the Hand's Tower. We could be caught." Carn insisted wearily.

"I believe it's our best shot." Gwyn said calmly. She could tell Carn was starting to get nervous. This was the first time he would really have to perform his duties and protect her. She would stay calm and level headed enough for the both of them.

"What about Sansa?" Carn asked.

"She was in the Hand's Tower." Arya said. Gwyn bit her lip, debating with herself.

"She will be fine." She finally said, mostly sure of her statement. She was Joffrey's betrothed, he wouldn't hurt her. If anything she was safest of all of them.

"But," Carn started. Gwyn raised a hand, silencing him.

"Trust me." She pleaded. "Right now we must focus on getting Arya out of here, and then we will worry about Sansa." She said.

"Alright." Carn said after a long pause. She nodded and turned towards the tapestry. She carefully peaked out at the hallway. All was silent.

"Come on." She said, leading them out.

"Gwyn." Carn said quietly, nudging her back with something hard and cold. She held out her hand behind her and he placed it in her palm. She brought it around front to see it was his dagger. She hadn't brought any of her weapons to King's Landing, stupidly thinking she wouldn't need them. How she longed to have her own dagger strapped to her thigh and at the ready. She held Carn's dagger up defensively in front of her as they quickly dashed through the halls. As they got closer to the Hand's Tower they began to hear more voices and the rattling of armor. They went faster and faster until they were full on sprinting. Finally Gwyn saw the tapestry hiding the stairs, and she let out a relieved sigh.

Male voices floated to her from down around the corner where the Hand's Tower was located. She glanced down the hall as she pushed the tapestry aside, freezing as her eyes zeroed in on a prone body on the floor. She recognized that dress. It was Septa Mordane. Her body was lying in a pool of blood, and she was headless. Her eyes widened as she pushed open the wooden door and quickly walked inside, turning to watch Carn and Arya. Carn had pushed Arya's face into his neck, not letting her look down the hall.

"What is it?" Arya demanded, struggling against him.

"Don't you worry about it." Carn said, exchanging a sad look with Gwyn before righting the tapestry and closing the door behind them. They were plunged into darkness, the smallest amount of light slipping through the cracks around the door.

"What is this place?" Arya whispered.

"Our ticket out of here." Gwyn said. She held Carn's dagger in one hand, her other searching out his free one. They gripped each other tightly as she led them down the stairs. The three of them stayed quiet, their eyes slowly adjusting to the dark as they went. Her mind turned to the Septa's lifeless body, her head resting a scant few feet away. If they had done that to Septa Mordane, what had they done to Sansa? Gwyn shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She had to be firm in her earlier beliefs. Joffrey would not harm Sansa. As if sensing her thoughts Carn squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

Gwyn could now see as the smooth walls of the keep turned into the roughly hewn ones of the cave like room that waited for them below. Finally they reached the bottom. Arya looked around unimpressed.

"This is our ticket out of here?" She asked skeptically. "There's no door." She said. Carn chuckled as he placed her on her feet.

"That's what you think." He said. He led them over to the hidden crack in the wall and disappeared into it. Gwyn turned and took Arya's hand, pulling her after him. They slipped through the opening and came out into the room full of dragon skulls. Arya gasped.

"I've been here before." She whispered, looking around excitedly.

"I know. We found this room within days of each other." Gwyn said.

"Come on." Carn whispered, gesturing for them to follow him. They snuck along the skulls towards the sounds of the sea. Eventually they left the skulls behind and came to the cave that sat on the bay. They cautiously stepped out into the mid-day sunlight, looking around blindly, their eyes still adjusting.

"Now where?" Carn asked.

"I know." Gwyn said, pulling Arya with her as she started to move towards the stairs that led up to the road. She was quick, but cautious. She tucked the dagger in close to her body, letting the folds of her dress envelope it. She glanced back at Carn, seeing he had his hand casually resting on the pommel of his sword. Once they reached the road Gwyn headed in the direction of the docks and the Black Water Pub. She kept an eye out for Lannister guards, but there were none. She expected they were all searching for them much closer to the Red Keep. How would they have gotten out of the castle, and so far away? What was the point in coming anywhere near the docks to search for them.

Gwyn smiled as they came up on the pub. It had been nearly a week since they had been there last. She wished she was seeing her friends on more casual terms. She opened the door and stepped in, Carn and Arya following quickly. She thanked the gods, the old and the new, that the pub was empty save for Calvin and Calliope, who were both chatting quietly at the bar.

"My lady." Calvin exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Quick Calvin. There is no time. Do you have anywhere that we can hide?" Gwyn rushed out. Calliope raised a brow at her while Calvin headed to the end of the bar and pushed open the half door meant to keep patrons from going behind it.

"This way." He said, immediately turning serious. Calliope got up and followed the three Northerners behind the bar. Calvin led them to the door to the back. They were in a hallway. They walked down it, bypassing a set of stairs that presumably led up to Calvin and Pym's home, to a storage room. Calvin walked over to the far corner and started moving a few big boxes and barrels out of the way revealing a hatch in the floor. He bent down and pulled it open and looked down inside. Gwyn walked over to look down too, a set of dusty stairs disappearing into the darkness.

"My lady, what is going on?" Calvin asked softly. She turned to look at him, Calliope coming to stand beside him.

"What has happened girl?" Calliope asked.

"Lannister guards came for Arya, took Sansa. We don't know exactly what is happening. We ran." Gwyn said.

"Where is Lord Stark?" Calvin asked worriedly. "What about Pym? Is she okay?" He asked. Gwyn bit her lip, she hadn't thought once of Pym. She was a maid assigned to work for the Starks. She could be in danger as well.

"We don't know what happened to Lord Stark. And I am sure Pym is fine." Gwyn reassured him, sounding much more confident then she felt. Calvin watched her for a moment before nodding. He ushered them all down the stairs before following after and closing the hatch door. They were plunged into complete darkness. When Gwyn reached the bottom of the stairs she cautiously moved farther into the room, letting the others dismount the stairs. She heard someone puttering around for a moment before the room lit up, Calvin holding a lantern.

Gwyn looked about the room. It seemed to be used for extra storage. The things housed in it were mostly old furniture, some of it broken, empty boxes, and empty barrels. Pushed into the corner was an old couch with blankets piled on top.

"You can stay down here my lady. No one, besides myself and Pym, knows this room exists." Calvin said, holding his lantern higher as he looked around.

"No. Not me. Arya. Carn and I will be going back to the Red Keep." Gwyn said

"No, you can't." Arya said, throwing herself at Gwyn. She held the girl tightly, running a soothing hand over hair.

"I must. We have to find out what happened. We must find Father and Sansa." Gwyn said, pulling back from Arya and placing her hands on her shoulders. "For now you must stay here. Do not leave. Do everything Pym and Calvin say, they will keep you safe. Promise me." Gwyn ordered. Arya stared back at her, her expression morphing from weak to determined.

"I promise." She said firmly.

"Good." Gwyn said, she pulled the little girl into a final hug before releasing her and turning to Carn. "Come." She told him. Carn eyed her worriedly, but nodded. Calvin led Gwyn and Carn back up the stairs while Calliope stayed below with Arya. He led them through the pub to the front door.

"Thank you Calvin." Gwyn said quietly.

"It is no trouble my lady. This I can do for you, at the very least." Calvin said. He had gone pale, but his tone was strong. She nodded.

"Keep her safe." She said.

"I would defend her with my life, my lady." Calvin answered. Gwyn nodded before opening the door and leading Carn out. A hollow, sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as they walked away. She didn't feel right leaving Arya, but it was the safest course of action.

"You're doing the right thing." Carn said softly, offering his arm to her. She took it, looking worriedly up at him. "You're father would be proud, my lady." She bit her lip as she looked down at her moving feet.

"I surely hope so." She murmured.

* * *

Gwyn looked around her as everyone in the court stared at her, whispering to one another. Her one small comfort was that Carn was right behind her.

"Lady Stark." Joffrey called from where he was lounging on the iron throne. He threw her a smug smile. How Gwyn wished she could punch him.

"My Prince." She greeted. His smile fell as he leaned forward.

"Have you not heard, my lady?" He asked her.

"Heard, sire?" She asked coming to a stop a few yards from the foot of the dais he sat on. "I have been in town all day. Has something happened?" She asked. She knew something had happened, but she didn't know what. So feigning innocence wasn't a complete ruse.

"My father has passed. I am now king." Joffrey said, his smile returning. Gwyn's mouth went dry. She looked down, trying not to vomit.

"You have my sincerest apologies, your grace. Your father was a great man. I will mourn his loss." She said sadly. She had known the King would pass, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Thank you." Joffrey said, not really meaning it. "Tell me, Lady Stark, do you know why I have called you here?" He asked.

"No, your grace." She said, looking up at him.

"You mean to tell me you do not know what your father has been up to?" Cersei finally spoke up. She was currently sitting to Joffrey's right, in the most trusted advisors position. Ned's seat. Gwyn shook her head, furrowing her brows.

"Speak up, darling." Cersei said, eyeing Gwyn like a lion about to pounce.

"No, your grace." Gwyn said once more.

"Your father conspired against me. He sought the throne for himself. He has committed treason, and been imprisoned in the Red Keep's dungeons." Joffrey said smugly. Gwyn's eyes widened, her mouth slightly falling open. Her heart was beating fast. Out of all the scenarios running through her mind, this was not what she expected.

"There must be some mistake. My father is a just and honorable man, who has faithfully served the crown for many years." Gwyn said, her voice breaking slightly. Cersei gave her a faux-pitying look.

"I'm afraid there is no mistake, darling. He declared his intentions right here in full view of the court mere hours ago." Cersei said. Gwyn swallowed heavily. She knew this could not be the full story. Her father would do no such thing. He had been secretive of late, she would admit that, but he would never seek the throne for himself.

"We have had your sister, Sansa send word to Winterfell. She has asked your lord husband to come south, to bend his knee to the new king. In light of your father's traitorous acts the young Lord Stark must swear fealty to the crown." Cersei said. Sansa had written Robb? No doubt under the Queen's orders. Sansa wouldn't have done such a thing on her own. Gwyn found herself lamenting the fact that they had not left King's Landing sooner.

"You will write to your husband as well, my lady. Urge him to come. If he does not, the repercussions will be significant." Joffrey told her, his eyes narrowing. Gwyn watched him for a moment, her stomach twisting maddeningly.

"Of course, your grace." She said simply. A smile spread across Joffrey's smarmy face as he sat back in the throne.

"I knew you would understand. You are a smart woman, Lady Stark. You may go." He told her. Gwyn and Carn started to turn away.

"Just one moment." Cersei called, stopping them. "Sansa is in the tower, darling. But the little one is nowhere to be found. We fear for her safety. Have you not seen her?" Cersei asked, playing at being worried. Gwyn clenched her jaw.

"You have not seen Arya?" She asked in a panic, eyes going wide. "Please, your grace, tell me someone is looking for her." Gwyn said, forcing her voice to waver, a tear rolling down her cheek. "She's just a little girl." Joffrey's expression was a poor attempt at sympathy.

"We have guards out searching as we speak." He said. _I bet you do, but you won't find her._ Gwyn thought to herself, wiping her tears away.

"Go to the hand's tower, darling. Should we find her we will bring her straight to you." Cersei said with a half smile. Gwyn nodded weakly.

"Come my lady, your sister needs you." Carn said, offering his arm to her. Gwyn nodded. She curtseyed to Cersei and Joffrey before taking Carn's arm.

"Thank you, your grace. Your clemency and kindness is very much appreciated." Gwyn told Joffrey before turning away. Carn guided her out of the hall, patting her hand where it gripped his arm tightly. They were silent as they stalked through the palace. They were nearly to the hand's tower when a man emerged from the shadows.

"Lord Varys." Gwyn greeted tiredly.

"My Lady Stark, we must speak." He insisted.

* * *

"Treason?" Robb breathed out, staring at his sister's letter. It was morning, the day after his father's imprisonment. And Sansa's letter had just arrived. "Sansa wrote this?" He asked.

"It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words." Maester Luwin, said his eyes narrowed. "You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?" Robb demanded angrily, crushing the letter in his fist.

"This is royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey," Maester Luwin started.

"I won't refuse." Robb cut in. "His grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone. Call the banners." Robb ordered as he walked away, doing a circuit around his father's study.

"All of them, my lord?" Luwin asked in surprise.

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked, stopping to look at the old man.

"They have." He affirmed.

"Now we see what their words are worth." Robb said icily. The Maester nodded sagely before departing. Robb sighed heavily, looking down at the crushed letter. There was no word about how Sansa, Arya, or Gwyn were in it. Only a plea for him to come. He feared the Queen had turned his sister into a mindless puppet. He sighed again as memories of a younger, more carefree Sansa flashed through his mind. It had been a mistake to have the girls go south. He grit his teeth, anger starting to boil inside him once more. He threw the letter into the fire and watched it burn. How could this happen? He wondered where Gwyn was in all of this. Had she been there when Sansa wrote the letter? And where was Arya?

Robb swallowed audibly as his head began to pound. He rubbed at his temple tiredly. This was a shit storm unlike no other. He had desperately hoped Theon was wrong, that war was now imminent. But it appeared he had been right. Robb felt his stomach twist. He should have called the banners sooner. Suddenly there was a pounding on his door.

"Robb." Theon yelled, letting himself in without a by your leave.

"What is it?" Robb asked hurriedly, wondering what on earth could be happening now.

"It's Jon." Theon said quickly. Robb felt his heart clench.

"What's happened?" Robb asked, stepping closer to Theon. Had the Lannisters somehow gotten Jon as well? Theon smiled, his next statement excited.

"He's here."

* * *

Gwyn sat on one of the couches in the main room of the hand's tower. She was alone, and it was quiet. The quietest it had ever been. Arya was still with Calvin and Pym. Carn was standing vigil outside the tower, along with a Red Keep guard. And Sansa was in her room. She had not come out in days, not after she had sought an audience with the king, without telling Gwyn. She had begged for mercy for their father. She had tried to claim that Ned hadn't realized what he was doing, that he had been duped in some way, or that his judgment was altered because of the milk of the poppy Maester Pycelle had given him for his leg. Joffrey had told her there would be no mercy for Ned unless he confessed his treason and named Joffrey king. Sansa had assured him that he would.

As she sat alone her conversation with Lord Varys ran through her mind. Joffrey was not the King's son. Her father had sought to put Stannis on the throne. He had committed treason. But, she thought, it had been with the most honorable of intentions. She sighed heavily, putting her head in her hands. She had often joked that Ned's honor would be the death of him, but she didn't know how accurate that statement actually was.

Gwyn closed her eyes, willing her anxiety to lesson. There was no way that Ned would do what Sansa said he would. She feared in trying to make things better, Sansa had only made it worse. To top it all off Gwyn had received word from Lord Baelish that her husband was marching south with all of his bannermen. This would not bode well. Cersei and Joffrey had yet to ask her about it, but if they did she would be pressed to admit that she never wrote Robb about swearing fealty, for she knew he wouldn't. He was as good a judge of character as his father. He would never trust Joffrey, let alone swear an oath to him. It looked as if Robb intended to engage in war.

Her stomach twisted horribly as bile rose in her throat. Within moments she was on her hands and knees, retching violently. The door to the tower opened and someone approached her.

"Oh my lady." Pym said softly, pulling Gwyn's hair away from her face. Gwyn gasped desperately as her vomiting ceased.

"This must end Pym." Gwyn said hoarsely.

"My lady?" Pym asked, confused.

"I must leave King's Landing. I must get the girls to safety." Gwyn said, standing shakily with the help of her maidservant. Pym gripped her arms tightly, a serious look on her face.

"I will help you as much as I can. Tell me what you need."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the next chapter. I had to use a good bit of dialogue from the show, and I hate that. But it was necessary so I could move through these events and get to my own AU events. Once we get there it will be more original content again. At any rate please review, favorite, and set me and the story to alert. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

"Why are you here?" Lord Walder Frey asked, leaning forward as he narrowed his eyes at Catelyn.

"To ask you to open your gates, my lord, so my son and his bannermen may cross the Trident and be on their way." She said. She stared up at him imploringly, silently begging him to do her this kindness.

"Why should I let him?" He asked.

"If you climb your own battlements, you would see that he has twenty thousand men outside your walls." She said stiffly.

"They'll be twenty thousand corpses when Tywin Lannister gets here. Don't try and frighten me, Lady Stark. Your husband's in a cell beneath the Red Keep and your son's got no fur to keep his balls warm." Walder sneered at her.

"You swore an oath to my father." She said.

"Oh yes, I said some words. And I swore oaths to the crown too, if I remember right. Joffrey's king now, which makes your boy and his corpses-to-be nothing but rebels, it seems to me. If I had the sense the Gods gave a fish, I'd hand you both over to the Lannisters." He told her.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Stark, Tully, Lannister, Baratheon. Give me one good reason why I should waste a single thought on any of you?" He quipped. Slowly a smile spread across Catelyn's face, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

Gwyn stared out the window of her room, rubbing her belly. She was getting closer and closer to five months, and she was finally showing through her dresses. Concealment was pointless. She could no longer hide it. But, seeing as she had not left the tower once since returning from the Black Water Pub, no one but Carn, Sansa, and Pym had seen her. She, and Sansa, were essentially under house arrest. Sansa left on occasion, should Cersei ask for her company. But the rest of the time they were holed up in the hand's tower, royal guards standing vigil outside their door. Carn had taken to stationing himself on the inside of the door, so he would be the first to know if anything were happening.

They were waiting. It was all they could do, really. Wait for the most opportune time to escape. Pym, Carn, and Gwyn had worked tirelessly on a plan. A plan they had not yet informed Sansa of. Gwyn loved her sister with all of her heart, but she feared what the girl may say to the Queen if pushed. Which was why Gwyn hadn't told Sansa where Arya was either, only that she was safe. She had, however, had to let Sansa know she was pregnant.

"Gwyn?" Sansa called, popping her head around Gwyn's door. Gwyn looked around, giving the younger girl a weak smile.

"What is it, sweet heart?" Gwyn asked as Sansa entered the room and came to stand in front of her.

"Carn and I were eavesdropping on the guards again." She said. Gwyn laughed lightly. It had become a favorite pastime for the two, pressing their ears against the tower doors, listening to the drivel the guards spouted. Sometimes they actually said something of importance.

"And what have they said this time?" Gwyn asked.

"Robb has been sighted heading for the Twins." Sansa said eagerly. Gwyn's heart leapt. Having been sequestered in the tower there had been no news on Robb. "And there's something else." Sansa said. Gwyn raised her brows at her.

"It seems Jon is with him." Sansa said. Gwyn's mouth fell open in surprise. Jon had left the wall. This news only added fuel to Gwyn's proverbial fire. Now, more than ever, she wanted to get out of King's Landing, to her husband, to Theon, and to Jon.

* * *

"Well? What did he say?" Robb asked Catelyn as she approached him. He was flanked by Theon and Jon, all of them dressed in their armor and cloaks. The Greatjon came over to join them.

"Yes, what has the great Walder Frey said?" He asked sarcastically.

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing. His men are yours as well." Catelyn responded.

"Huh." The Greatjon breathed out, a surprised look on his face.

"Less the four hundred he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you." Catelyn continued.

"And what does he want in return?" Robb asked suspiciously.

"You will be taking on his son Olyvar as your personal squire. He expects a knighthood in good time."

"Fine, fine." Robb said, waving the statement off. Jon furrowed his brows, looking at Catelyn.

"That can't be it." He said. Catelyn's eyes darted to him, her expression cold. Ever since she had shown up in their camp and found out he had left his post at the Wall to help Robb she had cut back on her poor treatment of him, but she was still cold. At the very least she seemed to respect his decision to aid his brother.

"And?" Robb asked.

"And Arya will marry his son Waldron when they both come of age." Catelyn said.

"She won't be happy about that." Theon muttered a smirk on his face. Jon bit his lip, trying not to laugh as Robb elbowed Theon.

"And?" Robb asked again.

"Well," Catelyn started looking away. "At first he wanted you to marry one of his daughters, when all the fighting was done." She said. Robb scoffed at that, shaking his head. "He had not heard of your marriage."

"Apparently." Theon laughed.

"Then what did he ask for instead?" Jon asked, eyeing Catelyn warily. She sighed.

"Two things. One, I convince my brother to marry one of his daughters. Lord Frey has always resented the fact that the Tully's have never married a Frey. He wants a hand in Riverrun." Catelyn said, a frown on her face.

"And the second thing?" Robb asked.

"An arranged marriage, between your first born and one of his kin." Catelyn said. Robb's mouth went dry.

"Absolutely not." He growled out. "It is bad enough he asks for Arya's hand." Catelyn sighed.

"You cannot refuse, my son. This is the price for crossing." She said. Jon placed a comforting hand on Robb's back.

"That's a long way off, brother. Gwyn's not even pregnant yet. By the time a baby came of age to marry, Lord Frey would be long dead." Jon said.

"Hopefully." The Greatjon joked.

"By then you could probably get around a betrothal." Theon said. Robb grit his teeth, looking down.

"Do you consent?" Catelyn asked after a beat of silence. Robb looked up, his eyes cold.

"Yes. I consent."

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Gwyn demanded. Moments ago royal guards stormed into the hand's tower and dragged her, Sansa, and Carn out.

"The Sept of Baelor." Ser Creston said quietly. He was one of the guards Gwyn was familiar with. As they walked he had been shooting her pitying looks, eyeing her belly. As they moved through the castle Gwyn realized it was surprisingly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sansa asked.

"The Sept of Baelor." Ser Creston said again.

"Why? What's going on?" Sansa asked. Ser Creston didn't answer immediately, his expression uneasy.

"Because that is where your father will be." He finally said. Gwyn swallowed heavily as her heart clenched painfully. Sansa grabbed Gwyn's hand, and Carn placed a comforting hand on Gwyn's back. As the neared the Sept they could hear the yelling of the crowd. They were close to rioting as the three were led outside onto a dais with several other people, including Cersei and Joffrey.

"What is happening, your grace?" Gwyn asked of Cersei. The older woman looked at her for a moment before her gaze fell to Gwyn's rounded belly. Cersei's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh darling." She said, reaching out and placing her hand on Gwyn's stomach. "I hope all of this did not cause you or the baby any undue stress." She said sweetly. "Why did you not say anything?" Cersei asked. Gwyn lifted her chin, leveling the woman with a stern look.

"Because my father told me not to." Gwyn said strongly. Cersei withdrew her hand, looking her up and down once more.

"And do you always listen to what your father tells you to do?" Cersei asked.

"Always." Gwyn affirmed. Cersei pursed her lips as the crowds volume rose to new heights.

"Traitor! Coward! Baelor! Baelor! Traitor! Traitor!" They yelled. Gwyn looked around with Sansa and Carn to see Ned being led through the crowd in shackles. He was dirty and pale, and he looked like he had lost weight. Sansa gasped. Gwyn wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, offering what little comfort she could. Ned was dragged onto the dais and forced to face the crowd. Their screams quickly quieted.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." Ned started, his voice slightly hoarse. "I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of Gods and men." He said, looking to Joffrey. His eyes widened as he looked past the boy King to see Sansa, Gwyn, and Carn there as well.

"I betrayed the faith," he called, "of my king and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself." Ned said tiredly. Gwyn could feel her blood boiling. These were not her father's words. This was not what he had done.

"Traitor!" The crowd roared.

"Let the high Septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say." Ned yelled over the crowd, forcing them to quiet once more. "Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Ned finished. It seemed, to Gwyn, that he shrank in on himself. His speech taking it out of him. He looked to her as Grand Maester Pycelle spoke. His eyes darted between her, Sansa, and Carn, and then back to her.

_Arya?_ He mouthed at her. Gwyn glanced around at the royals and the crowd, all eyes were on Pycelle.

"This man has confessed his crimes in the sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful." Pycelle proclaimed. Gwyn held her father's gaze, a slight smile on her face.

_Safe. _She mouthed back. Relief flitted across his face as he turned to look at Pycelle.

"What is to be done with this traitor, your grace?" Pycelle asked Joffrey. The boy King stepped forward, looking pensive for a moment.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile." Joffrey said. Gwyn raised her brows at this, it was certainly news to her.

"Lady Gwynyth has claimed her father to be a just and honorable man." Joffrey proclaimed, eyeing Gwyn who held her head high.

"And my Lady Sansa," Joffrey started, throwing Sansa a look, "has begged mercy for her father." He said. He paused, looking around at the crowd. "But they have the soft hearts of women." Gwyn felt her stomach twist, and bile burn her throat which she swallowed down.

"So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn," Joffrey cried, "bring me his head." The crowd erupted once more as Ser Ilyn mounted the dais. Sansa was screaming as Gwyn was frozen in shock, even the Queen was yelling.

"No, stop! Daddy! Someone stop him!" Sansa cried.

"My son, this is madness." Cersei crowed. Ser Ilyn stopped beside Ned, raising his blade. Ned looked to Gwyn his eyes strong, brave.

"Take care of them." He called to her. This broke her out of her shocked state. She nodded, lifting her chin. She grabbed Sansa, who was trying to run to their father.

"Don't look." Gwyn ordered, pulling Sansa into her arms, and backing them into Carn's embrace. Gwyn glanced up at his Carn, whose face was grim as he stared at Ned. Gwyn attempted to push Sansa's head into her chest, but Sansa fought the movement, determined to watch.

"Let me go, let me go." Sansa cried. "Daddy!" She yelled.

"Traitor!" The crowd cried.

"Stop! Stop him!" Sansa yelled. Gwyn watched as Ser Ilyn swung his mighty blade down upon her father's neck, severing it from his body. Sansa let out a blood curdling scream as the head of Lord Eddard Stark fell to the ground, his body following moments later. Gwyn could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks as chaos broke out. Sansa fainted, Carn barely managing to catch her. Cersei was yelling at Joffrey who was leaving the dais, calm and smug. The crowd was rioting, pushing closer to the dais as guards started picking up the dismembered pieces of Ned.

"Come, my lady." Carn ordered. "We must leave the Sept." Gwyn nodded, following him off the dais, Sansa in his arms. They quickly made their way through the palace, Ser Creston and his partner trailing them. When they reached the hand's tower they entered and slammed the door shut, leaving the guards in the hall. Carn laid Sansa on one of the couches before turning to look at Gwyn. She was pale and shaking. Carn stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She wound her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She cried silently, not wanting to disturb Sansa. She could not let the girl see her crumble, she would have to be strong, be brave.

"We are getting out of here Carn." Gwyn said softly as her tears slowed, pulling away slightly. He reached up a hand and brushed them off her cheeks.

"When?" He asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

"Lady Stark." Jaime Lannister greeted. "I'd offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it." He said. Earlier that day a massive battle had raged in the Whispering Wood, a battle the Lannister's lost.

"It's not your sword I want. Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband." Catelyn demanded. Jaime smiled at her.

"I've lost them too, I'm afraid." He said.

"Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father." Theon growled from where he stood just behind Robb. Robb stared down the Kingslayer. He desperately wanted to. The Lannister's had his father, his sisters, his wife. Jealousy burned in his chest as flashes of Gwyn and Jaime laughing together flitted through his thoughts. As if he could read Robb's mind, Jaime's smile grew.

"He cut down ten of our men. You saw him." Theon continued.

"Robb." Jon said quietly from his other side. Robb turned to look at his brother. He could feel the Kingslayer's gaze burning into the side of his face as he silently conversed with Jon. Jon, his brother, who had become his right hand. Jon, his chief advisor. He shook his head, making Robb frown. Jon's expression was clear.

_Don't kill him. We need him._

"He's more use to us alive then dead." Robb finally said. "Take him away and put him in irons."

"We could end this war right now, boy, save thousands of lives." Jaime spat. "You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords or lances, teeth, nails. Choose your weapons and let's end this here and now." Robb stared down the Kingslayer, sorely wishing to take up the fight. A smiling Gwyn flashed through his mind, and he steeled himself. No. They would need Jaime to bargain with later.

"If we did it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win. We're not doing it your way." Robb told him before Jaime was dragged away.

"I sent two thousand men to their graves today." Robb murmured to Theon and Jon as his mother watched from afar.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice." Theon said proudly.

"Aye. But the dead won't hear them." Jon said somberly.

"One victory does not make us conquerors." Robb said. "Did we free our father? Did we rescue our sister from the Queen? Did we save Gwynyth?" Robb asked, his voice breaking as he said his wife's name. He paused, clearing his throat. Theon and Jon exchanged a look, both worrying for their wayward sister.

"Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees?" He asked quietly. "The war is far from over."

* * *

Pym ran through the streets of King's Landing, her heart beating hard and fast. She had just watched as Lord Stark was mercilessly beheaded in front of his daughters. Her heart broke for the girls. She pushed through the crowds, all of them celebrating the beheading of the "traitor." Pym knew the truth, and she wouldn't let anyone tell her different. She ran all the way to the Black Water Pub. When she stepped inside it was empty, everyone at the Sept of Baelor. Calvin looked up.

"What happened?" He asked, rounding the bar. Pym dashed towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

"King Joffrey said if Lord Stark confessed his crimes and named him king he would be pardoned. But he didn't pardon him. He beheaded him, in front of everyone. In front of his daughters." She said, starting to cry quietly. Calvin held her tighter, blinking away his own tears. Worry filling him for the kind Lady Stark and her sisters.

"What do we do?" He asked quietly. "Do we tell her?" He asked. Pym pulled back to look at him, her face tearstained.

"We have to." She said.

"Should we not wait for Lady Gwyn?" He asked. Pym stepped back, wiping at her face as she shook her head.

"We cannot. When next they see one another they will more than likely be on the run. There will be no time." Pym said. Slowly she walked around her husband and made for the back room. Calvin followed closely behind her. When they reached the back they moved the barrels and boxes that hid the hatch. Calvin grabbed the handle and pulled it up. She carefully made her way down the stairs, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light of Arya's candles.

"I will stay up here, love." Calvin called after her. Pym looked up at him and nodded. When Pym reached the bottom of the stairs she found Aria curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the drafty damp air of the cellar. Pym raised a brow in surprise as she realized the little girl had a stitching hoop in her hand, and was attempting to sew.

"What are you doing?" Pym asked, chuckling as she joined Arya on the couch. Arya sat up a little and offered Pym the hoop.

"It's a blue winter rose. And this time it doesn't look like a head of lettuce." Arya said proudly. Pym surveyed the rose, it was indeed recognizable.

"No, it doesn't." Pym agreed, handing the hoop back to the girl. "You didn't strike me as the stitching type, my lady." Arya wrinkled her nose at the honorific, but didn't address it.

"Gwyn says I'm bad at stitching because I don't practice it enough. She says if I practiced it like I practice with my sword, or my bow and arrows, that I would be a brilliant seamstress." Arya said.

"So you are practicing." Pym said with a smile, nodding her head. Arya grinned, looking down at her rose. Pym sighed, dread filling her. She didn't want to tell Arya, she didn't want to wipe that beautiful smile off of the girl's face. They had been so rare since Arya came to stay with them.

"My lady." Pym said quietly, grabbing Arya's attention, the little girl's grey-blue eyes searching her face. "My lady, something has happened." Pym finally said.

"What is it? Is it Gwyn? Is it Sansa? Is the baby alright?" Arya cried, sitting up on her knees and inching closer to Pym. Gwyn had told Pym to tell Arya of the baby a few days ago, hoping that it would buoy the girl's spirits in this time away from her family.

"No, no. They are fine." Pym said.

"Is it Father?" Arya asked quietly, deflating slightly. Pym frowned as she placed a comforting hand on Arya's shoulder.

"I am sorry my lady. But," Pym paused, steeling herself. "But your father was executed today." Pym watched as Arya's normally strong visage crumbled. She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Pym reached out for her, dragging her onto her lap. She rocked her gently, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry, my lady. So, so sorry." Pym whispered.

* * *

Gwyn grit her teeth as she packed. She was currently in Arya's room, packing a small bag for the girl. Her own small bag sat next to Arya's.

"Gwyn?" Sansa called. Gwyn turned to see Sansa and Carn in the doorway. Sansa stepped into the room, eyeing the bags. Gwyn picked up a set of clothes from the bed and handed them to Sansa.

"These are yours." Sansa said, holding up the tunic and leggings Gwyn had handed her. Gwyn was dressed in an almost identical outfit.

"Yes, they are. Go change." Gwyn said, turning back to her packing. "And once you've done that I want you to go pack. A small bag, take only the essentials." Gwyn ordered.

"Are we leaving? We can't go. What will happen if we do? What about Joffrey?" Sansa said, her voice high and worried.

"Do not argue. Go." Gwyn said, picking up Needle. She ran a hand down the small swords scabbard, her throat tight.

"But Gwyn." Sansa cried.

"Father is dead." Gwyn snapped, turning to look at Sansa, Needle gripped tightly in her hands. Sansa swallowed, looking down at the floor as tears floated in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Now more than ever we are in danger. We will not stay here another night." Gwyn told her lowly. "Now go. Do as I say." Gwyn ordered, turning back to the bags. She bit her lip, willing herself to stay strong, to not cry in front of her sister. Sansa whipped around and left the room, sniffling as she went. Gwyn heard Carn sigh as he stepped up behind her.

"You could have been nicer about it." He said quietly.

"There is no time for niceties, Carn. That girl needed a hard dose of reality, and a firm hand. She will not listen to me otherwise." Gwyn said stiffly, batting at a tear that trickled down her cheek as she finished packing and turned to him.

"Oh, Gwyn." He said, reaching a hand out to her. She stepped back, giving him a stern look. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, gesturing at the bags.

"I've never been more sure of anything. We should have left this Gods forsaken place weeks ago." She said. Carn sighed, nodding. "Have you packed?" Gwyn asked.

"No." Carn said.

"Then go." She ordered brusquely. "And do not come back until it is done." Carn straightened, his face hardening. Gwyn suddenly saw the soldier that he truly was.

"Yes my lady." He said. She nodded, and he left her. Gwyn clenched her jaw in an effort to not break down. The long familiar pressure of an attack building at the base of her skull. She sat down on the bed, and took up Needle once more, clenching it tightly. She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Now was not the time. It was never the time, really. She breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Slowly she opened her eyes, rolling her neck, trying to loosen herself up. The panic receded, replaced by determination. She turned and looked out Arya's window. The sun was setting. Come nightfall they would make their escape, and leave this wretched place behind.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: You all have been so patient with me, and I really appreciate it. The new semester started back in mid-January and school has once again taken over my life. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and this story. I hate to break it to you, but this is the last chapter of Woods of Winterfell. But, fear not. There will be a sequel. So please review, and add either myself or this story to your alerts. I will post here when the first chapter of the sequel is up. Please and thank you! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-one

"My lady. My lady!" People called out to her as she ran through the Stark encampment. Catelyn didn't stop though. She dashed for the tree line. She could feel the tears fighting to get out, and thought she might be ill. Once within the comfort of the forest she collapsed against a tree, gasping loudly as tears sprang from her eyes. Her husband was dead. She had no idea how her girls were. What if they were next? Catelyn was broken out of her thoughts when she heard loud thwacking noises. She followed the noise, finding the source to be Robb attacking a tree with his sword.

"Robb." She yelled running up to him. Over the noise of the sword hitting the tree she could hear his sobs. He didn't stop. "Robb." She cried again, grabbing his shoulders. "Robb." He stopped abruptly, rounding on her, his face tear stained and his sword raised. She backed up slightly, staring at him.

"You've ruined your sword." She croaked. Robb looked down at the destroyed blade before dropping it, sobs ripping out of his chest. "Shh, shh." She hushed, pulling him into her embrace.

"I'll kill them all." He growled out. "Every one of them. I will kill them all." He said.

"My boy." She said, pulling away, putting her hands on his shoulders. "They have your sisters, your wife. We have to get the girls back. And then we will kill them all."

* * *

Gwyn watched quietly as Carn helped Sansa strap her bag to her back. The younger girl's expression was an odd mixture of misery, anxiety, and excitement. Gwyn knew Sansa was in two minds about leaving King's Landing. One side of her wished to stay, marry Joffrey, become Queen. The other side of her knew this was no good. They were officially at war. Their father was dead, and Robb was marching south with all of his bannermen, battling whomever opposed him. Gwyn sighed as she looked down at the small sword she clutched in her hands. It was Needle. She had a full sized sword strapped around her hips, just below her swollen belly, that Pym had managed to steal from the armory for her.

"Here." Carn said. Gwyn looked up to see him trying to hand Sansa her own sword. Sansa backed away, eyeing the sword nervously. "Sansa take it. You need to be able to defend yourself." He insisted.

"I can't. I've never held a sword in my life." Sansa practically whispered.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Carn said, bearing down on her. He wrapped the belt around her waist and secured it, before helping her put her cloak on. He stepped away, his face grim as Sansa eyed the weapon hanging by her leg. Gwyn turned and glanced out the nearest window in their main sitting room. The moon was high in the sky. The time was now.

"Carn." She said quietly. He looked to her and she nodded at the door. He nodded back and walked to the door. He opened it, coming face to face with the lone guard on the night watch. The guard turned to look at him. It was a young man, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old.

"What is it?" The guard demanded, his voice cracking slightly. Carn glanced back at her before turning back around and punching the guard in the face. Sansa yelped in surprise. Gwyn hushed her as the boy crumpled to the floor, out cold. Carn grabbed him up and dragged him into the Hand's tower, tossing him to the floor inside.

"Let's go." Gwyn ordered quietly.

"Gwyn." Sansa hissed, grabbing her hand as she passed by. Gwyn didn't pause, pulling Sansa with her.

"Shh. It will be alright. Just keep quiet." Gwyn told her quietly yet firmly. Carn led them out into the hall. It was deserted. "Close the door." Gwyn whispered to her sister. Sansa closed it, keeping a firm grip on Gwyn's hand. The three northerners began to creep down the hallway. Gwyn could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest, her blood pumping loudly in her ears. Every fiber of her being was praying to the Gods, hoping this would all go according to plan.

They met no opposition as they walked, quickly reaching the tapestry with the hidden door.

"What are you doing?" Sansa hissed at Carn as he stopped in front of it. Carn smirked at her as he moved the cloth aside, revealing the wooden door. He opened it and ushered them both in. He joined them in the dark stairwell, making sure the tapestry covered the doorway once more, and closed the door firmly behind them.

"What is this place?" Sansa asked as Gwyn started down the stairs first.

"Our saving grace." Gwyn murmured.

"Is this how you got Arya out?" Sansa asked as she followed Gwyn, Carn close behind her.

"Yup." Carn said happily. Gwyn rolled her eyes at his tone. The man just couldn't help himself. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Gwyn led them quickly to the crack in the wall and out into the dragon room. Sansa gasped loudly, looking around at the skulls in awe. Gwyn didn't let her dally long, pulling on her hand to get her to move faster. Carn jogged around them, taking the lead once more. Before long they found themselves in the cave.

"Is that the ocean?" Sansa asked as the sounds of waves crashing on the shore reached their ears.

"Yes." Gwyn said. They stepped up to the mouth of the cave and paused, looking out at Black Water Bay.

"It's so beautiful." Sansa said. Gwyn glanced at her sister to see her scanning the water and the surrounding city area. Gwyn glanced up at the buildings of King's Landing. A month ago she would have agreed. Now all she felt when she looked at the city was disgust and heartbreak.

"Come." Gwyn ordered, pulling Sansa towards the docks.

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked.

"You'll see." Carn said.

* * *

Robb sat stonily watching as Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge and Lord of House Bracken, paced in the middle of the seated group. Robb had all of the Lords, all of his bannermen, seated around him, as well as his mother, Theon, and Jon. Robb had just delivered news of his father's beheading.

"The proper course is clear: Pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." Jonos said as he paced. Robb grimaced. He didn't feel much like leading at the moment, but he knew he had to. He knew he should speak.

"Renly is not the King." He said.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord." Jonos said, finally stopping his pacing. "He put your father to death." Robb leveled him with a firm gaze, his expression saying that he didn't need to be told this. Jonos backed away slightly, his expression contrite.

"That doesn't make Renly King." Robb said. "He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis." He said. He glanced at Theon and Jon. Theon was nodding. Jon was standing by where Theon sat, arms crossed, his face hard.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Jonos demanded. Immediately murmuring broke out amongst the lords.

"Renly is not right." One of them called. Robb glanced around the group, noticing the Greatjon heft himself to his feet.

"My lords." He called, walking to the center. "My lords!" He yelled when they didn't quiet the first time. Silence fell as he spoke. "Here is what I say to these two Kings." He paused and spat on the ground, making the Lords laugh and cheer. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, not Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South?" He asked.

"What do they know of the Wall," he paused looking to Jon, who gave him a small smile, "or the Wolfswood?" He asked looked to Robb. "Even their Gods are wrong." He exclaimed, spinning about to look at as much of the group as he could. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the Dragons we bowed to and now the Dragons are dead!" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Robb. "There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to!" The Greatjon cried.

Robb felt his like his heart stopped for a moment as the Greatjon stared into his eyes, a wide, defiant smile playing on his lips.

"The King in the North!" The older man cried, falling to his knee in front of Robb, his sword still pointing at him. Robb forced himself to be calm as he slowly stood. All around him people started to stand as well.

"I'll have peace on those terms." Galbart Glover called as he stood, Rodrick Cassel standing with him. "They can keep their Red Castle and their Iron Chair too." Lord Glover declared. He unsheathed his sword and fell on his knee in front of Robb as well. "The King in the North." He cheered.

Theon stood, walking towards Robb, but stopping beside the Greatjon. He looked back to Jon, who slowly followed after him. They stood side by side, looking at Robb with trust and love.

"Are we your brothers?" Theon asked.

"Now and Always?" Jon added.

"Now and Always." Robb affirmed, his heart constricting as both of his brothers unsheathed their swords and joined the men kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat from this day until my last day." Theon told him, before bowing his head to him.

"The King in the North!" The Greatjon yelled. Cheers of the King in the North went up all around them.

"The King in the North, the King in the North." Robb looked around him as men unsheathed their swords and bent their knees to him. He looked at his mother, who looked worriedly back. He felt worry bloom inside him as well, but he did not show it. His mind turned to his wife instead. Immediately he thought of what she might say to him being a King, and by association her being a Queen. He felt his lips twitch, threatening a smile. She wouldn't be very impressed, that much he did know.

* * *

They wound their way up to the main street and headed for the Black Water Pub. As they slinked through the King's Landing streets they made sure to stick close to the sides of buildings, hiding in the shadows. When they reached the pub Gwyn heard Sansa make a disgusted sound. She looked over to see Sansa looking up at the pub, her nose wrinkled. Gwyn shook her head as she finally let go of Sansa's hand and walked up to the door. She knocked three times and waited. Moments later she heard the lock click, the door swinging open to reveal Pym and Calvin.

"Pym?" Sansa gasped.

"Hello, my lady." Pym greeted with a small smile.

"Quickly, in, in." Calvin insisted, waving them inside. Gwyn allowed Carn and Sansa in first before stepping through the door. She turned to look back out at the street, looking both ways before closing the door. She felt sure no one had seen them.

"Where is she?" Gwyn asked, looking from Pym to Calvin.

"Gwyn." Arya exclaimed as she ran into the room. She bounded into Gwyn's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Arya." Sansa cried joyfully. Arya quickly relinquished Gwyn to embrace Sansa. Gwyn felt her heart warm at the sight. The look of relief of love on Sansa's face was not something she was used to seeing in association with Arya.

"My lady." Calvin prodded quietly, snapping Gwyn out of her admiring stupor. She looked to him. "You should go my lady."

"Yes, yes. You're right." She murmured. Gwyn looked to Pym, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Thank you for everything. Both of you." Gwyn said. Pym rushed forward, hugging Gwyn.

"Be safe, my lady. I hope you find Lord Stark." Pym whispered.

"Thank you." Gwyn pulled back and gave her a smile, before pulling away completely. Gwyn looked to Carn and jerked her head towards Arya who was still hugging Sansa. He walked over and gently separated them.

"Time to go." He told them, lifting Arya up into his arms.

"I can walk." She cried. He smiled, pulling the hood up on her cloak.

"It's just quicker this way." He assured her. Gwyn pulled her hood up as well, watching Sansa and Carn do the same.

"Calliope is waiting with your horses at Pym's brother's stables. Good luck my lady." Calvin said, walking them to the door.

"Thank you Calvin." Gwyn said quietly as Carn opened the door and they walked outside. Calvin nodded to her before closing the door behind her with a snap of finality. Gwyn could feel her anxiety starting to pick up as they snuck through the streets of King's Landing. She did her best to control her breathing. Now was not the time. Once they had gotten safely away she could panic all she liked. For now she needed a level head, to keep in control for her sisters. She managed to slow her breathing, but her heart was still beating crazily in her chest.

They walked for a while. Pym's brother's stables were near the edge of the city, close to the main gates. As they got closer and closer to their destination they saw more and more people. People in this section of the city were still out and about, frequenting pubs and making merry. The main gates stayed open all night in King's Landing, so there were always people coming and going. Eventually they reached the stables and, like Calvin said, Calliope was waiting for them with two horses. Calliope shot her a crooked, partially toothless smile as she walked up.

"Evening dear." Calliope said casually, handing Gwyn the reigns. Calliope grabbed Gwyn's arm as her sleeve fell back, revealing her tattoo. "You stay safe. You find yourself faltering, look to your arm. You are strong. You are a warrior. You hear me?" Calliope asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I hear you." Gwyn said, giving her a smile. Calliope nodded, backing away.

"Good luck to you all. May the Gods be with you." Calliope said as Sansa climbed on one horse, and Carn placed Arya on the other. Gwyn smiled as she tied her and Sansa's bags to the saddles.

"And with you." Gwyn said, climbing up behind Sansa. Carn climbed up behind Arya, taking the reins from her and making her pout. Silently they set off. Gwyn looked back to see Calliope watching her closely. Gwyn felt a tug at her heart. She would miss Pym, Calvin, and Calliope. They were the best part of coming to the south. A pit in her stomach grew as she wondered if she would ever see them again.

Gwyn pushed all of her thoughts aside as they rode sedately through the streets towards the main gates. Their goal was to get out of the city without much notice, and once they were a decent distance away they would push the horses into a gallop and hopefully be far away from the capitol by the time anyone realized they were gone. Gwyn nervously bit the inside of her cheek as they approached the gates. The guards weren't even looking their way. She felt herself smile as they rode past them and they didn't bother to look up. Everything was going better than she had hoped. Her heart dropped when the ringing started.

Behind them, in the depths of the city, the warning bells began to ring. Usually it meant the city was under attack, or that prisoners had escaped. She exchanged worried glances with Carn as the guards started to yell behind them.

"Wait, stop." One of them yelled at them. "Come back. When the bell tolls we must detain everyone who tries to leave." Carn shook his head.

"We can't stop." He told her.

"I said stop." The guard yelled. The other guards started yelling at them as well.

"Get back here."

"Go." Gwyn urged. As one, Gwyn and Carn kicked the horses into a gallop, the guards screaming behind them.

"Gwyn!" Sansa cried, looking back at her.

"It's okay Sansa, it's going to be okay." Gwyn called to her. Gwyn glanced over to see Arya holding onto Carn for dear life, but she had a slightly elated look on her face. Gwyn laughed, it was just like Arya to be excited about the situation. They raced down the road, not slowing for anything. Sansa kept looking back over their shoulders, checking to make sure they weren't followed. After several minutes of riding her eyes widened, and she pointed over Gwyn's shoulder.

"They're following us." Sansa yelled. Gwyn chanced a look back. King's Landing guards were indeed pursuing them. Some of them getting closer and closer. Gwyn kicked the horse again, urging it forward. Carn started to pull ahead of her, leading the way.

"Should we split up? Head for the trees?" He called.

"No. I don't want us to get separated." She yelled back. Suddenly something whizzed by Gwyn and Sansa's faces. Sansa screamed. It was an arrow. It had managed to miss them and the horse, embedding itself in the dirt ahead of them. Gwyn started glancing back more often, doing her best to dodge the arrows. Carn and Arya were in no danger, having pulled well ahead of them at this point.

"Ya, ya." Gwyn urged, driving her heels into the horse again. Her horse started to pull farther ahead of the guards. She looked back with elation. They were doing it. They were getting away.

As Gwyn turned back around she felt extreme pain burst in the right side of her chest. She looked down to see an arrow had driven into her back and come out the other side. She screamed as another arrow managed to hit her, this time hitting her arm, and sticking there. She lost her grip on the reigns as the pain started to take hold of her. She could feel the blood running down her front and arm.

"Gwyn, Gwyn?" Sansa called in a panic, taking the reins and turning to look back at her.

"Sansa." Gwyn whispered as blackness started to cloud her vision. Slowly, Gwyn started to slip sideways. Sansa screamed, trying to keep a hold of her and still keep control of the horse. But it wasn't enough. Gwyn fell from the saddle, tumbling roughly into the dirt of the King's Road. She looked up to see Sansa staring back at her. Carn was slowing.

"Go!" She screamed, waving them away. "Go! Find Robb." She could see Carn's indecision, even from such a far distance. "Go! That's an order." She cried at him. He nodded, turning back to face forward, his expression grim. Gwyn rolled onto her back, all of her energy evaporating. She could hear the guards coming upon her now. Her vision was blurring, her hearing wasn't completely there.

"Who is it?" Someone asked. She felt someone lean down and rip away her hood.

"Gwynyth Stark." Someone else said. With that Gwyn slipped into unconsciousness, the world turning black.


	22. Sequel Notice

Hello all! I'm posting here to let everyone know that the first chapter of the sequel to Woods of Winterfell has been posted. Please go over and enjoy Woods of Winterfell: The North Remembers!


End file.
